The Right Turn
by HM Writer
Summary: FINISHED! An old friend bumps into Hawkeye and they strike up their friendship again.
1. Default Chapter

The Right Turn  
  
TIME: September 1956  
  
Hawkeye Pierce walked as quickly as possible down the busy street. He was going to be late for work again, and he didn't need that. He would drop off his two year old son at the sitter's each morning before work and then rush down the street to work. Both were in walking distance from his apartment, but somehow he always managed to be late at least twice a week. He had a car, but kept it in the parking garage all week. He would use in mostly on the weekends. Every other weekend he would take his son to Maine and they would go visit Daniel and the rest of the Crabapple Cove family.  
  
Life as a single father was a never ending job, but he would never give it up. He wanted to give Danny the best life possible, and sometimes he felt like he wasn't doing that. They lived in a big city instead of a small town like he did when he was growing up, and Danny didn't have a mother. Things weren't the way he pictured, but that didn't mean they were bad. They were just the opposite.  
  
His weekly routine consisted of waking up at six thirty to take a shower and then being done by seven because that's when Danny would wake up. Then Hawkeye would make the two of them breakfast, get ready to go, and drop the baby off on his way to work. After he got out of work at six, he would grab the baby and go home to have dinner. After that he would let Danny play while he cleaned up, then give the baby a bath and it was off to bed for the little guy.  
  
The weekends were better. They were able to spend more time together. Every other weekend they drove to Maine, and this weekend was one of their weekends to go. Hawkeye hoped that he would end up in Maine again one day, but was waiting for the right job to come along. He knew he wouldn't be happy in Maine unless he was happy at work too.  
  
Every Sunday evening was laundry time. Hawkeye hated laundry and rather than keeping up with it all week, he did it all on Sunday night. It wasn't that bad anymore. Not now that Danny was a little older. He was pretty entertaining when they hung around the house waiting for laundry. He loved spending time with his son, but there never seemed like there was enough time in the day for him. At least not when it came to Danny.  
  
Daniel Sherman Pierce was the product of a love affair Hawkeye had right after the war. Danny's mother, Diana, wanted nothing to do with him from the moment she found out she was pregnant. Hawkeye convinced her to carry the baby to term. He even proposed to her time and time again and each time she turned him down. Hawkeye tried to work things out with her but she wanted nothing to do with it. She regretted carrying the baby to term, but by the time she decided that it was too late to do anything.  
  
Once Danny was born Diana flew away as fast and as far as she could. Hawkeye hadn't heard from her since and knew that he never would. When she was pregnant and mad all the time, Hawkeye started to feel guilty about all of it. But that changed once he held Danny in his arms. He wouldn't change it for the world. It would be he and his son forever and there was nothing wrong with that.  
  
That evening after work Hawkeye picked his son up and the two of them walked home. Danny hadn't been feeling good and the sitter said he had been fussy all day. There was a flu going around and Hawkeye hoped it wasn't that. They had plans to leave for Maine in the weekend. He'd have to see how Danny was feeling in the morning and then go from there.  
  
"Daddy," Danny whined as they walked down the street. He was in his father's arms.  
  
"What's the matter, buddy?"  
  
"No feel dood," he pouted.  
  
Hawkeye rubbed his son's back as they walk. "I know you don't. We're gonna get you home and then Daddy will take a look at you."  
  
"K," he said sadly.  
  
Hawkeye took his child home and gave him some medicine. Danny fell asleep while he was eating dinner. Hawkeye washed the sleeping child's face and then put him to bed. Hawkeye hoped Danny would be better in the morning. He really wanted to go see his father this weekend.  
  
The next morning Hawkeye loaded Danny and their suitcase in the car; they were going to Maine. He decided that if Danny was going to be sick, he could be sick anywhere. It's not like he was really sick, it was just a cold.  
  
Hawkeye was sitting still on the road waiting for the oncoming traffic to clear so he could turn left down another street. That's when he heard and then felt a crash to the rear end of his car. He felt the car jerk and then Danny started to scream. Hawkeye looked in the rear view mirror and then got out of the car. He opened the back door and talked to Danny as he did to calm the baby down.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" He yelled at the unknown woman. His head was still in the car trying to unbuckle his son.  
  
"ME?!" Screeched the woman. "It wasn't my fault. Some jerk ran into me and that's what made me hit you!"  
  
Hawkeye turned his head at the familiar voice and looked into the familiar face that belonged to it. "Margaret?"  
  
"Hawkeye?" She said in disbelief. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him giving him a warm hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked when she pulled back.  
  
"Well, we were on our way to Crabapple Cove, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen." He bent down and grabbed Danny out of the car. The confused baby laid his head down on his father's shoulder. "This is Danny," Hawkeye smiled.  
  
Margaret smiled brightly at the baby. He had his father's jet black hair and blue eyes. He was a chubby little thing with a runny nose. Margaret placed her hand on the little boy's back. "Hi honey." She looked at Hawkeye, "Is he yours?"  
  
"All mine."  
  
"Wow," she smiled. She looked at the baby and then at Hawkeye. "How have you been?"  
  
"Great! You?"  
  
"Pretty good until now," she glanced at the vehicles. Her car was in bad shape, but his looked fine. She was far enough away from him that her car only tapped his. But that other car rammed into her.  
  
"Yeah. What the hell happened?"  
  
Margaret looked at the car behind hers. "That idiot came barreling down the road and couldn't stop in time."  
  
Hawkeye looked at the man in the other car. He hadn't seen him before. "Lets go see if he's okay." Hawkeye let Margaret over there to check on the man. He was about 75 and looked like he shouldn't have been driving in the first place. "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know," the man said. He had bumped his head pretty good and just gained consciousness. He was old and was hurt. "Did I hurt anyone?"  
  
"No sir," Margaret said. She felt bad for the guy now and felt a little guilty calling the old man and idiot. "We're fine. We'll get you some help."  
  
"I'll look at him," Hawkeye said to her. He handed Danny over to Margaret and opened the car door. "Take him over there so I can take care of him," he said to Margaret. He pointed to the grassy place on the other side of the road.  
  
Danny started to fuss a little and Margaret looked at him, "What's the matter little guy? You don't know me, do you? It's okay. Daddy's helping the man in the car and then he'll take you. I won't hurt you; I promise."  
  
Danny looked into her eyes and felt that there was something there that he could trust. "Mame?"  
  
"Name? She smiled. "What's my name? My name is Margaret. Can you say that?" Danny tried to say it but he couldn't do it. "How about Maggie? Can you say that?"  
  
"Maggie," he smiled proudly.  
  
"Very good," she praised. Margaret looked him over while she talked to him. "I don't let just anyone call me Maggie. You should be honored. Are you sick honey?"  
  
"No feel dood," he informed her.  
  
"You don't feel good? Well, why was Daddy taking you to Maine? Where's your Mommy? I bet she would straiten him out about this."  
  
"No mommy."  
  
Margaret looked at him odd. "No mommy? I'll have to ask Daddy about that. Do you have any boo-boos honey?" Danny shook his head no. "Okay. You're all checked. Nothing but a runny nose." Margaret reached in her purse and pulled out a tissue for him. She wiped his nose and he cooperated like a trooper, and then he laid his head down on her shoulder and looked out so he could see his father.  
  
Margaret stood there rocking the child and rubbing his back soothingly. Hawkeye walked over to them with a smile when the EMTs got there. Danny had his arms and legs wrapped securely around Margaret with his eyes fighting to stay open. He was so cute. He looked like he was stuck on her.  
  
"The ambulance is here," he informed her. "The police should be coming soon so we can make out the accident reports. Did you check him?"  
  
"I did. Not a scratch on him. How about you?"  
  
"Fine," he took his son back. "How about you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so. Nothing broken," she smiled. "Just my car."  
  
"Such a shame. A brand new T-bird convertible. I'm sure it'll be okay. A couple of stitches and bandages and it'll be as good as new."  
  
She smiled at him and then stared at him for a moment. It was so odd to see him again. She literally ran into him. "So, how are you?"  
  
"Great. I live here in Boston. I was on my way to see me father got the weekend when you ran into me. How about you? Do you live here?"  
  
"No, not yet. I was here for an interview I went to yesterday. But today I was headed to New Hampshire to see my sister until I get an answer on a position somewhere. I'm glad I ran into you though."  
  
"Literally!"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. Its been what, 3 years?"  
  
"About that. You here alone?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
He was fishing for information now. "Your husband didn't come with you?"  
  
She knew what he was doing and smiled, "I'm not married. Where's your wife?"  
  
"Not married either. Its just Danny and I."  
  
She smiled and then lost it and looked angry at him. "What the hell are you doing taking him away when he's sick?"  
  
"What's the difference? He can be sick anywhere. It's not that bad of a drive from here to Maine."  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes at him. He was a typical man. "You do not take sick children away from home!"  
  
"Oh, and how do you know that?" He challenged.  
  
"I'm a nurse and a woman."  
  
"Well I'm a father."  
  
"I'm sure you're a wonderful father too, but you're an idiot for wanting to take him away from home when he doesn't feel good. He needs the comfort of his own home."  
  
"Yeah, well that's where we're headed after this."  
  
When the police pulled up they talked to them and gave them all the necessary information. Margaret had to get a tow truck for her car because she couldn't drive it like that. That meant that she was stuck in Boston until her car was ready, and they wouldn't be able to touch it until Monday. Hawkeye waited with her until the two truck came. His car was fine. Just a scratch, but that was nothing. She had barley tapped him.  
  
She looked at him with a smile as she watched her new car being towed away. "Could you do me a favor and give me a ride?"  
  
"Sure," he smiled. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Hotel I guess. You know of a nice place that doesn't cost an arm and a leg? I need a place to stay until my car is ready so I can leave town."  
  
He opened the car door for her, "I know of a place. It isn't that clean, but its free." He placed Danny in the back and then sat in the driver's seat.  
  
She gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"My place," he stated as he started the car up. "You're more than welcome to stay with us if you don't mind a little mess and a two year old who apparently has a cold."  
  
She smiled at him, "Thank you, but I couldn't. I'll find a place."  
  
He looked at her and pouted like a child. "Please stay with us."  
  
She chuckled, "Okay, but only if I'm not imposing."  
  
"We'd love to have you. I'll fix up my bed for you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. He had been good so far. "Pierce," she scolded.  
  
"Not like that," he laughed. "I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed."  
  
"I can't do that. I'll sleep on the couch instead."  
  
"Alright." He wasn't going to argue with her about that or anything else right now. "I'll make dinner. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Wonderful," he said with enthusiasm. "It'll be nice to cook for someone who appreciates it. Its hard to tell with my son. He eats food off the floor, so he's not a good judge when it comes to taste."  
  
Margaret laughed at him. "You haven't changed."  
  
"Just more mature."  
  
"I like that though. It's about time you stopped acting like a 13 year old boy."  
  
"I figured Danny needed a father, not an older brother.."  
  
Margaret smiled and looked to the back seat to see the child. He was sleeping peacefully. "Where's his mother?"  
  
"Don't know. She left the day she was released from the hospital and hasn't been back since. She never will either."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. She wasn't good for either of us. We're better off without her." Hawkeye saw her smiled and decided that it was time to chance the subject. "Now Miss Margaret, why aren't you married with a bunch of babies?"  
  
She gave him a small smile and sighed a bit. "I still haven't found Mr. Right."  
  
He pulled into the parking lot, "Here we are. Would you do me a favor and get the baby while I get the suitcases?" He has his and Danny's, and now he also had Margaret's to carry.  
  
"Of course I would." She picked up the sleeping child while Hawkeye grabbed the luggage.  
  
"Follow me." Margaret followed him through the parking garage and into the building. They rode the elevator to the fourth floor and he led her in. "Put him in his bed," he pointed to the room.  
  
Margaret saw the room that was his. It had race cars in it. "You sure that's not yours?"  
  
He smiled, "Ha, ha."  
  
She smiled and brought the baby to his room. She laid him in his bed and shut his door leaving it open a crack. She looked around for a moment at the living area. It was very masculine and messy. The few pictures that were on the wall were crooked, and there were toys everywhere. She wanted to straiten up, but held back.  
  
"I'm in here," Hawkeye called from the kitchen.  
  
Margaret shook her head an followed the light to the small kitchen. Hawkeye was in there with his head in the refrigerator. "Want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure. What do you have?"  
  
"Well, I have milk, orange juice, and apple juice, and beer. What would you like?" He stood up and smiled at her.  
  
"How about a beer? I could use one."  
  
He smiled and grabbed two bottle of beer out. He took the top off hers and handed her the cold bottle. "There you go madam."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. She watched him sit down across from her and then went to take a sip of her beer. When she did that she craned her neck and winced in pain. She put her beer down and placed her right hand on the back of her neck to guide it to an upright position again.  
  
"Oh Margaret, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little stiff."  
  
"You should have let the EMTs look at you. I told you, you were hit pretty hard." He pushed his chair out and stood up. "Let me have a look."  
  
She removed her hand from her neck and felt him replace it with his own hands. "Ah, that hurts."  
  
"Sorry." He said but didn't stop his movements. "You were hit pretty good young lady. You should know that you're going to be sore for a few days at least."  
  
"I know. At least you weren't hit hard. It would have been horrible if Danny would have gotten hurt too."  
  
"Yes it would," he agreed. "Later tonight I'm going to massage your neck for you. I don't want you sore for too long. You're gonna start a new job somewhere."  
  
"I know. I just don't know where." She said as she watched him sit back at the table and take a sip of beer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have a few options. I'm not sure which I'll take. If this one in Boston comes though, I'd like to take that. It seems like a wonderful job."  
  
"What is it?" He asked with interest.  
  
"Its at Boston General and I'd be the head nurse for OB."  
  
"No!"  
  
She smiled at his disbelief. "Yes I would. What's so hard to believe about that?"  
  
"I'm on the cardiac team. I'm not chief surgeon yet, but I'm working on it."  
  
She smiled at him. It seemed so odd to be sitting there like that with him. They were having a normal conversation. "That's incredible. That means if I get the job we'd be working at the same hospital."  
  
"That's wonderful, but what's so great about that job?"  
  
"Well," she smiled. "I love the babies, and its great hours."  
  
"What is it, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Of course not," she smiled. "Its fulltime of course, I'd work Tuesday through Saturday 9-5. For a nurse, those hours are to die for. Everyone I know would kill for that."  
  
He smiled at her. He had to agree that nurses hours seemed to be pretty screwy. "If you would like I could put in a call for you."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure I would. Who do I need to talk to?"  
  
"Um.I guess that would be Pamela Heaton."  
  
"I know her well. I'll call her right now. Don't go away."  
  
She smiled at him. He walked out of the room and made a phone call. She sat alone for a few minutes looking around the kitchen. It was odd to be there with like that. They had taken different paths after the war, but somehow they ended up together again. Now Hawkeye Pierce, Romeo of Korea, had a son and was a single father. Margaret imagined that put a cramp in his dating life, but he didn't seem to mind that.  
  
When Hawkeye came back he had a smile on his face. "You'll know on Wednesday, but I'm pretty sure you have the job. I'll know on Monday and I'll tell you, but you won't 'know' until they say so on Wednesday, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
"You're more than welcome my dear lady." He took a seat at the table and began working on his beer again. "You're not drinking yours. Something wrong?"  
  
"Hurts my neck."  
  
"Let me get you a straw."  
  
"No thanks. I don't like beer through a straw, but I will take a glass of milk like that if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. Help yourself. The cups are in the cabinet next to the refrigerator, and the straws are on the counter in that bag."  
  
Margaret got up and found what she needed. "This is a nice place you have here. It's not the cleanest place, but its nice."  
  
He smiled at her little comment. "I've never been known for my cleaning skills, but if it bothers you, you're more than welcome to clean up."  
  
"I might do that," she said with a smile. "You know me. I'm a neat freak."  
  
"You're pretty neat, but I wouldn't call you a freak."  
  
She rolled her eyes and took a seat. "Ha, ha. Very funny."  
  
He smiled at her and watched her movements for a moment. She was even graceful and breathtaking while she drank milk out of a straw. "So Miss Margaret, how is life treating you?"  
  
"Well, it was hard when I left the army, but it was something that I needed to do. I've been a civilian for two years now and I love it."  
  
"Glad to hear that. Where have you been? I talk to BJ and the Colonel sometimes and neither know where you've been. Colonel Potter would love to hear from you."  
  
Margaret looked down into her glass of milk. "I miss him."  
  
"Write him sometime."  
  
She smiled, "I think I will. Lets see, the last three years I've been in Germany, France, South Carolina, Virginia, Montana, and then I ended up here in New England. My sister lived up in New Hampshire and I wanted to be closer to her. She's about to have her fourth baby, and I decided it was time to start getting to know my family better. I've been away so long."  
  
"You're right. Family is the most important thing in life. I thank God everyday that I have Danny."  
  
"He is a cute baby," she smiled at the proud father. "He looks just like you."  
  
"Are you saying I'm cute?"  
  
She gave him a small smile, "I never once said anything to make you think otherwise, did I?"  
  
He gave her a very amused smile. "No, I guess you didn't."  
  
"I'd ask you about your life, but I can see the change for you. That little boy has done wonders for you. I think I like you better now."  
  
"I didn't know you could like me any better than you already did."  
  
Margaret just about spit out her milk trying to keep from laughing. "You're a funny man."  
  
He gave her a warm smile. "Would you like to unpack some things and get settled a little?"  
  
"That's okay. I can live out of a suitcase for a while. It doesn't bother me."  
  
"You're not doing that. While you're here, this is your home too. I'll make room for you." He finished off his beer and then stood up. "You wanna follow me and I'll show you around?"  
  
"Sure." She stood up and grabbed the back of her neck. It was stiffer than she realized. She massaged it for a quick moment and followed Hawkeye out of the room.  
  
He showed her around each room except Danny's. She found that the place was three bedroom, not two. Only one of them was an office and didn't have a bed. She wished it was a guest room for her sake. With her neck hurting her already, she knew that by the end of the night she wasn't going to be able to sleep on that couch. She didn't have a choice though, but she began thinking that she should have taken Hawkeye up on his offer.  
  
Margaret had already had a look around the living room, but Hawkeye gave her the tour of it anyway. He did the same with the office. He told her to make herself at home and use anything she needed. If she needed to get away from him, she could escape to his office if she pleased. He showed her the bathroom and told her to feel free to put her stuff in there and set it up, but make sure that Danny couldn't reach it. He even gave her the tour of his bedroom and was going to make some space in a couple of draws for her, but she said no. She didn't feel comfortable with that and told him she'd set up her things in his office.  
  
Danny woke up a little later and got to know Margaret better. With his little cold, he just wanted his father, but he was open to her. He was anything but shy. He loved people and especially women. He didn't have a mother of his own and he loved how caring they seemed to be. Hawkeye was a wonderful father, but he wasn't a mother. He didn't have that intuition or the know how to be one.  
  
Margaret made some phone calls late that afternoon and unpacked some things that she needed. Hawkeye spent the late afternoon making dinner and trying to entertain his sick son. Danny didn't care about that, he wanted to be held and cried because he couldn't be. Margaret fixed that as soon as she came out of the office.  
  
She saw Danny standing in the kitchen crying and asking his father to hold him. Hawkeye was telling him that he couldn't, but he would in a few minutes. It was just because he was sick. He was usually a very good baby and didn't cry.  
  
"Danny," Margaret said. "What's the matter honey?"  
  
He looked at her and then at his father, "Take me," he whined.  
  
Margaret walked over to him and knelt down on the floor to be eye level to him. "Do you want me to take you?"  
  
He thought for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Pwease."  
  
She gave him a warm smiled and picked him. It hurt her neck to bend down and pick him up, but she was fine once she stood strait up again. Hawkeye caught her wincing. "Margaret, you're getting a massage later."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"You are! I'm a doctor and I can't have Danny sick and you hurting at the same time. I have to help someone and I can't help the common cold, so that leaves you."  
  
"Yes Doctor," she smiled as she sat down at the table placing Danny on her lap. Danny leaned back on her and watched his father continue to cook. Margaret moved some hair out of the child's eyes and gave him a kiss on the head, forgetting about her neck again. "Ahh," she groaned in pain and annoyance. "It's a good thing I don't have a job right now; I wouldn't be able to do anything."  
  
Hawkeye glanced at her and smiled and then went back to cooking. "So, what did you find out?"  
  
"I won't know anything about my car until Monday. I called my sister and told her what happened. I'll just have to take a weekend and go see them after I get settled somewhere."  
  
"Here is fine for now," he said not looking at her, but concentrating on the food on the stove.  
  
Margaret smiled at him and watched him make his meal. He seemed to know what he was doing and that came as a surprise to her. "Smells so good."  
  
"I know."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. He was always pompous and loved acting that way. "How is your life? It must be hard raising Danny on your own. It must slow down your dating habits. I'm sure it isn't like it used to be."  
  
Hawkeye turned around and gave her a quick smile. "Well, no, it isn't. Danny is the best thing that ever happened to me, but you know how it is with kids. I can't date like I used to, but," he grinned. "I get in my fair share of dating."  
  
"I'll bet." She wasn't really that surprised about it. He had never been short of admirers.  
  
"I have a date this Friday, so if you're not doing anything and you're still here, would you mind babysitting for me?" He didn't want to sound like he was always out dating, but he didn't think asking would hurt. It might show her that it was okay for her to be around because he wasn't trying to chase after her. Now that he saw her again he didn't want to lose her; he wanted her in his life. She was the only female that he had ever been friends with.  
  
"I can do that as long as I'm here. If I don't get that job than I won't be. I'll have to move on to the next best offer."  
  
"I'm sure you have the job. Once they talk to some people you've worked with, I'm sure they'll be begging you to work for them."  
  
She smiled at him and watched him do his cooking in silence for a bit. It was more than odd to be sitting there with his son on her lap watching him cook. She hadn't seen the man for three years and now here she was. She was sitting at his kitchen table. It all seemed so unreal the way it happened.  
  
She was shaken out of her thoughts by a voice talking to her. "Will you put the baby in his highchair?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, but before he said anything it clicked what he had said to her. "Oh, sure."  
  
The three of them had dinner together, and it was a very good dinner. Margaret cleaned up the kitchen while Hawkeye played with his son. It was a little difficult to do that with her neck as stiff as it was, but she had to do something. He offered his home to her for as long as she needed and then cooked her dinner. It was the least she could do to clean up.  
  
That night they sat in the living room and chatted. Hawkeye held Danny on his lap while they talked. Since he was sick, he wasn't his normal energetic self. Margaret would see that in a day or two when he started to feel better. Right now he was sitting quietly on his father's lap fighting to stay awake.  
  
"Pierce," Margaret whispered. "You're son is asleep."  
  
Hawkeye looked at the boy on his lap. His breathed was deep and steady. "I'll put him to bed and I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay," she smiled.  
  
Hawkeye stood up and brought the child to his room. He tucked Danny in his new bed and turned the nightlight on for him. He closed the door and left it open a crack, and then left. He saw Margaret sitting very tensely on the couch. Her neck has been getting worse and worse.  
  
"Let me give you that massage now," he said walking over to her.  
  
She smiled up at him and couldn't refuse. It would feel so good. "Okay. Where do you want me?"  
  
He grinned and she gave him an angry look. "You can sit on the floor in front of the couch. I'll sit on the couch."  
  
She didn't say anything, but tried to nod. Then she moaned in pain because her neck wouldn't allow her to. She slid off the couch and sat on the floor. Hawkeye sat behind her and put his legs on either side of her. Than he moved his hands o her neck and shoulders. "Wow, you're really sore, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why didn't you say something before? I would have done this earlier."  
  
"You were a little busy. You're arms were full."  
  
He smiled, "Can you take this off?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your shirt. I want to get at your skin. It'll be easier."  
  
She unbuttoned her pajama top and slid it down her shoulders some. She didn't let her shirt go low enough so he could see anything except cleavage. She didn't care about that. She just didn't want to give him a peep show. "How's this?"  
  
"A little lower and I'd be a happy man."  
  
"I'm sure you would," she slapped his hand. "This is all you're getting."  
  
"I'll take what I can get." Hawkeye began to rub her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, that feels sooo good."  
  
He smiled and continued to rub her neck and shoulders. "I'm glad." Hawkeye massaged her for as long as she wanted, which was close to a half an hour. Than he felt her really relax and realized that she began to drift off to sleep. "Margaret, you wanna go to bed?"  
  
She opened her eyes and came back to reality. Her neck had been getting increasingly sore as the day went by and now it was feeling so much better. "I think that would be a good idea."  
  
"Me too," he smiled. "You take my bed."  
  
She was buttoning up her shirt, "I couldn't do that. We already decided that I would sleep on the couch."  
  
"It's my house, and I make the rules. Your neck is killing you. That's easy to see. And you are taking the bed."  
  
She stood her feet and looked at him, "Hawkeye, I don't want to do that."  
  
"Too bad," he stood so he would be more intimidating, but that never worked with her. So he decided to do what worked with her. He got a sincere look on his face and pierced her with his deep blues, "Please take the bed. I haven't seen you for three years, and I want you to be comfortable so that you'll hang around and I won't have to wait another three years to see you."  
  
She could never refuse him when he was being sincere, and she hated that he knew that about her. "Okay, but just this one night. Hopefully my neck won't be so stiff tomorrow."  
  
"I don't know," he led her to the bedroom by the small of her back. "You were hit hard in the back. It might take a few days for your neck to feel right again. Maybe you should get it x-rayed so you know for sure that nothing was damaged."  
  
"I'll think about that."  
  
"I'll do it for you Monday, if you want."  
  
She smiled as they stepped into the bedroom. "If I'm not feeling better by then, I'll take you up on that offer." He turned the bed down for her and stood there waiting for her to lay down. "I can get myself in bed."  
  
He chuckled, "Oh, sorry. I'm used to tucking Danny in every night."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Margaret."  
  
"Goodnight, and thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," he smiled on his way out the door.  
  
Margaret slept wonderful that night. She felt oddly comfortable in Hawkeye's bed. His pillow smelt like his cologne, and it was calming to her. She easily fell asleep that night and didn't wake up until she heard the laughing of a little boy coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and quickly through her robe on and dashed into the bathroom before being seen. She wanted to fix her hair and make sure she was presentable before she went into the kitchen.  
  
Hawkeye was just putting breakfast on the table when Margaret walked into the kitchen. He gave her a wide smile, "Good morning. It's about time you woke up."  
  
She smiled at him, "I slept well last night."  
  
"I'm glad. Sit down," he said pulling out a chair for her. "I'll serve you. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Please. Just black." She smiled at the baby in the highchair that was set up next to her. "Good morning honey. Are you feeling better?"  
  
He smiled at the woman that he had come to really like. "Feel betta."  
  
"Good. I'm glad. Now you and I can get to know each other." He smiled at her and ate his French toast. Margaret looked at Hawkeye when he sat her coffee down in front of her, "Thank you."  
  
"Here you go," he handed her a plate of French toast he had ready.  
  
"Wow, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled and sat down in the chair across from her. "How's your neck?"  
  
"It's a little stiff, but much better. I think a shower this morning will lossen it up a little."  
  
He grinned at her as she took her first bite of the food. "I'd offer to shower with you and give you a massage under the running water, but I have to keep an eye on Danny."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. He never stopped with the passes. "I think I can handle it myself."  
  
A little laugh escaped, "Just thought I'd ask."  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes at him and then looked at his son. "You're daddy is bad."  
  
Danny looked at his father seriously, "Bad boy!"  
  
Margaret laughed, "Good boy Danny. You keep him in line."  
  
Hawkeye looked like he was hurt by what was being said. "I resent that, Margaret. I'm not a bad boy."  
  
"I bet you are," she grinned. A grin spread across his face, "See."  
  
"You got me. How do you like the food?"  
  
"Wonderful. I'll have to return the favor tonight."  
  
"Margaret, you don't have to pay me with your body."  
  
She groaned, "Pierce!"  
  
"Sorry. I'll be good; I promise."  
  
"You'd better." She warned.  
  
A little while later, Hawkeye and Margaret cleaned the kitchen together. Then Hawkeye offered her to have the shower first while he got Danny dressed. She wasn't one to turn that down. When she was through in there Hawkeye took a shower while she kept an eye on the baby for him. Hawkeye was amazed at all the things that woman used in the bathroom. It looked like a woman lived there, and he had to admit that he liked that. It also smelled like a woman and it was a refreshing change that he took comfort in. He also took advantage of Margaret being there and keeping and eye on Danny for him; he took a nice long shower.  
  
"Maggie," Danny called from the living room.  
  
"Yes honey?" She was sitting at the kitchen table working on her second cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"Maggie," he called again.  
  
"Whaty?" She played along. She could see him from where she was sitting and knew that he was fine.  
  
"Maggie."  
  
"What do you need honey?"  
  
"You," he said.  
  
She smiled and got up and walked into the living room. "You need me? What do you need me for?"  
  
"Pay," he smiled and held up a plastic car for her to play with.  
  
She sat down on the floor with him and played cars with him for a while. They were still sitting there when Hawkeye got out of the shower, and neither one seemed to care. Danny was having a blast playing with his new friend and Margaret was laughing and having a good time too.  
  
"You two seem to have found something to occupy the time."  
  
Margaret smiled up at him, "We certainly have."  
  
"I'd love to play, but I have to do the damn laundry." He was less than enthused.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye-bye," Danny said to his father.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Are you trying to get me out of your hair so you can have Margaret to yourself?" He smiled and looked at Margaret, "He's a real ladies man. Takes after his father."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."  
  
Hawkeye spent most of the day doing the laundry. Margaret asked him why he waited until the last minute to do it. It didn't make any sense to her why he let it pile up for a week before he would touch it. He gave her his reasoning and it still didn't make sense to her.  
  
That evening Hawkeye took Margaret and Danny out to dinner. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a nice dinner for the three of them. Hawkeye and Margaret were enjoying each other's company very much and Danny didn't seem to mind sharing his father. In fact, he enjoyed the extra attention he was getting from Margaret.  
  
Monday morning Hawkeye got up and found that Margaret had gotten up with Danny and started breakfast. Hawkeye sat down and enjoyed it with them. Then he took a shower and by the time he was out and dressed, Margaret had Danny cleaned up and ready for the sitter's. She even packed his diaper bag.  
  
"Margaret," he smiled walking into the living room. "You should have come to stay with us long ago. The morning in this house has never run so smoothly."  
  
She smiled and picked Danny up. "I do run a pretty tight ship, and you could use a little organization around here."  
  
He took his son into his arms and grabbed the diaper bag Margaret handed him. "Well, we get along somehow."  
  
"I know, and I'm proud of you."  
  
A genuine smile spread across his face. "I'll see you later. Here are the keys to my car. Feel free to use it to do any running around that you have to. I'll be back just after six."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. She kissed Danny on the cheek, "Bye honey. I'll see you later and I'll have dinner ready for you and Daddy when you get here."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"I want to. I haven't cooked dinner yet and I told you I would."  
  
"Alright. Bye Margaret. Call me if you need anything or if you just need a lunch date."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hawkeye left that morning with a smile on his face and so did Danny. He wasn't in a hurry, because for once the two of them left the house a few minutes early. Danny's sitter was glad to see that he was feeling better. All he had now was a runny nose, but he was happy again.  
  
Margaret called about her car and they gave her the runaround because she was a woman. That prompted her to get into Hawkeye's car and go pay the dealership a little visit. She took any anger that she had out on them, and by the time she left the garage later that afternoon, they were working on her car and would have it done for her on Friday. They had to paint spots and that would take a little while.  
  
She also stopped at a grocery store and picked up some food for dinner. She wanted to make them spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. She knew Hawkeye liked that and had never met a child that didn't like it. She started working on it at four so that everything would be ready by six and they could eat right away.  
  
When Hawkeye walked into the house he could smell what was being cooked and immediately smiled. "Honey, we're home." He placed Danny on the floor and took the coat off the child before allowing him to go free.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen. Dinner's done."  
  
Danny took off for the kitchen as fast as he could. "Maggie!" He said with excitement.  
  
She turned around and picked up the charging two year old with a smile and a welcome embrace. "Hi honey. Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Me hungy."  
  
"Well I made dinner for you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat him in his highchair. "Do you like spaghetti?"  
  
"Yummy," he smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
Hawkeye walked in and went strait to the stove to see what things looked like. Margaret walked up beside him and slapped his hand. "I'm the cook and their will be no peaking and sampling."  
  
Hawkeye smiled at her, "You're cruel."  
  
"Yes, I know. Now go sit down at the table."  
  
Hawkeye sat down and Margaret served him for a change. It was a welcome change for him too. He was used to making dinner every night for Danny and to have someone else do it was almost like a vacation. He had to admit that having someone there to come home to was very nice too.  
  
"Margaret, that was wonderful. I'm so stuffed that I don't think I'll be able to move from this spot."  
  
"That's not a problem. You've treated me all weekend. Can I get you a beer?"  
  
"I don't have anymore."  
  
"I went and did a little shopping today. Would you like one?"  
  
He smiled, "I'd love one." She reached in the refrigerator and produced a nice cool bottled beer for him. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She turned to Danny, "Are you done sweetheart?" He nodded yes, so she walked over and wiped him down before letting him roam free in the apartment. He fought with her the entire time she was wiping him down, but she won anyway. "There you go honey. Go off and play for a while."  
  
He didn't need anymore encouragement than that and took off for the living room. When the kitchen was clean and dishes were done and put away, Hawkeye and Margaret moved into the living room. The once neat and clean room looked like a hurricane had been through it. Hurricane Danny.  
  
Margaret sat down on the chair and looked at Hawkeye who was relaxing on the couch now. Danny was in the middle of the floor occupied with his favorite toys; his cars and trucks. "So," she said. "Did you find anything out for me on that job?"  
  
A smirk spread across his face. "If you want to know, you have to give me a kiss."  
  
"Fat chance. I'll wait until Wednesday."  
  
He laughed knowing that remark was coming before it left her lips. "It's yours. They'll call you Wednesday morning and tell you, so you better be here."  
  
"Oh I will. My car won't be done until Friday. Now that I know I have this job I should start looking for a place of my own and get the rest of my things sent here from Virginia."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Are you still taking that weekend trip to your sister's once your car is fixed?"  
  
"I will provided the dealership is telling me the truth about it being finished Friday morning."  
  
"You never know. You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as needed. Sometimes its hard to find a reasonable place here in the city."  
  
"Thank you, but I hope to be out of your hair as soon as possible."  
  
"No hurry."  
  
"Maggie," Danny said.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Me want baf."  
  
"You want a bath buddy?" His father asked.  
  
"No, Maggie," he said.  
  
"You want Margaret to give you a bath?" He nodded yes. Hawkeye looked up at Margaret, "Do you want to do that?"  
  
"Sure." She stood up and picked up the child. "Oh, I moved my things out of your room so you could have it back again. The couch is mine."  
  
"No argument here."  
  
Margaret gave her new admirer a bath and put him in his pajamas. After that he wanted his father to read him a story and put him to bed. When he was asleep the two adults talked with each other about the past and the future. The future was up in the air for both of them, although Hawkeye had a direction he wanted to go in for Danny's sake. Margaret was still looking for the same thing she always was. It was odd, because Hawkeye had something she always wanted, but never thought he could give it to her. She found out she was wrong.  
  
This is the end of the chapter, but there are many more to come. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. I love suggestions if you would like to email them to me. mashstories@yahoo.com I hope you enjoyed the story. It gets better, I promise. 


	2. 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Margaret got her new job by Wednesday and was to start that coming Tuesday. She however, did not get her car. Margaret ended up staying with Hawkeye that weekend since she didn't have her car yet. That being the case, she was available to sit for Danny that Friday night when Hawkeye went out. She had been teasing Hawkeye all week about who his date was. She guessed it was some dumb woman who couldn't even spell her own name.  
  
There was a knock at the door at seven Friday night. Hawkeye was getting ready so Margaret answered the door with her new shadow right next to her. "Hello," she smiled politely. "You must be Hawkeye's date." She didn't know that the woman was coming. She assumed Hawkeye was picking her up.  
  
"Yes," she said in a high pitched tone. "I'm Cindy."  
  
Margaret tried not to stare at the woman. She wasn't wearing much and what she was wearing made her look like a two dollar hooker. "I'm Margaret. Come in and sit down. Hawkeye should be out soon."  
  
"Okay." Cindy looked down at Danny, "Hi darlin'. How are you?"  
  
Danny looked up at Margaret and held his hands up to her. She picked him up and he stuck close to her, holding onto her neck. "I guess he's a little shy. Let me get Hawkeye for you." Margaret knocked on the door to Hawkeye's bedroom. "Hawkeye, Cindy is here."  
  
'Damn,' he thought to himself. 'She was supposed to meet me downstairs.' Hawkeye didn't want Margaret to meet her. He knew he'd never hear the end of it. "I'll be right out."  
  
"Okay," she called. He could tell she was very amused and he didn't like that. Margaret walked over to the couch where Cindy was sitting now. She sat down in the chair across from her and sat the baby on her lap. "He'll be right out. So.tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a soda jerk."  
  
Margaret almost laughed. That was job for a young kid. Not this woman. She had to be about 25, which she thought was too young for Hawkeye, but still too old to be a soda jerk. "Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. What do you do? Are you Donny's nanny?"  
  
"Danny," she corrected. "No, I'm not. I'm a nurse. I'm also a friend of Hawkeye's and I told him I'd watch his son for the night."  
  
"Oh. How do you know Hawk?"  
  
"We were in Korea together."  
  
"You mean you met on a vacation?"  
  
Margaret's eyes widened and her blood boiled. "The Korean War."  
  
"Oh yeah, the one back in the 40's."  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it. "No. That was World War II. Hawkeye and I served together in the Korean War. It was from 1950 to 1953."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I think I heard of that one."  
  
"Yeah. Let me see if Hawkeye is ready." She placed Danny on the floor and stood up. He grabbed onto her leg and wouldn't let her walk until she picked him back up. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Go you," he said firmly.  
  
She whispered to him as she walked away from the living area, "Don't worry honey. I wouldn't leave you with that dolt if she was the last person on earth." She went to knock on Hawkeye's door again, but he opened it just as she raised her fist to knock. "Oh, there you are. We were just checking."  
  
He smiled at her. He could read her thoughts and knew she hated that woman and was about to go crazy. "I'm leaving. Don't worry."  
  
"Good."  
  
Hawkeye walked into the living room and Cindy stood up. "Hi," he said with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I am," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his arm. "Bye Margaret. Bye Davey."  
  
"Danny," Margaret said firmly before Hawkeye could say anything.  
  
"Yeah, right. Anyway, bye."  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes as Hawkeye and Cindy walked to the door. "Bye."  
  
Hawkeye stopped in the doorway and looked at Margaret and Danny. "Bye buddy. You be good for Maggie. Daddy will see you in the morning."  
  
"Bye-bye."  
  
Hawkeye gave him a kiss and then looked at Margaret. "Thank you for watching him."  
  
"No problem. I think Dimwit is waiting for you," she nodded to Cindy in the hall.  
  
"Bite your tongue Margaret," he smiled. "Or I'll bite it for you."  
  
"Uh," she sighed. She pushed him out the door. "Go be with your date. My date and I have plans."  
  
"Your date, huh? He's a little young for you isn't he major?"  
  
"Yes, but he's a little smarter than yours," she shot back.  
  
He chuckled and whispered, "I'll give you that."  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"Fine. Bye buddy."  
  
"Bye-bye," he smiled. He never had a problem watching his father go. He was used it and he loved his normal sitter and loved Margaret even more.  
  
"Bye," Margaret said and then shut the door. She looked at the child in her arms, "You didn't like Cindy, did you? Neither did I."  
  
He wiggled to get down. Now he wanted to be down on his own legs. He never liked the women his father brought home. He was always glad to see them go; even at two years old. He didn't know why, he just didn't trust them or feel the least bit comfortable around them.  
  
"Maggie, hungy."  
  
"Again? You just ate dinner." He smiled at her and she had to smile back. "Okay. We'll find a snack."  
  
Margaret and Danny spent the rest of the night having fun together. Danny was a born entertainer just like his father. He kept Margaret laughing and smiling all night long. It wasn't until he got tired that he became grumpy. He was also like his father that way too; they were not known for cooperating when they were in a bad mood. But, Margaret being who she was knew how to handle both of them. She had Danny comfortably in bed by nine o'clock.  
  
When eleven o'clock rolled around, Margaret was just about to get to bed on the couch when the phone rang. It scared her half to death when it rang. She picked it up knowing that it had to be Hawkeye. "Hello?"  
  
"Margaret, it's me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I figured that."  
  
"How's Danny?"  
  
"He's sleeping. Are you coming home tonight?"  
  
"I will if you want me to."  
  
She rolled her eyes again. She knew what he wanted from that ditz Cindy. "If you're asking if I mind being here alone with him tonight, I'm fine. He's fine, we're both fine."  
  
"So you don't mind?"  
  
"No, just come in later in the morning. Don't wake us up."  
  
"Thank you Margaret. Feel free to us my bed."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She rolled her eyes yet again, and then she got up off the couch. She wasn't going to turn that offer down. She checked on the baby and then went to lie down in bed. She knew she would get a better night's sleep now. She wouldn't have to worry about Hawkeye coming in, and she would be in a real bed.  
  
The next morning Danny woke her up. He thought she was his father, but was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't. Margaret was glad to be greeted by him. He jumped up on the bed and started tickling her right away, but she got him. He laughed so hard that he wet his diaper, which was too full to begin with. Hawkeye's sheets were now wet.  
  
"Daddy go?" He asked as Margaret was cleaning him up.  
  
"He should be home soon. You and I are going to make breakfast. I think cereal sounds good, don't you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What do you mean 'no'? It's the greatest idea."  
  
He smiled at her. "Want baf."  
  
"You want another bath? After we eat breakfast you can have a bath."  
  
Margaret spent the morning with the child, and Hawkeye finally came home at eleven. She didn't say anything to him about spending the night out. He was a big boy. He was just glad that he had someone he trusted enough to leave Danny with. He spent the night away from home without worrying about his son. With Margaret around, everything was fine. She took better care of Danny than he did and that was something to be said since he took excellent care of his child. She was more of a mother than he could ever be, but that was nature. She was wonderful with the child and he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Monday morning came and Margaret got her car and found a place to live. She couldn't wait to see Hawkeye and Danny that night at dinner. She was so excited. Things seemed to be coming together for her. She was really happy.  
  
Hawkeye and Danny came home a little after six. Danny ran to Margaret and greeted her with a hug and a wet toddler kiss. She couldn't describe how much she loved that. Hawkeye was always happy when he came home. It was a wonderful place to be in the evening.  
  
"Did you get your car today?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"I did," she smiled happily as she put Danny down. "It's as good as new."  
  
"Good. What did you make for dinner?"  
  
"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. We're celebrating."  
  
"What are we celebrating?"  
  
"I'll tell you over dinner. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Danny, come on buddy. Maggie is taking us out for dinner."  
  
Danny ran over to Margaret and jumped into her arms. "Ready honey?" He nodded yes. "Okay. How would you like some pizza?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
  
"Good. Sound good to you Hawkeye?"  
  
"Sure. I'm starving. Let's go." He opened the door for her and led her out.  
  
When they were settled at the booth, and Danny was in his highchair, Hawkeye started to pester her about telling him what she was hiding. He wanted to know. When Danny was situated Margaret gave in and told Hawkeye.  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "Today I got my car back, and I found an apartment."  
  
"You did? I didn't think you would find one so quickly. How did you do that?"  
  
"I was talking to your land lady and she said that there is a small two bedroom apartment on the floor above you. I can move in this weekend. Do you mind if I stay with you for another week?"  
  
"Not at all. We love having you with us. I'm glad you're going to be so close. I can keep an eye on you." He raised his eyebrows and looked her up and down.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm not staying close to you because of you. I fell in love with your son. I would like to still see him."  
  
"If you like babysitting him, could you do it Saturday night and Sunday morning?"  
  
"I suppose I could. I don't work Sunday, and I'll be home before you go out Saturday. Anyway, I though you were going to Maine this weekend."  
  
"Change of plans. My dad isn't going to be home. We're going next weekend."  
  
"Oh. I'll be in my apartment. Maybe he should just stay with me up there."  
  
"Whatever you want. If it isn't finished and you don't have a bed for him, you're more than welcome to spend another night at my place. You know that."  
  
"I do," she smiled. He had been so welcoming to her and hospitable. "We'll see. It may take a little while to get the place furnished."  
  
"If you don't want to watch him, you don't have to."  
  
"No, it's not that. I'd love to keep him with me."  
  
"Okay. Here's the pizza."  
  
When the waitress left and Danny was settled with a piece of pizza, the two adults carried on a conversation. It was mostly about Margaret moving and starting her new job. Tomorrow would be her first day at work and she was looking forward to it. She hadn't worked for two weeks, and that was a long enough vacation for her. Things seemed to be coming together well for her. She found her dream job, an apartment, and an old friend all within a week. She was looking forward to her life in Boston.  
  
The very next day Margaret was up and out the door at the same time Hawkeye was. And she did have Danny ready for him so he wouldn't be late for work again. Margaret would normally have to be at work at nine, but this being her first day, she needed to be there early, so she left with enough time that she would be there at eight.  
  
That evening she was home before him. He would get out of work at six and she would get out at five. That gave her an hour to relax and get dinner started before he and Danny came home. It was something that she loved to do for them. She didn't look at it as a chore at all. She was staying in their house and making dinner and doing a little cleaning here and there was the least she could do. Hawkeye was helping her out a great deal by letting her stay there.  
  
"Maggie," Danny yelled as he walked through the door.  
  
Margaret smiled at him and scooped him up in her arms giving him a kiss. "Hi honey. I'm glad to see you."  
  
"Me hungy."  
  
"You're always hungry."  
  
"Margaret, did you make dinner again?"  
  
"Yes I did," she smiled. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was good. How was your first day at work? I was going to go find you and take you to lunch, but I was in the middle of an emergency surgery."  
  
"That's okay. I was getting to know some of my nurses." She placed Danny back on the floor and walked back into the kitchen to check on the steak and rice. "My day was wonderful! I love it so much."  
  
"I'm glad," he said as he grabbed a cup and got a drink of water. "Maybe later this week we can have lunch together."  
  
She smiled at him, "I'd like that. Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm always hungry. Where do you think Danny gets it?" She rolled her eyes and he smiled at her. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Set the table." She had no problem giving him orders, or anyone else, and he knew that. "And then you can serve your son. He likes steak, right?"  
  
"Loves it," Hawkeye smiled. "Then again, he seems to love anything you cook."  
  
Margaret smiled at him and started to cut up a piece of steak for Danny. "You can cook some things, but not much."  
  
"Hey," he said like he was hurt by that comment.  
  
"It's true. You're very good at breakfast, but everything else. Well, let's just say that it's nice to go out when you're planning on cooking dinner."  
  
He sighed with amusement and began setting the table. "Danny," he called. "Come here buddy. Its time to eat." Danny appeared in the doorway with a mischievous smile on his face. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Time eat?"  
  
"Yes it is," Margaret said. She picked him up and put him in his high chair. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Payin'"  
  
"Playing?" He had that same smirk on his face that his father always did when he did something wrong or sneaky. "I'll bet, you little trouble maker." He just smiled at her as she fixed the tray on his highchair. "You are certainly your father's son." Margaret saw Hawkeye smiling out of the corner of her eye so she gave Danny a kiss on the head. "But you are much cuter than your daddy."  
  
Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "She just wants you to believe that."  
  
"Are you saying that your son isn't cute?"  
  
"I am saying no such thing! He's as cute as they come."  
  
"Cuter," she smiled looking at the child. He had the most mesmerizing eyes that she had ever seen. Then she looked at Hawkeye and saw the same eyes. She smiled at him and then started to bring the food over to the table.  
  
"Maggie," Danny said. "Me some."  
  
"Hold your horses. It's coming." She grabbed his plate off the counter and than sat down at the table. Hawkeye took a seat next to his son. "You may start," she smiled. She handed Danny his plate and gave Hawkeye a piece of steak.  
  
"What are we going to do without you?" He asked. "We're never going to have a good meal again."  
  
"I'll invite you to my place."  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Like friends."  
  
"Ah, Margaret, you know you want me," he teased.  
  
"Just eat your dinner."  
  
Margaret moved into her apartment that weekend. She had some furniture being shipped, but it wouldn't make it there until Monday. That was fine by her because she had Mondays off, and it would give her Sunday to go out and shop for things that she wanted or needed for her new place. She also did some shopping Friday after work for a bed which she had delivered Saturday while she was working. Hawkeye was at her place so they could get in and he could make sure that they did things the way she wanted.  
  
Saturday night Danny stayed with her. They went out to dinner and did a little shopping. He had to sleep in her bed with her, which he didn't mind at all, and neither did she. The next night he spend there he would have his own bed and own room. Margaret was planning on putting her old bed in the extra room and making it a office/guest room. That way Danny would have a place to sleep and so would any other guest.  
  
Hawkeye hadn't realized just how much Margaret had been doing while she was staying with him. She was taking care of him and Danny, and he didn't really realize it. She was the one that made sure he and Danny were out the door on time every morning and now he was back to being late again. They didn't eat very well for dinner anymore and his house was not nearly as clean as it had been. It wasn't just that either because a house keeper could do that. He missed her company and her smile. He just missed her and found himself wanting to go see her everyday. It didn't help that his son was also looking for her.  
  
Margaret found her new place comforting. She wasn't a guest anymore and was able to put things where she wanted and how she wanted. Not that Hawkeye was picky about that, but it was still nice to be in her own place. It was quiet, but it was also lonely. She missed the company of another adult and missed seeing Danny everyday. She didn't get a hug and a kiss from that chubby little guy everyday anymore.  
  
They would see each other and would have dinner together once or twice a week. Danny would always stay with Margaret when Hawkeye had a date. She really wasn't dating, but Hawkeye was trying to get her to start. He wanted her to be happy and have what she wanted out of life. She had told him what she wanted was to get married and have a couple of kids. She just wasn't sure if she would find the right guy.  
  
=-º¤=-º¤=-º¤=-º¤=-º¤=-º¤=-º¤=  
  
Hawkeye was standing outside of Margaret's apartment door looking at her. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm sure. You and Danny go to Maine and have a good time. Bring me back some leftovers."  
  
"I really wish you would come with us."  
  
"Hawkeye, I'm fine. Really. I have to work anyway."  
  
He had invited her to go with him and Danny to Maine for Thanksgiving. He had gotten Thursday and Friday off and was taking the four day weekend and spending it with his father. He didn't want to leave her all alone on the holidays, but she couldn't get the time off and she didn't really want to go either. She didn't want to get in the middle of his family time.  
  
"Fine. If you get lonely, call me."  
  
"Hawkeye, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have dinner plans for Thanksgiving."  
  
"You do? With who?"  
  
"Never mind with who," she smiled. "You just go and have a good time. Keep Danny bundled up too."  
  
He smiled at her. She was so loving to that child and wanted nothing but the best for him. "You sound like you're his mother." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will. Now leave!"  
  
"I'm out of here." He looked at his child, "Tell Margaret bye-bye."  
  
He waved to her, "Bye-bye. Wuv you."  
  
"I love you too sweetie. Be a good boy." Hawkeye gave her a smile and then started to walk away. She walked back into her apartment and shut the door.  
  
Margaret had the day of Thanksgiving off. She had been seeing someone and he invited her over to his place for dinner that night. She wasn't that interested in the man, but accepted his invitation. She didn't have anywhere else to be.  
  
Thursday afternoon she got a phone call from Hawkeye and Danny wishing her a happy Thanksgiving. She talked with Hawkeye for a few minutes and then went to get ready to go to her friend's house. She put on a black skirt and a white blouse. It wasn't anything special; it was just the first thing she grabbed out of her closet.  
  
She arrived at 3 o'clock sharp like she said she would. Neither she nor Tom knew why they were together. They knew the relationship wasn't going anywhere. They were basically together for the holidays because they didn't have anyone else.  
  
While Margaret was sitting there eating, she was half listening to Tom speak, but her main focus was on her thoughts. Hawkeye had invited her to go to Maine for Christmas with him and Danny. She had also been invited to go to her sister's in New Hampshire, but now her sister wasn't going to be there. She was leaving and going to her in-laws. Margaret found herself relieved, and that surprised her. She loved her sister and her nieces and nephew very much, but she found herself wanting to be with Hawkeye and Danny.  
  
The whole time she was at Tom's she thought about what Hawkeye and Danny would be doing. She knew that they were having a great time, and she wanted to be with them doing the same. She knew that she was definitely going to take Hawkeye up on his offer to go with him for Christmas. She couldn't think of anything that she would rather do more.  
  
"Margaret, Margaret?" Tom said. "Are you still with me?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Sorry. I was lost in thought. What did you say?"  
  
"I said would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"No thank you," she smiled. "I can manage." She got up and grabbed her coat and purse. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"You're welcome." He walked her over to the door and was about to open it for her, but he stopped. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You don't want to see me again, do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and I both know that this relationship isn't anymore than just friends." He smiled at her, "Its okay."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. We just aren't meant to be together."  
  
"So, what does that mean?"  
  
"It means we're just friends. I think you know who you want," he smiled knowingly.  
  
"What?" She asked with confusion.  
  
"Think about it." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and opened the door for her. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
Margaret walked home that evening alone and happy about it. Seeing Tom was more like a chore than it was pleasure. She did it mostly to get Hawkeye off her back about not dating. She had found herself looking forward to watching Danny on Saturday nights rather than going out on a date of her own. She had a better time with that baby than she had with any man that she encountered lately.  
  
When she got home, she got right into her pajamas and laid on the couch and watched TV all night. She didn't have anything to do or anywhere to go. The people that she would like to see weren't even in the state at the moment. She just enjoyed what was left of the day because the next two days she would be at work.  
  
Hawkeye and Danny spent Thanksgiving day at his father's house. The house was full of family and friends; like it always was on Thanksgiving. Danny had a blast running around with the other children and being spoiled by his father's aunts and cousins. He never lacked for attention there, or any other place for that matter.  
  
Sunday night Margaret heard a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there. When she opened the door she smiled at the sight in front of her. It was Hawkeye and Danny. Hawkeye smiled at her, "Hey."  
  
"Hi," she smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi Maggie!" Danny squealed. He had a flower in his hand.  
  
"Hi honey," she bent down and picked him up. "I missed you."  
  
"Miss you," he gave her a hug. When he picked his head up he smiled at her. "For you," he handed her the lily."  
  
"Thank you very much. It's beautiful." His smiled brightened when she said that to him. "Come on in," she said to Hawkeye. "How was your trip?"  
  
"It was nice," he said. "Danny missed his Maggie though. He wanted you to come with us."  
  
She smiled at him and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too baby." He smiled and laid his head down on her shoulder. "Have a seat," she said to Hawkeye as she sat down on the couch placing Danny on her lap.  
  
He took a seat in the chair. He loved her chair. It was the most comfortable thing he had ever sat in. "How was your Thanksgiving with that man?"  
  
"It was nice, but we agreed we wouldn't see each other anymore."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"We just decided that was best, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She smiled, "Hawkeye, I don't want to talk about. It was mutual and I'm glad, and that's all."  
  
"Fine," he smiled. "I just want you to find what you're looking for."  
  
"I think I have," she smiled.  
  
"Really? Who is it?"  
  
She looked down at the child sitting comfortably on her lap. "He's the cutest thing you've ever seen, and he's so sweet. He can be a hellion at times, but that's part of his charm."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Danny," she smiled at him. "I'd rather spend my time with him than any of the men I've dated recently. I'm going to stop searching for Mr. Right and wait for him to come to me."  
  
"And you say I'm weird. Your love is two years old."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "So is yours."  
  
"He's my son."  
  
She wanted to say the same, but she couldn't. Danny saved her from having to reply. "Maggie, me hungy."  
  
"You're hungry? Didn't you have dinner?"  
  
"Want 'nack," he smiled.  
  
"How about some cookies and milk?" He nodded excitedly. "Okay. Pierce, you want some?"  
  
"Why not," he smiled. He stood up and followed her out to the kitchen. He grabbed sat down and let her to her thing. He had learned not to get in her way. "Margaret, put him down. You don't need to hold him when you do that."  
  
"Its fine," she said. Danny was on her hip and he was no bother. He didn't reach out for anything. He just wanted to be with her and she loved that.  
  
"No it's not. He can sit down. Danny, sit down in the chair and Margaret will bring you your snack."  
  
Danny hung onto Margaret and looked at his father, "No. Stay Maggie."  
  
"Pierce," she said to him. "It's fine, really. I haven't seen him for five days and I want to hold him."  
  
He smiled at her. She had taken Danny under her wing. It was probably because the poor little boy didn't have a mother, and Hawkeye was glad that Margaret seemed to be taking on the role. He didn't know why he was so happy about it, but he was happy none the less. "You're the boss."  
  
"That's right," she said. "Don't forget it."  
  
"Oh, I won't," he smiled. "You won't let me."  
  
She placed a glass of milk in front of him and then one on other end of the table before sitting down with Danny on her lap. Then she sat the cookies on the table. They're fresh. Just made them today."  
  
Hawkeye picked on up and took a bite of it. "Wow, these are really good."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "Tell me about your trip. How's your father doing?"  
  
"He's great. He's waiting to meet you. You have to come with us at Christmas."  
  
"I'll see if I can get the days off. I'd really like to go with you."  
  
"Great," he smiled.  
  
The two of them sat there and talked for a while. Danny had fallen asleep on Margaret's lap and stayed that way until his father woke him up at 10PM to take him home. Then he screamed and cried because he didn't want to leave Margaret's house. Margaret told Hawkeye that she would keep him for the night if he didn't mind.  
  
"No, I'll take him home. He has to go to the sitter's in the morning and I have to work."  
  
"Daddy," Danny cried. "Want Maggie."  
  
"Hawkeye," she smiled. "If you're worried about that, its okay. He's more than welcome to spend the day with me tomorrow. I have Mondays off."  
  
"That's nice, but he's not your responsibility."  
  
"If you want to take home, I understand. I'd love to spend the day with him though. Maybe you could bring him to my house instead of the sitter's," she suggested.  
  
He smiled at her. He didn't want to take advantage of her when it came to Danny. He didn't mind leaving the child with Margaret, in fact he preferred it, but he didn't want her to feel that she had to just because Danny was throwing a fit. "If you really want him, he can stay."  
  
She smiled at him. "That sounds easier. He's not a bother at all."  
  
"Margaret, he's a two year old boy. He's a chore no matter what."  
  
"Yes, but I love it. He makes me want some of my own." She gave the child a kiss on the cheek. He was still in her arms and was about to fall asleep again.  
  
"I can tell. I don't think you're going to get any since you've stopped dating."  
  
She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door. "You need to mind your own business."  
  
He laughed and gave his son a kiss. "Bye buddy. I love you."  
  
"Bye," Danny said.  
  
Hawkeye looked at Margaret. "You have a key to my place. Just go down and get what you need for him in the morning. I'll be by after work to pick him up."  
  
"Ok," she smiled. "We'll be here."  
  
He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you."  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad you're back. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The next day Margaret and Danny started their Christmas shopping. Margaret had to get things for her three nieces and her nephew. Her nephew was the same age as Danny so taking Danny was great. Shopping for her nieces was also easy because shopping for little girls was always so much fun, but Danny didn't think so, so Margaret was saving that for another day. She would shop for little boys today.  
  
After spending the day with Danny like that, she made up her mind about a few things. She wanted to get married and have a family right now. All that was missing from that picture was a husband, and that's where she needed to start. She couldn't give up on dating because she knew she couldn't get what she wanted without finding the man of her dreams. She decided that she would get back into the dating scene after the holidays. She would try and see if the love of her life would find her in the mean time. 


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

**December 1956**

**Boston****, ****Massachusetts******

**It was a cold December day and Hawkeye was waiting on the street beside his car.  Danny was inside getting antsy because he was buckled up and wasn't going anywhere.  Hawkeye was getting antsy waiting for Margaret to get downstairs with her things so he could toss them in the trunk.   She seemed to be taking forever to get out there.**

**When she appeared at the doorway he looked at her.  "Finally, what took you so long?"**

**"I'm sorry," she said as she made her way to him with her suitcases.  "I had to repack some things.  They wouldn't all fit."**

**He rolled his eyes and grabbed her things.  "We're only going for a week.  You packed your entire apartment."**

**"I did not!"  She handed him some of her things.  "Be careful of those gifts in that bag."**

**"Yes ma'am," he saluted her.  She just rolled her eyes at him and sighed.  When he was done he shut the trunk down.  "Are you ready to go Princess?"**

**"Yes!"  She got in the passenger seat of the car and shut the door.**

**Hawkeye got in and sat down.  The car was already started so that the heat would be on and it wouldn't be freezing.  He looked back at his son who was whining that he wanted to get out of the seatbelt.  "It's okay buddy.  Margaret's here so now we can go.  Once we get going, you'll be okay."**

**Margaret rolled her eyes.  She looked back at the child as Hawkeye pulled out onto the road.  "That's not what his problem is."**

**"Really?  What is it then?"  He challenged.**

**She narrowed her eyes at him.  "He's squished.  You have bags piled all around him.  What did you do that for?"**

**"Because you have so much shit."**

**She huffed and turned around and bent over the seat to fix Danny up.  Hawkeye smirked and looked at her ass out of the corner of his eye.  "Here honey," she said to the baby.  "I'll fix you up."  She moved some things onto the floor of the car.  "I don't know why you didn't put these things on the floor.  Danny doesn't need floor room."**

**"You do it your way then."**

**"I will," she stated.  She patted the child on the leg tenderly.  "How's that baby?  Is that better?"**

**He nodded.  "Yep.  Ank you."**

**"You're welcome."  Margaret turned around and sat down and put her seatbelt on.  "He's fine now.  I don't know why you couldn't figure that out."**

**"I don't know."  They were silent for a moment and then he started to smile and giggle.**

**"What are you laughing at?"  She demanded.**

**"You."**

**  
"Me?  Why?"**

**"You're beautiful when you're angry."**

**She smiled and rolled her eyes.  "I am not angry.  You just get on my nerves."**

**He laughed, "Well, you're beautiful when I get on your nerves.  Maybe I should do it more often."**

**"More often than 100% of the time?"  **

**He just laughed.  "You're funny, Princess" he said with light sarcasm.**

**"Stop calling me that."**

**  
"You are."**

**She rolled her eyes again.  "You're a pain in my ass."**

**"As long as I have something to do with your ass."**

**She gasped and her jaw dropped.  "Pierce!  Watch your mouth.  You don't speak to a lady like that!  Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"**

**"What are you gonna do, tell on me?"**

**"I just might.  We are going to see your father."**

**"Great," he smiled.  "I can already tell this is going to be a fun trip."**

**They drove for two hours and laughed and teased each other most of the way.  It was a fun trip and it was nice to be together like that.  Danny was starting to get fussy in the back and wanted to get out and walk around a bit and he also needed his diaper changed.  Hawkeye needed some gas for the car so he waited until he found a gas station and stopped there so he could take care of Danny too.**

**"Maggie," Danny whined as they pulled into the parking lot.  "Want out."**

**"I know honey.  Just a few seconds and Daddy will stop the car so we can get out."   When Hawkeye pulled up to a pump he and Margaret jumped out.  Danny had done more than just pee in his diaper.  "I'll get it," she said to Hawkeye.**

**He wasn't about to argue with her.  He hated changing diapers, but he never had the choice until Margaret came along.  "Sounds good to me.  I'll pump the gas."**

**Margaret opened the back door of the car and grabbed a diaper and some wipes before unbuckling Danny.  He was whining that he wanted to get out, but what was really bothering him was his diaper being full.  "Maggie," he cried.  "Pease.  Me get out!"**

**"I know honey.  Let me change your dirty diaper and you can get out and we'll go in the store to get a snack.  How does that sound?"  She was sitting in the car with him and he was lying on the seat so she could change his diaper.  **

**"No," he pouted.  "Want go now!"**

**  
"Don't yell at me," she warned him with a stern voice.  "You better behave yourself and act like a gentlemen.  I won't allow you to turn into a little trouble maker."**

**Danny didn't understand what she was saying, but he got the gist of it.  He knew when she was stern with him that he needed to stop whining.  He gave her a sad look.  "Me sorry."**

**She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  "There," she said as she pulled his pants back up.  "You're all set.  Now we can go in and I can use the potty.  Okay?"**

**"K," he smiled as she took him out of the car.  He saw his father at the gas pump.  "Bye-bye," he waved.**

**Hawkeye smiled at him and looked at Margaret, "I'll be in when I'm done."**

**  
"Okay."  She slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed Danny's hand.  "We'll meet you inside."  He flashed her a smile and she and Danny walked into the store.**

**Hawkeye pumped the gas and then went inside to pay for it.  He decided to wait to pay the bill so they could get some snacks or drinks.  He asked where the bathroom was so the woman pointed him in the right direction.  He saw Margaret and Danny walking out of the women's bathroom and smiled.  "Hi."**

**"Hi," Margaret said.  "Watch that wet…"  Before Margaret was able to finish what she was saying, he stepped on the wet floor and his feet flew out in front of him and he was lying on the ground.  Danny started laughing and Margaret held back her laughter to see if he was okay.  "Hawk, are you okay."**

**He was lying on the floor flat on his back.  "Ah," he groaned.  "Just bruised my ego."  Margaret burst out laughing at him.  Her laughter carried though the entire place and people smiled just hearing her.  Hawkeye smiled too.  He didn't find his fall amusing, but when Margaret laughed, he had to at least smile.  "Margaret, stop laughing."**

**She tried to stop and catch her breath.  "You…you…did you…oh god…I…can't talk."**

**He rolled his eyes and stood up.  He didn't find her laughter so amusing anymore.  "Spit it out."**

**"You're…f…f…face.  Oh god!"  She was hysterical.**

**"I'm going to take a piss," he said as he carefully walked to the men's bathroom.**

**"Ok," she giggled.**

**Danny looked up at her and was laughing himself.  He was still at that age where he would laugh when someone else did.  "Daddy falled," he laughed.**

**"Yes he did."  She picked up his hand and was still giggling to herself.  "Let's go shopping and have Daddy pay for it when he comes out."  Margaret and Danny went and grabbed some snacks and some drinks while Hawkeye was in the bathroom.  Margaret placed the items on the counter at the front and then picked Danny up.  "You don't have to ring those up.  We're waiting for someone."**

**The old woman smiled.  "That cute man that fell on the floor?"**

**"That's him," Margaret chuckled.**

**The woman looked at Danny and smiled.  "You look just like your Daddy, darlin'.  You have the same cute smile."**

**Hawkeye walked around the corner to hear her and stood next to Margaret.  Danny flashed the lady that smile.  "Me two," he held up five fingers and tried to bend them to show her two.  **

**"Wow," the lady smiled.  "Its about time Mommy and Daddy gave you a baby brother or sister to play and fight with."**

**Margaret opened her mouth to correct the woman, but Hawkeye beat her to it.  "We're working on it," he grinned.  Margaret gave him a confused look and he handed her the keys to the car.  "I'll take care of this honey.  Why don't you start the car and get the baby settled?"**

**Margaret smiled and took the keys and Danny outside.  When she got out the door she looked at Danny.  "You're father is so strange."  Danny nodded yes and Margaret laughed.  "You're too cute!"**

**The car was started and Danny was settled comfortably in the back seat, and in a much better mood than he had been.  Margaret was in the passenger's seat smiling ear to ear.  Hawkeye was a good person to travel with.  He made the trip fun and funny.**

**He got in and shut the door.  "God, it's so much warmer in here."**

**"I know," she smiled.  She and Danny had their coats off and were fine in the nice heated car.  "Did you get everything?"**

**He handed her the bag.  "Everything that you two had sitting on the counter."**

**"Good."  She took out a package of crackers and handed one to Danny.  "Do you want anything?"**

**"Not yet," he put the car in gear.  "Maybe once we get going again."**

**"Okay."  She placed the bag on the floor behind Hawkeye's seat after she took out what she wanted.  "What was that all about in there?"**

**He didn't know what she was talking about.  "What?"**

**"You let that lady believe that we were married and Danny was ours."**

**He smiled.  "It was easier than explaining you were a friend that I met in ****Korea**** and now you lived above me in ****Boston**** and take care of Danny like you were his mother, but that you're not."**

**She chuckled.  "I guess you're right."**

**"Besides," he grinned.  "I know you loved the idea of being married to me."**

**She rolled her eyes, "Oh God.  You're really full of yourself."**

**He laughed.  "You know you love it."**

**She smiled at him and then looked back at his son.  He was ready for another cracker so she handed him one.  "How much longer from here?"**

**"About an hour.  Are you ready to meet my father?"**

**"I've always wanted to meet your father.  I've often wondered where you came from."**

**He flashed her a smile.  "You'll have your own room and Danny and I will share on.  We have to share a bathroom though.  Dad's bedroom is downstairs now and he uses that bathroom, but the two bedrooms upstairs have to share a bathroom."**

**"That's fine.  We shared one when I was staying with you."**

**"Yes we did, and it always smelled good in there after you got out of the shower."  There was a big difference in the scent of the bathroom when she was staying with him.  It smelled feminine and was a lot cleaner than he kept it.**

**"Daddy," Danny piped up.  "Me want baf."**

**"You can have one tonight after dinner."**

**"Oh," he said.  **

**Margaret looked back and smiled at the boy.  Then she looked at Hawkeye.  "He looks more and more like you all the time."**

**"You think so?"**

**  
"Yes I do.  What is there to do in Crabapple Cove for a week?"**

**"Well," he smiled thinking about it.  I'll take one day and show you around and introduce you.  They're all dying to meet you.  We can go ice skating if you like.  We have to go to a Christmas Eve party at my Dad's house, and then there's Christmas dinner at my father's.  It'll just be the four of us.  Other than that, this vacation is just relaxing and being in a small town."**

**She smiled at him and how his face lit up when he talked about it.  She wondered why he wasn't living there.  "Sounds like fun.  I can't wait to get there."**

**It was just under an hour later that they arrived in Hawkeye's hometown.  From the town line to his father's house, it was 5 miles.  All five miles consisted of houses that were spread out so everyone had their own privacy and could scream from their front porch and not have to worry about anyone hearing them.  Then they turned down a long dirt road that was uphill all the way.  Margaret could see a house at the end of the road.  It was a cape style house that was white with red shutters and two dormers on the top that she assumed were the two bedrooms she and Hawkeye were going to be staying in.   **

**"This is where you grew up?"  She was astonished.  It was absolutely beautiful.**

**Hawkeye smiled at her reaction.  "Yep. You see why I missed it so much now?"  
  
**

**"I do," she smiled at him.**

**They drove up to the house and parked the car in front of the garage.  Margaret couldn't see behind the house and just assumed that it was the backyard, so she didn't really try to look.  She saw an older man walk out onto the porch.  He looked a little like Hawkeye, but not much.  He was taller and broader.  He was wearing a pair of old worn out jeans and a red flannel shirt, making him look like the typical New Englander.**

**When Hawkeye parked the car he got out and went to get the baby, but Margaret told him she would get him.  Hawkeye could go say hi to his father.  Margaret put Danny's coat back on him and then picked him up out of the car.**

**He smiled and pointed to his grandfather, "See Gampa?"**

**"I see him," she smiled as they walked over to the porch.**

**Margaret climbed the four stairs up to the wraparound porch with a smile.  "Dad," Hawkeye said.  "This is Margaret Houlihan."**

**"Hello," he smiled.  He offered his hand to her and she took it.  "Its so nice to finally meet you."**

**  
"You too," she beamed.  "I'm glad to be here."  
  
Danny smiled at his grandfather and held his arms out to him.  "Hi buddy," Dan said taking him.  "How are you?"**

**He pointed to Margaret with a serious face.  "Dat my Maggie."**

**The three adults laughed and then Daniel played along with his only grandchild.  "She's your Maggie?"  Danny nodded proudly.  "You're a very lucky little man."  Margaret smiled at the older man.  "Come on in," he said.  "Hawk will show you around when he's done bringing in the bags."**

**"I should help him.  Some of its mine."**

**"Nonsense," Dan said.  "You're a lady and he's going to treat you like such.  Hawk, get the bags.  We'll be inside."  Hawkeye rolled his eyes when his father turned his back.  Margaret saw that and smiled at him, causing him to smile back.  "Come on in," Dan said.  He was holding the door open for her.**

**She looked at him, "I'm sorry."  And she walked into the house.**

**The first impression she got was that the house was very masculine.  The living room was carpeted in tan and the furniture was brown leather.  There were pictures on the wall and mounted fish.  It looked like a lodge.  Dan lead her into the kitchen next.  That room was very bright and welcoming.  She guessed that Daniel's girlfriend had something to do with that.  There were flowers in the window and on the kitchen table.**

**"Have a seat.  Take your coat off."  **

**Margaret took her coat off and hung it over the kitchen chair.  Daniel put Danny down and he walked over to her.  She sat down in the chair and started to take his jacket off for him.  She smiled at him and gave him a kiss before letting him go.  She caught Dan smiling at her, but didn't know why.  "This is a beautiful house you have here Dr. Pierce."**

**  
"Thank you," he took a seat at the table.  "But call me Dan.  Now what is it that I should call you?"**

**"Margaret is fine."**

**He smiled, "Not Maggie?"**

**"That's for Danny.  He couldn't say Margaret."**

**"I see.  How do you put up with my son?  I hear you two spend a lot of time together."**

**"We do, but I do it for Danny."  
  
The older Pierce laughed.  "I like you.  I bet you make my son walk the line."**

**"I try, but you know how he is."**

**"I do.  He's a giant pain in the ass."**

**Margaret laughed at what he said then Hawkeye walked into the kitchen.  "What's so funny?"**

**"Nothing son. Why don't you show Margaret around and show her where she's staying."**

**He gave his father a puzzled look.  "Alright, but keep an eye on Danny for me."  He looked at Margaret, "I'll be your tour guide.  Care for a map, miss?"**

**"I'm fine."  She stood to her feet and he showed her the downstairs.  There was a bathroom down there, a den, and Daniel's bedroom.  Off of the kitchen was a dining room that looked like it had hardly ever been used.  Hawkeye said they only used it for holidays or Sunday dinners.**

**They moved upstairs and came to the bathroom at the top of the stairs.  It was a nice size bathroom, but it was just a bathroom.  Then they moved to the next room which was Hawkeye's.  The walls were white and there was a queen size bed in there and a small cot for Danny to sleep on.  It looked like the typical guest room.  Hawkeye told her it was his as a child, but his father cleaned it out and made it more of a guest room so that anyone could stay in there.  There were two windows that looked out to the backyard, but the curtains were closed so she couldn't see it.**

**Then he took her to the room that she was staying in.  She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it.  It was gorgeous.  The walls were a deep red and the comforter was white and very thick.  It looked like you could sink right into the bed.  There were lace pillows on it and lace all over the room.**

**"Hawkeye, this is beautiful.  I never would have expected it."  
  
"I know," he smiled.  "That's why I brought you in here last.  My mother loved lace and the color red.  When Dad moved downstairs after she died, he did this as sort of a tribute to her memory."**

**"Is it okay that I stay in here?"  
  
**

**"It's fine.  That's what its for."  He smiled at her face.  She was beautiful no matter what she did.  "Did you see this?"  He pointed to the back where there were two French doors.**

**"No, oh my," she gasped.  She pushed open the curtains and the doors and stepped out onto the balcony.  It was cold outside but she wanted to see the view.  "Hawkeye, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."**

**There was about 5 acres of land behind the house and then a cliff dropped off.  After that was the most spectacular view of the ocean she had ever seen.  He walked up to her and stood next to her.  "It's great, isn't it?"**

**She smiled at him.  "Why the hell do you live in ****Boston**** when you could live here?"**

**"Work," he said simply.  He pulled her back inside to the warm house.  "I'll take you for a walk to the end of that cliff later and you can see what it looks like."**

**She smiled brightly.  "I'd like that."**

**"Me too.  You can look around up here and I'll get your bags so you can get settled."**

**"That's okay, Hawk.  I can get my own bags."**

**"I'll get them.  My father would kill me if he saw you bringing your bags up here knowing that I could do it."**

**"He's a very traditional man, isn't he?"**

**"Isn't all of his generation?"**

**She smiled, "I guess so.  I don't think he'd be very happy with you if I told him about the remark you made about my ass earlier."**

**He looked at her with confusion written all over his face.  "I didn't think you saw me looking at you when you were bent over the seat fixing Danny."**

**"What?"**

**He grinned when he realized what she was talking about.  He just told on himself.  "Nothing.  I'll be back with your bags."**

**She rolled her eyes and smirked when he turned his back to leave.  'You're really something Hawkeye Pierce,' she thought to herself.  She looked around the room and out at the view while she waited for him to bring her bags up.  **

**That evening Daniel made dinner for the two of them.  He would let Hawkeye take her into town and introduce her to people and show her around later.  Over dinner they all talked about their lives and work.  It was more of a getting to know you dinner than a family dinner.  Most of the talk was between Dan and Margaret.**

**It was ****11PM**** and Danny was sound asleep upstairs.  The three adults were in the living room talking to each other, but it was getting to be too much for Dan.  "Well kids, I have to get to bed.  I have work early in the morning."**

**"Goodnight," Hawkeye said.**

**"Margaret, it was nice meeting.  Have Hawk stop by my office tomorrow while you're out and I'll show the practice."**

**She smiled brightly at him.  He was a wonderful man and seemed like a great father.  "I will.  Goodnight, sir."**

**"Hawk, did you hear that?"**

**"What?" **

**"The manners.  You need to spend more time with her and maybe her good manners will rub off on you."**

**Hawkeye rolled his eyes while Margaret tried to stifle a laugh.  "Night, Dad."**

**"Goodnight, Son.  Goodnight Margaret."**

**She smiled at him as he walked away.  "You're father is great," she told Hawkeye.**

**"Yeah, he is, but don't tell him I told you that."**

**Margaret laughed at him.  There was something about the Pierce family that made her feel so comfortable.  They were warm and inviting and kind.  It was nice to be with people like that.  "I'm kinda tired too," she admitted through a yawn.**

**"I can see that.  I better get to bed anyway.  Danny will up early and I have to get up with him.  I'll walk you to bed."**

**She stood to her feet and was led to the stairs by the small of her back.  She always felt protected by him, and she was.  He led her up the top of the stairs and to her bedroom door.  He gave her a kiss on the cheek, told her goodnight, and then went to his bedroom.**

**Danny was lying in the middle of his bed.  He had knocked the covers off and was almost shivering.  Hawkeye smiled and tucked him in good.  He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed quietly.  He drifted off to sleep quickly.  Being back home always made him feel comfortable and relaxed.  **

**Margaret was already in her pajamas and ready for bed.  She took her robe off and placed it on the chair.  She still couldn't believe the room she was staying in.  It was better than the most expensive hotel, and Daniel let her have it.  She had found out from Hawkeye later that night that Daniel didn't let just anyone stay in that room.  Most of the time if Hawkeye was there, that was where he would stay and Danny would have his own room.  He didn't like a lot of people to stay in there, and for that reason Margaret felt honored.**

**When Hawkeye woke up in the morning, he looked at the clock.  He saw it was ****5AM**.  That was too early to get out of bed and Danny wasn't awake, so he didn't bother getting up.  He turned to look at his son and saw that the bed was empty.  He bolted up in the bed and looked around.  The door was open.  'Oh god,' he thought.  'The stairs.'****

**He jumped out of bed and ran out the door.  The bathroom door was shut and the gate that he placed at the top of the stairs was secure.  The only thing that was different was that Margaret's bedroom door was open.  He thought he closed it when she went to bed.  He walked over to it and looked inside.  He saw Danny lying in her bed, cuddled up to her.**

**Margaret opened her eyes and saw Hawkeye.  He was walking over to the bed to get Danny.  "I'm sorry," he whispered.**

**She held her hand up to stop him.  "It's okay."  Her voice was low.  "He's fine.  Go back to bed."**

**"Are you sure?"  She nodded.  "Okay."**

**He looked at the two off them once more before leaving.  Margaret was lying on her back with her arm around Danny.  Hawkeye knew what that was about.  Danny loved Margaret as though she were his mom, and sometimes he needed her like a child needs their mother.  Hawkeye was just glad that Danny had a female to take care of him and love him in only a way a woman could do.**

**Margaret woke up before Danny and took her shower.  She was dressed and had her hair and makeup done by the time he woke up.  He was lying in the middle of her bed looking out the doors to the ocean when she walked in.  He had a sleepy smile on his face when he saw her.**

**"Good morning.  Did you sleep good in my bed?"**

**Danny's little smile became big and bright.  "Yep."**

**"Good.  How come you didn't sleep in your bed, honey?"  She sat down on the bed and looked at him.  **

**He was silent for a moment and then answered her.  "Want you."**

**"Did you have a bad dream?"  He shook his head.  "Did Daddy snore?"  He nodded yes.  "I thought he might.  Are you hungry?"**

**"Yep.  You make?"**

**  
"Yeah.  I'll make breakfast for you, but lets change that diaper first."  She had come prepared with a diaper for him and pulled him closer to her so she could change it.  "When we get home, your father has to start potty training you.  You're getting too big for diapers.  Daddy works hard, but he needs to take the time to teach you."  **

**Hawkeye woke up and saw that it was ****10AM**.  He loved when Margaret was around.  That was the only time he could sleep in.  He lay in bed for a while just relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet.  He finally pulled himself out of bed a half an hour later and put his robe on to go downstairs.  When he rounded the corner at the bottom he saw his son sitting on the living room floor playing cars with Margaret.  ****

**"Good morning.  I didn't think you were ever going to get out of bed."**

**"Yeah, well no one woke me up."**

**"I figured I'd let you sleep for today since you're buying me lunch."**

**He smiled and nodded.  "Is there any coffee made?"**

**"It's in the pot.  You might have to warm it up a little."**

**"Thanks."  When he walked past them he patted Danny on the head.  "Good morning, buddy.  Did you sleep well?"**

**"Yep," he smiled.**

**"Good."  He headed to the kitchen and Margaret decided that Danny could play alone, so she followed Hawkeye into the kitchen.  She had been up for hours and was ready to go see the town and meet some people.  She wanted to get Hawkeye moving so they could do that.**

**It was around ****noon**** before Hawkeye finally got moving.  Margaret was frustrated with him.  She had never seen a man take so long to get moving.  He didn't have an excuse this time either.  Margaret had Danny all taken care of and the two of them were ready to go.  Hawkeye was the one holding them up.**

**He took them to the diner in town and introduced Margaret to all the people in there.  It was amusing how he knew each person and they all seemed to know who she was.  She couldn't think of any reason why they would all know her.  She would have to ask Dan that later at home.**

**Hawkeye took her over to his father's office and they visited for a couple of minutes, and then they went ice skating.  Margaret hadn't gone in years and didn't know if she could even do it.  She had to hang onto Hawkeye, and she found that she didn't mind, she really liked it.  She got her balance, but pretended like she didn't just so she could hang onto him.  She was surprising herself by doing that.  **

**"Are you ready to go home?"  He asked her.  **

**"Yeah.  I'm freezing."**

**"I'll warm up when we get home."  He grinned and held her hand as they skated over to the bench where they had their boots.  Danny was sitting there in the pile of snow playing.  **

**Margaret rolled her eyes and pretended to be disgusted, but she wasn't.  She actually liked the sound of him warming her up.  "Danny honey," she said.  "Are you ready to go home?"**

**He nodded yes.  It was ****3 o'clock**** and he was very tired.  He had missed his normal nap and was more than ready.  "You go me?"**

**"I'm coming with you.  Don't worry about that.  Are you tired?"**

**"Yes," he climbed onto her lap and rested her head against her.  **

**Hawkeye grabbed Margaret's ice skates and slung them over his shoulder with his.  "Let's go."**

**Margaret stood up with Danny in her arms and carried him over to the car.  He was so tired that he didn't even have the energy to walk, and with Margaret there he didn't have to worry about that.  She would take care of him.**

**Danny was asleep before they made it back to the house.  Margaret took him out of his snowsuit and boots while Hawkeye put away the ice skates and started a fire.  After she laid Danny on the couch in the den she joined Hawkeye in the living room.  He was sitting on the floor fighting with the fire.  She sat down next to him Indian style and smiled.  "Having a hard time?"**

**"It won't light."**

**"You want me to do it?"**

**"I can manage."  He fought for a few minutes before he got it lit and then gave her a triumphant look.  "See, I can do it."**

**"Finally."**

**He smiled, "Hey.  I haven't lit a fire for a long time."**

**"Excuses, excuses," she teased.**

**"You cold?"  He saw her shake every once in a while.**

**"A little, but I'm fine.  The fire will warm me up."  
  
Hawkeye ignored what she said and grabbed the royal blue fleece blanket that was on the back of the chair.  He wrapped it over her shoulders and sat back down next to her.  "There's no need to freeze."  
  
"Thank you."**

**"You're welcome.  Did you have a good time today?"**

**She smiled brightly and he knew that she did.  She did nothing but laugh and flirt with him all day.  "It was wonderful.  There is one thing though…"**

**"What's that?"**

**"I can't understand why you don't live here.  Why do you chose to live in the city and raise your son there instead of here?"**

**"Well," he looked at the fire instead of her.  "Its work mostly.  I want the best for him, but I can't be happy here if I'm not happy with my work.  If I'm not happy, I can't give him a happy life.  Maybe one day we'll move back if I get a good position in ****Portland****."**

**"You're son really loves it here."**

**"I know he does, but to be honest with you, I don't think he could handle being away from you for that long.  All he talked about when we were here at Thanksgiving was you."**

**A smile spread across her face.  "He has good taste in women unlike his father.  I can't believe you still date those floozies when you have a two year old son."**

**"I'm turning over a new leaf now.  I haven't been out with anyone for a month.  Haven't you noticed?"**

**"I have and I'm proud of you.  You need to get that baby a mommy."**

**"I think he thinks he has one."**

**She smiled.  As much as she would like to hold that title for him, she couldn't do that.  She didn't want him to think he lost his mother if she got married and had children of her own, or if Hawkeye got married.  It was an odd situation to be in for her.  She was his father's friend, but he looked at her as his mother.  "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."**

**"Me either," he said honestly.  **

**There was a moment of silence before Hawkeye spoke up.  He never liked those awkward moments and he and Margaret always had them because they were each holding things back.  He had feelings for her, and would have loved more than anything to ask her out on a date, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship.  He had worked so hard to get her to open up to him and he didn't want to ruin all those years of work.  He would rather have her as friend than nothing at all.**

**"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, do you have all your shopping in?"**

**"I do," she was grateful for the change in subject.  "How about you?"**

**"There's something I would like to pick up tomorrow.  Would you like to go with me?"**

**"No thank you.  I don't like to go to the stores on Christmas Eve.  They're packed with men who are getting in their last minute shopping."**

**He laughed.  He was among that large group.  "Well, in that case would you mind keeping Danny for me while I'm gone?  It'll be a lot easier and quicker if he's not with me."  
  
"That's fine."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Christmas Eve was spent with friends and family at Daniel's house.  They had the annual party and then Christmas day was spent at home with the closest people to you.  That was when gifts were exchanged and they had a big breakfast and dinner.**

**Hawkeye was like a child when it came to opening the gifts.  He was more excited than Danny was.  Danny didn't lack for anything at all.  Santa brought him lots of toys, Dan bought him a small fishing pole to use in the spring and a tackle box.  He was a little young for it, but Dan didn't think so.  It seemed like Margaret bought him a whole new wardrobe.  He had a very good Christmas and enjoyed every bit of it.**

**Hawkeye also received clothes from Margaret.  She said she was sick of seeing him in the same old clothes all the time and expected to see him wearing his new ones.  He agreed and then handed her a gift.  She was in awe when she saw it.  It was a tear drop diamond necklace on a gold chain.  He told her that he expected to see her wearing that to the New Years Eve party he was taking her to in Crabapple Cove.  He never told her about the party until that day.**

**Daniel watched the two of them that morning and he could see that something was going on.  They were more than just friends, but yet they weren't a couple.  They were stuck somewhere in the middle.  He felt bad for his grandson in a way.  He had a potential mother and someone he loved, but his father was too stupid to make a move.**

**Daniel decided that Margaret and Hawkeye were going on a date.  Hawkeye had just invited her to that party because he didn't want to lead anyone on in town and Margaret knew that.  It didn't bother her, but part of her wished he had asked her because he wanted to go with her, not because he didn't want to go with someone else.  Daniel decided that he was making it a date.**

**He got Hawkeye to dress in some of the clothes Margaret had bought him.  It wasn't a black tie affair, but it was a nice party.  One of Hawkeye's old friends threw it every year.  Daniel made Margaret go shopping in a clothing shop in town, but before he did that he talked to the owner of the shop.  She was supposed to make sure Margaret looked beautiful and too hard to resist.  **

**"Where are you going?"  Hawkeye asked when he saw Margaret with her coat on heading out the door.**

**"Your father is taking me into town and bringing me to a shop to find something to wear for tomorrow night.  Did you need something?"**

**"No," he smiled.  "Just wondering.  Don't let my father lay a hand on you.  You know how he is."**

**She just rolled her eyes, "That's you Pierce.  I'll be back in a little while.  You're father is waiting in his truck for me."**

**He smiled at her.  "Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**Danny walked up to his father as he closed the door.  "Where Maggie go?"**

**"She went shopping with Grandpa."**

**"Me wanna go too."  He started to open the door.**

**Hawkeye picked him up and pulled him away.  "No buddy.  You can't go.  Maggie will be back soon."**

**"No," he started to pout.  "Wanna go."**

**"Sorry, she's already gone."  He started to breathe hard through his nose which meant he was getting ready to throw a fit.  "Stop it.  Why don't you and I find a snack."**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret and Daniel were gone for two hours that afternoon.  When they drove up to the house Hawkeye and Danny were outside in the front yard playing in the snow.  Danny was all bundled up and could barely move around, but he was having a good time anyway.**

**"Look at that," Margaret smiled as they pulled up the road.  "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"**

**Dan smiled and pulled up to the driveway.  "Hawkeye?"**

**"Yes…I mean no.  Danny."  She caught Dan looking at her and trying not to laugh.  "You're as bad as your son."**

**He laughed and grabbed the bag and boxes and headed into the house.  Margaret took her time and stopped to watch the father and son playing in the snow.  Danny spotted her and waved.  He was too occupied with the snow to want to go see her.  She started to walk into the house when she felt a snowball hit her back.  She turned around with anger written all over her face and saw Hawkeye laughing.**

**"You know, that's not good manners!  You have a child watching you!"**

**"He looked away," he smiled.  "I got you!"**

**She narrowed her eyes and ran after him.  He was sitting in the snow and tried to get to his feet, but stumbled.  She plowed into him and pushed him face first in the snow landing on top of him.  "Got you," she laughed.  He pushed up and pushed her off of him causing her to land on her back in the snow.  "Ahhh, you jerk."**

**He straddled her keeping her pinned in the snow.  "You think giving me a white wash is funny?"**

**She smiled brightly, "Yes.  Now get off me.  I'm not dressed for this like you are."**

**"You're wearing a jacket and mittens."**

**"Yes, and jeans that are getting soaked as we speak.  Not to mention my hair."**

**He rolled his eyes.  He leaned down towards her face so Danny couldn't hear.  "I can take a hot shower with you and make sure you get warmed up."  Her jaw opened and her eyes widened.  "Is that a yes?"**

**She slapped him, "Pierce!"  He grabbed her hands so she couldn't hit him anymore and pinned them above her head.  "Let me go!"**

**"No.  Tell me you're sorry for hitting me."**

**"Me?  You hit me with a snowball first!"**

**"Well you hit me!"**

**"Because you hit me with a snowball."**

**He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.  "Say you're sorry."**

**She had to admit that he looked very cute with his hair falling forward like that while he was over top of her.  "No."**

**He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.  They both lost their smiles and just stared into the other's eyes searching for truth.  Hawkeye moved in closer.  Her lips were irresistible.  He kissed her softly and let go of her hands.  She moved her hands to the sides of his face and kissed him back.  They would have continued, but Danny jumped on top of them laughing and giggling.**

**Hawkeye rolled off her and grabbed his son.  "What are you doing?  You think you're funny, don't you?"**

**"Scare you," he smiled.**

**"Yes you did."  He looked at Margaret and she was smiling.  He stood up and helped her to her feet.  "I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay.  I'm gonna go inside and let you two play."**

**"Are you upset?"**

**"No."  She gave him a smile and walked away.  She didn't want him to be sorry because she wasn't.  **

**Hawkeye stayed outside with his son for a while.  When he went in Margaret and Dan were sitting together at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee.  They were laughing and talk, and for the first time Hawkeye felt awkward.  He felt like he was intruding.  It was Margaret that made him feel that way.  Every time she looked at him he felt like she was looking right through him and he started to feel guilty.  **

**He avoided her the rest of the night and found himself regretting ever inviting her to go with him.  He knew that if he got too close to her something like that was going to happen.  Now they were going to be forced to spend an uncomfortable evening together.  Things weren't the same.  He knew he was going to do something to foul it up.**

**The next day was New Years Eve.  By the time Margaret woke up, Hawkeye and Danny were gone.  She knew that Hawkeye was avoiding her.  He hadn't flirted with her since he kissed her.  And now he left before she woke up.  She was expecting him to call and cancel for the night.  She really didn't want him to do that.  She wanted to go out with him and meet some of the people he grew up with.  She hadn't been out for a while.**

**Hawkeye came back around lunch time and brought some pizza with him.  He seemed to be in a good mood.  He laughed and joked, but there was no flirting.  Most of his attention was on his father or his son.  Margaret didn't mind that, but she didn't like how odd he was towards her.  She decided to push any thoughts about it out of her mind and go on with the day. **

**That night around seven she started to get ready to go.  He said he still wanted to bring her, so she was still going to go.  She jumped in the shower and took a nice long hot shower.  Hawkeye would have to wait if he wanted the bathroom.  When she got out she decided to stay in the bathroom and do her makeup, brush her teeth, dress, and take her time.**

**Hawkeye was waiting downstairs for her to get out of the bathroom so he could get his shower, but she was taking forever.  He wanted some hot water for himself and he wanted to take a shower.  He stomped up the stairs and knocked on the door.**

**"What?"**

**"You done with the shower?"  He snapped.**

**"Yes!"  Hawkeye opened the door without asking if it was okay to come in.  His eyes went wide when he saw her.  She was standing in her pants and bra brushing her teeth.  He froze and held his eyes on her chest.  "Pierce!  What the hell are you doing?"**

**"S…so…sorry," he stammered.  He headed out and shut the door behind him.**

**Margaret looked at the door.  "Damn thing."  It didn't have a lock.**

**Hawkeye smiled to himself when he was outside.  She looked very good.  Her hair was in a towel, but he really didn't notice that.  All he saw was her chest and stomach.  His eyes couldn't focus on anything else.  He knocked on the door again.  "Hurry up.  I need to get a shower too."**

**"ALRIGHT!"  He chuckled to himself and walked down the hall to his room.**

**Hawkeye jumped in the shower and then got right back out.  There wasn't very much hot water for him.  He shaved quickly while he was in there and then let Margaret have the bathroom so she could blow dry her hair and finish what she was doing.**

**A half an hour after Hawkeye was done, Margaret came walking downstairs.  She was wearing a very nice pair of black slacks with open toed black heals.  It wasn't the best thing for the winter in ****Maine****, but it looked good.  Then she was wearing a sheer maroon/pinkish blouse over a matching camisole.  Hawkeye could see her cleavage and her chest.  The tear drop diamond necklace that he bought her looked wonderful.  Her makeup matched beautifully and she was even wearing a smile which surprised him.  He thought she would be angry, but she wasn't.**

**"You look beautiful," he smiled with delight.  He never doubted that she wouldn't.**

**"Thank you.  You look good too."  He was wearing the black pants that she bought him with a deep blue dress shirt.**

**"We're going to be the best looking couple there.  Are you ready to go?"**

**"I am.  Let me get my coat."  Hawkeye beat her to it and held it out for her.  "Thank you."**

**"You're welcome."  He grabbed his jacket and put it on.  "Danny, come here and say bye-bye."  Danny ran over to him and jumped in his arms.  "Bye buddy.  Be a good boy for Grandpa.  Daddy and Maggie will be back later."**

**He gave his father a kiss on the check.  "Bye-bye Daddy."**

**Margaret leaned in and kissed the child on his cheek.  "Bye honey, I'll see you later."**

**"Bye Maggie.  Miss you."**

**She smiled brightly, "I'll miss you too.  Be a good boy."**

**Hawkeye looked at his son in his arms, "Are you gonna miss me?"**

**"Nope.  Maggie."  
  
"Not Daddy?"  He shook his head no and smiled.  "You're a little…"**

**"Pierce," Margaret answered.  "He's a little Pierce."**

**Hawkeye and Dan laughed.  Hawkeye gave his son a kiss and put him down.  "We'll be back around one.  Is that okay?"**

**"Whatever you want.  We'll be sleeping so don't call."**

**"Okay.  Bye.  Thanks."**

**Hawkeye drove the two of them to the party.  It was already in full swing so the two of them joined in without a problem.  Hawkeye went his way talking to the men and Margaret was taken under the wing of the women.  They told her all about Hawkeye as a kid and asked her what he was like in ****Korea****.  They both had a great time.  They were able to socialize with normal everyday people without it being in a work setting.  It was a nice break from the parties they attended back in ****Boston**.****

**Most of the conversation in Hawkeye's group consisted of all those married men asking about the new woman he brought with him.  He had never brought a woman back to ****Maine**** and they tried to get out of him just what the relationship was between them.  They did it as guys did it and wanted dirty details, but there were none to give.**

**Margaret was pestered about what exactly the relationship was, but like she had always done before, she avoided the topic.  She didn't answer and always changed the subject.  Most of these women were small town house wives and all of them had children.  She would turn the topic to their children and they would forget all about her and Hawkeye.  It was known fact that if you ask a mother to talk about her children they jump at the chance and it had helped Margaret out of many uncomfortable situations in her life.**

**As ****midnight**** neared the couples started to pair off for the kiss.  Hawkeye and Margaret were together once again and stood in a group with another couple that had been married and had two young children.  They were both bored with what the people were saying and would look at each other and want to start laughing, but had to hold it back.  When they escaped from that couple they tried to break away from the group so they wouldn't have to do that awkward kiss at **midnight******.  Hawkeye grabbed their coats and they went outside to the front porch.**

**Hawkeye smiled at her as they got on the porch.  "Ah, much better out here."**

**"Yes," she agreed.  She pulled her coat tight around her and sat on the bench out there.  "I'm having a good time."**

**He sat down next to her.  "Me too.  It's the first time I brought anyone with me.  Usually I come alone and leave before ****midnight****.  Its kinda nice not to have to."**

**She smiled at him and rubbed her arms to get warm.  It was freezing out, but it was more comfortable than being inside at the moment.  "I still can't figure out why you live in ****Boston****."  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.  She gave him a mean look as to ask, 'What the hell are you doing?' with her eyes.  "You're cold.  Body heat makes you warmer."**

**She smiled and let him hold her.  She loved the feeling.  "Uh oh," she heard everyone inside counting down from 20.  "Its almost 1957."**

**He smiled.  He really wanted to kiss her again and now they were so close it was much more tempting.  She looked into his eyes and knew what he wanted.  She didn't want to give him any reason to think she didn't, so she kept eye contact.  As the people inside counted down they eased in toward each other.  By the time they got to 5 seconds, Hawkeye had his lips on hers.  They started out awkwardly, but soon it changed to soft and slow.  It didn't take long and the two of them were making out on the bench knowing full well what they were doing.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Two days later they were back in ****Boston**** acting like nothing happened between them.  Hawkeye ignored it because she did, and she ignored it because he did.  They were stuck.**

Was that mean of mean to do that?  What did you think of the story?


	4. 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hawkeye didn't see much of Margaret once they got home.  It had been two weeks and he had only seen her in the hall and when he went to pick up Danny from her.  She was watching him on Mondays now.  Hawkeye's normal sitter was having some health problems, so he had to find a new one.  In the mean time his friends were helping out with Danny.  Margaret had him on Mondays and picked him up the rest of the four days of the week when she got out of work because she was out an hour before Hawkeye.  Each time Hawkeye went to pick his son up, Margaret had the baby ready and at the door.  He was very confused by her behavior.  He would rather talk than ignore the situation.**

**Margaret stayed away from Hawkeye as much as she could for the time being.  She didn't want get to hurt.  She thought that the best thing was to have things cool down for a little while before they started spending more time together.  It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but she didn't know of another way.  She wanted to keep things as least complicated as possible.  She didn't want to lose him as a friend, but she didn't know if he was ready for more.**

**After three weeks of this, Hawkeye couldn't take it anymore.  One Sunday afternoon he marched up to Margaret's apartment with Danny in tow.  He had to talk to her about something.  He needed to see her and hear her voice say something other than 'hello, goodbye'.**

**"Daddy, where we go?"**

**"We're going to see Margaret."**

**"Yay," he said happily.**

**"You haven't seen her for a day.  What are you so happy about?"**

**"Me wuv Maggie," he informed his father and then took off down the hall to Margaret's door.**

**Hawkeye smiled and walked behind the baby.  Danny knocked on the door before Hawkeye reached it and Margaret answered.  She must have been standing right next to it.  She smiled and bent down to the baby, "Hi honey.  Are you by yourself?"**

**Hawkeye walked up to them, "No he's not by himself.  Are you crazy?"**

**She smiled at him and picked Danny up.  "How are you today?"**

**"Dood.  Me come see you."**

**"I see that."  She looked at Hawkeye, "Come in."  They walked in and Margaret took their coats and put them in the spare bedroom she had set up to double as an office.  When she walked back out into the living area Hawkeye was sitting on the couch talking to Danny telling him to behave himself.  She smiled at him.  He was a great father, and she loved that about him.  "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"**

**"If you have some made, I'll take some.  Cream and sugar please."**

**"I know."  She said walking into the kitchen.  Five minutes later she was back with a tray with the coffee, a juice for Danny, and some cookies.  "Here you go," she sat it all down on the coffee table.**

**"You're a wonderful hostess," Hawkeye smiled.**

**She smiled and sat down in the chair.  "Why are you here?"**

**"I want to ask you something."**

**"What's it about?"  She hadn't had a conversation with him in a while and assumed he wanted something.**

**"This Saturday night."**

**"Um…yeah, I can watch him.  Are you going on a date with one of your bimbos?"**

**He smiled, "That's _not what I was going to ask you.  I was going to ask you if you're free Saturday night for another reason."_**

**"What's that?  You need me to watch your bimbo date?"**

**"I hope not," he smiled.  "What I'm trying to ask you is if you would like to go out with me.  Would you?"**

**Margaret gave him an odd scrutinizing look.  She didn't know what he was trying to pull, and she didn't want to fall for something that was going to end up hurting her.  "What are you talking about?"**

**"You and me."  He could read her mind and knew what she was thinking.  He had thought some of the same things himself.  "I want to go out with you, Margaret.  I want to see where this would go, and don't try to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about."**

**"Hawk, I don't know.  I don't know if I want to take that chance."**

**"It's either move forward, or stay like this, and I don't want to do that.  I miss seeing your smile and talking to you.  I miss knowing you've been at my house because I can smell your perfume."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I want to move on.  We're more than just friends, we both know that.  It's about time we admit it so we can go on and see what we can be.  Who knows, maybe we'll end up killing one another, but we may not, and I'm ready to take that chance.  Are you?"**

**She sighed and looked down into her cup of coffee as if it would give her the answer.  "It scares me."**

**"What does?"  
  
She looked into his eyes.  "To get involved with you.  I don't want to get hurt or lose a friend."**

**She had a point there, but he also had one.  "I don't want to go on like this.  We don't talk, we avoid each other.  Hell, Margaret, I'd rather fight with you than nothing at all.  Would you please go out with me Saturday night and see what happens?  I have a sitter for Danny."**

**She smiled at him.  She really wanted to go out with him, and he seemed to want to take her out.  "What's your plan?"**

**He smiled widely causing his eyes to crinkle like she loved.  "Nothing too fancy to start, dinner and movie.  I have to be back to get Danny by 12, so we can't stay out late."**

**"That's fine."**

**"Is that a yes?"**

**"Yes," she smiled.  "I'd be glad to go on a date with you."**

**He winked at her, "You've never been on a date until you've been on one with me."**

**"I'll bet.  You're gonna be good, aren't you?"**

**"I am," he grinned.  "Would you expect anything else?"**

**"Yes, a lot more."**

**"Well, I have to get going.  I have laundry to do."  
  
**

**"I can never get used to hearing you say that."**

**He smiled and downed his coffee and grabbed a cookie before getting to his feet.  "Danny, you ready to go buddy?"**

**"No."**

**"Too bad.  Let's go."**

**Danny walked over to Margaret and sat on her lap and gave her a hug.  "Me haves to go bye-bye."**

**"I know.  I'll see you in the morning though.  You're going to spend the day with me."**

**He smiled, "Go store too?"**

**"No, we're sticking close to home and working on that potty training that you started."**

**"Me big boy."**

**She smiled and gave him a kiss.  "Bye honey.  I'll see you tomorrow."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret found herself anxious about Saturday.  They weren't going anywhere fancy, but she couldn't find anything to wear.  She wanted to look good and feel good.  She went shopping Saturday after work and still didn't find anything she wanted to wear, so she had to go back to her closet and find something.  It was driving her crazy.  She knew Hawkeye, and he had seen her at her worst, she could figure out why she felt so nervous.  He had seen her covered in blood, dirt, in the morning with no makeup, you name it and he saw her that way.  She didn't know what was wrong with her.**

**Hawkeye was so giddy about his date with her it was ridiculous.  An hour before their date, he was in the shower getting cleaned up, he did his hair, he shaved; he cleaned himself for her.  When the sitter came Hawkeye gave the young girl the rules, which didn't take very long.  And then he grabbed his coat and headed upstairs to pick Margaret up.**

**He was a little early but he thought that she would be ready.  She was the one that was always on time and mostly waiting for him.  He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but it took her a minute to get there.  When she answered, she was in a towel with her hair also wrapped in one.  "I'm sorry.  Am I early?"**

**"Not really," she ushered him in.  "I'm running late.  It's my fault.  I'm sorry."**

**He smiled and shut the door behind him.  "No problem.  We'll eat a quick dinner so we can make it to the movie."**

**"That sounds good," she smiled.  "Make yourself at home.  I'll try to be fast.  If you're hungry you can find something.  Whatever you want," she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.**

**Hawkeye smiled to himself.  "You just made my day in that towel."  He looked down at his pants, "Down boy.  We're not ready for that yet."**

**It took Margaret another half an hour to get dressed and ready to go out the door.  She couldn't find anything that she wanted to wear, but she had to settle on something anyway.  Hawkeye had been waiting patiently for her and it didn't seem to bother him.  She was very impressed.  When she came out of her bedroom he was lying on the couch reading a magazine.**

**"I'm ready now."**

**He stood up and smiled at her.  She was so pretty and she didn't know it.  He thought that had to be something that made her more beautiful.  "Okay.  You look wonderful."**

**"Thank you," she smiled and touched her cheek self consciously.  **

**"Let's go.  How does Italian sound to you?"**

**"Great.  Let's go."**

**The two of them went to dinner and a movie as they planned.  Hawkeye was a little shy with her.  Any other time he was open and flirting, but he felt awkward.  They had known each other for so long and now they were on a date.  He was a gentleman all the way and didn't try to make her feel uncomfortable in any way.  Margaret had a good time, but noticed he was a little shy.  She didn't know what was wrong with him; she had never seen him like that.**

**He dropped her off at her door at ****midnight** and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he'd see her Monday when he dropped Danny off, maybe tomorrow if he had to go into work.  He had some things he needed to do and he was on call, which meant that he was undoubtedly going in.  Margaret always took the baby for him when that happened.****

**Margaret had to take the baby on Sunday night, and he ended staying the night because it was ****11PM**** by the time Hawkeye got out of work.  Hawkeye went home and went to bed because he had to get up in the morning for work.  Margaret hadn't talk to him since he dropped her off Saturday night.  When he dropped Danny off on Sunday he had to leave in a hurry.  She was hoping that she would get to talk to him Monday when he picked up his son.**

**"Maggie," Danny cried.**

**"What honey?"  He wasn't feeling good and she had to be in the same room as him or he would throw a fit.  "I'm right here."**

**"Maggie, want you hold me."**

**"Danny, I'm right here honey."  She was folding some laundry and sitting in the chair.  He was standing in front of her pouting and getting ready to cry.  "Can you wait a minute?"**

**"No," he burst into tears.**

**Margaret sighed and moved her things aside and picked him up.  "I know you don't feel good, baby.  What do you need?"**

**"Me wants you."**

**She rubbed his back, "You have me.  I'm not going anywhere.  Daddy will be home in a few hours to pick you up.  Will that make you feel better?"**

**"No Daddy.  Want you."**

**"Okay.  I'm here.  We need to get you some medicine.  I bet Daddy has some downstairs for you.  Let's take a walk."**

**"No."**

**"I'll carry you."**

**"Okay," he said sadly.**

**She spent the rest of the day taking care of the child.  He was a handful when he was sick.  She finally got him down for nap, but that didn't last long.  He was up after an hour and whining unless he was being held.  She felt like his mother not his sitter, or whatever she was supposed to be.  She didn't even know anymore.**

**Hawkeye never worried about his son when he was with Margaret.  He didn't even call at lunch like he did with other sitters.  He knew Danny was in good hands and trusted her 100%.  He had been so busy all day that he wouldn't have had the time to call her anyway.**

**When he did get home, he dropped his stuff off at his place and then went upstairs to get Danny.  Sometimes Margaret would have dinner made, and he was hoping this would be one of those days.  He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.  He could hear her getting closer because he could hear his son's voice getting louder.  He was mad because Margaret stood up and he wanted her to sit down and hold him like she had been doing.**

**"Hi," she said when she opened the door.**

**"Hi.  What's the matter?"**

**"He's sick," Margaret said walking away from the door so he could shut it.  "He's got a cold, but apparently he doesn't like it."**

**"Can you blame him?"  Hawkeye picked up his son and felt his forehead.  "He's a bear when he's sick.  What's the matter buddy?"**

**"No feel good."**

**Hawkeye looked at Margaret, "Did you give him something?"**

**"Yes.  I had to go to your place and grab it."**

**"Okay.  Are you ready to go home, Danny?"**

**"No."  He reached for Margaret and she took him.**

**"He's been like this all day."  She rubbed his back and sat back down on the couch and cradled him in her arms.  "I was going to make something to eat, but with him like this I couldn't."**

**"It's okay.  Do you want me to cook something?"**

**"If you want to."**

**"Do you mind us staying?"**

**"Of course not, you know that."**

**"Just checking.  Are you okay with him?"**

**"As long as he's fine, I'm fine."**

**He smiled at him.  "You're gonna make a great mother one day."  She flashed him a smile.  "I'm serious."**

**"Go start dinner."**

**"That's right; you don't know how to take a compliment."  She rolled his eyes and he laughed.  "I'll make dinner."**

**"Good."**

**Margaret sat through dinner with Danny on her lap.  He ate a little bit, but he was picky and fussy.  Hawkeye took him home after dinner and Margaret had to listen to him scream as his father took him away.  She felt so bad for him and would have kept him but she had work in the morning.  She wasn't his mother either, no matter how much he wanted her to be.**

**Hawkeye asked Margaret to go out with him that coming weekend and she accepted.  She had a wonderful time with him and knew that their relationship could really go somewhere.  Her future could be with him, and she welcomed that.  She no longer turned him down or thought he was the scum of the earth.  Since she had found him again he had proven to be a very romantic, and someone grown up man.  He still had his little boy qualities about him, but they were all part of his charm.**

**They had been going out for a month and felt that it was time to include Danny.  He was too little to really know what was going on, but they were getting serious very fast and Hawkeye wanted Danny to see them together as a couple not just friends.  Margaret agreed with him and asked him what he wanted to do.  He said that he was making dinner Saturday night and wanted her to come by around six.  He also wanted her to spend the night, but he didn't say that.  **

**Margaret knocked on his door at six like he told her to.  She had gotten home from work, showered, and got dressed and then went to his place.  Hawkeye was cooking his favorite meal again; spaghetti and meatballs.  He had told Danny that Maggie was coming over and he was all excited.  He was waiting for her to get there and ran to the door when he heard her knock.**

**"Daddy," he yelled.  "Maggie here!  Open door, she come in."**

**"I'm coming buddy," he smiled.  He wiped his hands on a towel and then went to the door.  He opened it and Danny ran into her legs and wrapped his arms around her.  "I think he's glad to see you."**

**"I think so too," she smiled.  She bent down and picked him up.  "Hi sweetie.  How are you?"**

**"Good," he smiled.  "You gonna eat ****wis**** me?"**

**"I am," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Come on in," he ushered her inside and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.  "How was your day?"**

**"It was alright.  How about you?"**

**"Good.  What did you bring?"**

**"Oh," she handed him the wine.  "I thought this would go good with dinner."**

**He smiled at her, "Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?  You know you don't have to get me drunk."**

**"Watch your mouth.  The baby can hear you."**

**"I didn't say anything he would understand."**

**"Not yet, but one day you're going to and he's gonna repeat what he hears."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  He walked off into the kitchen to get back to his dinner.  Margaret sat down with Danny and talked to him for a few minutes.  Hawkeye came back with two glasses of wine.  "I thought you might like one now."**

**"Thank you," she said taking it.  As she did so she brushed his hand and felt something like an electrical charge.  He did things to her like no man ever did, and they hadn't even slept together yet.  She was looking forward to that.**

**"What are you doing tomorrow?"**

**"I don't have any plans.  Why?"**

**"Just checking."**

**She looked at him like he was up to something, but she didn't ask.  "Where did you get that picture?"  She had spotted something new on the mantel.  She stood up and walked over to it.**

**He stood up and went to her.  He looked over her shoulder and smiled.  "I found it today.  I was looking for something in my office and I came across this.  Does it bring back memories?"**

**"Yes it does."  She examined the picture closely.  It was a picture of the two of them at the beach on the fourth of July.  They were standing together at beach posing because BJ had begged them to so he could have a picture of the two of them to show Peg and Erin.  **

**"Do you remember what happened after that picture was taken?"**

**"Yes," she smiled.  "You threw me in the water."**

**He laughed.  "My, my, how you forget.  You pushed me in the water as soon as he snapped the picture and I just pulled you down with me."**

**She stood up strait and looked into his eyes, "Because you grabbed my ass!"**

**"So you do remember."**

**"Yes I do.  You've been looking at my ass for a long time, haven't you?"**

**"Let's see," he pretended to think.  "Its 1957, I've known you for seven years, so yes, I've been looking at it for all seven years."**

**"You're horrible," she smiled and tried to be disgusted.  "I don't know why I put up with you."**

**He smiled at her.  "I better get cooking the rest of the dinner.  Would you mind entertaining my son for a little?"**

**"I'd love to," she smiled.  She looked over at the child and he was sitting in the middle of the floor now playing with his ****Lincoln**** Logs.  She sat down with him and let him teach her how to build.**

**About ten minutes later Hawkeye called them and told them dinner was done.  Margaret got Danny into his highchair and all settled in like she always did.  She fell into the roll of care taker to that little boy long ago, and thought nothing of it anymore.  It was a part of her normal everyday life, and now that she and Hawkeye were together it was more now than ever.**

**Danny made a mess of himself with dinner.  Margaret cleaned him up enough so he could get down and play before he had to take a bath and go to bed.  Instead of cleaning up the kitchen, Hawkeye and Margaret sat down and talked and laughed.  It was the most relaxed either of them had been lately.  Hawkeye didn't have to be in a hurry to get back home because of the sitter and it was more informal now that they were at his place.**

**Hawkeye couldn't count the times he caught himself staring at her.  He was falling for her, and falling fast.  Sometimes he would look into her eyes and memorize the color while she was talking to him.  Other times he watched how her mouth showed her teeth when she talked, and just how perfect her teeth really were.  There were a few times that night that he didn't know what she was saying because he was looking at her rather than listening to her.**

**Margaret saw what he was doing a few times, but she was doing the same herself.  The man sitting beside her on that couch had captured her heart after all those years.  She found herself wanting to be with him forever, and she hadn't even slept with him.  That was a first for her.**

**"Hawkeye," she said.  "I think its time for his bath.  He looks like he's falling asleep." **

**Danny was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with his building blocks and starting to doze off.  Hawkeye smiled at him, "I think you're right.   Danny, you ready to go to bed?"**

**That perked him up, "No.  Playing wif toys."**

**"For a few more minutes," his father said.  "And then you have to go take a bath."**

**"Okay."**

**"How long do you think he's gonna last?"**

**Hawkeye looked at his son again, "He'll be asleep before he's in his pajamas."**

**"I think you're right," Margaret smiled.  "He's pretty tired.  What did you two do today?"**

**"It was a nice afternoon so we went to the park and played in the snow.  He's going through a growth spurt though so he's been sleeping more lately too."**

**She looked at the little boy on the floor.  He was perfect to her, just as her own children would be.  "He's getting too big."**

**"He's growing up," Hawkeye said proudly.  "And I think he's turning out very good."**

**"He is," she nodded in agreement.  Margaret jumped to her feet when Danny let out a wail.  "What's the matter?"**

**Hawkeye beat her to him and picked him up.  "What's the matter?"  He was screaming and crying now. **

**"Owww," the baby cried.**

**"What hurts, buddy?"**

**Danny looked at Margaret and held his hands out to her, "Mommy, take me."**

**Margaret's eyes almost popped out of her head when he said that, but she took him into her arms.  "What's the matter honey?  Can you tell me?"**

**"Falled down," he showed her his hands.  "See boo-boo?"**

**She didn't see anything on his hands and knew he was just tired.  Normally that wouldn't have bothered him in the least.  "Let me kiss them and make them better."  She did as she said.  "Is that better?"**

**He nodded yes and gave her a smile.  "Tank you."**

**"You're welcome.  Why don't we give you a bath?"**

**"You do it Maggie?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Daddy too?"**

**Hawkeye smiled.  "Daddy too, buddy."**

**Hawkeye couldn't believe his son had called Margaret 'mommy'.  He wasn't overly surprised, but it was something he wasn't expecting to hear at that moment.  It was because Danny was hurt and tired and it just slipped, but Hawkeye had to admit to himself that he liked the idea of Danny calling Margaret 'mommy'.**

**After the baby's bath, Hawkeye dressed him and read him a story.  Margaret left the father and son alone and went out to the kitchen to start cleaning up.  Hawkeye loved putting his son to bed, and she knew that.  He had told her all about he and Danny's routine and how much his son meant to him.  She didn't want to get in the way, and she needed a little breathing room.  After being called 'mommy' and then giving the baby a bath together, she was feeling a little too much like she was playing house, and she didn't want to do that.  She couldn't let herself do that; it would hurt too much for everyone if things between her and Hawkeye didn't work out.**

**Hawkeye kissed his son on the head and walked out of the room turning the nightlight on and shutting the door.  He turned the record player on to some love songs and then went to find Margaret.  He heard her in the kitchen and saw her standing at the sink getting ready to do the dishes.  He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Hey sexy," she smiled.**

**"What are you doing?"  He asked nuzzling her neck.**

**"Cleaning up," she leaned her body close to his.  It seemed like she could never get close enough to him.**

**"Not anymore."  He grabbed a dish towel and dried off her hands.  "I'll do this later."  He picked up her hand, "Come dance with me."**

**She smiled and followed him into the living room where he took her into his arms.  "I love dancing with you."**

**"I know," he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.  "Me too.  Its like we were made for each other."**

**"Uh huh," she mumbled.  She was getting lost in his arms.  It had always been easy for her to do that, but lately all it took was a hug.  **

**He picked her chin up so she looked at him and they kissed.  It wasn't long, but they were already lost in each other.  There wasn't another soul around, and theirs seemed to be becoming one.  They were soul mates, and they both knew that for years.  There was no mistaking that.  **

**Soon things were getting heated and clothes were trying to be taken off.  Hawkeye moved them into the bedroom before any clothes came off, but after that door was shut it was another story.  They had so much passion for one another that they could feel it burning in their hearts.  No one had ever made them feel like that.  It was an adventure to be together, and it was worth it.**

**Margaret had fallen asleep with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.  He didn't go to sleep right away, and that was something new to him.  He laid awake and felt her next to him.  The soft skin on his was welcome and having her in his arms never felt so good.  He looked at her through the moonlight and thought about what it would be like to have her with him like that all the time.  There was never a woman on earth that made him think about forever.**

**Soon he had to get up and go to the bathroom.  He kissed her on the top of the head and eased out of bed trying not to wake her up.  He slipped his boxers on and left the room quietly.  After going to the bathroom his checked in on his son.  He was still sleeping peacefully so Hawkeye went back to his bedroom.**

**There she was sleeping on her stomach.  The pillow had been thrust aside and the sheet had fallen from her back and was only draped across her waist and legs.  He crawled back into bed next to her and placed a hand on her back.  She had the nicest skin he had ever seen.  Normally he wouldn't notice something like that, but with her he noticed everything.  He placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades and reluctantly covered her up before drifting off to sleep.**

**Margaret opened her eyes at ****5AM**** and saw where she was.  She smiled and almost snuggled closer to him, but changed her mind.  She got out of bed and started to get dressed as quickly and quietly as possible.  Her plan didn't work out too well.  She knocked the alarm clock onto the floor and woke him up.**

**He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at her.  Was he seeing her getting dressed and leaving?  "Margaret," he said groggily.  "What are you doing?"**

**"I'm going to my place," she whispered.**

**He sat up in bed and reached for the clock on the floor.  "Why?  Its only ****5AM****.  You can stay."**

**"I can't," she said buttoning up her shirt.**

**"Why?"**

**"The baby will see."**

**"He won't care.  He won't even know."**

**She smiled at him.  "It doesn't matter if he knows or not.  I can't have him wake up and know I slept here.  I know he won't know what it means, but I do."**

**"I'm not following."  Part of that had to do with the fact that he was tired, and the other, that he was a man.**

**"He's a kid," she whispered sitting on the bed.  "He doesn't need to see this."**

**"See what?  There's nothing for him to see."**

**"I can't do it."**

**"Was it something I did?"**

**"No, Hawkeye.  He called me 'mommy'.  I don't want to confuse him more than he already is."**

**"Oh," he sighed.**

**She smiled and kissed him.  "I had a _wonderful time.  I haven't felt this good in…well…I don't know how long."_**

**He smiled.  "Me too."  He pulled her close to him so that she was almost lying on him.  "We'll have to make this a habit," he kissed her again.**

**"Mmmm," she nodded when she sat up.  "I have to go.  Lunch?"**

**"Sure.  We'll meet you at your place at ****eleven thirty****."**

**"Okay."  She gave him one last kiss and then got up and left.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Hawkeye and Danny were up bright and early having breakfast.  Danny asked about Margaret and when he was going to see her.  He had been seeing her everyday, but he still felt the need to ask.  After breakfast was over they kept with their normal Sunday routine.  Hawkeye started the laundry and then they lounged around the house the rest of the morning.**

**Margaret woke up and saw that it was already ****eleven o'clock**.  She hadn't slept that late in years.  Hawkeye and Danny would be there to get her for lunch within the hour, so she decided to jump in the shower quickly.  Once she got to her apartment earlier that morning, she crawled into her bed and tried to get back to sleep, but found that she wasn't nearly as comfortable alone in her bed as she was in Hawkeye's bed with him.  It took her over and hour to get back to sleep and she stayed that way until ****11AM******.  She slept better when she was with Hawkeye.**

**Margaret had her hair done and her makeup started when she heard a knock at the door.  She looked at the clock in the bathroom and it said that it was ****11:30AM**.  She knew it had to be Hawkeye and Danny.  She grabbed her robe and put it around her.  She had been wearing a towel, but thought it better to open the door in her bathrobe rather than a skimpy towel.****

**"Hi," she smiled.**

**Hawkeye smiled and kissed her.  "Hi.  You're not dressed."**

**"I know.  Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."  She looked down at Danny, "Hi honey."**

**"Ready go?"**

**"Not yet.  Let me get dressed and we can go."**

**"Okay," he ran off to the living room where he had some toys and started to play.  He never had a problem entertaining himself.**

**Hawkeye stepped inside and shut the door behind him.  He took Margaret into his arms and gave her a soft loving kiss.  "I had a great time last night."**

**"Me too," she smiled up at him.**

**"Too bad you had to leave.  I didn't sleep nearly as good after you left."**

**"I know, I didn't either, but I can't stay at your house with the baby there."**

**"I know."  He gave her another kiss.  "Danny and I will entertain ourselves for a few minutes while you finish getting ready."**

**"Okay."  She started to walk away, but turned around and gave him one more kiss.  He smiled at her.  "I couldn't resist.  I'll be out in a minute," and she went to change.  She couldn't get the smile off her face the whole time she was getting ready.  He made her feel so good about herself and about the two of them.  There wasn't a time in her life that she had felt so secure about where she was in life.  **

**She put on a pair of jeans; ones that she knew made her ass look very appealing, just for Hawkeye.  Then she went back into the bathroom to finish her makeup and brush her teeth.  She loved to look good and tease Hawkeye as much as possible.  She loved to watch him suffer.**

**"Daddy," Danny said.  "Me haves to go potty."**

**"Can you wait a minute, buddy?  Maggie's getting dressed."  Danny sighed and sat back down on the floor.  Since Danny was in the middle of potty training Hawkeye didn't really like to make him wait.  "Let me go see if she's done and you can go use the potty."**

**"Okay."**

**Hawkeye stood up from the chair and walked down the hall to the bathroom.  He knocked on the door and then opened it without waiting for an answer.  "Are you all...?"**

**Margaret was brushing her teeth and looked over at him.  She spit in the sink and then wiped her mouth with a washcloth.  "Pierce."**

**He grinned.  "Danny needs to use the bathroom."**

**"Oh."  She looked down and realized she wasn't wearing a shirt.  She grabbed a towel and covered herself.**

**"What are you doing?  I've seen it all now."**

**She smiled slightly and shook her head.  "He can use the bathroom.  I have to get my shirt on and then I'll be done."  He blocked the doorway so she couldn't get out.  "What are you doing?"**

**"Give me a kiss and then you can pass."  She smiled and kissed him.  "Mmmm, that was good."**

**She smiled and ducked under his arm.  "Danny, honey, you can use the potty now."  He got up and ran into the bathroom.  He was doing very good with his potty training and was proud of himself.  He would get so disappointed when he would have an accident and she didn't want that to happen because she was in the bathroom and he couldn't use it.**

**When they were all ready to go they went and had some pizza at Danny's request.  That was his favorite meal and since he was doing so well at potty training, he got to pick what they did that afternoon.  Margaret and Hawkeye didn't care what they did as long as they were together.  Things were moving fast between them, but they were both up for it.  They both started to think that they found love, but never said a word to the other.**

**After lunch was over Danny wanted to go to the park and play for a while.  It wasn't too cold outside so Hawkeye said that they could do that.  He and Margaret sat at a picnic table while the baby played in what was left of the snow.  It was mostly just snow banks that had melted down to little mounds of snow, but Danny loved it all the same.  It was March now, so the snow was starting to disappear.**

**Margaret was sitting on the side of the table that had the perfect view of where the baby was playing.  Hawkeye had started out on the opposite side, but soon sat down next to her.  He couldn't see his son, and he also wanted to be next to her.  He wanted to feel her in his arms and give her a kiss when he felt like it.  He couldn't stand being on the other side of the table.**

**Danny got sick of playing in the snow and he was getting tired.  It was close to his nap time and it was about time to start heading home to get him to bed.  No one liked to have a cranky two year old on their hands.**

**"Danny, time to go buddy," Hawkeye stood up and called to his son.**

**Danny got up and ran over to his father and Margaret.  They were both standing up and Hawkeye picked him out.  "No," Danny yelled as he wiggled to get down.**

**Hawkeye put him down.  "You can walk then.  We're gonna go home."**

**Margaret took the little boy's hand and Hawkeye grabbed the baby's other hand.  Danny loved to be with both of them like that.  He was used to being with them one on one, but having them together like that was wonderful.  He could sense what was going on between Margaret and his father, and what he was feeling was good.**

**Once they were on the sidewalk and on their way home, Danny decided that he would rather walk by himself.  He let go of their hands and walked in front of them.  Hawkeye and Margaret's empty hands didn't stay that way for long; they found one another.  Danny kept up a fair pace, but the poor little guy kept tripping because he was so tired.  Margaret or Hawkeye would usually grab his hand before he fell down, and then he was on his way again like nothing ever happened.**

**"You know something," Hawkeye said.**

**"What?"**

**"I think my son is going to be a handful."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Look at him.  He never wants help.  He wants to do everything on his own."**

**"He's independent, but that's a good thing."  She smiled at him.  "But then again he is a Pierce, and that just screams trouble."**

**Hawkeye laughed, "You're a funny lady," he said with light hearted sarcasm.**

**"I know."  She cringed as she watched Danny stumbled and Hawkeye lunge and miss.  "Oh no," she saw the baby on the ground on his hands and knees.  Hawkeye quickly picked him up.  Danny was too shocked to cry for a moment, but then he let out a wail and started to scream.  **

**"Its okay," his father said.  "You're okay.  I got you."**

**"No," he screamed. "It hurts Daddy."**

**"What hurts buddy?"**

**Danny looked at Margaret and held his hands out.  He was bawling and screaming and it kept getting worse.  "Mommy, take me pease."**

**Hawkeye handed him over and rubbed the baby's back.  "You're okay buddy."**

**Margaret gave the child a kiss on the head.  "You're okay honey.  Do you have a boo-boo?"  **

**Margaret tried to peal his head off her should so he would look at her.  He wouldn't do it.  "Danny, look at Maggie.  She wants to help you."  He was trying to get his son to calm down because people were looking at him now thinking he was being tortured.  He tried to take him back, but the child screamed louder.**

**"No!"  He wrapped his arms around Margaret's neck.  "Maaaa….meeee," he sobbed.**

**"Danny," Margaret said.  "I have you honey.  Stop crying and show me your boo-boo."**

**Danny picked his head up and showed her his hands.  They were dirty and a little red from the impact on the cement, but nothing more.  "See."**

**"I see," she brushed them off carefully and then kissed his hands.  "There you go.  Let's go home."**

**"No nap," he pleaded with tears.**

**  
"Okay.  How about I hold you when we get home?"  He nodded yes and laid his head on her shoulder.  "Okay.  I'll do that."**

**Hawkeye wrapped his arm around her and smiled as they started to walk.  "We need to talk about this."**

**She knew he was referring to the baby calling him 'mommy'.  "I know we do."**

**He couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  She was always there and took care of him like she was his mother.  That wasn't a bad thing, but he didn't know if that was what she wanted.  They hadn't even told each other that they loved one another, although they did love each other.**

**When they got back to the apartment Margaret got Danny settled and sat on the couch with him.  Hawkeye gave her a blanket and she and Danny covered up while he went to do another load of laundry.  It was hard to watch his son acting like she was his mother, but what could he do?  He couldn't tear them apart.  He often had thoughts about the three of them being a real family, but all they were was thoughts.  He didn't know if that was what she wanted or not, and he didn't want to ask her because he didn't want to move too fast.**

**When Hawkeye came back on the room Danny was sound asleep.  He walked over to the two of them and tossed the blanket to the side.  "Let me put him to bed and then you and I will talk."**

**She lifted the baby up to him and let him go.  "Okay."**

**It was less than two minutes later that he came back out to the living room.  He laid down with his head resting on her lap and looked up at her and smiled.  She smiled back at him and ran her fingers through his hair.  "I don't know what to do."**

**She bent down and gave him a kiss.  "I think he'll be okay.  He's only said it when he's been really tired.  I don't even think he knows what he's saying."**

**"Maybe you're right."**

**"I hope so," she said.  She gave him another kiss.  "You know something?"**

**"No, what?"**

**"You have the softest hair I've ever felt, besides Danny's."**

**"Where do you think he got it?"  He looked up into her eyes for a moment, and then she smiled.  That made him smile.  "Can I tell you something?"**

**"You can tell me anything."**

**He sat up and looked at her.  "Promise me you won't get mad."**

**"I won't.  What's this about?"  She was puzzled.  He was acting a little strange.**

**He held up his right hand with his pinky outstretched to her.  "Pinky swear."**

**She laughed, "Hawkeye, that's childish."**

**"Pinky swear," he insisted.  "Pinky swear that you won't get mad."**

**She smiled and thought about it for a moment.  "Okay," she sighed.  She linked her little finger with his.  "I pinky swear that I won't get mad."**

**"Good," he smiled.  He looked into her eyes.  "Margaret Elizabeth Houlihan, I'm falling head over heals in love with you."**

**She stared at him for a moment with a blank expression on her face.  He wasn't sure what she was going to do.  It had crossed his mind that she might be trying to decide what to do because she swore she wouldn't get mad.  All his fears were put to rest when a bright smile spread across her face.  "Well, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, I'm glad to hear that because I'm falling head over heals in love with you too."**

**He smiled and lunged at her and kissed her.  She fell back onto the couch and he climbed on top of her never letting her lips go.  It was such a release to tell her and hear her say it back to him.  He didn't want to let go over her, but thought that he had to when he felt her pushing him off of her.  "Sorry," he breathed as he sat up.**

**She smiled at him.  "Don't be."  And then she lunged at him.  He smiled at her after the small shock wore off.  "You're heavy."**

**"Ah," he nodded.  He wrapped his arms around her and started to make out with her again.  He didn't realize it until she said that he was heavy just how much weight he had placed on her.  **

**She settled on top of him comfortably.  She had better access to him like that, and she didn't have one hundred eighty five pounds on her either.  She moaned as his hands moved all over her body and soon went to the back of her pants and started to tug at them.  She wanted him to continue, but it was a little difficult in the position.**

**"Can we go to your room?"**

**He smiled up at her and kissed her.  Then he pushed her off of him and stood up.  He grabbed her hand like an excited teenage boy and ran off to his bedroom.  She was in his arms and his hands were roaming all over her body.  Before she knew it, she was on the bed being undressed.  Somewhere along the way she had undressed him too and he was in his birthday suit on top of her.**

**"Mmm," he moaned into her neck as he kissed her pulse.**

**"Ah," she breathed.  He knew just what points to hit.  "Hawk…eye," she moaned.**

**"What?"**

**"The door," she pointed behind him.**

**He got up and shut it.  They didn't need Danny seeing anything or hearing anything.  "Better?"  He grinned as he crawled onto the bed.**

**"Yes," she smiled and took him into her arms.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Later that afternoon Danny woke up and found Margaret was still there.  She was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee when he saw her.  He walked over to her and climbed up on her lap.  She gave him a kiss on the side of the head and he smiled at her.  "Did you have a nice nap?"**

**He nodded and leaned back against her comfortably.  "Where Daddy go?"**

**"He's taking a nap."**

**"Like me does?"**

**"Yes, like you do.  How would you like to go with me to the store and we'll go get some groceries?"**

**"And Daddy too?"**

**"No, we'll let your father sleep.  Just you and I will go.  Is that okay?  
  
**

**"Okay," he smiled.**

**"Can you get your shoes and coat on for me?"  He nodded and got off her lap.  She drank the rest of the coffee in her cup and then put it in the sink.  She smiled at Danny as she walked through the living room and into Hawkeye's room.**

**He was lying in the middle of the bed on his back with his eyes closed.  He looked like a child in a way, and she smiled to herself.  She looked around for his pants and spotted them next to the dresser.  She picked them up and grabbed his wallet out of the back pocket.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**She almost jumped out of her skin when he said that.  She thought he was sound asleep.  "Danny and I were going to go get some groceries and make dinner.  You don't have any food in your house."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**"I needed some money and I didn't want to wake you up."**

**"I was awake," he yawned.**

**She walked over to the bed with his wallet and sat down on it and handed it to him.  "Here."**

**"Take what you need."**

**"No," she handed it to him.**

**"I trust you baby," he smiled.  "Take what you need.  I know you're not going to steel from me."**

**She smiled at him and bent down and kissed him.  "We'll be back.  You can relax.  How does that sound?"**

**"Great.  You kept me up until ****3AM****, and then I had to get up with Danny at **8AM******."**

**"I know," she smiled.  "I slept in until ****11AM****, so I'll take him with me and you can finish your nap."**

**"Okay," he yawned.  "Give me a kiss before you go."**

**She leaned down and gave him a kiss.  "We'll be back soon."**

**She stood up, but he grabbed her hand.  "I love you."**

**She smiled brightly at him and gave him another kiss.  "I love you too."**

**"Get me a candy bar while you're out, will you?"**

**"Sure."**

**Margaret and Danny went grocery shopping and then made dinner.  When it was time for Danny to go to bed that night, Hawkeye asked Margaret if she would like to put the baby to bed with him.  He had always handled that on his own in all the time she had known Danny.  She was flattered that he offered, and accepted.  It was clear to see that he was trying to include her as part of the family and show Danny that.  She was no longer just his friend that lived upstairs and sometimes took care of Danny.  In the past couple of months her role had changed, and it was time that Danny saw that too.**

**After Danny was in bed, she planned to head home.  Hawkeye had work in the morning and she had to get up to get Danny for him.  He would still spend Mondays with her rather than a sitter.  It started out as a favor to Hawkeye, but now it was just normal everyday life.**

**"I should head home."**

**  
"No," Hawkeye objected.  "Stay the night."**

**"Hawkeye," she sighed as she stood to her feet.  "We've been over this.  I'm not going to spend the night here with Danny.  It just isn't right."**

**"He'll never know."**

**"Pierce," she scolded.  She picked up her coat and put it on.**

**He jumped to his feet and took her in his arms.  "Stay here.  You have to come by in the morning to get him anyway.  Go get your clothes," he kissed her.  "Come back here," another kiss.  "And spend the night with me."**

**"Hawkeye, I would love to do that, but…"**

**He kissed her again to keep her from talking anymore.  "I'll set my alarm so you wake up with me.  Danny won't get up until I wake him up.  He'll sleep all morning if you let him."**

**"Hawk…"  She opened her mouth to speak again.**

**"He won't know.  He'll think you came to get him like you do every Monday morning."**

**She thought about it for a moment.  Looking into Hawkeye's pleading eyes made her give in.  She also thought about how good it felt to be in his arms the night before, and how great the sex was that night, and this afternoon.  "Okay," she smiled.  "Let me grab my things.  I can't believe you talked me into this."**

**He laughed.  "Hurry."**

**"I will."**

**Spending Sunday night there soon became normal.  Danny never knew about it.  She was always up and dressed before he woke up, and Hawkeye was gone to work.  He was only a toddler and didn't pay attention to that.  But there were many things that he did see, and welcomed the change.  Margaret was there everyday, or they were at her house.  Other than sleeping in separate beds most of the week, they were like a married couple with a toddler.  **

**Hawkeye was ready to take the next step in their relationship, but wasn't sure if she was ready for it.  They had been together for a few months, and he wanted that to turn into decades.  He would just wait until she was ready.  After all, they had only been together as a couple for a few months.  Moving too fast wasn't what Margaret wanted, and all he wanted was to give her what she wanted.**


	5. 5

**Chapter 5**

**June 1957**

**Margaret sat in her office at work staring down at the papers in front of her.  Her mind wasn't in it at the moment.  She was dead on her feet and ready to go home.  She was waiting for was the clock to turn to ****5PM****.  All she wanted to do was go home and lay on the couch with a magazine.**

**She looked up from her work when she heard a knock on the door.  It was probably another nurse complaining about her job.  Margaret was not in the mood for that.  "What?!"  She snapped.**

**The door opened and she waited to see who it was.  She saw that it was Hawkeye and she sighed in relief.  "Hi baby.  What's wrong?"**

**"I thought you were a nurse, and I don't feel like dealing with their petty bullshit right now."**

**He looked at her with mild surprise.  She was being awfully forward about it, and she wasn't one to complain about her job.  "Oh.  Well, I didn't bring any 'petty bullshit' with me, so am I okay?"**

**She smiled at him and moved her work aside.  "You're always welcome."**

**He smiled at her and took a seat in a chair on the other side of her desk.  "What's going on?"**

**"I'm just tired, that's all."**

**"You look horrible."**

**She gave him a sarcastic smile, "Thanks a lot."**

**"Sorry."  **

**"It's okay."  She walked around the other side of her desk and sat on his lap.  "I'm so tired."**

**"Go home."**

**"I have a half an hour and then I'm going to get the baby and go home."**

**"You go home," he said stroking her hair.  "I'll call the sitter and ask her to keep him until I get out.  I'm sure she won't mind."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**She yawned and completely relaxed on him.  "Thank you."**

**He kissed her head.  "You should go home now.  Can't you get out early?"**

**"I suppose I could if I had to, but I don't have to.  I can wait."**

**"Okay.  Danny and I will leave you alone tonight so you can get some rest.  I don't want you to run yourself ragged and get sick."**

**"Okay," she yawned again.  "You better go so I can get this done."**

**He gave her another kiss and waited for her to get up, but she didn't move.  "Honey?"**

**"Mmm?"**

**"You have to get off of me if you want me to leave."**

**She picked her head up and looked at him.  "Sorry."**

**He smiled and gave her a soft kiss.  "I'll see you tomorrow at work."**

**"Okay."  She stood up and waited for him to stand.  "Are we still on for Friday?"**

**"Of course."  He gave her one last kiss.  "I love you."**

**"Love you," she smiled and watched him leave.  She sighed when the door shut and sat back down at her desk to finish her work.  The words on the page were running together and she couldn't concentrate.  She decided to hang it up for the day a little early and go home.**

**When she got there, she took a long hot bubble bath, ate some toast, and then went to sleep.  She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.  Her body was so tired, and she had been running herself a little ragged lately.  She was down at Hawkeye's every night and spent every waking moment with him and Danny.  Living at her own place seemed like a hassle now.  **

**Hawkeye picked his son up and went home.  Danny had just gotten over the flu.  He hadn't had it all winter, just colds, but he got it during the summer.  Hawkeye was afraid that Danny had given it to Margaret.  He would have to go see her the next morning at work and see how she was doing.**

**Danny had seen Margaret everyday for as long as he could remember.  And the last few months she had been there when he went to bed and picked him up after she got out of work.  He didn't like it when she wasn't there that night for dinner.  He asked about her all through dinner and no matter how much Hawkeye answered his questions, he kept on asking.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret woke up earlier than usual.  She found herself bent over the toilet throwing up.  This wasn't the first time, and she didn't think it was going to be the last.  She had a few other symptoms that made her think she may be pregnant, and she knew she had to go see a doctor to find out.  She didn't know what to think or feel.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Hawkeye had a surgery in the morning so he waited until lunch to go see her.  He brought some lunch and went to her office.  She had told him that she was going to be stuck in her office all week long, so he could find her there if he needed her.  So, when he got out of surgery he grabbed something to eat in the cafeteria and went to her office.**

**"Knock, knock," he said as he opened her door.  He smiled when he saw her smiling up at him.  She looked much better than she had the day before.  "Hi baby.  I brought you lunch."**

**"Thank you."  She stacked all the paper work in one pile and moved it to the floor.  "Are you eating with me?"**

**"Of course," he smiled.  He sat everything down on her desk and then walked over to her to give her a kiss.  "How are you feeling?"**

**"Better," she lied.  She didn't want him to know that she thought she might be pregnant.  "I was just tired I think."**

**"Oh.  That's good to hear.  You're little shadow asked about you all night long.  You're coming to dinner tonight, right?"**

**"Of course.  I'll pick him up from the sitter after I get out."**

**"Thanks.  I hope you're not that hungry.  All I got was some sandwiches from the cafeteria, and they're not very good."**

**"It's fine."**

**Hawkeye took a bite of his sandwich and then looked at her.  "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"You look a little pale."**

**She smiled at him and his concern.  "I've been cooped up in this damn office for two days.  Who wouldn't be pale?"**

**"You have a point there.  Do you still want to go out to dinner Friday with me?"**

**"Do you have a sitter for the baby?"**

**"All set," he smiled.  "Are you feeling up to it?"**

**"Honey, I'm fine.  I was just tired yesterday."**

**"Okay."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret made an appointment that day, without anyone knowing. to go see her doctor.  She had to know what was going on right away.  She didn't want to tell Hawkeye right away; at least not until she knew for sure.  She hated keeping it to herself, but she didn't want to tell anyone at this point.**

**That afternoon at ****3PM**** she got out of work and went to see her doctor.  She wouldn't get the results right away, but she would get them the next day.  She was just there for a quick test and it was back to work like nothing ever happened.  No one needed to know what was going on.  There was already some gossip about her and Hawkeye and she didn't need anymore.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret picked up the baby at ****quarter after five**** at his normal sitters.  He was very happy to see her and ran into her arms when she got there.  He acted like he hadn't seen her in weeks.  "Hi honey," she smiled.**

**"Hi Maggie.  Me and you go home?"**

**"Yes.  Go get your shoes on."**

**"Okay."  **

**He ran off to get his shoes and Margaret talked to Jane the sitter.  "How was he?"**

**"He was great.  No trouble."**

**"Good.  He's a good boy.  No accidents?"**

**"None.  He's doing great with potty training.  I think he's done."**

**"Knock on wood," Margaret smiled.  **

**"Boys are a little tougher than girls when it comes to that."**

**"I've heard."**

**Danny came running down the hall with a smile on his face.  "K Maggie.  Time go."**

**"Yep.  Thank you," Margaret said to Jane.  "His father will be here at the normal time in the morning."**

**"I'll be here," she smiled.  "Bye Danny."**

**"Bye-bye," he waved as he dragged Margaret out the door with him.**

**Margaret walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk with him in hand.  "Did you have fun today?"**

**"Yep.  Did you?"**

**She smiled at him.  "I'm having more fun now that I'm with you.  Would you like to help me make dinner tonight?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Good!"  She mocked his enthusiasm.  "I missed you yesterday."**

**"You no feel good?"**

**"I feel better now," she smiled.  "You always make me feel better."  He smiled at her and they talked on their way home.  Danny always made her feel better and she always made him feel better.  It was a two way street with them.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret went back to see the doctor the next afternoon. She left work early so she could go over there and get her results. She didn't want to hear them over phone. When she got there the nurse led her into an examining room in the back and told her to have a seat. The only thing to sit on was the bed, so she sat down and looked around the room before the doctor came.**

**There were baby pictures on a bulletin board of some babies that the doctor had delivered. The room was cold, but she was sweating. She was wringing her hands nervously and trying not to focus on all the babies in the pictures. It was very hard, and she didn't succeed. The only thing that got her attention away from them was when the doctor walked into the room with a smile on his face.**

**"Good afternoon. How are you feeling?"**

**"Like my heart is going to explode," she answered honestly.**

**He chuckled at her. "Don't be so nervous."**

**"I'll be better once I know the results."**

**He smiled at her. "I got the hint. Well," he opened her chart. "The good news is that you're very healthy…"**

**"Oh God," she groaned. "That means that there's bad news."**

**"Calm down," he smiled. "The better news is that you're feeling under the weather because you're pregnant."**

**Her eyes widened in disbelief. She had never heard those words spoken to her before. As much as she knew it was coming, she was unprepared for it. "I am?"**

**"You are! Congratulations."**

**"Thank you," she shook his hand absent mindedly.**

**"I set up an appointment for you to come back and see me." He handed her a slip of paper. "If that's inconvenient for you, you can reschedule on your way out that door."**

**"It's fine." It was on a Monday, so she knew she could make it.**

**"Do you have any questions for me?"**

**"Ah…no…not right now." All the questions she had couldn't be answered by him. She was worried about everything and confused. She didn't know if she was going to be a single mother or not. She knew Hawkeye would want to be part of the baby's life, but she didn't know if he wanted to be with her forever**. 

**She left the doctor's office and didn't know how she got home.  Somehow on the way home she picked Danny up from the sitters and the two of them walked back to her place.  Danny talked to her and told her about his day, but she couldn't recall what he said.  **

**"Maggie, wanna pay wif me?"  Danny asked as they walked into her apartment.**

**"Not right now, honey.  I have something I have to do.  Go ahead and play."**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret went into the kitchen where she was out of earshot of Danny, but could still keep an eye on him.  She picked up the telephone and dialed her sister in ****New Hampshire****.  She needed to talk to someone and she couldn't think of anyone better.  She and her sister shared everything.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Abby?"  Margaret asked.  **

**"Maggie?"  She wasn't sure if it was her sister or not.  She new something wasn't right because her sister didn't even say hello.**

**"Yes."**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**"I need to talk to you."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Can you talk?"**

**"Yes.  Dave took the two older kids to the park and the baby is here with me, but she's sleeping.  Now talk to me.  You're worrying me."**

**"Alright."  She paused and looked into the living room to make sure Danny was still occupied.  "I'm pregnant."**

**"You're what?!"**

**"I'm pregnant," she said again.  "I found out today."**

**Abby smiled brightly.  "That's great!"**

**Margaret sighed.  "I'm 34, I'm single, and I don't know what to do."**

**"Yeah, I guess that could be a problem.  What did Hawkeye say?"**

**Margaret cringed because she knew her sister was going to blow a head gasket.  "I didn't tell him yet."**

**"What?!  Why the hell not?"**

**"He's at work and I just found out."**

**"Why are you telling me, Maggie?  You need to tell him.  He should be the first to know.  It's his baby."**

**"I needed someone to talk to."**

**"Why?"**

**Margaret thought her sister was being a little thick headed.  "What do you mean 'why'?"**

**Abby sighed and rolled her eyes.  "You need to talk to him."**

**"Abby, we're not married, hell, we're not even engaged, and now I'm pregnant."**

**Abby shook her head.  She thought her sister was making more out of this than it was.  She knew Hawkeye and thought the world of him.  "Does he love you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you love him?"**

**"With all my heart."**

**"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"**

**"More than anything."**

**"What's the problem?"**

**"That we're not engaged, we're not married, we haven't talked about it, and now I'm pregnant."**

**"I know Hawk, and I know he'll ask you to marry him."**

**"I can't do that."**

**"But you just said…"**

**"I know what I said.  I can't marry him because of a baby.  I need my marriage to be built on more than that."**

**"I don't know what to tell you Maggie.  I wouldn't get too worried until you talk to him."**

**"That's easier said than done."**

**"You're making more out of this than it really is.  Call me tomorrow when you know more about what's going on."**

**"I will.  Don't you dare say anything!  I'll kill you."**

**Abby laughed at her older sister.  "I know you will.  I won't say anything to a soul."**

**"Thank you.  Bye."**

**"Bye.  I love you."**

**"Love you."  Margaret hung up the phone and sighed.  Her sister didn't make her feel that much better.  She knew who would though.  She walked into the living room and sat on the couch and watched Danny play for a moment.  He was in a world of his own laughing and playing with his toys.  It made Margaret smile just looking at him.**

**After a few minutes Danny spotted her looking at him.  He got up and walked over to her and climbed onto her lap.  "Hi Maggie."**

**"Hi baby," she smiled.  "Are you having fun?"**

**"Yeah.  Me hungry."**

**She looked at her watch.  "Well it is getting close to dinner time.  You and I should go to your house and start dinner."**

**"Me wants to stay ****wis**** you."**

**"I'm going with you.  We'll make dinner at your house tonight and I'll stay to put you to bed."**

**"And a bas?"**

**"And a bath," she nodded with a smile.  "Are you ready to go?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Are you gonna get off my lap so I can get up?"  He smiled and shook his head no.  "No?  What do you mean 'no'?"**

**"You has to carry me."**

**"I do?"  He nodded yes.  "What if I…tickle you?!"  Margaret started to tickle him and he roared in laughter.  **

**"Ah…no…Mommy…no! Dat tickles!"**

**Margaret smiled at him and kissed him.  "I love you cutie."**

**"I wuv you too Mommy."**

**"What?"  He would call her 'mommy' more and more lately.  It was by mistake, but she wasn't sure he should do that.  As much as she wanted to be his mother, she had to wait for Hawkeye to be ready.**

**"I wuv you Maggie."**

**"I 'wuv' you too," she smiled.  "Let's go get dinner."**

**Margaret and Danny went down to Hawkeye's apartment and started dinner.  It was ****six thirty** by the time Hawkeye got there, and he arrived just as Margaret was getting the food on the table.  The three of them sat down and ate a nice dinner together.  Danny did most of the talking that evening.  Margaret was pretty quiet because she was trying to figure out how to tell Hawkeye that she was carrying his baby.  She didn't know how she was going to tell him, but she did know that she was going to wait until Danny was in bed.****

**Margaret put the baby to bed at ****8:30PM**** and then waited for Hawkeye in the living room.  He was in the bathroom taking his time.  Now that Danny was in bed, she was getting anxious.  She just wanted to get this over with now.  Holding it inside was too much for her.**

**Hawkeye went strait from the bathroom to his bedroom.  "Hawkeye, come here," she called.  **

**"No.  You come here."**

**"Why?"**

**"I have something to show you.  Come in here."**

**She walked into the bedroom and saw him lying on the bed with a smile on his face.  "What?"**

**"Come here," he patted the bed.**

**"No.  Hawkeye, we need to talk.  This is serious."**

**"You can talk and lay down at the same time.  You've done it before."**

**"Not now.  I need to talk to you."**

**He saw that she was being serious and sat up.  "Alright.  Sit down."  Margaret sat down next to him and stared into his eyes.  "What's wrong?"**

**"Well," she started.  "I don't know how to say this."  She paused and looked down at her hands and then back into his eyes.  "I'm pregnant."**

**His jaw dropped to the floor and he stared wide eyed at her.  He couldn't hear anything; his hearing stopped and he just stared at her.  He had heard those words once before and couldn't believe he was hearing it again.  He saw her lips moving once again, but he didn't hear anything.**

**"Hawkeye, are you okay?  Can you hear me?  Hawkeye?"**

**He finally heard her voice.  It was shaky and uneasy.  "Huh?"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah.  Are you?"**

**"I don't know."**

**He saw the tears in her eyes and didn't want this to be a bad thing for her.  He loved her and didn't like to see her hurting.  He knew what he had to do.  "Marry me."**

**"What?!"**

**"Marry me, Margaret."**

**"I can't do that."**

**"Why?"**

**"We can't get married just because of this baby."**

**His heart started to speed up and he looked at her in horror.  "Are we over?"**

**"I don't want us to be."**

**"Neither do I.  Why won't you marry me?"**

**She sighed and looked into his eyes.  "Because you asked me for the wrong reason."**

**"No, baby.  You're wrong.  I've wanted to marry you for a long time.  I've been waiting for the right time to ask you."**

**She wanted to believe him.  "How am I supposed to believe that?"  **

**He knew she was being cautious and he couldn't blame her.  He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a little red velvet box.  "I've had this for a month.  I've been waiting for the right time to ask you.  I was going to do it tomorrow when we go out to dinner, but this seems like a better time to ask."  He got down on bended knee and opened the box to show her the ring.  "I love you with all my heart and I want you to be mine forever.  Will you marry me?"**

**She smiled at him.  He made things seem so simple and all her problems go away.  "I love you Hawkeye and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise our babies together."**

**He grinned.  "Is that a yes?"**

**"Yes!"  She smiled holding her hand out for him to slip the ring on.**

**"Wow!  Perfect fit."  He kissed her and than got up and sat down next to her on the bed.  "I love you baby."**

**"I love you too."  She threw herself into him and started to cry softly.  She had been holding back her emotions about the whole situation, and now it was all coming out.**

**"Hey," he said rubbing her back.  "You're not crying, are you?"  She kept her head on his chest and nodded yes.  "Why?  What's the matter?"  He pulled her head off of him and wiped her tears.  "Don't cry."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be sorry.  Tell me what's wrong."**

**She sat up and wiped the mascara off her face.  "I was afraid I would have to raise the baby alone and that I would lose you and Danny."**

**"You would never lose us.  You know I wouldn't let you raise this baby on your own."**

**"I know, but I was afraid."**

**"Don't be.  I'm here so you don't have to be afraid.  I'll take your fears and toss them out the window."**

**She smiled and chuckled.  "I feel so much better."**

**"Good.  Now I can panic."**

**"What?"**

**He breathed in and out to calm himself down.  "Okay…you're pregnant.  You're sure about this?"**

**"I found out for sure today."  She had panicked so she thought it was only fair to let him have his turn.**

**"Okay.  So…you and I are having a baby."  She nodded.  "We have to get married right away."  She nodded in agreement.  "Do you want the baby?"**

**"YES!  What kind of question is that?"**

**"Well, Danny's mother…"**

**"I know," she nodded.  "Yes, I want this baby.  I want to marry you, I want to move in with you, I want to be Danny's mother, and I want to be this baby's mother," she placed a hand on her stomach.**

**He smiled widely and moved his hand to her stomach making her move hers out of the way.  "A baby, huh?  How far along are you?"**

**"Six weeks."**

**He thought for a moment and then smiled again.  "Yes, I remember.  The condom broke and you did want me to stop."**

**"That was you!"**

**"Whatever," he grinned.  **

**"Did you want more kids?"**

**"Ever since Danny started to walk I've wanted another one."**

**She smiled at him and placed her hand over his.  "What do you think Danny will do when he finds out we're getting married?"**

**"When he finds out that you're going to be his mother, he'll be the happiest kid that ever walked the face of the earth.  All those times he's slipped and called you 'mommy' will be gone.  He can call you 'mommy' all he wants.  Unless you don't want him to."**

**Margaret slapped his chest.  "Of course I do."**

**He grabbed his chest.  "That really hurt."**

**"You deserved it."**

**He smiled and moved in to kiss her.  "I love you," he mumbled before he kissed her.  He laid her down slowly and kept on kissing her.  She gave into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Stay," he whispered.**

**"I can't."**

**"You can," he kissed his way down her neck.**

**"Danny."**

**"Sleeping.  You'll be gone before he wakes up."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No," she moaned as he sucked on her neck.**

**"Yes."**

**"Hawk…"**

**"Sshhh."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret had to go to work the next day, and so did Hawkeye.  It was Friday so he would have the weekend off, but she still had to work on Saturday.  After she got out of work on Saturday they were making plans for the wedding.  Hawkeye had wanted to do it Friday, but they had dinner plans and couldn't really plan things out.  They did talk about some things though.**

**Margaret would move into his place, but she said that she had full rule on how the house was decorated.  He laughed and let her have that.  Then there was the matter about telling everyone about the baby.  They decided not to tell anyone.  She wasn't very far along and they wanted to wait until she was a little further along to say anything.  They didn't want to deal with the questions at that point either.**

**"Margaret," Hawkeye yelled out the window.**

**Margaret looked up to see him standing there.  "Yeah?"**

**"Can you stop at Mrs. Holton's and get Danny on the way up here?"**

**"Yep," she yelled.  She could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that he was probably in only his boxers.  It was 3 in the afternoon, but he wasn't dressed or he took a nap while Danny was at the neighbors.  "Lazy bastard," she mumbled to herself.**

**Margaret stopped in and picked Danny up.  She chatted with the woman for a while and then escaped and went to Hawkeye's house.  They were going to start to move things throughout the week so that they didn't have to do it all at once.  They still had to tell Danny about the two of them getting married before they did anything.**

**"We're home," Margaret said as she walked in.  Danny ran in ahead of her and jumped into his father's arms.  "What have you been doing all day?"**

**"Not too much."  He walked over to her with his son in his arms and gave her a kiss.  "How are you feeling?"**

**"Tired.  I don't want to do anything today."**

**"You don't have to.  Come sit down."**

**"I'm going to run up to my place and change into some shorts.  It's hot as hell out today."**

**"Hurry.  I have a surprise for you."**

**She smiled and gave him another kiss.  "Be right back."**

**Margaret ran up to her apartment and quickly changed her clothes.  She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top.  It was too hot to be worried about how she looked.  Then she went downstairs to Hawkeye's place.  She thought about how much easier it was going to be when she didn't have to run to her house all the time, because Hawkeye's place was becoming their place.**

**Hawkeye smiled at her when she came back inside.  He was sitting on the couch.  "Let's tell Danny."**

**"Now?"**

**"Yes.  I have something to tell you after we tell him."**

**"Okay."  She sat down on the couch next to her future husband.  "Danny, honey, come here and sit on my lap."  He ran over to her and jumped onto her lap.  "Wow, you're getting so big."**

**Hawkeye looked at his son.  He couldn't wait to tell him that he was getting a mother.  "Danny, do you love Maggie?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Me and Margaret are going to get married.  Do you know what that means?"  He shook his head no.  "That means that Maggie will be your mother."**

**"Oh," he didn't sound enthused at all.**

**"Don't you want her to be your mother?"**

**Danny looked at her sadly and then back at his father.  "No."**

**Hawkeye saw that look on Margaret's face.  She looked like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on.  "What?  I thought you loved Maggie."**

**Danny looked at Margaret like he was going to cry.  She looked the same way.  "Me wants you be my mommy," he cried.  "Not moffer."**

**Margaret breathed a sigh of relief.  "No honey, it's the same thing.  I'm going to be your mommy.  Don't worry."**

**Danny started to calm down and looked at his father.  "Daddy, Maggie my mommy?"**

**"Yeah buddy," he smiled.  "Maggie is your mommy.  You can call her mommy if you would like to."**

**Danny looked at Margaret for her permission and she nodded.  "Mommy?"**

**"Yep.  Is that okay?"**

**"Me wuvs you."**

**"I love you too honey," she smiled and gave him a hug.  **

**Hawkeye watched the two of them and could only smile.  He knew for a long time that Danny wanted Margaret to be his mother, and that Margaret wanted to be his mother.  Sometimes it was hard when Danny would call her 'mommy', because neither one of them knew what to say to him.  Now they didn't have to worry about that at all.  Danny had a mother now and Margaret was now a new mother and mommy-to-be all at the same time.  Things would work out just fine.**

**"Me wants a dwink," Danny stated.**

**"I'll get it," Hawkeye said.  "What do you want honey?"**

**"Water will be fine.  Thank you."**

**"Sure," he smiled.  When he came back Danny was gone to the bathroom but Margaret was there waiting for her drink.  "Here you go madam."**

**"Thank you."**

**He placed Danny's drink down on the coffee table and then made himself comfortable on the couch.  Margaret was sitting on the end of the couch with her feet on the coffee table so he decided to lie down and use her lap as a pillow.  He loved how her hands would instantly go to his hair and she would run her fingers through it and scratch his head.  "When do we tell people about our little surprise?"**

**"I want to get to the third month first before we tell anyone.  Is that okay?"**

**"That's fine with me."**

**"Now what was it that you had to tell me?"**

**"Oh, that I have our wedding planned."**

**"You do, huh?"  She didn't know what to think of that. **

**"Yes.  Just family.  You can call your parents and your sister and we'll meet them up in ****Maine**** at my father's house.  When do you want to do this?"**

**"I was thinking a week from tomorrow.  I don't want to wait any longer.  I don't like being by myself upstairs knowing that my fiancé is down here all alone in the big empty bed."**

**He smiled, "Then move in with me until we can set a date that everyone will be able to make it to."**

**"No."**

**"Why?"  He was staring strait up at her.**

**Margaret waited until Danny was out of the way.  He had just come out of the bathroom and was making his way to the pile of toys in the corner of the room.  "I'm not just moving in with you.  You have to marry me first."**

**"You know, for a woman who is knocked up you have morals."  Margaret gasped and smacked him hard on the chest.  "Ow," he rubbed the spot where she hit him.  "It was a joke.  You don't have to be so violent."**

**"Well you don't have to be such an ass all the time!"**

**"I was kidding."**

**"Well it isn't funny."**

**"Fine.  Would you like to hear about the rest of the wedding?"  She didn't answer him.  "Okay.  I'll tell you anyway.  I was thinking that we should get married over by the cliff, but I'm not so sure now.  I think you might shove me off."  Margaret rolled her eyes as he continued.  "Like I said, just family.  Something small and informal.  We could get married in shorts and I could wear my famous blue Hawaiian shirt."**

**"You will not!"**

**He chucked to himself.  "What do you think of the plans so far?"**

**"They're good ideas, but they need some fine tuning."**

**"You take care of the details."**

**"I will."**

**"So, do you think everyone will be able to make it?"**

**"I know my sister will.  She lives just over the ****Maine**** border.  I don't know about my parents.  They could make it if they wanted to.  I know my mom will come, but my dad is another story.  I have to call them and tell them."**

**"You haven't told them?"**

**"When would I get a chance?  I was going to do it today."**

**"You better get to it missy."**

**"Don't tell me what to do!"**

**He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her neck forcing her to bend down and kiss him.  "I love you so much.  Have I ever told you that?"**

**"Yes and I expect you to keep telling me everyday of my life."**

**He smiled at her.  "Maybe you should go make some phone calls this afternoon."**

**"You're right.  You call your father and tell him Sunday is the wedding and I'll call my family and tell them, but don't say anything about…" she looked up to see if Danny was paying attention.  "The baby."**

**"I know.  Get some clothes while you're up at your place.  You're spending the night."**

**"I am?"**

**He sat up and looked at her.  "Do have any idea how much I hate knowing that you're up there all alone carrying our child?  I can't sleep with you in my arms, I can't hold back your hair when you throw up from the morning sickness, I can't make you breakfast, I can't do anything."**

**She smiled.  He had to be the sweetest man that ever walked the face of the earth.  "I'll stay the night only because Danny won't know, but after that I won't be sleeping with you until we're married."**

**"Deal."  He gave her a kiss.  "Now go make your phone calls."**

**Margaret went upstairs and did what she had to do.  She gathered her things to spend the night at Hawkeye's trying to muster up enough courage to call her father and mother.  Talking to her sister was no problem because she already knew what was going on.  Margaret had called her the next morning and told her all about it.  She just had to call her and tell her to be in ****Maine** next weekend.  After she hung up with her sister, she called her mother and then her father to tell them.****

**Hawkeye wondered what happened to her when she still wasn't back after he got off the phone with his father.  He called up to her place and the line was busy so he knew what she was doing.  He decided to let her do what she needed and pray that her parents were coming.  She would be devastated if they weren't going to go to their wedding.**

**It was after ****5PM**** when Margaret came back downstairs.  She seemed to be happy, but it was hard to tell.  Hawkeye grabbed her bag from her and tossed it into his room.  "What did they say?"**

**"My sister and the kids will be there Saturday.  Dave will fly in on Sunday.  He's in ****New York City****, so he'll fly in."**

**"What about your parents?"**

**She walked into the kitchen and he followed her like a little puppy.  "My mom will be there.  She was a little shocked because she said it seemed so sudden."**

**"We're known each other for 7 years."**

**"That's what I told her."**

**He sat down at the table and watched her as they talked.  She looked like she was starting dinner because she was looking through the cabinets.  "What else did she say?"**

**"She's happy for us.  She said she expects grandchildren from me soon."**

**Hawkeye smiled, "She doesn't realize how soon."**

**"She has Danny now too."**

**"Yes."**

**"What do you want for dinner?"**

**"I don't care."**

**"Okay."**

**"What else did she say?"**

**"Not that much.  She's happy for us and can't wait to see us."**

**"Good."  Hawkeye and Danny had met Margaret's mother two months ago when she came to visit.  Kate was a wonderful woman and Hawkeye loved her.  She took care of Danny like he was her grandson.  When someone was good to his son they were always at the top of his list.  "Now for the big question, what about the Colonel?"**

**Margaret sat down on her fiancé's lap and gave him a kiss.  "You know my father."**

**"Yes I do, and I'm scared of him."**

**Margaret laughed.  "He gave me a nice long lecture, but he'll there Saturday."**

**"Good.  My father said all we have to do is be there Saturday and get things ready for Sunday.  He'll have the rooms cleaned and said that your family is more than welcome to stay there if they want to."**

**"That's nice of him."**

**Hawkeye placed his hand on her stomach.  "This little guy is making us move fast."**

**"I don't call 7 years fast."**

**He laughed.  "No I guess not."**

**"So, you think it's a boy?"**

**"I really don't know."**

**"Do you have any baby things left from Danny?"**

**"No.  I got rid of all of them.  A friend of mine had a kid not long after Danny was born so I gave everything to him.  We'll have to get all knew for this baby."**

**"Okay.  I'm gonna start dinner.  How does grilled cheese sandwiches sound to you?"**

**"Sounds good.  It's too hot to cook anything."**

**"Yeah."  She gave him a kiss and then stood up.  She looked into the living room to check on Danny and then she started to make dinner.**

**Margaret and Hawkeye straitened things out with work to get time off for a honeymoon.  Friday after they got out of work the three of them headed to ****Maine** for the weekend.  Margaret's sister was going to be there the next morning with her girls and her husband was coming Sunday morning.  ****

**"Mommy," Danny whined from the back seat of the car.**

**Margaret couldn't help but smile when he called her that.  He hadn't called her Maggie since they told him he could call her mommy now.  "What's the matter baby?"**

**"Me wants to get out."**

**"We're going to Grandpa's house.  We'll be there soon."**

**"Me haves to go potty."**

**Margaret looked at Hawkeye and he talked to his son.  "Okay.   We'll stop in a few minutes.  Can you hang on?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Margaret smiled at Hawkeye.  "Do you know how much I love him?"**

**Hawkeye reached over and squeezed her hand.  "Like he was your own?"**

**"Yes."**

**"He is."**

**"Sunday he will be."**

**"That's right."**

**"You know something?"**

**"What?"**

**"Last week I was so scared when I found out about this baby.  I thought I was going to be alone."**

**"I would never let that happen."**

**"I knew you would want to be part of the baby's life, but I didn't know if you wanted to be with me forever."**

**"I feel like an ass for making you feel that way."**

**She smiled at him.  "It's all okay now."**

**"That's right.  Wait until we get there.  You know all we're going to hear is when we're giving my dad another grandchild."**

**"We'll hear that from everyone except Abby."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**She hadn't told him that her sister knew.  She knew she had to, and this was as good of time as any.  "I called her after I found out for sure."**

**"What?"**

**"Well you were at work and I didn't know what to do.  I had Danny with me and I needed to talk to someone.  I couldn't just sit down and cry in front of him."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I am telling you."**

**"Why didn't you say something before?"**

**"I don't know.  Is it that big of a deal?"**

**"You were hell bent on not telling anyone about the baby and you already told someone."**

**"I was scared and alone.  What did you expect me to do?"**

**"I don't know," he sighed.**

**"Are you angry?"**

**"No, I guess not.  I can understand.  She is your sister after all."**

**She smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek.  "Thank you."**

**They arrived at Dan's house within an hour and were greeted with smiles and hugs.  He was so happy that his son was getting married.  He often thought Danny was missing out because he didn't have a mother to care for him.  Having is son get married took a lot of worries off his shoulders.  Margaret would take care of Hawkeye and he wouldn't have to worry about that.**

**Margaret's sister arrived late the next morning with her three nieces.  Lizzie was 5, Hannah was 4, and Molly was 9 months old.  It was a two hour drive from where they lived, so it wasn't that bad.  Margaret was so glad to see her sister and be able to talk face to face.  **

**It was a beautiful day late in June.  After Abby had seen the house Margaret and she went for a walk.  They left the two oldest girls back at the house with Hawkeye and took the baby.  The other kids were in the pool and didn't want to leave anyway, so they didn't care that their mother and aunt were leaving them.  Danny had wanted to go though.**

**"Mommy," he pleaded.  "We wants to go ****wis**** you."**

**"I'm just going for a walk honey," Margaret said.  "Stay here with Daddy and I'll be back soon."**

**"Yes," Hawkeye said.  "Stay and play in the pool with Lizzie and Hannah."**

**"Yeah!"  Hannah said excitedly.**

**"I'll be back," Margaret said.  She bent down and gave her soon to be son a kiss on the cheek.  "Be a good boy."**

**"I will."**

**Margaret gave Hawkeye and kiss and then she and her sister left with Molly.  She was too little to stay and she didn't know Hawkeye well enough to be comfortable with him. The three of them walked down the hill and onto the beach for a peaceful walk away from anyone old enough to repeat what they were talking about.**

**"What do you think of this place?"  Margaret asked her sister.  They were walking barefoot along the beach with the baby in tow.**

**"Why do you two live in ****Boston****?"**

**Margaret laughed.  "I used to ask Hawk that all the time.  I think he'll want to come back here one day."**

**"I would."**

**"Me too.  I'd rather raise my children here than in ****Boston****, or any city for that matter."**

**"Of course.  Does he know I know?"**

**"I told him on our way up here.  He seemed a little hurt, but he said he understood."**

**"Do you think he did?"**

**"I think so," Margaret smiled.  **

**"Will you take her?"  Molly was getting heavy.**

**Margaret took her niece with a smile.  "Hi baby.  Aww, look at that smile.  You're such a cutie."**

**Abby saw her sister's face light up with the baby in her arms.  "How much do you want that baby now?"**

**"I've always wanted the baby."**

**"You know what I mean."**

**Margaret smiled, "Now I'm looking forward to seeing its face.  It doesn't scare me anymore because I'm not doing this on my own."**

**"I knew it would all work out for you.  When I first met Hawkeye two months ago I knew he was the one for you."**

**"He's a good man."**

**"He seems it.  I see that Danny is already calling you 'mommy' now."**

**"Yes," she smiled.  "The last few months he's been slipping and calling me 'mommy' more and more often.  At first it was just when he was over tired or sick and then it became when he was laughing at something.  In the past month it's been worse.  He would say it a lot and wouldn't even know he said it."**

**"Aw," Abby smiled.  "The poor little guy's been resisting the urge for a long time, hasn't he?"**

**"He has," she smiled.  "He doesn't have to worry about it anymore."**

**"Does he know he's getting a new baby brother or sister?"**

**"No!  He has a big mouth.  You, Hawkeye, and I are the only ones who know, and I want to keep it that way."**

**"When can I tell people?"**

**"When Mom or Dad call you and tell you I'm pregnant.  Pretend like you didn't know."**

**"Okay."**

**"Let's head back up to the kids.  I don't know how good Hawkeye is at watching three kids in the pool."**

**"Girls too," Abby smiled.**

**Margaret smiled, "He's not too good with little girls.  He doesn't know how to handle them.  He looks at them like their fragile and will break."**

**"Dave used to do the same thing until Lizzie was about two.  He's used to it now with three girls."**

**"I'll bet."**

**Margaret and her sister talked about their families as they made their way back up the hill to the house.  Molly had fallen asleep on her aunt's shoulder on the way back to the house.  The two women went inside once they got to the house and put Molly down on the couch.  Abby asked Margaret if she would watch her other two girls while she stayed in the house with the baby.  Margaret said yes and went outside to the pool.**

**"Hey," Hawkeye smiled when he saw her walking over to him.**

**"Hi," she smiled.  "Are you okay?"**

**"Yes.  I survived with these three monsters."  He was in the water with the kids.  Abby's girls knew how to swim and they could touch the bottom in the shallow end of the pool.  Danny was sleeping in a lounge chair wrapped up in a towel.  Margaret knew he would be sleeping once she came back.  He had been tired and was due for a nap.**

**"Monsters?  Did they beat you up?"**

**"No," he grinned.  "You coming in?"**

**"Yeah."  She kicked off her shoes and started to take off the sundress that she had over her suit.  "It's really hot out."**

**"I know."  He eyed her as she undressed.  She was wearing a pale yellow two piece.  "Wow."**

**She smiled and hopped into the water.  "You like it?  I haven't had a chance to show it to you yet."**

**"Very sexy," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  "You know how easy it would be for me to undo this top?"  He placed his hands on the string that was tied behind her back."**

**"Don't you dare," she moved out of his arms.**

**"I wouldn't.  There are children present."**

**She smiled and moved into his arms once again.  "I missed you last night."**

**"Me too," he gave her a kiss.  "My bed was very lonely."**

**"Mine too."  Margaret glanced around and saw her two nieces climbing out of the pool.  "Don't wake Danny," she told them.**

**"We won't," Lizzie said.**

**"Okay," she looked back at Hawkeye.  "How were the girls?"**

**"Great.  You know something?"  He kissed her again.**

**"What?"**

**"You're awfully sexy for a woman who's knocked up."**

**She slapped him on the chest.  "You know I don't like it when you say that to me."**

**"I know," he grinned evilly.  She sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Seriously though, you look very sexy."**

**"That's because I'm not showing yet.  I'm only 7 weeks."**

**"Even if you were 7 months I would still think you were sexy."**

**She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  "Good.  You better remember that when I look like a cow."**

**"I will."**

**"You're supposed to say that I won't look like a cow."**

**"But you will."**

**"Hawkeye!"**

**"I'm kidding," he laughed.  **

**"Yeah right," she tried to move out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her.  "Let me go."**

**"For a kiss."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."  She sighed and gave in.  Hawkeye pulled her tighter to him and gave her a long passionate kiss.  They pulled apart because Lizzie and Hannah jumped in around them splashing water all over them.  The two little girls started laughing hysterically.  "You think that's funny?"  Hawkeye teased with a smile.**

**"Yes," Lizzie laughed.**

**"How about you?"  Margaret asked Hannah.**

**"Uh huh," she nodded with her wet blonde curls bouncing.**

**Margaret narrowed her eyes and then went after her niece.  Hannah started laughing and tried to get away, but the water was up to her chest and she couldn't swim that fast.  Margaret caught her and started to tickle the little girl.  "I got you now."**

**"Aunt Maggie," Hannah smiled.  "Will you take me out there?"  She pointed to the deep end of the pool.**

**"Sure," she held the four year old in her arms and Hannah hung onto her as they walked out there.  "Come on Hawk."  Hawkeye swam out there and left Lizzie in the shallow end by herself.  She decided that she could swim the length of the pool and started her trip.  Margaret saw her trying to make it out there.  "Come on baby," she encouraged.  "You can do it."**

**Lizzie smiled at her and tried her hardest to make it.  "Can you help me?"**

**"Get her," Margaret told her fiancé.**

**Hawkeye swam out and grabbed the child's hands and pulled her closer.  "Better?"  She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck hanging onto him.  "Good.  You want to go back to Aunt Maggie?"**

**"No."  She had fallen in love with her soon to be uncle.  She had a bit of a crush on him.  The only problem was, was that Hawkeye wasn't too sure how to handle little girls.**

**"Okay."  Margaret smiled watching him.  He was so funny when it came to little girls.  Margaret and Hannah played together in the water and left Hawkeye and his new girlfriend to get to know each other.  **

**Lizzie looked at Hawkeye and decided to be the first one to talk.  "My mommy said that you're my new uncle."**

**"That's right.  When Aunt Maggie and I get married tomorrow I'll be your new uncle."**

**"Danny calls Aunt Maggie 'mommy' now.  Is she his mommy?"**

**"She will be tomorrow."**

**"Well, I was thinking…" she started.**

**"Yes?"  Hawkeye smiled.  This child was very amusing.**

**"Since Danny calls her mommy, do you think I could call you Uncle Hawk now?"**

**"Of course you can," he smiled.**

**"Good.  Cause I like you a lot."**

**"I like you too."**

**"Good," she smiled.  "I'm glad Aunt Maggie is marrying you.  I like Danny.  I never had a cousin before."**

**"You do now."**

**"Yep," she smiled proudly.  "And an uncle."**

**Margaret smiled to herself.  She could hear her niece talking to Hawkeye.  Lizzie was a very cute little girl and had the most wonderful personality.  Hannah noticed her sister's fascination with Hawkeye too, and like any good sister, had to pick on her.  "Lizzie has a new boyfriend," she chanted.**

**"NO!"**

**"Uh huh."**

**Lizzie was getting mad.  She had a temper like her aunt.  "Aunt Maggie, tell her I don't."**

**"Hannah," she tried to be serious.  "Stop teasing her."**

**"Okay."  She looked at her sister and mouthed something to her.**

**"Aunt Maggie, she's doing it again."**

**Margaret looked at the child in her arms seriously.  "Hannah Rose, be good."**

**"Sorry."**

**Margaret and Hannah swam over to Hawkeye and Lizzie.  "Are you having fun?"**

**"I am," Hawkeye smiled.**

**She leaned over and kissed him.  Neither wanted to let go and kept kissing softly.  "Ooooo," the two little girls said in unison.**

**Hawkeye and Margaret started laughing.  "I can do that.  She's my girlfriend."**

**"That's right," Margaret said.  "I'm getting out and drying off."**

**"Me too," Hannah said.**

**"I want to stay in with Uncle Hawk."**

**"Okay."  Margaret and Hannah made their way over to the ladder and then they got out.  They stayed there for a while and went back to the house after Danny woke up.  They all had to get ready because Margaret's parents were coming and they were all meeting them in ****Portland**** and having dinner together.**

**Daniel was the only one that didn't go to dinner with everyone.  He had to work, and he didn't want to go anyway.  He preferred staying close to home.  Everyone else had to go.  The kids were looking forward to seeing their grandparents.  Danny knew Kate, but he had never met the Colonel.  Margaret wasn't too sure how her father was going to react to the little boy because he was Hawkeye's child.**

**Margaret picked her parents up at the airport and they went over to the restaurant to meet everyone else.  After the greetings and introductions they had a good lunch.  Hawkeye was pretty quiet, and so was the Colonel.  They listened to the women talk and kept an eye on the kids to make sure they were behaving themselves.  **

**After dinner was done, they went back to Dan's house and the in-laws met each other.  The Colonel and Dan seemed to hit it off and spent most of the night in the den talking about the old days and the way things used to be.  Al and Kate were staying at an ****Inn**** in town.  They weren't together anymore so they were staying in separate rooms.  They didn't want to impose.**

**Abby and the girls were staying at Dan's so Abby could help her sister out with the wedding.  It was small, but there were still things that needed to be done.  Later that night after Al and Kate left and Dan retired to his bedroom downstairs, Hawkeye started to pester Margaret about going off alone for an hour or so, but she wouldn't give in.**

**Margaret was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.  She had already put Danny to bed and her sister was putting the two oldest girls to sleep in the den.  Molly was sleeping the room Abby and Margaret were sharing.  Hawkeye knocked on the door and when she answered he walked in.**

**"Hawkeye!"  She was standing in her bra and a pair of pajama shorts.  It was a good thing it was him and not Daniel.  "What are you doing?"**

**He shut the door and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  "Bothering you.  What are you doing?"**

**"Brushing my teeth," she spit into the sink and cleaned her toothbrush under the running water.**

**He waited until she was done and then turned her around in his arms.  "I can't wait for tomorrow night."**

**"I know.  Five days in the ****Bahamas**** without any kids.  I do feel a little guilty leaving the baby with your dad for that long."**

**"They'll love it."  He moved her hair away and started to kiss her neck.**

**"Hawk, stop."**

**"No."**

**"Yes.  We're not doing this.  Tomorrow we can do whatever you want."**

**"Tonight."**

**"No!"  She moved out of his arms and grabbed her pajama shirt after she took her bra off she put it on.**

**"Why do you always brush your teeth with your shirt off?"**

**"Because I don't want to get toothpaste on it."**

**"Oh," he nodded.  "Are you nervous?"**

**She looked at him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.  "Not at all.  I want to start my life with you."**

**"Good."  He wrapped her up in his arms and started to kiss her.  His hands started to roam under the back of her shirt and they made their way around to the front.  He kept kissing her to stop any protest and made his way up to her chest.  His squeezed her breasts and she jumped back.**

**"Ouch, Hawkeye!"  **

**"What?"  He didn't know what he did.**

**"They're tender.  That hurt."**

**"Oh honey, I'm sorry.  Why do they hurt?"**

**She rolled her eyes and said in a low voice.  "I'm pregnant you dolt."**

**He smiled at gave her a hug.  "I'm sorry."**

**She leaned into him and let herself be held for a moment.  "Tomorrow you have to leave bright and early.  You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."**

**"That's just a myth."**

**"No.  It's the rule."**

**He laughed and pulled back.  "Well then, if it's a rule, then it must be followed."**

**"Yes.  Now go to bed."**

**"You come with me," He opened the bathroom door and led her out.**

**"No Hawkeye.  The baby's in there."**

**"Just lay with me.  We'll talk.  We haven't been alone all weekend."**

**She smiled at him and his begging.  "We'll be alone tomorrow.  Our plane takes off at ****4PM****."**

**"Yes but we won't land for hours."**

**"Stop being such a baby."**

**He looked at her with his lower lip out and big puppy dog eyes.  "Please."**

**She sighed.  How could she give into that?  "Alright, but just for a few minutes."**

**He smiled at her and they walked to the room that he and Danny were staying in.  He crawled into bed and then patted the empty spot next to him for her to join him.  She laid down and cuddled up to him.  "See, isn't this nice?"**

**"Yes, but I'm not staying.  Just for a few minutes."**

**"I know.  So, tell me what your dad had to say when you brought him to his hotel."**

**"He said he still doesn't like you and he thinks I can do better, but that I seem happy and in love, so I have his blessings."**

**"That's good."**

**"Don't feel bad about him not liking you.  My father doesn't like anyone my sister or I bring home for him to meet.  And he always hated any boyfriend that was serious, so he absolutely loathes out choice of husbands."**

**"I see.  What did he think about Danny?  I saw his face when he called you mommy."**

**"Oh," she smiled.  "He knew that you had a son.  I told him that months ago."**

**"You didn't answer my question."**

**"Well, I don't know how to answer it.  He thinks Danny is a great kid.  My father loves boys."**

**Hawkeye rolled his eyes.  "What does he think of me having a kid?"**

**"I don't know.  He wouldn't say anything bad to me.  He knows I love Danny like he was my own."**

**"Good!"**

**Margaret smiled and gave him a kiss.  "I'm gonna go to bed before I fall asleep in here."**

**"Stay."**

**"Hawkeye," she scolded.  She gave him another kiss and then tried to leave, but he held her there.  "Let me go before Abby comes looking for me."  Just as she said that there was a knock on the door.**

**"Who is it?"  Hawkeye said.**

**"Abby.  Is my sister in there?"**

**"Come in," Hawkeye said.**

**Abby walked in and saw the two of them in bed.  She smiled at them.  "Oh, if Daddy could see you now."**

**"Shut up," Margaret said.**

**"Are you sleeping in here?"**

**"No."  Margaret gave Hawkeye a nice long kiss and his grip loosened on her and she slipped out of bed.  "Goodnight."**

**"Night," he sighed.  He wanted her in his arms.  "I love you."**

**"Love you," she smiled.  She walked over to Danny's bed and gave him a kiss on the head before leaving.**

**She and Abby walked back to the other bedroom.  They were sharing the bed in there.  Molly was in a crib that they used to use for Danny when he and Hawkeye were there.  He was too big for it now.  It was the end of June now and he would be 3 in the beginning of September.  **

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**The next morning Hawkeye was out of the house like he promised.  He took his son with him, and his father, and they left the women to themselves.  Kate came over and helped her daughters and granddaughters get ready.  It was nice to be alone with all her girls like that.  She was very happy that her oldest daughter had finally found happiness and contentment with her life.  She could tell her daughter had never been so happy.**

**Dan decided to go get Al and the two of them went fishing that morning.  They sent Hawkeye and Danny to go get Dave in ****Portland****.  The two older men talked with each other about their children.  Dan set a lot of Al's fears at ease that morning.  Al had been worried about his little girl getting hurt again.  She had been hurt so many times before, and he didn't want to see that happen again.**

**Hawkeye and Danny picked Dave up and they got something to eat in the city.  Hawkeye was told to keep busy and stay away from the house until ****noon****.  Then he could come back and start getting ready.  He and Dave didn't care.  They would rather be out doing something than with the ladies trying to get things together.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**When Hawkeye saw Margaret emerge from the house he felt his heart start beating faster.  Her dress was fairly simple, but it made her glow.  It was a strapless gown with small beads sparkling in various places.  She looked wonderful, and Hawkeye found himself wanting to run to her and be next to her.  He had to wait for her father to hand her over, so he stayed put.**

**Margaret was so anxious to get to him and finally marry him.  Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, but she wasn't sure if that was it.  She had a baby in there that was causing her a fair amount of nausea, and she didn't want to throw up.  She smiled at Hawkeye as her father led her over to him on his arm.**

**They made their way through the vows, and before they knew it, they were married.  Margaret had tears on her face and without missing a beat, Hawkeye wiped them away before they could ruin her makeup.  She saw the tears in his eyes, but he never let them out.  **

**Danny ran into his father's arms after they kissed.  He had a smile on his face the whole time.  He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew that it was something good and that it was between Hawkeye and his new mommy.  He knew that after the wedding Margaret was going to live with them.  They had told him that.  He loved the idea and couldn't wait for it.**

**The two families talked and laughed the rest of the afternoon.  It was the first time that they were blended like that, but it seemed to be working out fine.  All of the kids got along with one another.  The adults got alone, other than Hawkeye and Al, and Dave and Al.  Now that Dave had daughters, he could understand where his father in law was coming from.  He told Hawkeye that he would understand one day when he had a daughter.  **

**By 5PM Hawkeye and Margaret were on a plane heading south.  They had said goodbye to everyone, including Danny, which was the hardest to say goodbye to.  He didn't seem to care though.  He was going to spend the week with his grandfather.  **

**"You look tired," Hawkeye said.**

**"I could use a nap."**

**"Take one.  We have a while before we land."**

**"Yeah."  She leaned into him and closed her eyes.  "I love you so much."**

**"I love you, and this baby," he placed his hand on her stomach.**

**"I'm glad things worked out like this."**

**"Me too."**

There are more chapters to come.  This isn't the end.


	6. 6

**Chapter 6 **

**October 1957**

**There was a time in Margaret Houlihan's life where she didn't have to think of anyone but herself.  She worked for herself, she shopped for herself, everything she did was for herself, and it wasn't in a selfish way.  All she had to think about and take care of for years and years was herself.  Those times were long gone now.  **

**She and Hawkeye told their family about the baby.  It didn't take long for them to put it together.  Some didn't mind, and some were disappointed.  To Margaret all that mattered was what her father thought, and unfortunately he wasn't too happy.  She had to live with it for the time being because she had a lot on her plate now.  She couldn't make that her number one focus.**

**"Mommy," Danny whined.  "I don't wanna!"**

**"Honey, you have to take a bath.  You're dirty and you have to go to the sitter's in the morning.  We won't have time for you to get a bath."**

**"NO!"**

**"Daniel Sherman Pierce, don't you ever yell at me!"**

**That's all it took and Danny started to cry.  He was overtired, dirty, and didn't want a bath.  "Maa…meeee."**

**Margaret sighed partly in frustration and partly because she felt bad for the child.  "I know you don't want to take a bath, baby.  We'll make it quick and by that time Daddy should be home to read you a story.  How does that sound?"  Hawkeye had to stay late that night because he had to go back in on a patient.  **

**He nodded and got into the tub.  Margaret breathed a sigh of relief.  She didn't have the energy to fight with him any longer, and wanted to go to bed herself.  She had been on her feet all day and then took care of Danny all night.  She was 6 months pregnant and getting bigger by the day.  She needed to get off her feet and into bed.**

**When Danny was out of the bath and dressed for bed, Hawkeye was no where to be found.  Margaret was really hoping that he would be home by that time so she could go to bed.  She got into her pajamas while Danny was eating his snack and then picked up a book for her son.  **

**"Mommy, where Daddy 'night?"******

**"Daddy had to work late tonight.  I'll read you a story in my bed.  How's that?"**

**"Okay.  Me ready.  Is Baby ready too?"**

**She smiled.  "Yeah.  Baby's ready to go to bed too."**

**"Me too."******

**"Good."  She placed his plate in the sink and then picked him up and carried him to her room shutting the lights off in each room as she went.  She laid down in her bed and he snuggled up to her.  By the time she was on the third page he was sound asleep, and she was too tired to bring him to his bed.  She decided that Hawkeye could do that when he got home and closed the book and shut the bedside lamp off.**

**Hawkeye took a cab home that night.  He had been at the hospital for 14 hours that day.  He started work at nine and it was now a little after eleven.  He called his wife once that night to tell her that he was running later than normal, but he knew that by now she would be asleep.  With work, Danny, and being pregnant, staying up past ****10PM**** was too much for her.**

**He quietly let himself into the apartment and sat his things down by the door.  He kicked off his shoes before walking to the bedroom.  He didn't want to make any unnecessary noise.  He checked in on his son and saw that he wasn't there.  Then he went to his bedroom and saw the child curled up with Margaret.  He smiled and scooped up his son and took him to bed.**

**He went to the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers in there so he wouldn't have to turn the light on in the bedroom and wake his wife up.  He crawled into bed in the darkness and spooned with her.  He kissed her on the side of the cheek and then closed his eyes.**

**"Hi," Margaret said in a whisper.**

**"Hi.  I didn't want to wake you up.  I'm sorry."**

**"You okay?"**

**"Uh huh.****  The patient is resting comfortably now."**

**"Good."**

**"I love you."**

**"Love you," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.**

**The next morning was hectic as usually.  They took their turns in the shower, helped Danny get ready, fed him, and they talked a little bit about the plans for the day before heading their separate ways.  Margaret went strait to work because she had to be there before him and he brought Danny to the sitters.  **

**Margaret picked up the child as she normally did and the two of them went home to start dinner.  At first she could handle all of that without a problem, but the farther into her pregnancy she got, the harder normal everyday things became.  Bye the time Hawkeye got home at ****6:30PM**, she was ready for bed.  She would actually relax on the couch with him and watch TV.  To him, it was nice, but to her, she was just plain tired.****

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret had Sunday off and she stayed in bed while Hawkeye got up with Danny.  She slept until nine and then laid in bed for another hour.  It felt really good not to have to get up.  She could hear Danny and Hawkeye out in the living room playing with the child's trucks and cars and laughing up a storm.  She stayed there and smiled with her hand on her stomach.  At six months she was showing and the baby was moving around now.  She didn't mind being pregnant at first, but she was starting to look forward to the end.**

**Danny came running into the room and smiled when he saw that she was awake.  "Good morning," she smiled.**

**"Morning," he jumped up on the bed.**

**"Where's Daddy?"**

**"At the basroom."******

**"So you snuck away and came in here, huh?"  He just smiled at her not sure exactly what she meant.  "Are you having fun this morning?"**

**"Uh huh.****  Are you sick?"**

**"No.  Mommy's just a little tired."**

**"Is Baby tired too?"**

**She smiled at him.  "No, the baby is awake."**

**He smiled and put his head on her stomach.  "Hi Baby.  Are you awake?  Me and Daddy are playing.  You wanna play too?"**

**Margaret chuckled.  "What did the baby say?"**

**"Baby said no," he shook his head.  "He wants to stay ****wis**** you."**

**"Ah.  What else did he say?"**

**"He say he wants me to has candy."**

**Margaret chuckled.  "He really likes to talk to you, huh?"  Danny nodded his head.**

**Hawkeye stepped out of the bathroom and saw that his son was no longer in the living room. He knew just where to look and went to his room.  He saw Danny and Margaret lying in bed both focusing on her swollen stomach.  Margaret looked up and smiled when she saw him in the doorway.  "Good morning."**

**"Morning."****  He looked at Danny, "Did you wake Mommy up?"**

**"Nope."******

**"I was already awake.  He's just talking to the baby."**

**"Oh?"  Hawkeye said with a smile.  He laid down on the bed and gave his wife a kiss.  "Are you feeling better today?"**

**"Much better."******

**"How's the baby?"**

**"Growing, kicking, and taking all the energy I have."**

**"Sounds about right.****  What do you want to do today?  The sun is shining and it's a beautiful fall day out."**

**"You sound like an advertisement."**

**He rolled his eyes and ignored what she said.  "What do you want to do today?"**

**"Absolutely nothing."******

**"Oh," he sounded disappointed.  "I was hoping we could do something together today.  Maybe go somewhere."**

**"As much as I would love to, I can't.  I've been so tired lately.  I don't feel up to it."**

**"You don't feel up to much lately.  When is your next doctor's appointment?"**

**"This Friday at ****1PM****."******

**"Remind me and I'll get off work.  I'm going with you."**

**"You don't have to."**

**  
"I want to."  She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  "So, what can we do today?"**

**"You and Danny can go do something."**

**He looked disappointed again.  "Without you?  What are you going to do?"**

**"I think I'll manage.  Maybe we'll all go out to dinner tonight."**

**"That sounds good.  I think Danny and I will go to the park and play some football."**

**That made Danny perk**** up.  "Yeah!"  He loved to play football.  He had broken a lamp a couple of weeks ago and was no longer allowed to have one in the house, so he jumped at the chance to go outside and play.  "Ready to go?"  He asked his father.**

**"I'm all ready."  He gave Margaret a kiss and then stood up and grabbed Danny.  "We'll be back in a few hours.  We're gonna get some lunch while we're out.  Is there anything you need?"**

**"Just come back in one piece, both of you."**

**"We will."  Hawkeye and Danny smiled at her and then they left.  She listened to them as they got their shoes on and their jackets.  When they were gone, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom.  She was going to take a shower, but she didn't.  She was too comfortable in her pajamas, so she stayed that way.**

**She turned on the TV and laid on the couch with her breakfast.  It was nice and quiet and that's just what she wanted. She hadn't been able to do anything like that for a long time and really appreciated it.  It was a welcome rest and a much needed one too.  She lounged around all day, and it felt wonderful.**

**When Hawkeye and Danny came home at ****2PM**** she was still lying on the couch in her pajamas with a blanket over top of her.  She was watching an old Humphrey Bogart movie on TV.  She smiled when she saw them walk in the door.  "Hey honey."**

**"Hi," he smiled.  "Don't you look cozy?"**

**"I am."  She nodded to the baby in his arms.  "Looks like you tired him out."**

**"I did.  Let me put him in his bed and I'll be out to watch the movie with you."**

**Danny picked his head up off of his father's shoulder.  "No."**

**"What do you mean 'no', buddy?  You've been trying to sleep for a half an hour.**

**He looked over at his mother with pleading blue eyes and held his arms out to her.  "Wanna lay ****wis**** you.  Me not tired."**

**"You look tired, sweetie."  He shook his head no.  "Come here."  He wiggled out of his father's arms and ran over to her.  He started to climb up her. "Be careful of the baby."  She didn't want him to accidentally kick her stomach.  She helped him get situated and he laid on her, tucked between her and the back of the couch.  "All set?"**

**"Uh huh," he yawned.**

**Hawkeye smiled.  "I'm gonna get a beer.  Do you need anything?"**

**"No thanks. Just be quiet so I can watch the rest of this movie."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**Hawkeye sat down and watched the movie with them as he sipped his beer.  Before the end of the movie was over, Margaret and Danny were sound asleep.  He made sure the two of them were covered up, shut the TV off.  He decided to go for a walk and leave the two of them to their nap.  **

**It was an hour later when he returned home.  Danny was still asleep and Margaret was lying there with her eyes open.  She looked like she had been up for a little while.  She must have only taken a catnap.  **

**"Hi baby," he whispered.**

**"Where did you go?"**

**"For a walk."******

**"That's what I thought."**

**He helped her up so that Danny slid softly onto the couch without waking up.  "Here you go."  He handed her a single red rose.**

**"Aww," she smiled and took it from him.  "Thank you honey."  She gave him a soft kiss.  "You're so sweet."**

**"You're welcome."**

**"I'm gonna take a shower.  Do you want to join me?"**

**His eyes started to sparkle, "Are you serious?"**

**She didn't say anything, but winked at him.  He followed behind her like a little puppy to the bathroom.  When she stepped into the bathroom she stopped him from going any farther.  "Wait.  You can't take a shower with me."**

**"What?  Why not?"**

**"Danny."**

**"He's sleeping."**

**"Yes, but he'll wake up soon and if we're both in the shower, neither one of us will hear him."**

**He sighed.  "Okay, but I'm coming in the bathroom to keep you company."**

**"Fine."******

**"I'll leave the door open so I can hear him."**

**"Whatever you want."****  She started the water and then stripped down to get in.**

**Hawkeye stayed in there and talked to her as she showered.  "You know, I was really hoping to take a shower with you.  You had my hopes up and everything."**

**"Sorry."  She loved the feeling of the water washing over her.**

**"You owe me now."**

**"I do, huh?"**

**"Yes.  Tonight we're doing what I want and you know what that means."**

**"Of course.****  It's the same thing that got me pregnant."**

**He smiled but rolled his eyes.  "Hey, we had fun didn't we?"**

**"We always do."**

**"You know it's been two weeks, right?"**

**She poked her head out of the shower to look at him.  "I've been so tired.  Sorry."**

**"I know, but two long weeks Margaret."**

**She smiled and went back to washing her hair.  "What are you gonna do after the baby comes?"**

**"What do you mean?"  His eyes suddenly widened at a thought her had.  "You don't want me to get cut do you?"**

**She laughed.  "No.  Once the baby comes we won't be able to do anything for six weeks."**

**"I know.  You better stock up on the conditioner than.  Me and Mr. Right will be spending some time together in the shower."**

**"Ugh, you're disgusting!"**

**"You love it," he teased.**

**"I do not!"  She shut the water off and stuck her hand out.  "Would you give me a towel?"  He grabbed a towel and stood up.  When she reached for it he pulled it away.  "Pierce!"**

**"What?"**

**"Give it to me!"**

**He wrapped her in the towel and then held his hand out to help her out.  She picked up her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.  He stood behind her and watched her.  When she put the brush down he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  "I think we need some new towels.  These aren't big enough anymore."**

**She slapped his arm.  "They are too."**

**"I'm picking on you.  You're beautiful."**

**She smiled and turned in his arms.  "I love you."**

**He kissed her and wouldn't let go of her.  "Let's go to the bedroom."**

**"Danny," she said though his kisses.**

**"Sleeping," he mumbled against her neck.**

**"No.  He's standing right there," she pointed behind him.**

**Hawkeye let go of her and looked at his son.  "You have the timing of a broken clock."**

**"What?"  The innocent child asked.**

**"Daddy's crazy," Margaret said.  "Now if you two gentlemen will leave me alone, I'd like to get dressed.**

**"Fine."****  Hawkeye gave her a kiss and he and Danny went to find something else to do for the moment.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**It was about five that evening that the three of them went to dinner.  Margaret wasn't nearly as tired as she had been and that was only because she had laid around all day and relaxed.  Hawkeye was full of energy, but he always was.  Danny was just glad to be out.  Because Margaret had been so tired lately and lacked her normal energy they hadn't been out to dinner.  **

**When Dinner was over, they went to do a little shopping.  Margaret had decided that she wanted to paint the old office a pale yellow because it was going to become the baby's room as soon as Hawkeye cleaned it out.  She figured that the faster she moved on the nursery, the faster he would take the hint and start clearing out the room.**

**After they picked up the paint they went to a baby store.  It had everything from furniture to clothes to toys; it had everything a baby would need.  Margaret thought it was about time she picked out the furniture because as of now they didn't have a single thing for the baby.  Things had been so busy since they got back from their honeymoon with moving her things and blending two households into one.  Now that she had some energy she wanted to get some things done.**

**"Hawk, what about this one?"**

**"It's fine."**

**"Do you really want white?"******

**"Margaret, I don't mean to sound mean, but they all look the same to me.  Get what you want."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**She smiled.  That was all she needed to hear.  What she wanted was the most expensive set in there.  It was a beautiful cherry set that came with everything.  The crib, changing table, two dressers, and a padded rocking chair.  "How about this one?"  She said as she ran her hands down the side of the crib.**

**"Yeah," he smiled.  "That's a nice one."**

**Margaret turned to the salesman that was standing next to her.  "We'll take this set."**

**"We'll have to order it ma'am.  Will that be a problem?"**

**"How long will it take to be delivered to our apartment?"**

**"I would say three to four weeks."**

**"That's fine.  He'll take care of the bill," she pointed to Hawkeye.  He wasn't focused on her, but was watching Danny play with some toys.  "Hawkeye," she called.**

**He looked at her, "Huh?"**

**"If you're ready to pay, this man knows what I want."**

**"Okay.  Watch Danny."**

**Margaret smiled at the salesman and he and Hawkeye walked off.  She took her son's hand.  "Come over here with me, honey."**

**Danny followed his mother over to the newborn clothes section.  There was a rocking chair over there and he climbed into it while she looked around.  Margaret looked through the newborn clothes and couldn't help feeling absolute joy.  She couldn't wait to get her baby into her arms.  She pawed through some of the racks that they had.  She started looking at the neutral things, and then found herself in a sea of pink when she was looking that the baby girl things.  All the while she was keeping one eye on Danny.  He hadn't moved from that chair that he found.  **

**When Hawkeye found her she was looking at the newborn boy things.  "What are you doing?"**

**She smiled and looked up at him.  "Just looking."**

**"No buying?"  She shook her head no.  "Good, I think we spent enough money today," he gave her the receipt.**

**She chuckled.  "You said I could get what I wanted."**

**"I know.   Are you happy with it?"**

**"Very."**

**"Then that's all that matters."**

**She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  She had a little outfit in her hands and he took it from her and looked at it.  "Tiny, isn't it?"**

**"Yeah.****  I remember when Danny was that size.  Seems like a lifetime ago."**

**"Well, you're life is very different now."**

**"Better.  Where is he anyway?"**

**She pointed to the three year old.  It was a little after eight and he was dozing off as he was sitting there rocking.  "We tired him out."**

**"Yes."  Hawkeye walked over to him and picked him up.  "You ready to go home, buddy?"**

**"Yeah."******

**Margaret hung up the little blue outfit and grabbed her husband's hand as they walked out the door.  "You know, I just thought of something."**

**"What?"  She asked.**

**"We don't have any clothes for the baby."**

**"That's because we don't have any room."**

**"We have that whole room we're not using."**

**"Yeah, it has all your shit in it."**

**"I told you I would clean it out."**

**"You should do it this weekend."**

**"I can't," he said.**

**"Why?  You've been putting it off for months now."**

**"I have a conference in ****New York City**** this weekend, remember?"**

**"Ah.  I forgot all about that."**

**"When do you leave?  I have that doctor's appointment Friday at ****1PM****."**

**They arrived at the car and Hawkeye put the baby in the back seat.  "I'll be there.  I leave Saturday morning at ****6AM****."**

**Margaret waited for him to get in the car and sit down.  "I have to work on Saturday.  Did you get a sitter lined up for him?"**

**"No.  I forgot all about it.  Can you do it tomorrow?"**

**"Yeah.****  I think I can get Lucy to take him for the day.  He's knows her pretty well now."  She was a friend of Margaret's that Danny had been seeing more and more of now that Margaret was married to his father and he was always with her.**

**"Does he like her?"**

**"He loves her."**

**"Okay.  I'll be back Sunday night.  Don't touch anything in that room.  I'll take care of it next weekend."**

**"If you don't take care of it next weekend I'm selling the furniture and some of the other junk you keep in there."**

**"I'll do it." He said firmly.  He didn't want to listen to anymore nagging about that room.**

**"Fine!"******

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**The week pasted just like the ones before it.  The two of them went to work and Margaret would get Danny from the sitters after she got out of work.  By the time that she and Danny got home she was dead on her feet.  She would kick her shoes off and lie on the couch.  Most of the time Danny would sit with her and they would talk.  He loved to talk about that baby.  That was his favorite topic, mostly because his parents instilled it in him.  They wanted him to look forward to the new baby.**

**By the time that Hawkeye got home Margaret was still on the couch.  He would make dinner for the three of them and then usually rub her feet for her.  Her feet would swell up like balloons each day and she couldn't do anything.   Hawkeye didn't like her working as much as she did.  She had a hard job and it was hard on her body.  But Hawkeye couldn't say anything to her because it would only cause a fight.**

**Thursday night they were lying in bed and he was massaging her back for her.  He was getting worried about her because her soreness and tiredness were not normal pregnancy things.  She wasn't able to function and couldn't do anything but work.  "Honey, what do you thinks wrong?"**

**"What do you mean?"  She refused to admit that she was having a hard time and wasn't superwoman.**

**"You work, and that's it.  You spend your days off recovering from the workweek and don't do anything."**

**"I'm six months pregnant.  What do you expect from me?  Ah," she moaned.  "Right there.  That's the spot."**

**"You need to cut back on your hours."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why?"**

**"I just can't.  I'm the head nurse.  If I cut back on my hours I won't be the boss anymore."**

**"But honey, you can't do anything right now except work.  Doesn't that bother you?"**

**"Sometimes."******

**"You need to tell the doctor what's been going on."**

**"Nothings been going on!****  The baby is fine.  I'm the one that's tired."**

**Hawkeye stopped massaging and made her lie on her back so he could look her in the face.  "You're just as important as that baby.  Don't you forget it."**

**She smiled at him.  "I guess since you're gonna be there tomorrow I won't have a choice but to tell him everything."**

**He bent down and kissed her.  "Has your energy been rejuvenated enough?"**

**"Not as much as you want it to be."**

**He placed his hand on her belly and felt the baby move and then he placed his ear on her stomach.  "What's that you say Baby?  You want Mommy to have sex with me?"**

**Margaret slapped him on the head.  "Watch what you say."**

**"It can't understand."**

**"I don't care.  Don't talk like that to her."**

**"Ah.  Okay.  I'll settle for a goodnight kiss.  But I'll expect a welcome home gift when I come back from that conference."**

**"Deal."******

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Hawkeye's knee was bouncing up and down as he sat next to his wife in the waiting room of her OBGYN.  He kept glancing at the clock on the wall.  "It's after one."**

**"I know.  Sometimes they run a little late.  Do you have to be back to the hospital?"**

**"At two, but I have enough time, right?"**

**"Yes."  **

**He smiled at the baby that was sitting on his mother's lap across from him.  "Hi."  The baby smiled and cuddled closer to his mother.  Hawkeye whispered in his wife's ear.  "Let's have another boy."**

**"Hawkeye," she scolded.**

**"Okay, let's have a little girl."**

**"Mrs. Pierce, the doctor will see you know."**

**Margaret stood up and grabbed Hawkeye's hand and they followed the nurse.  When they got to the examining room the nurse took Margaret's blood pressure, temperature and all the normal vitals that they always did.  Hawkeye sat in a chair in the corner looking at a women's magazine.  That was all they had in there except children's books.**

**When the nurse left Hawkeye stood up and looked around.  He opened the cabinets while Margaret told him to get his hands off of them and sit down.  He was playing with a plastic replica of a baby in the uterus when the doctor walked in.  "Dr. Pierce, nice to see you again."**

**Hawkeye placed the baby back on the shelf and turned around like he was a child being caught playing with an antique.  "Hi, Dr. Jones.  How are you?"**

**"Fine, and you?"**

**"Doing good, very good."******

**"Glad to hear that."  The doctor turned to Margaret.  "Now the most important question, how are you feeling?"**

**"Tired and fat."******

**He laughed and looked at Hawkeye.  "She's one of my most honest patients."**

**"Oh, believe me, she doesn't hold anything back."**

**"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"**

**Hawkeye smiled, "See what I mean?"**

**"Yes.  You know the drill by now Margaret."**

**"Uh huh."******

**After the physical exam was over the doctor left to let Margaret get back into her clothes.  He had found that his patients were more comfortable talking to him when they were in their clothes instead of a paper gown.  Hawkeye was good and sat to the side as the doctor did his job.  It wasn't until the doctor left that he turned back into himself and started to grope his wife as she tried to get dressed.**

**By the time that the doctor came in and talked to the two of them, he had plenty to say.  He knew Margaret wasn't going to like what he had to say, but it was best for her and the baby.**

**"I can see that there's something you want to say," Hawkeye noticed.**

**"Just say it," his impatient wife stated.**

**"From what you two have been telling me and what I saw upon the exam, you're gonna have to stop working."**

**"WHAT?!"******

**"I'm sorry.  If you continue to stay on your feet all day you're going to end up with Toxemia.  At your age and this being your first baby, we need to take precautions."**

**"I understand that, but why do I have to stop working?  Isn't there another way?"**

**"Margaret," Hawkeye said.  "The man knows what he's talking about."**

**"Yes I do, and you're going to have to stop working."**

**"I can't do that."**

**"You're married to one of the top surgeons in ****Boston****.  I'm pretty sure you can afford not to work for a few months."**

**"She can," Hawkeye answered.**

**"But…"**

**"Honey," he said softly.  "We have to do what we have to do."**

**Margaret sighed and as much as she hated the idea, she knew she had to stop working.  She would fight later if she had enough energy.  "Does that mean I'm on bed rest?"**

**"No.  You're on your feet all day at work, and that's not good.  I want you to take a week and stay in bed and relax.  Don't go anywhere that you have to do any amount of walking.  No trips either."**

**Margaret nodded.  The way she was feeling now lying in bed for a week didn't sound like a bad idea, but she wasn't going to say that out loud.  "What about our three year old son?"**

**"Oh, no lifting.****  That means him too.  Don't pick him up, don't pick up a laundry basket, no heavy lifting at all."**

**"Now if he's home alone with me, we'll be fine, right?  I won't have to stay in bed while he runs wild."**

**"No.  You can take care of him as you normally would, but don't pick him up.  And I don't want him home with you for the first week unless someone else is there to take care of him.  I want you to pamper yourself."**

**"Okay."**

**"Good."  The doctor looked at Hawkeye.  "I'm glad you came today.  You make sure she follows my orders.  I want this baby to be full term, maybe even later."**

**"You don't have to worry about that."**

**"Now, where are you two going?"**

**"We have to get back to work."**

**"Wrong answer.****  You're talking her home and taking care of her every need for the next 5 days."**

**"I have a conference in ****New York**** I have to leave for tomorrow morning."**

**"Cancel it."**

**"I have to work tomorrow," Margaret said.  "I can't just leave."**

**"You have to.  You don't have a choice and unless you can get someone to stay with you while your husband is gone, he's going to be by your side."**

**Margaret opened her mouth to argue, but Hawkeye beat her to it.  "We'll work it out one way or another."**

**"Good."  The doctor stood up and shook their hands.  "I'll see you soon."**

**"Bye."**

**Margaret and Hawkeye left the doctor's office silently.  She knew he wasn't going to let her go back to work so she didn't say anything when they headed home instead of back to the hospital.  When they got home she spoke as he walked her into the building and to their apartment.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's not your fault, baby."**

**"What are we gonna do?"**

**"I'm going to go back to work and tell them.  If they need you they can call you.  I'll tell them I can't make it this weekend and I'll have to go to the next one."**

**"When is that?"**

**"The end of January."******

**"Hawkeye, that's when the baby's due."**

**"I know," he pushed the button on the elevator.  "That's why I wanted to go to this one.  If we're lucky, I'll get out of both of them," he smiled.**

**She smiled at him.  "I'm really sorry."**

**"Stop it.  You didn't do anything wrong.  After work I'll go get Danny and explain to the sitter about things and see if she'll be able to watch him on Mondays for us."**

**"Just this Monday," she said.  She got her keys out of her purse when the elevator came to a stop.  "He can stay home with me."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Of course.****  He's my baby too.  I want him with me."**

**Hawkeye smiled at her.  He loved how she loved Danny as though he was her child and had raised him.  She did have a big part in raising him the past year, and would from now on.  "I'll work it out so the sitter can take him next week and then he's home with you until the baby comes."**

**"Okay."  She unlocked the door and walked in.  She immediately kicked her shoes off followed by her jacket.  "I have to make some calls."**

**"Oh no you don't."****  He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.  "You're not doing anything but lying in bed."**

**"I have to call work and tell them I can't come in tomorrow or any day for that matter."**

**"I'll take care of it.  If they need to talk to you or see you then they have to wait until next Monday.  I have orders to follow and you're not doing anything but lounging around the house."**

**"Since when do you follow orders?"**

**"Since our child's life depends on it."**

**He tried to push her to sit on the bed, but she wouldn't go.  "I have to use the bathroom, and I want to change out of these clothes and into something more comfortable."**

**"Okay.  You do that and I'll go make a couple of calls.  You better be in that bed when I come back."**

**She smiled, "I will.  When are you getting Danny?"**

**"I'll know after I talk to my boss.  If I don't have to go back in this afternoon then I'll go over and pick Danny up and talk to his sitter."**

**"Let me know what you're doing before you leave."**

**"I will."**

**Hawkeye did what he had to do to be able to stay home that weekend and take care of his son and his wife.  Margaret wasn't on complete bed rest, but she had to stay home and off her feet as much as possible.  Hawkeye went to the extreme when it came to taking care of her and even got Danny in on it.  He would tell his mother that he was going to tell daddy because she wasn't listening and was doing laundry.  **

**Margaret tolerated the two of them for the weekend and couldn't wait until Monday.  They would be gone and she would be home alone.  She found that it was easier to pamper herself when no one was around.  She would sleep in and take a nice long bath and do some reading.  She was starting to think that staying home wasn't such a bad idea.  **

**By the time that the baby furniture was delivered Hawkeye had the office cleaned out and painted.  There were a few problems that she was getting frustrated with.  Hawkeye wouldn't help her move the furniture around the way she wanted it, and she couldn't do it herself.  She couldn't decorate the room because she needed the furniture to be in place.  Hawkeye didn't seem to want to do anything to get ready for the baby, and she needed his help to do it.**

**Danny didn't notice that anything was wrong.  He loved staying home with his mother all day.  He thought that it was the most wonderful thing to have her all to himself during the day.  She would sit with him and read to him, they would watch TV together, take naps together, and eat together.  He was practically in heaven with her home like that.  **

**By the fifth week at home Margaret was getting more and more on edge.  She was sick of being big, but was getting bigger and bigger by the day.  She knew that the farther into her pregnancy she got the less she would feel like doing things, but yet Hawkeye didn't seem to understand that.  He would always tell her they would set up the nursery later, they would go shopping later, they would start introducing Danny to newborns later.  Not only did they need to shop for the baby, but they also needed to go Christmas shopping.  It was the end of November and she wanted to get things out of the way rather than have to fight in the stores later.**

**"Hawkeye," Margaret called from the nursery.  Danny was spending the weekend with Dan in ****Maine****.  Dan hadn't seen much of them since Margaret was about 6 months pregnant because she wasn't supposed to travel.  So, Dan decided to go to ****Boston**** and get his grandson and spend some time spoiling him.  That left Hawkeye and Margaret alone for a few days.  All they had done so far was fight.**

**"What?"**

**"Can you come here?"**

**"I'm busy."**

**Margaret huffed and rolled her eyes.  "Fine!  I'll do it myself."**

**Hawkeye tossed the dish towel on the counter and went to her.  She was trying to move a dresser in the baby's room.  "What the hell are you doing?"**

**Margaret stopped and looked at him.  "Doing what you should have been doing weeks ago."**

**"Stop."****  He grabbed the dresser so she couldn't move it.**

**"Let go!"**

**"What's gotten into you?"**

**"Me?!"******

**"Yes, you.****  You've been biting my head off for two weeks now.  I thought with Danny gone we could have a nice dinner together and you haven't done anything but nag me since he left."**

**"Look at this room.  It's not ready for the baby."**

**"The baby is two month away."**

**"How much do you think I'm going to be able to do in the next two months month?  Look at me now.  I waddle.  I can't imagine what's coming next."**

**Hawkeye knew she was frustrated with being at home and being so big.  It wasn't that being at home was that bad, it was the fact that it wasn't her choice.  She was told she had to do that and she didn't like people telling her what to do anymore than Hawkeye did.  "Margaret, stop it.  We'll get around to the room."**

**"And then we need to get clothes, diapers, bottles, sheets…"**

**"I know, I know."**

**"And what about Christmas shopping for Danny?"******

**"I'll take care of it."**

**"No you won't!  You don't do anything."  She pushed him away and walked out of the room and to their bedroom.**

**Hawkeye was furious now.  He took a couple of deep breathes and went to his room.  "Listen, I work forty hours a week, sometimes more.  I come home and most of the time I have to make dinner.  I do the laundry, I clean the damn floors, I do a lot!  And on top of it all, I do it to your standards just to please you."**

**"You won't let me do that stuff anymore!"**

**"I know, and I thought you'd at least appreciate it a little that I'm doing it now!"**

**Margaret was pissed now.  He was insinuating that she didn't care and didn't appreciate what he was doing for her.  She picked up the closet thing she could grab, which happened to be some of the clean laundry that she had just folded, and threw it at him.  "You're an asshole!"**

**"Me?!"****  He dodged the clothes.  "What about you?  I do everything I can for you and you don't seem to give a damn!"**

**"You clean!  You don't look at me like you used to!  You don't kiss me like you used to.  You don't do anything for me."**

**"What?"**

**"You know exactly what I'm saying.  I'm fat, I'm irritable, and my husband thinks I'm a bitch."**

**"I don't think you're bitch."**

**Her eyes became big, "But you think I'm fat!"**

**"I didn't say that."**

**She started to toss pillows and clothes at him.  "You're the one that had to keep going when the damn condom broke!  You were the one that said it would be okay!  And like an idiot, I listened to you.  Now look at me.  I'm a fat cow."**

**Hawkeye was getting ready to walk away because he didn't want to lose his temper with her.  Through the barrage of pillows and clothes he saw that she was crying.  He decided to suck it up and make his way through everything and he wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Stop it!"  She yelled.  She was trying to fight him off and started punching his chest to get away, but then gave in and broke down.  **

**She started sobbing.  Hawkeye stroked her hair and held her to him.  "Shh, it's okay.  There's nothing to get so worked up about."**

**"I…know," she cried.**

**"I'm here for you.  I'm sorry for everything."**

**"No," she sobbed.  "I'm sorry.  I…didn't mean it."**

**"Hey, it's okay, baby."**

**"I'm happy about the baby.  I just feel like a fat cow."**

**"Oh, honey, you're not.  I'm sorry I didn't make you feel better about yourself."**

**She looked at him.  "I'm sorry I hit you."**

**"No problem.  You can hit me anytime.  I'll be your own personal punching bag for the next two months if you want."  He smiled at her as she started to laugh through her tears.  "How does that sound to you?"**

**"Good."**

**He placed his hand under her chin and made her look into his eyes.  "I want you to know something."**

**"What?"**

**"You're beautiful just the way you are."**

**"No I'm not."**

**"Yes you are."**

**"Hawkeye, look at me.  I'm a fat cow.   How can you say that?"**

**"You're not a fat cow!  You're carrying our child."**

**"I know, but…"**

**"But nothing.****  You're gorgeous and I love you."**

**"I don't know why," she said looking away from him.**

**"Stop beating yourself up.****  I told you I'm your punching bag.  Criticize me.  Tell me I have a big nose, or that my arms are too skinny, or how about I talk too much."  She started to smile and then laugh.  "You feel better?"**

**"A little."****  She nodded.**

**"Good.  Now what do you say we eat some dinner?"**

**"Okay."**

**"We'll do the nursery tomorrow.  I'll help you all day and so will Danny. He'll be home tonight."**

**"Sounds good to me."******

**"Good."  He gave her a tender kiss.  "Now do you promise to be nice to me from now on?"**

**"I can't promise you anything.  These hormones are unpredictable."**

**"Don't I know it!"**

**"Hawkeye," she sounded hurt.**

**"Sorry."  He noticed that she was getting more and more sensitive about everything lately.  He would have to start paying more attention to her moods before he spoke.  That was never one of his strong suits.**

**When Danny came back the two of them spent time with him and Dan.  He was staying the night and leaving to go back home early in the morning.  He saw how lovey-dovey Margaret and Hawkeye were and knew that they must have just made up after a fight.  That was the only time the two of them were like that.  **

**The next morning Dan left and the three remaining Pierces got started on the nursery.  It was nice that Danny was there so they could include him and make him feel like he was a part of it.  They worked hard all day having fun at the same time.  It was well worth the wait because they had a wonderful time together as a family.**

**When the room was set up how Margaret liked it she sat down in the rocking chair that was placed in one of the corners of the room.  She wanted to see if that was the final place for it because it had started out somewhere else but she didn't like it.**

**"How is it?"  Hawkeye asked.**

**She smiled up at with her hand on her stomach.  "Its perfect."  She looked down at her belly and smiled.  The baby had been kicking up a storm all day.  "You think so too?  I'm glad you like it because once you start sleeping through the night you're gonna be in here a lot."**

**Hawkeye smiled at her.  He loved to see her talk to the baby like that.  He couldn't wait to see her with the baby and see what the baby looked like.  "Does he like it?"**

**She smiled up at him.  "Yes."**

**"Mommy, can I feel?"  Danny asked walking over to her.  **

**"Of course you can."  She placed his tiny hand on her stomach and he smiled brightly when he felt the baby kick.  "Wow, I think the baby knows you."**

**Danny laid his head against her belly.  "Okay," he said.  He picked his head up and looked at his mother.  "Baby said she want me have ice ceam."**

**"She did?"**

**"Uh huh."****  He placed his head back down again and listened.  "And you too."**

**"Oh I know it.  This baby always wants me to have ice cream."**

**Hawkeye laughed at the two of them and held his hand out to his wife to help her out of the chair.  "You think you can settle for some chips because we don't have anymore ice cream."**

**She gave him her most disappointed look.  "We don't?  Are you sure?"**

**"I'm sure.  I had the last of it tonight.  Do you really want some?"**

**"I do!"  Danny jumped up and down.**

**Hawkeye looked at his wife hoping that she would say no.  He hated the nighttime trips to the store.  "Would you like me to go get some?"**

**Margaret smiled with her hand on her stomach.  "It doesn't matter to me, but the baby would really like some."**

**He smiled and shook his head.  "I'll be back."**

**"Can me go?"**

**"No buddy.  Stay home with Mommy."**

**"Yes," Margaret said.  "We'll get in our pajamas so we can have our snack when Daddy comes home."**

**"Okay."**

**When Hawkeye came back his wife and son were in the kitchen sitting at the table with the bowls and spoons already out.  He sat the ice cream down and the three of them enjoyed a nighttime snack together.  Margaret seemed to be really enjoying it.  It was so funny to see her like that with food because normally she was nothing like that.  She would eat, but she wouldn't savor it.**

**"Is that good?"**

**"Very," she smiled.  "Thank for going to get this for me."**

**"I thought it was the baby wanted it."**

**"It was, but since he's in my body I speak for the both of us."**

**"I see," he smiled.**

**Margaret looked at her son, "Are you done?"**

**"Uh huh."******

**She stood up and got a wet cloth and wiped his face.  "You look tired, honey."  **

**Hawkeye glanced at the clock on the wall.  "Its almost ****10PM****."**

**"Really?"******

**"Yeah."******

**Margaret grabbed the bowls and put them in the sick.  "We have to get you to bed."  Danny held his arms up to her and she was about to pick him up, but she stopped herself.  "Daddy will get you/"**

**Hawkeye picked him up and started to walk out of the kitchen.  "Mommy," Danny said.  "Are you comin'?"**

**"Yep," she followed the two of them.**

**"K."**

**Hawkeye and Margaret brought him to his bed.  Margaret sat down on the edge of the bed and tucked him in.  "You were a big help today.  Did you have fun?"**

**"Yeah," he nodded.  "When is Baby comin'?"**

**"Two months.  We still have a while to go."**

**"Oh," he said sadly.**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Me wants to hold my baby," he pouted.  He was overtired.**

**"So do I," she said.  "But we have to wait until she's ready."**

**"Why?"**

**"The baby has to grow bigger and when he's big enough, he'll come out."**

**"Oh," he sounded like he understood.  "Can Baby come now?"**

**She smiled at him and so did Hawkeye.  "No, not now.  Right now, you have to go to sleep baby.  Goodnight.  I love you."**

**"Wuv you."******

**"I love you too buddy," Hawkeye said and gave him a kiss.**

**"Wuv you."******

**Hawkeye and Margaret left the room smiling.  "If this baby is anything like him we're gonna be in trouble."**

**"Yes," he agreed with a smile.  "You ready to go to bed?"**

**"I've been ready for an hour."**

**He smiled and they walked into their room.  "You're in a much better mood today."**

**She got into bed and laid down.  "I feel better with the nursery done.  Like we're more ready now."**

**"We are," he crawled in next to her.  "If you and Danny go anywhere this week you can start buying things for the baby."**

**"Definitely," she smiled.  "I've been looking forward to it."**

**"Good.  I'm glad to see you're happier."**

**She smiled and kissed him.  "The only thing that could make me happier would be to have this baby in my arms."**

Please tell me what you thought of this other than grammar.  I know that there are trouble spots and I'm sorry, I can't catch everything.  If you read this chapter than I'm sure you've been keeping up with the story.  There are still many more chapters to come, but I would love to know what you think and what you would like to see in the future.  You can leave a review here or email me at mashstories@yahoo.com.  Thanks.


	7. 7

**This is the one where the baby is born.  Is it a boy?  Is it a girl?  What will change with the baby?**

**Chapter 7**

**January 1958**

**Margaret tossed from side to side trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep.  She was eight months and three weeks pregnant and couldn't sleep through the night anymore.  She was mad and sick of being pregnant.  She wasn't angry at the baby; she was mad at her husband.  All they did was fight because he was the one that got her into that condition.  There were times that she knew how irrational she was being, but she didn't care.  She felt better yelling at Hawkeye.  **

**Hawkeye would listen to her complain and brush off any mean word she said.  He saw the changes in her and he knew it was hard.  He couldn't get mad because it wasn't her talking; it was the hormones.  At least that was what he kept telling himself.**

**"Margaret," he said through a yawn.  "What's the matter?"**

**"I can't get comfortable!"**

**Hawkeye rolled his eyes.  "I have to go to work in the morning and I can't sleep when you're tossing and turning."**

**"It's not my fault."**

**"I know," he rolled his eyes.  "It's mine."**

**She wasn't going to argue there.  "Yes!"**

**"Lay on your left side.  I'll rub your back for you."**

**She did as he said and soon felt his hands on her lower back.  "Ah, that's great."**

**"Good.  Not much longer and we'll be holding her."**

**"I know," she sighed.  "It's hard to be this pregnant."**

**"I'm sure it is, baby."  She laid there and didn't say a word for a few minutes.  Hawkeye started to feel her shaking a little and knew she was crying again.  "What's the matter?"**

**She started to cry harder.  "I'm sorry."**

**"For what?"****  He had to be careful with her and say the right things, and that meant saying as little as possible.**

**"I've been so mean to you."**

**"It's okay.  I don't mind."**

**"I don't want to mean to you.  You're just there."**

**"I know honey.  You can be mean to me all you want, but as soon as this baby is out you better be nice to me again."**

**She smiled.  "I'll try."**

**"Don't worry about it.  All you need to do is get through the next week."**

**"Okay.  Can you do that until I go back to sleep?"**

**"If it'll make you feel better, I'll do anything."**

**"I love you."**

**He kissed her neck.  "I love you.  Try to get some rest."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**A week passed and still there was no baby.  The doctor said to give it two weeks and if the baby didn't come on its own then they would induce labor.  Margaret was very disappointed.  She went home after that appointment and cried.  Hawkeye stayed with her and told her things would be okay.  She was so emotional lately and he had to put up with it.  In a way this was like his first baby too.  With Danny's mother, he wasn't there for every step.  They didn't live together.  **

**Hawkeye had a conference to go to, to make up for the one he missed in October.  He really didn't want to go, but Margaret's doctor told him that it would be okay, and Margaret told him to go.  She and Danny would be fine at home.  **

**He stood at the doorway and looked at her.  "Are you sure?  All you have to do is say the word and I'll stay here."**

**"It's okay," she smiled.  "Danny and I will be fine."**

**"Maybe I should stay.  You said you weren't feeling that great today."**

**"Not much different then normal.  Just go.  You're only a plane ride away.  If I need you, you can fly back and be here within two hours."**

**He leaned in and gave her a kiss.  "You take care of yourself and my sons."**

**She smiled.  "Son and daughter, you mean."**

**"I told you it's a boy."**

**"You could be wrong.  It's a 50/50 chance."**

**"I'm not wrong.  I can feel it."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "You better get going before you miss your plane."**

**"Okay."  He kissed her again and then gave his son a kiss.  "Be good, buddy.  Help Mommy out."**

**"I will."**

**"Good."  Hawkeye looked at his very pregnant wife and gave her another kiss.  "I'll call you when I get in."**

**"Bye.  I love you.  Be safe."**

**"I love all three of you," he smiled and then turned to leave.  **

**Margaret and Danny sat down in the living room and watched TV.  Soon the two of them found themselves asleep on the couch.  When Margaret woke up, she woke with a start.  She felt terrible pain in her back.  At first she passed it off, but then it became persistent.  She got up and walked around leaving Danny asleep on the couch.  **

**She got herself a drink and hoped that it would pass.  She didn't want to be in labor.  Her husband was out of the state and she didn't want to be alone.  "Baby," she looked down at her stomach.  "Your father isn't here.  Please don't do this to me.  I never thought I'd be asking you to wait, but please wait."  Just then she felt another contraction.  "You're not gonna, are you?"**

**Margaret searched the phone book for the number to the airline.  She was hoping now more than ever that there would be a delay at the airport.  She soon found out that there wasn't.  Hawkeye's plane was in the air heading to ****New York City****.  "Damn it," she slammed down the phone.  "I don't want to do this alone."**

**Danny walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  "What matter?"**

**"Nothing for you to worry about.****  Can you go get your shoes on?"**

**"Where we goin?"******

**"You're going to go to Mrs. Kemps, and I'm going to the hospital.  The baby's coming," she smiled.**

**He smiled brightly.  "Yay!"**

**"Can you get your shoes baby?"  She wanted to get him out of the room so she could make some more phone calls and she didn't want him to see how worried she was.**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret picked up the phone and dialed her sister's number.  She needed to talk to someone who was thinking clearly because she herself was on the brink of panicking.  "Abby?"**

**Abby was confused.  "Maggie?"**

**"Oh god, I'm glad you're home."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Hawk's in a plane going to ****New York**** for a conference and I'm in labor.  Danny's here with me.  What do I do?"**

**Abby smiled.  "First off all, you calm down."**

**"Okay."**

**"You need to get someone to take Danny."**

**"I have someone."**

**"Then call a cab and go to the hospital."**

**"I don't want to do this by myself."**

**"Its okay, Maggie.****  Call the airport that he's landing at and tell them to grab him as soon as he gets off the plane and tell him that his wife's in labor.  Hawkeye will be on the first plane home and will be there before you know it."**

**"He better be.  He was there to put this baby in me, he better be there when it comes out."**

**"He will," Abby assured her.  "Now hang up with me and make your other calls and then get your fat ass to the hospital."**

**"What?!"******

**Abby laughed.  "Just checking to see if you're paying attention."  **

**"Don't call me fat ass!"**

**Abby smiled.  "Get off the phone!"**

**"Bye."**

**"Call me when my niece is born."**

**"I will," she smiled.  "Thank you."**

**Margaret hung up the phone and went strait to the phone book to call ahead to ****New York City**** so Hawkeye would know that she went into labor the second he got off the plane.  After that she got someone to come and get Danny and then she called a cab and was off to the hospital alone.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Hawkeye stepped off the airplane and into the airport.  He heard his name being called over the intercom and went to see what that was about.  All he could think of was his wife, and his instincts were right.  "She what?"**

**"The note in front of me says that your wife went into labor."**

**"What the hell?!"******

**"Is that bad?"**

**"She's in ****Boston**** and I'm here.  When is the next flight back?"**

**The young woman looked too see.  "In two hours."**

**"What?!****  I need to get there right away."**

**"I'm sorry sir.  You can check another airline."**

**"I will."**

**Hawkeye ran off to check on more flights.  After an hour of doing that, he found out that no planes were getting off the ground.  It was snowing and they wanted to wait for it to be safe before flying anymore planes.  Hawkeye went to the nearest pay phone and called the hospital.  He needed to tell her what was going on and see how she was doing.**

**Hawkeye got his call transferred to her room after yelling at a few people who tried to tell him that they couldn't do that.  A nurse picked up the phone when it rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Is this Margaret Pierce's room?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I need to talk to her.  I'm her husband."**

**"She's been asking for you.  Hang on a minute and let her get through this contraction."**

**Hawkeye felt horrible.  He could hear her breathing in the background.  The nurse gave Margaret the phone when she was done.  "Hawkeye?"**

**"Yes, baby.  How are you doing?"**

**"Alright.****  Where are you?"**

**"I'm in ****New York**** at the airport.  The planes have been grounded.  It's snowing out."**

**"No."**

**"I'm sorry.  I could rent a car and be there in five hours."**

**"But you said it's snowing.  I don't want you to be on those roads.  I want you to come home safe."**

**"I shouldn't have left.  I should have known better."**

**"Hawkeye, it's okay.  I pushed you to go."**

**"I'll be there as soon as I can.  I'll keep calling you to check up on you.  I love you."**

**"I love you."**

**"Hang in there," he said.**

**"Please get here safe."**

**"Bye, baby."******

**"Bye."  Margaret handed the phone back to the nurse so she could hang it up.  **

**It was hours later and Hawkeye was still in ****New York****.  They were keeping the planes grounded because of the snow.  He called his wife every half an hour to check on her.  He knew she was progressing pretty fast and her contractions were getting closer and closer.  He felt like an absolute idiot because he was out of town and left his over nine months pregnant wife at home alone.**

**More and more time went by and he finally got on a plane to go home.  He was on the runway for an hour before take off and then on the runway in ****Boston**** for another hour waiting for a hanger.  It was after **10PM****** and he knew he must have missed the birth of his child.  Margaret was 8 centimeters dilated when he got on the plane and it had been four hours since then.**

**When the plane finally let him off in ****Boston**** he grabbed his carryon bag and left his suitcase at that baggage terminal.  He didn't want to wait for it; he didn't have any more time to loose.  He pushed through all the people in the crowded airport and made his was to the road.  He pushed past everyone and hailed a cab.  He was yelling for five minutes before someone finally stopped. **

**"Boston Memorial as fast as you can," he said as he jumped in the back seat.  After five minutes Hawkeye was ready to jump out of the cab.  "Can you go any faster?"**

**"The roads are a sheet of ice.  I'm going as fast as I can."**

**"Fine!"****  Hawkeye remembered his wife telling him to get there safely and he didn't want to do anything that would change that.  After ten more minutes they were sitting still.  "Son-of-a-bitch!  Traffic!"**

**"I can see that," the cab driver told him.  "There's probably a few accidents out here on these roads.  People trying to get home in a hurry before the blizzard hits."**

**"Let me out."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"It's three blocks away.  I can walk there faster than you can get me there."**

**"It's freezing out."**

**"I know."  Hawkeye passed the man a wad of cash and jumped out and took off in a dead run towards the hospital.  It was dark and side walks were empty because it was so cold out.**

**Within minutes he was at the hospital and ran up the eight flights of stairs to the ****OB**** floor.  He stopped running when he got to the nurses station.  "Margaret Houlihan…ah, I'm Pierce," he said out of breath.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Her husband.****  Did she have the baby yet?"**

**"Yes she did."**

**His shoulders slumped.  "Damn it!  Can I see her?"**

**"Room 847.****  Down the hall to the right and then all the way at the end of that hall on your left."**

**"Thank you."  **

**He took off in a run again.  When he found the room he knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer.  He opened the door slowing to make sure that he had the right room and saw his wife sleeping peacefully.  He walked over to her bed quietly and placed a tender kiss on her forehead which caused her to open her eyes.**

**"Hi," he smiled.**

**"Hi."**

**"I'm sorry I didn't make it.  I tried, I really did."**

**"I know you did."**

**He sat down on the bed facing her with her hands in his.  "How are you feeling?"**

**"Tired and wonderful.****  Did you see the baby?"  She smiled.**

**"No, is it okay?"**

**"Perfect," she beamed.**

**He smiled at her.  He had never seen her so happy.  "Boy or girl?"**

**"A perfect, gorgeous baby boy."******

**He smiled ear to ear with his eyes shining.  "I knew it!"**

**"I know you did.  What time is it?"**

**"Almost ****11PM****."**

**"They'll bring him in any minute for a feeding," she informed him.  **

**"What's his name?"**

**"At the moment it's Baby Boy Pierce."**

**"Well, we need to change that.  He'll get teased by all the other babies in the nursery."**

**Margaret smiled at him.  "He's so cute!  Wait until you see him."**

**"Does he look like Danny?"**

**"A little."******

**It dawned on him that he had no idea where Danny was.  "Where is he?"**

**"He's spending the night at Mrs. Kemps."**

**"Does she know you had the baby?"**

**"No.  She said she'll keep him for the night and that it wasn't a problem."**

**"Okay," he felt better about that.  He didn't want to leave his wife and his newborn baby at the moment.  He wanted to at least see the child before he had to go.  "I'm sorry I wasn't here."**

**"It's okay."**

**"No, it's not.  You were alone."**

**"Yes, but I'm okay.  I know you tried to get here."**

**There was a knock on the door before Hawkeye could beat himself up anymore.  They both turned their heads to see who it was.  It was the nurse wheeling the baby in while he was lying in his bassinet.  **

**"Hi, we're here to visit Mommy."  Hawkeye jumped up and walked over. He picked up the baby before the nurse made it halfway into the room.  "Dr. Pierce, you made it," she smiled.  **

**"I did."  He didn't pay much attention to her because all of his attention was on the baby.**

**The nurse walked over to Margaret, "I'll be back to get him in an hour."**

**"Thank you," she smiled.  The nurse left and Hawkeye was still standing in the same spot looking over the baby.  "Come sit down," she said to him.**

**He glanced up at her and then walked over to the bed and sat down.  "He's perfect."  He had tears in his eyes looking at his child.  "Look what we made."**

**She smiled and brushed a gentle finger across the child's face.  "I know.  Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"**

**Hawkeye smiled at her.  "He is pretty damn cute."  He removed the hat from the child.  "No hair."**

**"No," Margaret said.  **

**Hawkeye looked him over.  "He's got plenty of rolls."**

**Margaret slapped him on the arm.  "Hawkeye!"**

**"What?  It's cute!"**

**"You better think so."**

**He leaned in and gave her a kiss.  "I love you."**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too buddy," he said to the baby.  "You need a name.  We need to tell your big brother about you and he's gonna want to know what your name is."  Hawkeye smiled at Margaret.  "I can't wait to tell Danny that he has a brother.  He's gonna love it!"**

**"I know.  You should get him in here tomorrow if you can."**

**"I'll try.  Now, about that name.  You got any ideas?"**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**From the day they brought the baby home life had never been the same.  No one slept through the night including Danny.  Margaret and Hawkeye took alternating turns getting up with him, but by the second week it was just Margaret getting up with him.  She was a wreck and hadn't slept 3 strait hours for over a month.  Matt had colic and spent most of the night screaming.  He would start at ****6PM**** faithfully and scream until ****midnight**** when he fell asleep.  Margaret started to wonder what she had gotten herself into.**

**Life had become something foreign to her.  She woke up at the crack of dawn each morning after going to bed to at midnight and waking up with him for a 3AM feeding.  When he woke up in the morning, he was a different baby.  She would feed him and he would go back to sleep for two hours while Hawkeye was getting ready for work and she was getting breakfast for Danny.**

**The rest of the day was much better, but because she was so tired it was a blur.  The baby was happy and would sleep on and off.  As soon as Danny was down for his afternoon nap Margaret would go lay down and see if she could get some sleep to reenergize herself for the evening of screaming that she always knew would come.  She needed that rest to make it through the night with the baby.**

**By the time Hawkeye would come home the baby was fussy and wanted only his mother.  He would scream on and off in her arms, but if his father took him he would scream constantly.  Hawkeye felt like his own son didn't know him or even like him for that matter.  Hawkeye would see how Matt was during the day on the weekends and he could never believe that it was the same baby when the sun went down.  During the day he was happy and easy going.  At night he was anything but.  A lot of times Hawkeye would take Danny and the two of them would leave for a couple of hours because they couldn't take it any longer.  Life was not how anyone had pictured it; it was a mess.  Margaret was always tired and in a bad mood when it came to Hawkeye.  Having a baby wasn't easy and it changed everything.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Middle of March 1958**

**Margaret had Matt in her arms and was getting lunch for herself and Danny.  Matt was quiet as he usually was during the day.  He was looking around at things and being an angel.  The phone rang just as she was about to sit down at the table.  She placed the baby in his chair that was sitting in the center of the table and picked up the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi honey."**

**"Mom," she smiled.  **

**"How are you?"**

**"Tired.****  You?"**

**"I'm fine," she smiled.  "I heard you were tired.  I'm going to give you a little break.  I'm coming to see you next weekend."**

**"What?"**

**"After talking to your sister I think it's time you took a little break.  Don't feel like you have to entertain me.  I'm coming to help you out."**

**Margaret smiled.  "That sounds great."**

**"Good."  Kate was glad to know that her daughter wasn't refusing help like she usually did.  She thought she must be desperate.  "It's awfully quiet there."**

**"That's because it's day time.  Call after the sun goes down and you'll think you reached hell."**

**Kate laughed.  "It can't be that bad.  You're exaggerating."**

**"Am I?  Matt's screaming, Danny starts whining, and Hawkeye comes home and does nothing.  He won't even take the baby for me so I can eat.  I have to eat with a screaming newborn in my arms.  He goes to bed at 10PM and I get there around 1AM and wake up again at 3AM and then when I get up at 6AM, I'm up all day unless the boys let me take a nap which doesn't happen very often.  Hawkeye does nothing.  Sometimes he even has the nerve to leave.  He'll take Danny with him and they go do something.  I can't leave at all.  He never stays home so I can get a break."**

**Kate listened to her daughter go on.  She knew she needed it.  "You never go out?"**

**"Never!****  And I don't know why he won't stay with the baby.  He raised Danny on his own so it's not like newborns scare him."**

**"I'll be there Friday morning.  Saturday you can sleep in and go out somewhere with your husband."**

**"Thank you so much."**

**"How are the babies?"**

**"At the moment they're perfect angels.  Danny's eating lunch and Matt is sitting in his baby seat looking at me."**

**"Awww," Kate smiled.  "What does he look like now?"  She had come to visit two weeks after the baby was born, but hadn't seen him since.  He was now 6 weeks old.**

**"I think he has his father's eyes, still no hair, but other than that he looks like a Houlihan."**

**"Uh oh."******

**"What?"**

**"He's gonna be a big boy and if he's anything like the rest of you Houlihan's he's going to have a stubborn streak a half a mile wide."**

**"For now he's the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life.  He has the chubbiest little cheeks you've ever seen and they're perfect."  Margaret smiled looking at her son.**

**"I can't wait to see him."**

**"I can't wait to sleep past ****6AM****."**

**Kate laughed.  She remembered those days with a colicky baby well.  "Hang in there honey, and have a bed ready for me."**

**"I will.  Thank you, Mom."**

**"No problem.  I love you and tell the boys I love them and give them both a kiss from me."**

**"I will.  Love you."  Margaret hung up the phone and looked at the baby in front of her.  "Mommy is so happy.  Grandma is gonna come and see us and help me for a few days.  What do you think of that?  Are you gonna smile for me?"  He looked at her and a smile started to spread across his chubby face.  He had just started to smile within the last couple of days.  "Aww, you're such a good boy."**

**Danny looked at his mother.  "Grammie comin'?"**

**"Uh huh.****  She said she loves you and to give you a kiss from her."  She leaned over and gave the child a kiss on the head.  The rest of his face was covered with food.  She looked at the baby.  "And she said the same to you."  She gave him a kiss and then stood up to get her lunch.**

**Hawkeye came home a little after 6 and the baby was already screaming.  Danny was eating dinner at the table by himself while Margaret was walking around trying to calm the baby.  Hawkeye sat his things by the door and walked over to Danny.  "Hi buddy."**

**"Hi.  We go out?"**

**"I don't think so.  We went out last night."  **

**"Okay."  **

**Margaret looked at Hawkeye.  "Eat your dinner because I have something for you to do after."**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret walked away with the baby and sat down on the couch.  She had him laying on his stomach on her lap while she rubbed his back.  It usually calmed him down for a while and it was working at the moment. **

**When Danny was done he walked into the living room to see his mother.  "I'm done."**

**"Go get your shoes on."**

**"Why?"**

**"Just go get them on."**

**"Okay."  He walked away and did what she said.**

**Margaret stood up and held the baby on her arm so he was resting on his stomach.  She walked into the kitchen and saw Hawkeye putting his dishes in the sink.  He looked at her and smiled.  "Hi.  He's calmed down."**

**"For now."****  She sat down in the chair and placed the baby on her lap like she had him in the living room.  "My mother called me today.  She's coming Friday to stay with us for the weekend."**

**"Really?"******

**"Yes.  She's gonna help me with the baby for a few days so I can get some rest."**

**"That's nice of her."**

**"Yes.  How was your day?"**

**"Same as always.****  How were the boys?"**

**"Great until an hour ago."******

**"I could hear when I came in."**

**Danny walked into the kitchen.  "Done Mommy."**

**Hawkeye looked at her strangely not knowing what was going on.  Margaret stood up and handed the baby to him.  "He's all yours for a few hours.  I'm going out."**

**"What?"**

**Margaret walked toward the door with Hawkeye hot on her heals.  She helped Danny on with his coat.  "You heard me.  I'm going out like you do and leaving you with a screaming baby.  You can take care of a newborn.  You did it alone 3 years ago and I know you remember how.  Danny and I need to get out of the house."**

**"Margaret…"**

**"I pumped some breast milk, it's on the refrigerator.  I'm going."  She grabbed her coat and purse and gave the baby a kiss.  "Bye baby."  Then she and Danny were out the door.**

**Hawkeye was stunned.  She had never done that before.  He had never stayed alone with the baby and she had never been without the baby before.  He looked at Matt with wide eyes.  "What just happened?"  Matt's lip started to quiver and then he started to scream again.  "No, don't do that.  I can't stand it when you do that.  What's the matter?  You have to tell me.  I'm a doctor and I can't stand it when I can't fix something."**

**Hawkeye talked and walked with his screaming newborn son for three hours.  Matt wouldn't stop screaming even for two minutes.  Hawkeye didn't know what to do.  He had never been left alone like that.  He had this tiny baby in his arms that wouldn't stop screaming.  He didn't know how his life ended up like that.**

**Margaret and Danny came home at ****9PM****.  Danny was half asleep when they walked in and was ready for bed.  He sat down on the floor as soon as he got inside and started to take off his shoes.**

**Hawkeye raced to the door where his wife was.  "Thank God you're home.  He hasn't stopped screaming."**

**"It's always that way."**

**"No!  Not like this."  He handed the baby over to her after she had her coat off.  "I can't take anymore."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"For a walk.****  I need to clear my head."**

**"What?"**

**"Margaret, he's been screaming.  I was the only one home.   I'm leaving.  Goodnight Danny."**

**"Night Daddy."******

**Margaret stood with her mouth open when the door shut.  "What the hell?"  She looked down at the baby.  "I know honey.  You don't like the night time.  Mommy doesn't either."  She looked at Danny.  "Go get your pajamas on and get into bed.  I'll be there in a minute."**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret bounced the baby for a few minutes while she fixed him a bottle of milk she had pumped earlier.  "I know baby.  I know you're mad.  You don't like it at night.  It's okay baby.  Momma's here and nothing is gonna happed to you."  He started to quiet down as she talked to him.  "Did you miss me tonight?  I missed you even though I knew you were here screaming.  Do you think you can be calm for a few minutes while we say goodnight to your big brother?"**

**Margaret put Danny to bed and then gave the baby a bottle.  That was what he wanted and he dozed off for a half an hour before waking up again.  He wasn't nearly as bad when his mother was there as long as she held him close and talked to him.**

**Hawkeye walked into the house at ****11PM**** and saw Margaret sitting on the couch with the baby in her arms.  He was asleep and she was starting to doze off but perked up when she saw her husband walk in.  He knew he was in trouble, but there was no turning back now.**

**"Hi."**

**"Come sit down," she said evenly.**

**Hawkeye sat down in the chair across from her and looked at her.  "Sorry about tonight."**

**"You should be!"  She said lowly.  She didn't want to disturb the baby.**

**"I know!"**

**"Why the hell did you walk out like that?"**

**"I couldn't take it anymore."**

**"Hawkeye, I'm left with this every night and there are a lot of nights that you leave me all alone.  You don't do anything to help."**

**"Margaret, he doesn't want me.  He wants you.  I can't do anything about that.  I'm here on the weekends and I love to see that side of him, but I can't stand it at night."**

**"He's the same baby at night that he is during the day.  He has colic.  All we can do is comfort him."**

**"I know, but I want to fix it.  I'm a doctor.  I have a need to fix things.  You don't understand."**

**Margaret's eyes grew wide and looked like they were ready to throw fire.  "I don't understand?  My child is crying like he's hurting and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!  You don't think I want to fix that?"**

**"I do.  Margaret, I can't help it.  I can't take this like you can.  Danny was nothing like this.  He didn't cry all night."**

**"Matt isn't Danny.  You didn't expect them to be the same, did you?"**

**"No.  Listen, I have to go to work in the morning.  I'm going to bed."**

**She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything else.  She was mad and it wasn't the time to fight.  The baby was asleep at ****11PM**** and that was the earliest he had ever gone to sleep, and she didn't want to ruin that.  She wanted him to stay that way for as long as possible.**

**Margaret walked into her bedroom and laid the baby in the bassinet that was next to her side of the bed.  Then she laid down on her side with her back turned to her husband.  Hawkeye was the same way making sure to leave plenty of space in between them so they wouldn't touch.  **

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret's mother arrived Friday morning and she took a cab strait to her daughter's place.  She knew Margaret had her six week appointment to make sure things were right with her, and she told her daughter that she would be there in time to watch the boys so she could go.  **

**Margaret didn't get to visit with her mother very long before she had to go.  Kate told her to take her time and not to worry about the boys because she had it under control.  And she did.  Danny knew her and he was always on his best behavior when someone else was around because if he wasn't he knew he would get in trouble.  Matt was the perfect baby during the day so he was fine too.  Kate had a good time with her grandsons.**

**It was close to ****2PM**** and Margaret thought she better get home.  She had been gone for four hours.  Her mother told her to stay out a while longer and take some time to herself.  She stopped and got a manicure and a pedicure while she was out.  It was the first time she did anything for herself since the baby was born.  She needed to do something without the boys.**

**She loved her children with all her heart, but there were times that she needed a break.  Her husband was no help when it came to that.  He seemed to be scared of their son and she was angry at him for that.  Matt was their baby and Hawkeye wouldn't even hold him unless it was on the weekend.  He took no initiative to get to know the baby and bond with him and Margaret couldn't figure out why.  And frankly, she didn't care.  No matter what the reason he was in the wrong because there wasn't a thing a 6 week old baby could do to deserve what Hawkeye was doing to him.**

**Maybe she and Matt would have been better off alone.  She was raising him on her own as it was now along with Danny.  Hawkeye was still there for Danny, but when it came to Matt it was a different story.  She started to reason it was because of her relationship with Hawkeye.  They were distant now.  When the baby first came home he would try to help.  When they were sleeping, he would hold her.  When he left for work or came home he would give her a kiss.  All of that disappeared.  Because she wasn't on the best terms with him, he wasn't trying to bond with their son.  She didn't want that to be the reason.  **

**She would leave him if she had to for the baby's sake.  Her life was that child.  Danny was the one that would get hurt and she hated the thought of that.  He was also her child and she loved him with all her heart and she didn't want to hurt him.  She still loved Hawkeye, but she wasn't so sure he loved her or the baby.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**When Margaret walked into the house that afternoon Danny met her at the door with a smile on his face and his arms in the air.  "Mommy!"**

**"Danny!"  She mocked his excitement.  "Did you have fun?"**

**"Yep."******

**"Did you take a nap?"**

**"Yep."******

**"Good."  She gave him a kiss and sat him back down on the floor.  "Where's Grammie?"**

**"Changin' Matt's diaper."******

**"Oh."  She took her coat and shoes off at the door and went toward the kitchen.  "What did you have for lunch?"**

**"Mac-roni and chesse."******

**Margaret smiled and opened the refrigerator.  She grabbed a bottle of water and something quick to eat.  "Do you want a snack?"**

**"Some grapes," he smiled.**

**Margaret took out the grapes and the two of them sat down at the table.  "Was Matt a good boy today?"**

**"Uh huh.****  He don't even cry."**

**"Good," she smiled.  She looked at her mother as she walked into the kitchen and stood up.  "Hi.  How were they?"**

**"Fine.****  They both went right to sleep after lunch just like you said."**

**Margaret took Matt into her arms and smiled at him.  "Were you a good baby for Grammie?  She said you were."  He smiled up at her with his big toothless grin.  "I missed you today, but I had a good time."**

**"What did you do?"  Kate asked.  Margaret showed her mother her hands and her feet.  "Nice.  Did you stop by and see your husband?"**

**"No.  Why would I do that?"**

**Kate sat down at the table and began picking at the grapes with Danny.  "Because you need to talk you him.  You can't let your problems build up because then something that started out simple will blow up in your face."**

**"I know.  I don't know what to say to him."  She sat back down at the table and cradled the baby in her arms.  **

**"Why don't the two of you go out tonight?"**

**"No.  I want to sleep tonight."**

**"You're not going to be able to sleep with your baby crying."**

**"I know," she sighed.  "I just don't want to go out tonight.  I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now."**

**"You're never in the mood to talk about what you're feeling.  If you wait that long your marriage will be long over."**

**"I know.  Now isn't the time to bring everything out.  I'm not ready to add that onto everything else right now.  He'll have to wait."**

**"Don't let it go too long.  He's a good man and he's a very good father."**

**"Yeah, to Danny he is.  To Matt, he's a weekend father."  She saw that her mother was about to say something to defend Hawkeye so she changed the subject.  "Do you mind if I go take a quick nap?  I'll stay up with the baby tonight and you can get up with him at ****6AM**."****

**"That's fine.  Go take a nap."**

**"Thanks."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**When Hawkeye came home that night Matt was already screaming and Margaret was walking the floors with him.  Kate was in the kitchen with Danny and they were making dinner.  He saw Margaret and walked over to give her a kiss, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead.**

**"How was your day?"**

**"Fine," she answered.  "How about you?"**

**"Same as always.****  Is your mother here?"**

**"She and Danny are making dinner."**

**Hawkeye walked into the kitchen and smiled.  "Oh, there's my favorite mother-in-law.  How are you?"  He asked as he gave her a hug.**

**"Good.  How about you?  How's life treating you?"**

**"Ah," he smiled.  "Its been better, but it'll get better soon."**

**"As soon as that little guy in there learns to stop screaming all night, right?"******

**"Right," Hawkeye nodded.  He looked over at his son.  "Hi buddy."**

**"Hi."**

**"What are you making?"**

**"Supper," he smiled.  "Want some?"**

**"When it's done."******

**"Okay."**

**Kate smiled and looked at Hawkeye.  "I have something you can do."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Come here."  She pulled him to stand next to her in the doorway that led to the living and dining area.  "You see that look on her face?  Do you recognize it?"**

**"Like she's ready to cry or pull her hair out?"**

**"Yes," she nodded.  "When you see that look on her face, you need to take that baby from her and give her a break."**

**"But he just screams more when I take him."**

**"Doesn't matter.****  He needs to know you can comfort him as well as his mother.  And you need to give her a break from it."**

**"I'll take him, but wait until you see what he does."  Hawkeye walked away and over to his wife.  She looked at him with surprise as he started to take the baby away from her.  "Shh, little guy, Daddy's here.  Let's let Momma have a few minutes away from this crying."**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Helping you."******

**She didn't know what to say, but she knew her mother put him up to it.  Either way she wasn't going to turn down the offer.  "Oh."  Margaret walked away and let him pace the floors with Matt.  She walked into the kitchen.  "What was that all about?"**

**"He's being a father to that child."**

**"Good.  What can I help with?"**

**"Set the table."**

**Kate and Margaret heard the baby start to scream bloody murder.  Kate looked at her daughter in horror.  "This is what he does," she told her.  "Whenever Hawk takes him for more than a couple of minutes, he screams so much and so loud that he starts to hyperventilate."**

**Kate looked in on Hawkeye and saw that he had the baby lying stiffly on his shoulder.  "Hawkeye's uncomfortable with him, that's why."**

**"I know, Mom.  I don't know what to do.  I can't worry about Hawkeye's issues right now!"**

**"I know.  You don't have to get an attitude."  **

**"Sorry.  Let me go get the baby before he gets himself more upset."  Margaret placed the silverware on the table and went to her husband.  "I'll take him."**

**"He hates me," Hawkeye said.**

**"No he doesn't."  She cradled the baby in her arms and held him closely.  He started to calm down once he realized it was his mother, but calming down didn't consist of stopping the crying.  "You can go eat.  I'll eat later."**

**Hawkeye didn't say anything and walked into the kitchen.  He passed Kate on her way out.  "Dinner's on the table," she said.**

**"Okay."  Hawkeye sat down and dished out a plate for Danny and himself.  "Did you help make dinner?"**

**"Uh huh," the child smiled proudly.**

**Margaret walked into the room and sat down at the table.  "Mom has the baby so I can eat.  She said we should eat dinner together."**

**"Oh," he said.  "I think we should.  It's been a long time."**

**"I know it has."**

**Hawkeye watched her in silence for a few minutes while he thought about things.  He missed his wife so much.  He missed his best friend and the person he used to laugh with.  He knew she was still in there somewhere, but he couldn't find her.  Everything he did seemed to bury that part of her deeper and deeper.  He wanted and needed to find the woman he loved.  **

**"Margaret," he started.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Will you go with me tomorrow night?"**

**"I thought we were getting out together."**

**"I know, but I want you to go with me.  I want Margaret Houlihan Pierce to be the woman sitting across from me at the table."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**He sighed.  "Never mind."**

**"Fine."******

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**The next evening Margaret and Hawkeye left the house before Matt started cry.  He was slowly getting better about crying, but he still cried for at least 4 hours each night.  Danny wanted to go with his parents, but he wasn't allowed to go.  He was pouting when they left, but got over it soon.**

**Hawkeye saw this as a time to get through to his wife and talk to her.  He missed her and he wanted her to know that.  He took her out to dinner and at first the conversation was minimal.  Margaret answered his questions, but didn't say much else.  **

**"Oh, you had a doctor's appointment yesterday, didn't you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, how did it go?"**

**"Fine.****  Everything is fine."**

**"That's good.  Maybe we could...you know…"**

**Margaret rolled her eyes.  "Physically I'm fine to start having sex again."**

**"But?"******

**"I don't have to say it.  You know what's wrong."**

**"We need to talk."**

**"Yes."**

**Hawkeye looked into her eyes for a moment.  "What happened to us?"**

**"We had a baby for starters."**

**"Yes, one that hates his father and screams all damn night."**

**"It's not his fault, and he doesn't hate you.  He just doesn't know you."**

**"Margaret, I love the kid, I really do.  I love him with all my heart and soul and would do anything for him.  He just doesn't like me."**

**"That's not true and you know it."  She hated when he said that.  Their baby didn't hate him and he knew that.  "You don't hold him, Hawkeye."**

**"I do too."**

**"Maybe on a weekend afternoon or something.****  Anyone could do that.  For all he knows you could be a neighbor or a babysitter."**

**Hawkeye took a couple of breathes.  "Matt cries when I pick him up."**

**"Because you're uncomfortable with him.****  He can sense that.  Be like you are with Danny."**

**"Margaret, he's not Danny."**

**"That's right.  He's Mathew Alvin Pierce, not Daniel Sherman Pierce, but he's your son too."**

**"You make it sound like I don't love him."**

**Margaret stared at him for a moment.  "I know you love him," she finally said.  "You need to let him feel that.  He needs you too."**

**Hawkeye didn't know what to say.  He knew that he didn't have a relationship with his youngest child and that it was his fault.  He just didn't know what to do when the baby started to scream and wouldn't stop.  "What can I do to make it better?"**

**She gave him a small smile.  He was willing to start to change things.  "Spend time with him during the day.  Come home at lunch and see how he is.  He's fun and loving.  He smiles at you and all he wants to do is be held.  Hawkeye, he's a perfect little baby and you're missing it."**

**"I know.  I don't want to."**

**"Then change.  He can't, so its up to you.  You're missing out on him."**

**"I know."**

**The waiter appeared at their table with the check and handed it to Hawkeye.  "Have a nice night."**

**"Thank you," Margaret said.  "What are your plans for tomorrow?"  She asked Hawkeye.**

**"Nothing."******

**"It would be a good day to get to know that baby.  Do you want to stay home alone with him?"**

**His eyes widened in horror.  After the last time he left him alone with the baby, he never wanted to do it again.  "Not really.  Did you want to go somewhere?"**

**"No."**

**"Stay home with us."**

**"I will."**

**"Don't leave us; we might need you."**

**"I'll stay home."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**After they were done with dinner Hawkeye wasn't ready to go home.  He wanted to spend time with her alone and convinced her to go out to a movie with him.  By the time the previews were over she was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.  He didn't realize she was that tired.  **

**When the movie was over, he woke her up and they walked home.  He started to feel a little better about the two of them because at least now they were touching.  She was allowing him to hold her hand as they walked down the street.  The baby was something that was keeping the two of them apart.  Matt needed his mother so she didn't have any time for her husband.  Hawkeye was very happy that he had a mother to cling to because Danny never had that when he was a baby.  All he had was Hawkeye and his sitter.  **

**"Listen."  Hawkeye said as they walked up to the door leading into their apartment.**

**"I don't hear anything," she whispered.**

**"I know," he smiled.  "What time is it?"**

**Margaret looked at her watch.  "****11PM****.  Mom must have gotten the baby to sleep early.  He's been doing that a few times this week."**

**"Hopefully that means he's getting out of the colicky stage."**

**"Yeah."****  She walked inside when he opened the door for her.  "They're all asleep," she whispered.**

**"Let's go to bed."**

**The two of them went to bed and went right to sleep.  None of their problems had been resolved, but they were working on it.  Margaret needed to see Hawkeye form a relationship with the baby.  If he couldn't do that, then she couldn't stay with him.  She needed to do what was best for her child and she wanted Hawkeye to be part of that but he had to show her that he was.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Kate left Monday morning and things went back to the way they were before with one exception.  Hawkeye was trying to get to know the baby and help out more with him.  He did come home for lunch and would help Margaret at night when the baby was crying.  He still had a hard time with all of it, but Matt was getting to know him as his father and that was what mattered.**

**Their marriage was another story all together.  They weren't the same couple that they used to be.  Most of the time they weren't even a couple; at least they didn't act like it.  They didn't do anything together.  There was no intimacy to their relationship at all.  Sometimes Hawkeye would wake up with her in his arms, but that was it, and it was an unconscious move.  That was as close as they got.  **

**Margaret was wondering what she was doing living like that.  She new it wasn't right, but she didn't know how to change it.  Taking care of a colicky baby took all she had and she didn't have anything left to give when it came to Hawkeye.  She loved him, but she was confused and she was tired.  She didn't know if what she was doing was right or wrong anymore.  Something was wrong, but neither seemed to have the energy to fix it at the moment.**

I know this probably wasn't what was expected, but I wanted to make things a little more real and add problems into their lives.  Please leave a review and let me know of anything I can do to make it better.  I hope you enjoyed!  Thanks!


	8. 8

**Chapter 8**

**April 1958**

**Hawkeye got to know his son better.  He took his wife's advice and spent more time with him during the day time hours.  In two weeks Hawkeye was able to hold him and calm him down when he started to scream at night.  It was a great relief for Margaret who was able to relax a little more and sometimes even get to bed earlier.  She and Hawkeye still weren't on the best of terms, but things were getting better between him and the baby.  They now had a relationship and Margaret wasn't like a single mother with a newborn.**

**She did however feel like she was alone.  She and Hawkeye didn't talk or touch much at all.  The baby was 9 weeks old now and Hawkeye and Margaret were drifting further and further apart.  She figured he was falling out of love with her and she didn't know how much longer she wanted to stay around.  She wanted to get it over with.**

**Hawkeye would come home from work and take the baby from her for an hour or so while she made dinner.  Than she would take the baby for a while so he could spend time with Danny.  After Danny was in bed, Hawkeye would take the baby back and let Margaret do what she needed to do and get to bed.  They worked together with the baby now, but that was all they did together.  They hadn't been out since her mother left.  They barely did anything except argue or throw around stabbing remarks.**

**Matt had been falling asleep at ****10PM**** lately and tonight was no different.  Margaret stayed up with him and put him to bed because Hawkeye had been busy with Danny.  He didn't want to go to sleep that night either.  When she came out of the bedroom she saw Hawkeye standing in the kitchen in his boxers making a sandwich.**

**"Margaret," he said when she caught his eye.**

**"What?"**

**"Are you busy?"**

**"No.  I was going to switch the laundry.  Do you need something?"**

**"We need food for the baby.  We used the last of it in tonight."**

**"Damn it!  That's why I told you to pick some up on your way home tonight."**

**Hawkeye gave her an odd look.  "No you didn't."**

**"Yes I did.  I called you and…"  She stopped for a minute.  "Oh, you were already gone."**

**"Well, you wanna go get some?  I'm already in my boxers.  I'll stay here with the boys."**

**She sighed.  "Yeah, I guess I'll go."  She really didn't want to go out but she also didn't want to have to go out at ****7AM**** when Matt woke up for breakfast and wanted some cereal.  "Do you want anything while I'm out?"**

**"No, but don't be long."**

**"I won't.  I'm going to the corner store and then right back home."**

**"Be safe."**

**"I will."  She walked away and grabbed her purse and coat on the way out the door.**

**She rolled her eyes as soon as she walked down the hall.  'What a lazy son-of-a-bitch,' she thought to herself.  'He makes his wife go out on the streets of ****Boston**** at ****10PM****.  He's gonna get it when I get home.'**

**Hawkeye cleaned up his mess in the kitchen and thought about what he just did.  He couldn't believe he sent her out at that time.  He didn't realize it was so late.  He needed to do something before he got into trouble.  They weren't on the best of terms lately and he didn't want to do anything to make that worse.  In fact he needed to start making it better.  It was time that they started to act like husband and wife instead of mommy and daddy.  They needed to find each other again and he needed to take the first step in that direction.**

**When Margaret walked into the house her jaw dropped.  All the lights were off and the living room was glowing with candles.  There was soft music playing in the background and everything was picked up.  She looked around for Hawkeye, but she didn't see him.  She had to go to the kitchen to put the cereal and milk away anyway.**

**Hawkeye didn't know that she came in the house because he was in the bedroom and didn't hear her.  He had just jumped out of the shower and threw a pair of loose sweatpants on and towel dried his hair before stepping into the living room.  He looked around to make sure things were perfect and then went to the kitchen where he found Margaret.**

**"Hi," he said.**

**"Hi," she looked at him oddly.  "What's going on?"**

**"I love you, and I want to have my wife back if she'll still have me."  The honestly caught her off guard and she didn't know what to say.  "You don't have to answer me now.  I think it's time we start to work on us, don't you?"  She looked into his eyes and nodded yes.  "Will you sit down with me and have a glass of wine?"**

**"I, uh…"**

**"If you're too tired, I understand.  It's late and we both have to get up early."**

**Margaret was tired and she did want to go bed, but this was something she needed to do.  She didn't want to turn him away and give him the wrong message and she was happy that he took the initiative to show her he wanted things to get better between them.  "No.  I'm not too tired."**

**"Good," he smiled.  "Go get comfortable and get in your pajamas or something and I'll get the wine."**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret didn't know what to think of all this and went into her bedroom to change.  She wasn't in the mood to look good; she was in the mood to be comfortable.  When she was done, she met him in the living room.  He was sitting on the couch holding two glasses of wine.  **

**He handed her a glass, "Here you go."**

**"Thank you," she took the glass and headed over to sit in the chair.**

**"No," Hawkeye said stopping her.  "Sit next to me."  He patted the spot next to him and she sat down.  She looked at him and a smile spread across his face.  She could never help herself when he did that and a smiled started to spread across her face as well.  "I love to see that."**

**She smiled and then straitened up to be Major Houlihan.  "What's this all about?"**

**He looked into her eyes and decided not to play any games and that being strait forward was what was best.  "It's about us.  What happened to us?"**

**"Well…I know that our colicky newborn has had a lot to do with that.  He brought a lot of changes."**

**"I know, and I take the blame for you feeling like a single mother for those first 6 weeks.  I know that had a lot to do with it."**

**"It does, but that's not the only thing."**

**"You're right.  I don't want our marriage to be like this."**

**"Neither do I," she said.**

**"What do you want to do?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Margaret, open up to me.  Talk to me.**  **I know that in the last 2 months things haven't been great.  When we talk, all we do is talk about the boys."**

**She took a deep breath and then said what was on her mind.  "I don't even know you anymore.  How can I talk to you?"**

**He felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart.  "Margaret, how can you say that?"**

**"For starters, the man I married wouldn't have left me."**

**"I never left you!"**

**"Hawkeye, you're here, but you're not here.  Do you know how many nights I would go to bed crying?  With the baby screaming for hours on end and you going out or not helping, I was alone.  You weren't there for me."**

**"I didn't know."**

**"That's because you were sound asleep by the time I finally got to bed."**

**"There wasn't anything I could do anyway."**

**She looked into his eyes.  "You could have held me and let me cry on you.  You could have taken the baby for just five minutes."**

**"I've gotten better with the baby in the last 3 weeks.  You know that."**

**"Yes, and because of that we have time to sit down and talk."**

**"Do you know I love you?"  She shook her head no because she didn't know anymore.  That scared him when she did that.  "Do you still love me?"  She nodded yes and he breathed a sigh of relief.  "Do you want to work on this?"**

**"Yes I do.  I'll be honest with you Hawkeye; there have been times when I didn't know what I was doing married to you.  I thought about packing up and taking Matt and leaving."**

**That was news to him and he didn't like what heard.  "What stopped you?"**

**"A lot of things.****  You, Danny.  I didn't want to take the baby away from him.  They're brothers and once day they'll be close.  I didn't want to take him away from his family, and I couldn't leave Danny.  He's my son too and I would have taken him, but I know I couldn't do that."  Margaret noticed the look on his face and she felt bad.  Every reason she had given him was about the boys and not him.  "And I didn't want to go.  I wanted this to get better."**

**"How long were you going to wait before you did anything?"**

**"I don't know.  I was hoping my husband would notice."**

**"He did."**

**"What do we do?"  She asked.**

**"We work out our problems.  I love you with all my heart.  I don't want to lose you.  I don't want to be a part time father to Matt and I don't want you and Danny to lose each other.  I love you and that will never change."**

**"You know something?"**

**"What?"**

**She looked deep into his eyes.  "I miss you."**

**Hawkeye could see that her eyes were watering and that she felt like she was all alone.  He didn't want to make her feel that way anymore.  He took her glass and set it on the table.  "I don't want you to miss me when I'm right here."**

**She moved into his open arms and let him hug her.  "Hawkeye, I want to be like we were."**

**"I know honey," he rubbed her back comfortingly.  "We will.  We just need time."**

**She moved back and looked at him.  "I wish we could go out."**

**"Why can't we?"**

**"Who's gonna watch Matt?"**

**"You got a point there.  No one wants to watch a screaming baby.  I'll think of something."**

**"Okay.  I'm so tired.  Do you want to go to bed and we'll talk more tomorrow?"**

**"Yeah."******

**"Good."  She got up and he walked behind her.  After they blew the candles out and turned the radio off, they went to bed.  Margaret checked on the baby that was in his cradle next to her side of the bed and then got into bed.  She felt Hawkeye wrap his arms around her and she melted into him.  It had been a long time since she was able to feel his warm body against her own.**

**When the baby woke at ****3AM Margaret**** got up with him and fed him and he went right back to sleep and so did she.  When **6AM****** came around Hawkeye was up with the baby which was something he hadn't done since the first week the baby was home.  **

**Margaret's eyes popped open when she heard the baby.  Before she had a chance to move she felt Hawkeye move out of bed.  He walked over to her side where the baby was and picked him up.  "Shhh, buddy.  Daddy will get you.  Hang on a couple of minutes."  Matt started to calm down as soon as he was in Hawkeye's arms.  "See, that's what you're supposed to do at night when Daddy picks you up."**

**Hawkeye walked out of the room and Margaret closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.  She heard Hawkeye come back in the room about a half an hour later and lay the baby in his cradle.  "Is he sleeping?"**

**"Yep," he answered.  "Go back to bed.  I'm gonna get ready for work."  He bent down and gave her a kiss.  "I love you."**

**She smiled.  It had been so long since he had kissed her in the morning and told her he loved her.  "I love you too."**

**"You and the boys should come see me for lunch."**

**"I'll see what kind of mood the baby's in and maybe we'll take a walk and come see you."**

**"Good."  He smiled and kissed her head.  "Go back to sleep."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**It was late in the morning and Margaret was getting the boys ready to go for a walk to see their father.  Danny was excited because he always liked to go to the hospital.  There were a lot of people that his father knew and they knew him, so they would give him candy and gum.  It had been a while since he had gone to see them too.**

**Now that the winter was over it was easier to get out of the house with the boys.  Margaret would pull out the stroller and they could get out of the house for a little bit.  The only thing that took time was getting the boys ready to go.  As soon as they got out of the house they were fine and ready to go.**

**Matt would lay in the stroller and look around at what was going on around him.  Mostly he watched his mother and listened to her voice.  She and Danny would talk all the way there.  He was a lot like his father and loved to talk.  Margaret didn't mind because listening to a three and a half year old was very entertaining.  **

**As soon as they got close to Hawkeye's office, Danny took off and ran up to his father's secretary.  "Well hello there," the older woman said.  "I haven't seen you for months."**

**Danny smiled.  "Hi."**

**"How have you been cutie?"**

**"Good."**

**She opened the drawer of her desk.  "I have something for you."  She handed him a piece of candy.**

**"Thank you!"**

**"You're welcome.  You wait until your mother tells you, you can eat it."**

**"Okay."  He looked at Margaret as she walked over.  "Can me haves this now?"**

**"Sure," she smiled.**

**"Margaret, how have you been?"**

**She smiled, "Very busy.  How are you?"**

**"I'm doing good.  In six months my 6th grandchild will be born."**

**"Congratulations!"**

**Mae stood up and looked at the baby in the stroller.  "This must be the famous Matt."**

**"Famous?"**

**"Yes," she smiled looking at the baby.  "Dr. Pierce talks about him all the time.  How is he doing with the colic?"**

**"He's getting better.  They tell me it should be over by the time he's three months.  That can't come soon enough."**

**Mae smiled at her.  "He's so cute.  Can I hold him?"**

**"Sure."  Margaret picked the baby up and handed him to Mae.  "Is my husband in his office?"**

**"No.  He had to go check on a patient.  He should be back any minute now.  Do you want to go in?"**

**"No.  I'll wait for him here."**

**"Good," she smiled.  "That'll give me a minute to get to know this baby."**

**Margaret sat down and Danny climbed onto her lap.  Mae was at her desk talking to the baby and getting him to smile.  They visited for a few minutes before Hawkeye showed up.  When he got there the four of them went out to lunch for the first time ever.**

**"I'm glad you came," Hawkeye said.**

**"So am I."**

**He looked at Danny and he was eating his chicken fingers and fries.  Matt was resting comfortably in his mother's arm while she ate.  Hawkeye didn't want to lose his family and he knew he and Margaret had to work on it.  They had a lot to lose and everything to gain by being together.  "I think we should go out Saturday afternoon."**

**"What?"**

**"We can't go out at night until Matt gets over this screaming stage, so why can't we go out in the afternoon?"**

**She looked at him for a second.  "I guess we could.  I can try to find someone to watch the boys.  What are we going to do?"**

**"I don't know.  I think the more we can be together the better off we'll be.  I would really like my wife back," he smiled.  **

**She smiled at him and took a sip of water.  She stood up and handed the baby to him.  "I'll be right back."**

**Margaret left them and went to the bathroom.  When she came back she stopped when she saw them.  There was a beautiful young woman bent over to Hawkeye and the baby.  She was smiling and laughing and Margaret could tell that Hawkeye was flirting back.  She waited for a minute and then walked over.**

**The young woman smiled at her.  "Hello."**

**"Hi," Margaret smiled politely.**

**"You must be his mother."  Margaret nodded.  "He looks like you."**

**"Children tend to look like their parents."**

**"Yes.  Well, I'll leave you alone so you can get back to your meal."  She smiled at Hawkeye.  "It was nice meeting you."**

**"You too," he smiled.**

**When the woman was out of earshot Margaret glared at Hawkeye.  "What the hell was that about?"**

**"What are you talking about?  She was looking at the baby."**

**"And flirting with you!****  I saw you two.  And what's worse, is you were flirting back."**

**"Margaret, she was just looking at Matt.  It's not like we made out while you were in the bathroom."**

**Margaret rolled her eyes.  "Well I didn't like it!"**

**"Good.  You're not supposed to like it when good looking women come up to me."**

**Margaret was going to get mad, but she stayed calm.  "Well," she started with an evil smile.  "As long as they come up to you to look at my son, then I'll be fine.  He's a lot cuter than you, so who would be interested in you over him?"**

**"Ha, ha.****  You certainly got over that fast."**

**"Who would be interested in a man sitting alone with a newborn in his arms and a three year old in a booster seat?  I figured I was pretty safe."**

**He smiled at her.  She was teasing him and that was a very good sign.  She was starting to be herself again.  He knew he would find her again and that she was somewhere inside.  He was going to have to pull her out again, but he didn't mind.  He would do anything to get his wife back.  She hadn't smiled at him for weeks, but she did today.  They only needed to get things out in the open and now that they did, they were happier.**

**"Daddy, me haves to go potty," Danny said.**

**Hawkeye looked at Margaret.  "I have to get back to work."**

**"Would you mind taking him first?"**

**He looked at his watch.  "I have time.  You have to be fast, buddy.  No playing with the water when you wash your hands."**

**"Okay."**

**Hawkeye stood up and passed the baby back to Margaret.  She laid him in his stroller and then paid for lunch while Hawkeye and Danny were in the bathroom.  The baby was getting ready to be fed and she needed to get home as much as Hawkeye needed to get back to work.  She was standing outside with the baby in her arms when Hawkeye came out.**

**"What's the matter?"  He asked.**

**"Nothing."******

**"Why are you holding him?"**

**"Because he wants to be held."******

**"What's wrong with him?"**

**"He wants to eat and he's tired.  I have to get home that's all."**

**"Oh."**

**"Are you gonna carry him home?"**

**"If I have to."****  She smiled at him.  "Why are you asking all these questions?"**

**"How are you gonna push the stroller and carry him?"**

**"I'll manage.  Is something wrong?"**

**"No."  He looked at his watch again.  "Maybe I should walk home with you and then go back to work."**

**He grabbed the stroller and started pushing it down the street back towards the hospital.  Their apartment was on the other side so they walked together for now.  "I thought you had to go back to work."**

**"I do, but I suppose it could wait a few minutes.  Let me walk you three home."**

**She smiled at him.  "If you want to."  She thought he was being very strange, but maybe it was his way of showing he cared.  Pushing the stroller and having the baby in her arms at the same time wasn't that big of a deal to her.  She could do it if she had to.  **

**"I want to."  **

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Saturday came and Margaret managed to get a sitter for the boys.  There was a teenage girl who lived down the hall that they trusted enough to leave the boys with for a few hours.  It was the first time she was leaving the baby with someone besides her mother and she was a little nervous.  Hawkeye finally dragged her out of the house and then they left for their afternoon alone.**

**"Where are we going?"  Margaret asked when they got onto the street.**

**"I don't know."  He picked up her hand.  "Where do you want to go?"**

**"I have no idea.  I thought you had something for us to do."**

**"My only plan was to get out of the house and be together, just the two of us."**

**"Oh."**

**"I thought about seeing a movie together, but then I remembered the last time we did that.  You fell asleep."**

**She smiled at him.  "Do you want to go shopping?"**

**"Shopping?"  He was less than enthusiastic.**

**"We don't have to."**

**"Was there something you wanted to shop for?"**

**"The baby needs clothes.  I suppose I could go tomorrow if you want to stay home with them."**

**"Let's go today and tomorrow afternoon we'll do something as a family."**

**She smiled at him.  "Really?"**

**"Yes.  Why do you sound so surprised?"**

**"When was the last time we did something as a family?"  He didn't say anything for a minute.  "Exactly.  We haven't done anything since the baby was born."**

**He shrugged his shoulders.  "You're right.  What the hell have we been doing the last two months?"**

**"Taking care of the baby and sleeping whenever possible."**

**He chuckled.  "Do you think he should be our last?"**

**She didn't look at him.  "No.  I don't think we should make that decision now.  Things will get better."**

**He squeezed her hand lovingly.  "You're right.  I remember when Danny was first born.  I didn't know what I was doing raising a kid on my own.  He was a good baby, but he was a lot of work.  I was a wreck for months.  I vowed never to have sex again because I didn't want to take the chance of having another one."**

**She laughed.  "That didn't last."**

**"No.  It seems to be working this time though."  Margaret let go of his hand and moved away from him a couple of inches.  "Margaret, I didn't mean it like that."**

**"I know we haven't…yet, but…"**

**"I know."  He picked her hand up again.  "I won't say another word about it."**

**"Good."**

**"I have somewhere I want to take you today."**

**"Where?"******

**"I'm not telling.  We'll go later."**

**"Fine."******

**They walked through the city some more and then decided to get something to eat.  Hawkeye tried to get her to eat something more than just a salad, but she didn't.  She kept insisting that she needed to lose more weight.  If that was what she needed to feel better about herself, than he wasn't going to argue.  **

**When they left Hawkeye led the way to the place that he wanted to show her.  They started to walk toward the ocean and she began to wonder what he was thinking.  She was having a really good time with him and it was nice to feel loved again.  He was himself and she started to feel more and more like her old self instead of a new mother.  There was a time she had thought it was impossible to find that person again, but she no longer thought that.**

**"Hawkeye, what are you doing?"**

**"Just walk with me."  He pulled her along as they walked onto the sand.  He walked over to a beautiful sand dune and then sat down.  He pulled her to sit between his legs.  "Do you know what this is?"**

**"The ****Atlantic Ocean****."******

**Hawkeye rolled his eyes.  "No, smart ass."**

**She turned her head and smiled at him.  "What is it?"**

**"You know all those times I left the house at night when the baby was screaming?"**

**"I remember," she said coldly.**

**"This is where I came."**

**She looked back out at the ocean.  "Why did you come here?"**

**"It's peaceful.  I shouldn't have been so selfish.  I should have let you have time to yourself too."**

**"Uh huh."******

**"I don't know what you were thinking I was doing, but this is it.  Sometimes Danny and I would go get some hot chocolate, but mostly we stayed here."**

**"Oh."**

**"Coming here I was able to clear my head.  I thought maybe the two of us could come here together and maybe it work."**

**"Hawkeye, I love you, but I feel distant from you."**

**"I know.  I'm not asking you to do anything but sit here and relax.  The boys are safe and napping by now.  It's just you and me and the ocean."  Margaret relaxed against him and they sat there and watched the waves.  It was April and still cool outside so they were the only ones there.  It was peaceful and the world didn't seem so complicated.  **

**Hawkeye sat there and thought about all the times he had been there alone or with Danny.  He went there to get away from the screaming, but what he actually did was run away from his wife and newborn son when they needed him.  He didn't mean to do that and he would never make that mistake again.  **

**Margaret thought about what had happened in the past two months.  No one had ever told her that her marriage could fall apart if she wasn't careful when they brought a new baby home.  No one ever told her that she could lose the love of her life.  Then there was the other side of it.  She never knew that she could love someone as much as she did Matt.  She loved Danny more and more everyday, and Hawkeye, well, Hawkeye was a different story.  **

**She had always loved him, but she had been so mad at him.  She blamed things on him that weren't his fault, but he made it so easy at times.  Having Matt scream for hours on end had her nerves frazzled like she never thought possible and it was easy to yell at Hawkeye.  It wasn't only his fault that they had drifted apart.  She had pushed him away in certain ways too.**

**"Hawkeye?"******

**"Yeah?"******

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Me too."******

**"What were we thinking?"**

**"I don't think we were, baby," he said.**

**"It's hard having a baby."**

**"It is and Matt makes it harder."**

**She smiled.  "He doesn't mean to.  I'm sure if he had it his way he wouldn't cry all night either."**

**"Maybe.****  I love him more than anything, but he's gonna be trouble."**

**She slapped his leg.  "Why do you say that?"**

**"Think about it.  What does he do all day?"**

**"Well, he likes attention and likes to be held.  What's wrong with that?"**

**"What does he do all night?"**

**"Screams."******

**"I'm telling you, if you combine the two of those he's gonna be a trouble maker.  You wait and see."**

**"Trouble maker or not, I'll always love him."**

**"Yeah, me too.****  Shall we go?"**

**"Why not?"****  She stood to her feet and helped him up.  He grabbed her hand and they walked away.  **

**They went to a couple of stores on the way home and by the time they got there, they're hands were full with bags.  Both of the boys were happy to see them and the sitter said that they weren't a problem.  That made Margaret so happy because it was nice to have someone to watch them so she could get out of the house with Hawkeye.**

**Margaret brought the baby into the nursery to change his diaper and Danny followed her.  "Where you go?"**

**"We went out and did some shopping and walked around.  Did you have fun with Nicole?"**

**"Yeah.****  Can me go somewhere?"**

**"Not tonight.  We're gonna go somewhere tomorrow."**

**"Where?"****  Danny asked.**

**Margaret tossed aside the dirty diaper and grabbed a clean one.  "I don't know.  You'll have to ask your father."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he knows."******

**"Why?"  **

**"Just go ask him."  She pinned the baby's diaper.**

**"Why?"**

**Margaret sighed.  "Hawk!  Come here."**

**Hawkeye was emerging from the bathroom when she said that and appeared at the door right away.  "What do you need?"**

**"Your son has some questions for you."**

**Hawkeye looked down at the toddler.  "What do you need buddy?"**

**"Where we go?"**

**"No where.  We're staying home tonight."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we are."******

**"Mommy say no."**

**Hawkeye looked at Margaret to see what he was talking about.  She smiled at him.  "He wants to know where we're going tomorrow."**

**"Oh.  Come with me and help start dinner and we'll talk."**

**"Why?"**

**Margaret looked at him, "Danny, just go."**

**Hawkeye picked him and the two of them went to the kitchen to start dinner.  Danny would sit on the counter and play with the water in the sink most of the time, but it kept him out of trouble and he had fun.  Margaret stayed in the nursery with the baby and changed him and picked up his room a little bit and then the two of them hung out in the living for a while and she played with him.**

**Hawkeye made a nice dinner for the three of them and the baby sat in his baby chair while they ate and entertained himself by watching them.  After dinner was done Margaret fed himm and sat down with him and fed him while Hawkeye and Danny cleaned the kitchen up.  After he was done he fell asleep so she laid him in his crib.  **

**Margaret and Hawkeye sat down on the couch and talked for a little bit.  They laughed and joked about things like they used to do.  In a way it was like courting all over again.  The baby woke up thirty minutes after Margaret laid him down and Hawkeye went to get him.  He changed his diaper and then sat back on the couch with his wife.**

**"Do you know what time it is?"  He asked his wife.**

**She looked at her watch.  "****7PM****.  Why?"**

**"He's not screaming yet."**

**"Shh!  You don't want to jinx it, do you?"**

**"Hell no!"******

**She smiled at him and looked at the baby that was relaxing in his arms.  "Do you know what we need to do?"**

**"What?"**

**"We need to get their pictures done.  Professionally."**

**"Yeah.****  You know what I was thinking?"**

**"I have no idea."**

**"We should take a trip to ****Maine**** soon."**

**"We can't right now."**

**"I know," he sighed.  "I was talking to my father yesterday and he would really like to see the boys again."**

**"We can't travel with Matt right now.  Your father wouldn't appreciate it when his youngest grandson started screaming for hours on end each night.  Maybe when he gets older and grows out of this."**

**Hawkeye looked at the chubby baby.  "I guess you're right."**

**Margaret caught how disappointed he was.  "Do you want to go without Matt and I?"**

**"No, of course not."******

**"Well what's the matter then?"**

**Hawkeye looked into her eyes.  "I've never been away from him for this long, except in ****Korea****.  He doesn't have anyone there with him and I like to check up on him."**

**She smiled at him.  She understood what he was telling her.  He cared very much for his father and since he was an only child he took it upon himself to look out for him.  "Maybe you and Danny should go up there."**

**"No.  I'm not leaving you."**

**"I think Danny could use a vacation.  He'd love to go see his grandfather."**

**"Yes he would and my father would love to keep him for a few days too."**

**"I think you two should take a trip up there.  You don't have to stay if you don't want to.  You can come back home the next morning if you want."**

**He smiled at her.  She could be understanding at times.  "You know, I think you're right.  I'll call Dad tomorrow and see if next weekend is okay with him.  You don't mind, do you?"**

**She smiled, "I just told you to go."**

**"Yeah, but if I come home and I'm in trouble…"**

**"You won't be.  Matt and I will be fine.  I can take care of us."  He acted like she had never done anything on her own when in fact she had done everything on her own.**

**"Good."**

**Margaret looked at the baby in her husband's arms and smiled.  "You're being such a good baby tonight.  Did you miss us?"  He smiled up at his mother.  "I missed you too.  Momma got you some new clothes to spit up on.  You're gonna love them."**

**Hawkeye smiled at her as she talked to the baby.  She was a wonderful mother and she seemed to know what she was doing instinctively when it came to Matt and his needs.  He handed the baby over to her.  "How long do you think we have to wait until we can all go to ****Maine**?"****

**"At least until he stops screaming for hours on end each night.****  Why are you in such a hurry to take him up there?"**

**"To show him off.****  Look how cute he is."**

**"Oh I know," she smiled proudly.  "He's starting to look more and more like you and Danny."**

**"Yeah, a little more.****  He seems to be a good combination of the two of us, don't you think?"**

**"I do."**

**"He's happy most of the time like me and is very good with the ladies.  And then he screams for no reason like his mommy."**

**Margaret rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips.  "You're so funny."**

**He laughed at her.  "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for a good snack.  Ice cream sounds good to me.  How about you?"**

**"It sounds wonderful, but I can't have any.  I have to lose at least 10 more pounds.  Besides, we don't have any."**

**"I'll go get some.  Do you want some?"**

**"No, I shouldn't."**

**"Suit yourself."  He stood up, "Danny, do you want to go to the store and get some ice cream with me?"**

**Danny's blue eyes brightened.  "Yeah!"**

**"We'll be back in little while."**

**"Okay."**

**He helped Danny with his shoes and coat and then grabbed his own coat.  He was about to go out the door but something stopped him.  He walked over to his wife and bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  She smiled up at him and then he and Danny left.**

**Margaret looked at the baby in her arms.  "He's trying.  He's really trying.  I'm so glad because I didn't want to be a single mommy.  You wouldn't have liked that either.  You love your daddy and your big brother."  Matt smiled up at her.  "What do you think is so funny?  You want to know what I think?  I think that you're the cutest little boy that I ever saw."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Over the next week Hawkeye and Margaret started to get closer and closer.  They couldn't leave the kids at night because of the baby, but Hawkeye set things up so they could have a date after the kids were in bed.  Matt was improving everyday and started to go to sleep a little earlier each day.  He was now asleep by ****9:30PM** which Margaret loved.  She was able go to bed earlier and be with her husband for a while.  Matt was sleeping in his crib in his room now because he was on more of a routine.  Margaret felt more comfortable to leave him in his own room now.****

**Hawkeye was laying on their bed in his boxers waiting for her.  He smiled at her when she came in.  "Hey baby."**

**"Hey," she smiled.  "What are you doing?"**

**"Waiting for you."******

**She smiled and tossed her robe off.  "Are you excited to see me?"  She looked down at his boxers.**

**He glanced at what she was looking at.  "I am.  Are you ready?"**

**She crawled into bed and kissed him.  "I am."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret lay in his arms smiling ear to ear.  He made her feel so good.  It had only been two weeks since they got their problems out into the open, but they had come to know each other again in that amount of time.  Things weren't perfect, but they would never be.**

**Hawkeye rubbed her back gently as she laid on his chest.  "I love you so much."**

**"I love you."  She laid there for a minute and then picked her head up and looked at him.  "You're different."**

**"Huh?"**

**"You're body.  It's different."**

**"How so?"****  He loved that she noticed it.**

**"You're stomach is harder and your chest.  Am I imaging things?"**

**He smiled at her and gave her a kiss.  "No you're not.  You know those times I would come home a little late or leave a little early for work or just leave and leave Danny here with you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I went jogging on the beach and worked out."**

**She smiled at him.  "I like it."**

**"I thought you would."**

**"You gonna keep it up?"**

**"I was thinking about it.  It took away a lot of stress."**

**She laid her head down on his chest.  "I missed this so much."**

**"Me too."******

**"I'm gonna go check on the baby.  I'll be right back."**

**"Okay," he yawned.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**The next morning Hawkeye and Danny got up to leave for ****Maine**.  Margaret was sad to see them go because she wouldn't see Danny for a few days.  In one way it was nice because she could focus all her attention on Matt for a few days.  Not that he needed anymore attention, but it was nice for him and her.  Hawkeye was supposed to be back the next afternoon.****

**Margaret was sitting on the couch while Matt was on the floor looking up and trying to get some toys.  He was entertaining himself while she was going to watch some TV.  It was nice and quiet in the house when she heard the faucet in the kitchen dripping.  She stood up and went to see it.  She sighed.  "Hawk, you were supposed to fix this before you left."**

**The baby started to cry so she went to get him.  "Hang on Matty."  She picked him up and calmed him down.  "Let me go get a washcloth so I don't have to hear that dripping.  It's gonna drive me crazy."  She placed a washcloth in the sink to catch the water so she wouldn't have to hear it.  "Your daddy drives me crazy.  He never does what I ask him."**

**Margaret laid the baby on the blanket in the living room and went to collect the laundry in the bathroom.  As soon as she walked in she noticed Hawkeye's boxers on the floor next to the hamper.  She sighed and picked them up.  "How the hell hard is it to get them inside?"  She hated when he did that.  It was worse than leaving the toilet seat up, which he also did.  "He's gonna get it when he gets home."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**It was ****11PM**** at night and Margaret heard the phone ring.  She was already sleeping and picked up the phone still half asleep.  She sat strait up in when the person told her who he was.  He was a policeman informing her that her husband had been in a car accident and was in bad shape.**

A twist!  What happened to him?  Will he be okay?  Please leave a review, and thanks to all those who have.  You can always email me too.  mashstories@yahoo.com  


	9. 9

**Chapter 9**

**April 1958**

**There are times when life seems to be hard as hell, and other times when it seems to be as close to heaven as it could get.  Just when things start to look up, something happens that makes you jump over a hurdle.  Sometimes that jump can be a few inches and sometimes it's a few feet high.  Either way, you know you have to jump it because you don't want to trip fall.**

**Margaret had caught Nicole in the hallway that night after she received the phone call.  She got her to spend the night and stay with Matt.  Margaret debated about calling Dan but she thought better of it.  She didn't want him to worry unnecessarily, so she would call him in the morning when she knew more.  After she had Nicole settled and told her what to do about the baby, she ran off into the night toward the hospital.  Apparently Hawkeye hadn't been far from ****Boston**** when he got in that accident because that's where they brought him.**

**She had stayed next to his bedside from the second he got out of the operating room and hadn't moved for 5 hours.  She had dozed off for about two hours but woke with a start when she heard the door open.  She sat up and straitened her back as best as she could.  She had been slumped over the bed while she sat in a chair.  "What time is it?"  She asked groggily.**

**"Eight," the nurse said.  "Can I get you anything?"**

**"No.  How is he doing?"**

**She smiled at Margaret, "Vitals are good.  He'll be in rough shape for a while."**

**"I know.  When will the doctor be in?"**

**"He was in an hour ago and he'll be back in about three hours."**

**"Okay." Margaret sat silently as she watched the nurse to make sure she was doing everything right.  As soon as she was gone all of Margaret's attention was back on her husband.  She wanted to be there when he woke up so she knew he was going to be okay.**

**She stood up and brushed some hair off of his forehead.  "What am I gonna do with you?"  She whispered.  "You always keep me on my toes, that's for sure.  I never know what to expect."  She leaned down and kissed him on the head.  "Speaking of surprises, I should call to check on Matt.  Then I have to call your father.  I'm going to tell him you're okay, so you better not make a lair out of me."**

**Margaret sat down and grabbed the phone.  She decided to call home to Nicole and check on her and Matt.  She had to get home sometime, but she wasn't ready to leave until Hawkeye told her to leave, and since he was still knocked out on pain medication than he wasn't going to say so.**

**"Hello Nicole.  It's me."**

**"Hi Mrs. Pierce.  How's Dr. Pierce doing?"**

**"He still hasn't woken up.  How's the baby doing?"**

**Nicole smiled at the baby that was laying in her arms.  "He's eating.  He's been wonderful.  He didn't wake up last night."**

**"He didn't?"  She was stunned.  "Are you sure?"**

**"Yes ma'am.  I checked on him a few times and he slept through the night."**

**"Wow.  That's the first time he did that."**

**"He's fine.  You don't have to worry about him.  We're both fine."**

**"Thank you," Margaret breathed.  "Is there somewhere you need to go today?  I can get someone to come watch him so you can leave."**

**"It's not a problem, really.  We're going to run down the hall in a little bit and get my books so I can do some studying…"**

**"You know what?  Maybe I should call someone.  I don't want to interrupt your studies."**

**"Its fine," Nicole insisted.  "I study better here than I do at home."**

**"Are you sure."**

**"Sure I'm sure.  Call me and let me know how Dr. Pierce is doing.  I can stay here with the baby until ****9PM****."**

**"Thank you.  Give him a kiss for me."**

**"Sure.  Bye."**

**"Bye." **

** Margaret hung up the phone and then sat there for a moment.  She needed to take a minute and think about what she was going to say to Dan.  She didn't want him to worry too much.  The best thing he could do right now was keep Danny.  She looked at Hawkeye for a moment and then dialed his father's number.  No one was there.  He and Danny must have gone out for breakfast.  She would have to call later.  In a way she was glad because she didn't have to talk to him at the moment.  She didn't have any real answers to give him anyway.**

**The doctor came three hours later and told Margaret that Hawkeye should be waking up soon.  She wasn't going to leave his side so she called Nicole again to check on the baby.  She said that he was fine and was very entertained because she was reading her books to him like they were a children's story.  Margaret was so glad that she had someone to take the baby for that many hours.  Now all she had to do was call Daniel, but she couldn't get up the courage again.**

**Margaret stayed by Hawkeye's side and waited for him to open his eyes.  It was afternoon when she saw his eyes start to flutter.  She jumped up and started to call his name to bring him to faster.  When he opened his eyes and focused on her she smiled at him.  "Hi honey," she whispered.  "Do you know where you are?"  He shook his head no.  "Do you know who I am?"  He rolled his eyes and nodded yes.  "Do you remember what happened?"**

**"Yeah," he said hoarsely.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Sore.  What's wrong?" **

**"Well, your shoulder was displaced and they had to lodge it back, and they had to do surgery on your knee.  That's why the pain down there.  Your left side is pretty bruised, and you were unconscious for a while."**

**He sighed and groaned.  "The other…"**

**"The other person is fine.  You and my car are the only ones that got hurt."**

**He smiled a little bit.  He had taken her car to ****Maine**** instead of his own.  She still had the convertible thunderbird she had when she rear ended him almost 2 years earlier.  He always liked her car better than his so he and Danny took it up to ****Maine** because it was such a nice weekend.  "Totaled?"****

**She nodded.  "It's okay.  As long as you're okay, everything is okay."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Hey, its okay."**

**"Did you…call my dad?"  He was in pain and having trouble speaking.**

**"I tried earlier, but he wasn't there.  I'll call him after the doctor comes in and talks to you."  He nodded yes.  "The baby is at home with Nicole."**

**"How…"**

**"How long have I been here?"  He nodded yes.  "Since you got here; ****midnight****.  Do you need something more for the pain?"  He shook his head no.  "Do you need anything?"**

**"Just you."**

**Margaret smiled and sat down in the chair she had pulled up to his bed.  "You scared me."**

**"Me too."**

**She chuckled.  "Don't you ever do that to me again!  What were you doing on the road last night?"**

**"Coming home."**

**"You shouldn't have been on the road.  You said you were coming home in the morning."**

**"I wanted to…surprise you."**

**"Well you did!"  He gave her a sad smile and she kissed his hand.  "I love you so much."**

**"I love you."  He gave her a sleepy look and yawned.  "Don't leave."**

**"I won't.  Go back to sleep.  I'll be here when you wake up."  She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and watched him go back to sleep.  When he was asleep she moved away from him and went to the phone.  She needed to call Dan and she couldn't put it off anymore.**

**When she told Hawkeye's father what happened his first reaction was to get in his car and drive down to ****Boston****.  Margaret stopped him and told him that Hawkeye was fine and that she was taking care of it.  She told him that the best thing he could do was keep Danny.  That's when Dan insisted he come down and be there to watch Matt too.  Margaret thanked him and told him not to bother because she had that taken care of.  She would keep him up to date and have Hawkeye call him when he could.**

**When the doctor came back in he talked to Hawkeye and told him what was going on.  Hawkeye was mad because he had to stay in the hospital for another few days and then wouldn't be able to do anything for a while because of his knee and shoulder.  What really made him made was that he couldn't work for a while and was going to have to go to physical therapy after a few weeks.  **

**Later that afternoon Margaret talked to him to find out what happened.  He said a truck came out from nowhere and t-boned him.  Both of them were going at high speeds, but the man in the truck was the one at fault.  Margaret cringed when she listened to the details of the accident, but she was just glad everyone was okay.**

**It was dark outside and Margaret was sitting next to her husband making sure he was eating.  He was in a bad mood and very snappy.  She just dismissed his mood and went into Major Houlihan mode to get him to do what he had to.  After he was done eating he looked at her and glared.**

**"Don't look at me that way, buster!  It's for your own good."**

**Hawkeye slowly started to smile.  "You're killing me."**

**She shook her head at his choice of words.  "Don't say that."  She thought she was going to lose him early that morning and was scared to death.  She couldn't imagine her life without him.**

**"Sorry.  You need to get home."**

**She looked at her watch.  "I know.  The baby is probably screaming by now.  I've never been away from him for so long."**

**"I know," he smiled.  "Go home."**

**"Are you sure you're okay?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"I'll be back tomorrow when I can."**

**"Go!"  He pointed with his good hand.**

**"Stop being so mean!"  She stood up and gave him a kiss.  "I love you," she said against his lips.**

**"I love you baby.  Thank you for staying with me."**

**She smiled at him.  "I wouldn't have had it any other way."**

**"Give the baby a kiss for me."**

**"I will.  Get some sleep."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret left her husband with reluctance, but she didn't have a choice.  She had to get home to take care of their child.  She missed the baby too.  She had never been without him for that amount of time, and now that she knew Hawkeye was okay, she was okay to go home.  All she had to do was find out what she was going to do with the baby the next day because Nicole had to go to school.  **

**Margaret walked down the hall and got her keys out as she did so.  She could hear the baby crying from outside the door.  It was a little after ****7PM**** and the baby was normally screaming by that time.  She opened the door as quickly as she could and walked in.  "I'm home," she said.  She walked right into the living room where she saw Nicole pacing the floor with the baby.  "I'm so sorry.  I should have been here sooner.  How long has he been doing this?"**

**"About ten minutes.  I gave him his ****6PM**** bottle and he fell asleep for a while, but when he woke up he started to cry and hasn't stopped."**

**Margaret tossed her coat and purse on the couch and gathered the baby into her arms.  "That's not too bad.  How was he the rest of the day?"**

**Nicole smiled.  "A perfect gentleman.  We had a good time together today."**

**Margaret smiled and reached for her purse.  "Thank you so much.  I'm so sorry about this.  I didn't mean to ruin your plans."**

**"It's not a problem Mrs. Pierce.  I was glad I could help.  Do you need me tomorrow?"**

**Margaret was fishing through her purse looking for some money while she was juggling her crying son.  "Do you want to?"**

**"Sure.  I can come over around ****3PM****.  Is that okay with you?"**

**Margaret handed her a wad of cash.  "That would be great.  I'll be home by ****six thirty**** so you don't have to worry about him crying.  He does it every night."**

**"That's fine.  Thank you," she said as she put the money in her pocket.  "I'll be by tomorrow."**

**"Thank you honey," Margaret said as she walked her over to the door.  She closed the door and locked it behind Nicole and then focused solely on the baby.  "What's the matter baby?  Momma's here for you now.  I missed you today.  I called about twenty times to check on you," she smiled.  "I must have drove Nicole crazy."  She started to walk towards the bathroom and the baby let out a cry and then started to calm down a little bit.  "There you go, honey.  Isn't that better?  Don't you feel better when you calm down?  How would you like a nice warm bath?  It's just you and me for the night again.  Daddy's okay.  He should be home in a few days.  He asked me to get you in there sometime to see him.  Your brother is fine.  He's with Grandpa.  Do you remember Grandpa?  He came down to see you when you were first born."**

**Margaret talked to her son and calmed him down enough to give him a bath.  When she was done with that he was nice and calm and clean.  A nice warm bath was always good for him.  At ****8:30PM**** she sat down with him in the nursery and fed him.  He was asleep before he was done and then she laid him in his crib.  She jumped in the shower quickly and then went to sleep in her own bed for the night.  She woke up at **3AM****** and waited for the baby to call her.  When he didn't she got up and checked on him.  He was still asleep and that's when she remembered Nicole said he had slept all night.  She left the room quietly and then went back to bed.  **

**The next day Margaret spent on the phone at home.  Hawkeye kept calling her when he was awake and complaining about the nurses.  There wasn't anything that she could do, but he thought complaining about it to her would change something.  The truth was that he was bored.  He was sore and he was mad.**

**In between talking to him all day she was talking to his father and her parents and everyone that heard what happened.  Most of them wanted to come and help out, but she told them not to.  She could handle it for now and it was easier to do it this way.  Everyone bought it except her sister.  She knew Margaret too well and told her she would be there the next morning to help with the baby and Danny when he came home for as long as she needed.**

**When Nicole came over at ****3PM**** the baby was just waking up.  Margaret gave Nicole some directions and gave her some money to order some dinner when she was ready for it.  She wanted to get over to see Hawkeye.  **

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Hawkeye was sitting up in bed when Margaret walked in.  He was much more alert than he was the day before.  "Margaret, where have you been?"**

**She looked at him oddly.  "What are you talking about?  I talked to you a half an hour ago."**

**"Well…it seemed longer," he snapped.**

**She smiled and walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  "I brought you something."**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Uh huh," she showed him a bouquet of roses.  "I thought they might cheer you up a little."**

**"Thank you."**

**She placed the vase on his bedside stand and reached into her purse.  "I also brought you some chocolates."**

**"Wow, thank you.  This is the first time I ever got anything like this from a woman."**

**She smiled at him and gave him another kiss.  "How are you feeling?"**

**"Like a hostage!"**

**"I know.  Two days and you can come home.  Did you talk to your father?"  She sat down on the side of the bed and faced him.  **

**"Yeah.  I talked to Danny too."**

**"Yeah?"  She smiled.  "How is he?"**

**"He's on cloud nine.  He's allowed to get out of bed and move around.  He can go in and out…"**

**"Hawkeye, stop it.  You'll be out of the hospital in two days."**

**"It's not soon enough."**

**Margaret rolled her eyes.  He had been in a bad mood all day long.  When he called her on the phone it was just to complain.  "Stop whining."**

**"I…uh…"  He couldn't think of anything to say.  He sighed and looked at her.  She had a smirk on her face.  He rolled his eyes.  "How's Matt?"**

**"Really good," she beamed.  "You wouldn't believe what he did!"**

**"Walked?"**

**"Hawkeye!"**

**"Sorry.  Go ahead."**

**"He slept through the night the last two nights and was in bed by ****8:30PM****.  Can you believe that?"**

**"That's great," he smiled.  "No more screaming for hours on end, huh?"**

**"I think we're almost through with that."**

**"Good."**

**She looked at him closely.  He looked so pitiful lying in bed like that.  Hawkeye could never sit still unless he was sleeping.  This was going to drive him crazy.  She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.  "You're looking better than you did yesterday."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Did you eat anything?"**

**"Ever damn piece of slop they gave me.  They told me they were going to get you to come here if I didn't.  I thought it would be easier if I ate it rather than you shoving it down my throat."**

**She chuckled.  "I'll be here until ****6PM****.  Last night when I came home Matty was crying and I don't want Nicole to have to deal with that.  She's helping us out enough."**

**"Yeah."**

**"My sister is coming in tonight."**

**"She is?"  He wasn't very excited.  He liked her sister, but he didn't want people there when he went home.  "For how long?"**

**"The only way you'll see her is when she comes in to visit you.  They'll be gone by the time you get home."**

**"Good," he breathed a sigh of relief.  "What do mean 'they'll be gone'?"**

**"Abby and the girls."**

**"They all staying at our house?"**

**"Well the reason she's coming is so that she can take care of our baby and I can take care of you, ya big baby."**

**He didn't find that amusing.  "You're not funny."**

**She smiled.  "Hawkeye, lighten up.  Don't be so moody."**

**"Why are you in such a good mood?"**

**She picked up his hand and looked into his eyes.  "Because my husband is alive and he's going to be okay.  And our son slept through the night, and I don't have to worry about our other son because he's safe with his grandfather.  But mostly because I didn't have to live through the nightmare of becoming a widow."**

**Now he felt like an idiot.  He was glad to be alive, but he was frustrated.  What was worse was that he would be that way for a while.  He hated the thought that he couldn't take care of himself.  "I'm glad I'm alive too.  Now give me a kiss."**

**She smiled and leaned in to kiss him being careful of his left side.  He was full of bruises and his shoulder was very sore from being put back in place.  "So, I don't think we're going to go dancing like you promised me."**

**He laughed.  "No.  Not anytime soon."**

**"Aw, that's okay."**

**"Glad you're so understanding," he smiled.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret was right next to him all day the next day.  Her sister had come down and was taking care of the baby for her.  Hawkeye didn't seem to be too glad to her, but he also didn't want her to leave.  His mood kept getting worse and she was looking forward to getting him out of the hospital and back home.  Hopefully he would be easier to handle.**

**During the day she took care of him and they talked.  When he wasn't in such a pissy mood he was nice to talk to.  Sometimes he could even be funny.  Throughout most of the day he was getting phone calls that would interrupt their conversations from people checking up on him.  All of Crabapple Cove must have called at least twice and then there were his collogues and friends that lived in the city.  Some calls he took and others he made his wife answer and tell them that he was asleep.**

**She tolerated his mood all day.  She had taken care of patients much worse than him.  In fact, she started to realize just how much she missed working while she was there in the hospital.  She would watch the nurses and doctors come in and she really missed it.  She didn't say anything to Hawkeye though.  Not yet anyway.**

**Hawkeye was lying in bed complaining because Margaret had to go.  "Take me with you."**

**She smiled at him.  "Sorry, honey.  I will tomorrow.  How's that?"**

**"Not soon enough."**

**"It's as good as you're gonna get."**

**He sighed, "Do you have to leave?"**

**"Sorry.  Why don't you want me to go?"**

**"I feel better when you're here," he said looking into her eyes.**

**"All you do is complain and yell at me."**

**"I don't mean to," he said softly.**

**Margaret smiled at him.  He was so pitiful.  "I have to get home.  We have an infant at home and one of us needs to go take care of him.  Since you're confined to this bed, I have to go do it."**

**"What time are you coming back?"**

**"****10AM****?"**

**"Make it ****9AM****."**

**"Okay."  She bent down and gave him a kiss.  "Hopefully you'll be home in the afternoon.  Abby will be there until you get settled."**

**"Margaret," he whined.  "You said she would be gone by the time I get home."**

**"Yes, but honey, how will I get you home if I have Matt in my arms?"**

**He sighed.  "You're right."**

**"I have to go now.  I'll be home if you want to call, just don't call after ****8PM** unless its an emergency."****

**"Okay.  Give me a kiss."**

**"I just did."**

**"I need another one."**

**She smiled at him and gave him a soft loving kiss.  "I love you baby."**

**"Love you," he mumbled.**

**"Cheer up!"**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret went home and had dinner with her sister and nieces.  Matt always slept through dinner which was wonderful since he always wanted to be held.  It was nice to see her sister and her nieces again.  Margaret talked to her about taking the kids out while she brought Hawkeye home and got him settled in.  She knew he was embarrassed because he couldn't move well, and she didn't want to make him feel bad.**

**They had put him in a wheel chair when they discharged him.  Margaret got him into a cab and they drove the four blocks home.  He had refused to take a wheel chair home with him, so she had to help him out of the car and walk into the building.  He was having a hard time and they had to stop and let him rest a few times.  It was a good thing the building had an elevator because he would have never made it up any other way.  When they finally made it upstairs he leaned against the door while she unlocked it.**

**"Hurry up," he groaned.**

**"I'm hurrying.  Hang on."**

**"Isn't your sister here?"**

**"They went to the park."**

**"Oh."**

**She opened up the door and put her arm around him to help him.  "Where do you want to go?"**

**"Take me to the couch."**

**She helped him over to the couch and laid him down and propped a pillow under his knee.  "How's that?"**

**"Can I have a pillow behind my head?"**

**"Sure.  Are you cold?"**

**"No, no, I'm fine."**

**"Hungry?"  She placed a pillow behind him.**

**"No."**

**"Can I get you anything?"**

**"No."  He laid against the pillow and caught his breath.  It was harder than he thought to be up and about.  She stood back and watched him and didn't move.  He noticed her staring, "Can I help you?"**

**"What?  No.  Are you sure you don't need anything?"**

**"I'm fine.  Call my dad and see when he's bringing Danny home."**

**Margaret sat down on the coffee table and looked at him.  "He's bringing him back the day after tomorrow.  Did you want him to stay longer?"**

**"No.  I miss him.  When is Abby coming back?  I want to see the baby."**

**"A half an hour.  Why don't you get some sleep?"**

**"Sounds good," he yawned.  "Can you get me a blanket?"**

**"Yep."  She leaned in and gave him a kiss and then went to the linen closest in the hallway and grabbed a blanket for him.  When she came back he was already sleeping.  She covered him up and kissed his forehead.  It was nice to have him back home.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**When Abby brought the kids back Hawkeye was awake and sitting down with his leg resting on the coffee table.  Abby had a key, but rang the doorbell because she knew Margaret was home.  Margaret opened the door and let them in.  The two oldest girls came running in and went to see Hawkeye.  Abby had one a half year old Molly in the stroller with Matt.  She had fallen asleep on the way home for her afternoon nap.  Matt was ready for a bottle and was getting fussy when they walked home.**

**"Hey," Margaret smiled.  She moved out of the way as Lizzie and Hannah ran over to Hawkeye.  **

**"Hi," Abby sighed.  She pushed the stroller in and Margaret took it from her.  "Your son is ready to eat."**

**"I knew he would be.  I pumped some milk, and have a bottle ready for him."  Margaret picked the baby up and smiled at him.  "Hi honey.  Are you ready to eat?  Daddy's home."**

**"Margaret," Hawkeye called.  "Bring him over here."  His back was to the door and he couldn't see Matt.**

**"Coming," she said.  She walked over to the couch and showed him the baby.  "Can you hold him?"**

**"Yeah."  Margaret placed the baby on his chest and let the two of them get reacquainted while she got the bottle.  Abby was lying Molly in Matt's crib so she could finish the rest of her nap. **

**"Uncle Hawkeye, does your leg hurt?"  Six year old Lizzie asked.  "Aunt Maggie said that it did."**

**"It does hurt."**

**"Oh."  She paused and looked at him noticing how much attention he was paying to the baby and none to her or her sister.  Not that her sister cared.  Hannah was over in the corner playing with some of Danny's toys.  "Do you wanna see him smile?  I can make him smile."**

**"Sure."  Hawkeye really wasn't in the mood to deal with little girls.  They always took a lot of energy out of him because he didn't know how to handle them.  Since he was stuck on the couch and didn't want to be mean to the little girl, he listened to her.**

**Margaret came out of the kitchen with a bottle in her hand and saw that Lizzie was making the baby laugh by talking to him and smiling.  She could tell that Hawkeye was feeling a little uncomfortable.  Most of the time it was amusing, but it wasn't right now because he was in pain.  She knew that all he wanted to do was hold his son and be alone with him.  "Excuse me," she said to Lizzie.  Lizzie moved out of the way and Margaret sat the bottle on the coffee table.  "Can you feed him?"**

**"Yes.  Just help me get him settled."**

**Margaret adjusted Matt and then gave Hawkeye the bottle.  "You got it?  Are you comfortable?"**

**"Yeah."**

**She looked at the two girls, "Come with me and we'll get a snack."  Hannah jumped up and quickly grabbed her aunt's hand.**

**"I wanna stay with Uncle Hawk," Lizzie said.**

**"No.  The baby's gonna have his bottle and then go to sleep.  You need to come with me."**

**Lizzie knew not to argue with Margaret.  She had made that mistake once when she was three and hadn't done it since.  "Okay."**

**"Call me if you need me," Margaret said to her husband.  Hawkeye smiled and nodded.  All he wanted to do was be with his youngest son for a few minutes.  He loved how his wife could read his mind like that.**

**Abby came out of the nursery and smiled at Hawkeye lying there with Matt on her way to the kitchen.  Margaret and the girls were sitting at the table with milk and cookies.  "I think we're going to head home after Molly wakes up."**

**"No," the two girls said in unison.**

**"Yes," their mother said firmly.  "You have to go back to school.  You've missed two days already."  Lizzie was now in kindergarten and Hannah would be in the fall.  "You can't have too many days off."**

**"Why not?"  The curious child asked.  "I don't like school."**

**"Too bad.  You have to go and that's that!"**

**"Fine."**

**Abby looked at Margaret and saw her smirking.  "What are you smiling at?"**

**"Who?  Me?"  She pretended to be innocent.**

**"Yes you."**

**"Oh nothing."**

**"You just wait until your boys get old enough and start talking back.  It won't be so funny then."  Margaret just smiled at her.  "I'm serious."**

**"I know."**

**Abby rolled her eyes and got herself a cup of coffee.  "How's Hawk?"**

**"Tired and sore.  It's probably a good idea you do go home today.  He's a real bear when he's sick."**

**"I'm sure.  Do you have a camera?"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"That's a good picture in there on the couch."**

**Margaret looked behind her and smiled.  It was a very nice picture.  "I'll get it out in a few minutes.  I wish Danny was home.  I know Hawkeye really wants to see him.  This house feels so empty without him."**

**"I wish we would have been able to see him too."**

**Margaret and her sister talked for a while longer and then Margaret helped her pack.  She found the camera in her bedroom and got it out.  She went into the living to take the picture and saw that it had changed.  Both Hawkeye and Matt were sleeping.  Hawkeye must have tried to get rid of the bottle and it fell on the floor instead of the table.  Matt was lying on his stomach across his father's chest.  Margaret smiled as she took the picture of the two of them.  Then she grabbed the blanket on the bottom of the couch and pulled it up to cover the two of them.  It was so cute that she had to take another picture. Neither Hawkeye nor the baby woke up from the flash.**

**"Maggie…"Abby started.  Margaret looked at her and put her finger to her mouth.  "Sorry," Abby whispered.  Margaret walked over to her and they stood in the hallway.  "We're gonna get going."**

**"Okay.  Thank you for coming to help us."**

**"Anytime.  That's what sisters are for."  **

**"I'll walk you to your car."**

**"You don't have to."**

**Margaret smiled.  "You have three little girls and luggage.  You need help."**

**"You're right.  Will you get the girls for me and meet me out there?"**

**"Sure."**

**Margaret said goodbye to her sister and her nieces outside.  She would have liked them to stay longer, but now wasn't the best time for houseguests.  Abby understood that and had to get home and get her oldest daughter back to school.  She knew Margaret was going to have her hands full taking care of her two boys plus her husband.  **

**When Margaret walked back into her apartment she saw that Hawkeye and Matt were still sleeping.  They both looked so comfortable and she didn't want to move Matt and take the chance of him waking up.  He was just as grumpy as his father if someone woke him up.  She decided to get together some things for Hawkeye.  He would only be able to wear sweat pants and shorts for a while.  She needed to dig them out for him while she had the time to look for them.  She wanted to set the bedroom up nicely for him too.  They had kept the TV she had in her old apartment and put it in their room, but had never plugged it in.  She wanted to move it so he would be able to see it and watch TV when he was in there.**

**Hawkeye opened his eyes slowly and looked around.  He breathed a sigh of relief because he woke up at home.  He looked down at his chest and smiled to himself.  Matt was still sound asleep.  He always thought that children looked cutest when they were sleeping.  He rubbed the baby's bald head gently and felt him breathing steadily.  Occasionally he would go into a sucking motion like he was looking for a bottle.**

**Hawkeye picked his head up to see if anyone was around, but he didn't see anyone.  He relaxed against the pillow and looked down at his son.  "You know something," he whispered softly.  "When I was sitting in Mommy's car on the side of the road waiting for help, all I thought about was you and your brother.  I didn't want to miss you growing up and I didn't want the two of you to grow up without a father.  I thought about Momma too.  I love her with all my heart.  I didn't want to make her a widow, although I thought she might kill me when she saw what happened to her car.  She didn't though.  She was just glad I was okay."**

**Margaret walked into the room when she heard a voice.  "Are you okay?"**

**Hawkeye looked up and smiled.  "Fine.  I was just talking to Matty."**

**"You know he's asleep?"**

**"I know."**

**She smiled and walked around the couch to sit on the coffee table so it was easy for him to see her.  "You missed him a lot, huh?"**

**"Oh yes."**

**"I couldn't imagine being away from him for that long.  If something ever happens to me and I have to be in the hospital, you have to bring him in."**

**"Nothing will happen."**

**She smiled.  "Do you want me to move him?"**

**"No," he shook his head.  **

**She leaned in and gave him a kiss.  "Can I get you anything?"**

**"A pain pill."**

**"Of course," she jumped up.  "I should have known."**

**"It's okay."**

**Margaret came back with some water and some medication for him.  She helped him with his drink and then sat it back on the table.  "I set up the bedroom for you."**

**"Thanks."**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Better now that I'm home."**

**"How's your shoulder?"**

**"Sore, but I'm alright.  How are you?"**

**She smiled at him.  "Good now that you're home.  You're in a better mood."**

**He chuckled.  "Enjoy it.  I don't know how long it'll last."**

**"You better make it last."**

**"Have I told you how much I love?"  She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  "I love you more than anything.  I never want to leave you."**

**"Good, because I don't want you to leave me."**

**"No, I'm serious.  When we're in our 90's, we're going to heaven together."**

**She chuckled.  "Yes.  Don't worry; you're not leaving this house until that ring is back on your finger."**

**Hawkeye looked at his naked left hand.  He was all bruised on his left side from the car accident and they had to take his wedding band off of him and it couldn't fit back on now.  He was too swollen.  "It does feel funny to be without it."**

**"I'm glad!"**

**"Why?"  He asked curiously.**

**"Because you know it's missing.  That ring means you belong to me."**

**He rolled his eyes and grinned.  "I know, and the one on yours means you belong to me."**

**"Right!"  She nodded.  She saw him try to move.  "Let me move him.  You're too uncomfortable."**

**"Margaret, he's 13 pounds.  I think I can take it."**

**"No."  She picked the baby up and placed him in the bassinet that was in the corner of the room.  "Isn't that better?"  He didn't answer her because he didn't want to admit that she was right.  And he didn't like the fact that holding his newborn son was too much for him.  "Maybe it would better if you did hold him.  At least your mood would be a lot better."**

**He didn't want to respond.  "What's for dinner?"**

**"It's ****2:30PM****.  Are you hungry?"**

**"I didn't have lunch."**

**"Oh, that's right.  I'm sorry, honey.  What do you want?"**

**"What do we have?"**

**"Everything.  I went grocery shopping last night because I knew I wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a while.  So, what do you want?"**

**"I don't care.  Surprise me."**

**"Alright."  Margaret walked into the kitchen and started to get out some lunch meat and cheese to make him a sandwich.  Before she was finished the phone ran.  The phone in the kitchen had a long cord on it so that a person could talk on the phone and still be able to do what they had been doing.  She picked up the phone and held it up to her ear with her shoulder so she could finish.**

**"Hello?  He's doing fine.  I'm making him a sandwich right now.  Yeah, I'll tell him.  How's Danny doing?  Tell him I love him and I miss him.  Okay, I'll talk to you later.  Bye."**

**Margaret hung up the phone and poured a drink to go along with the sandwich.  She walked into the living room and saw Hawkeye trying to figure out how to sit up some more.  She put the plate and cup on the table.  "Let me help you.  That's why I'm here.  You okay?"**

**"Yeah," he breathed.  "Who was on the phone?"**

**She gave him the plate and sat down on the coffee table.  "Your father."**

**"Why didn't you let me talk to him?"**

**"He had to go.  He and Danny are going out on the boat."**

**"And he didn't want to talk to me?!"**

**"I didn't say that!  What's the matter with you?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"I'm going to get your medication so you can take it with your meal."**

**"Fine."**

**She stood up and rolled her eyes when her back was to him.  He was going to be a pain in the ass to take care of.  She knew he didn't like things having to be done for him and he didn't like to ask for help.  He was going to have to learn which wasn't a bad a thing.**

**Hawkeye spent the rest of the day on the couch going in and out of sleep.  His pain medication had a lot to do with that.  Margaret was grateful for the times he went to sleep because he was a real pain when he was awake.  All he did was complain about little things that had absolutely no relevance to the situation.  She could have understood if he would have complained about the pain, but he complained more about things like the crack in the ceiling, the stain on the carpet, along with much more.**

**"Margaret!"**

**She rolled her eyes and sighed.  "Yes?"  She managed to say politely.  She was in the kitchen trying to fix dinner.**

**"I have to go to the bathroom."**

**"One second."  She looked at Matt, "You be good for a few minutes and Mommy will be right back."  He smiled and didn't care in the least that she walked away from him.**

**"How do we do this?"**

**"Well, what do you have to do?"**

**"I have to piss if you must know!"**

**"Alright.  I can get you a bottle so you won't have to get up."**

**"No!  Help me up."**

**She walked over to him and got him in a sitting position.  She had to do everything on his right side because the left side was too banged up.  "Okay, we're gonna stand now.  Are you ready?"**

**  
"Yep."**

**He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  "Put all the weight you need to on me."**

**"I weigh a lot more than you."**

**"I know.  I can take it.  We did it earlier getting out of the cab."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ready?  Go."**

**He groaned as he got upright for the first time in 5 hours.  "Damn it!"**

**"You okay?"**

**"Yeah, just help me to the bathroom."  They started to walk, rather she started to walk and he started to hop.  He couldn't put any pressure on his knee and if it wasn't for his dislocated shoulder he could have used crutches.  "Stop."  Margaret stopped and waited until he was ready to go again.  When the made it into the bathroom Hawkeye didn't know what to do.  "What now?"  
  
**

**"Pull down your pants and go."**

**"But you're here."**

**"So?"**

**"I can't go to the bathroom in front of people."**

**"I'm your wife.  I've seen it a thousand times.  Why does it bother you?"**

**"Margaret, you know I can't go when you're in the bathroom with me."**

**"And what do you propose we do?  You can't stand without me.  Would you like to sit?"**

**"What?  I could never get up if I sat on something that low."**

**"You better think of a way because you're gonna have to do more than piss some time."**

**"You should go down to the drugstore and get me one of those things that raise the toilet seat."**

**"Can you wait that long?"**

**"No," he sighed.  He didn't have a choice now.  "Can you…um…help me…with my pants?"**

**"Hawkeye, you don't have to be so shy about his.   I've seen you naked.  I've seen every single body part and every inch of skin.  We're married and we have a child together."**

**"Just help me."**

**She supported him with her body and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers a little at a time.  She would pull down the right side, then the left, and get going back and forth until they dropped to the floor.  "Okay.  Go."**

**"It's not that easy."**

**"Just go.  The baby's in the kitchen alone."**

**Hawkeye tried to go pee, but nothing happened.  He was so embarrassed and humiliated by the whole situation.  He fully expected his wife to laugh at him, but she did no such thing.  "What's wrong with me?"**

**"Stop thinking about it."  It took him while before he felt any release.  Being a nurse Margaret knew it had more to do with the medication than with his embarrassment.  She thought it was amusing that he was embarrassed in front of her.  She never knew why he was that way.**

**"Done.  Can you…?"**

**"Yep."  She helped him pull his pants up and then they hobbled over to the sink where he washed his hands in silence.  "All finished?"**

**"Yeah.  Just get me to the couch please."**

**When he was on the couch he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.  "Are you okay?"**

**"No, I'm not okay," he snapped.**

**"Dinner's almost done.  I'll bring it in for you."  He didn't say anything to her and she walked back into the kitchen.  She looked at Matt who was relaxing on the table in his baby chair.  He smiled at her which made her walk over to him.  "You know something?  Don't tell anyone, but you're father is weird.  He can take a shower in front of other men, but he can't pee in front of his wife."  Matt kicked his feet excitedly at the tone in her voice.  "That is weird, isn't it?  See, I knew you'd agree with me."**

**"Margaret," Hawkeye hollered.  "I thought dinner was done."**

**"It's coming!  Hold your damn horses."  The baby thought that was funny because he started to laugh.  "After dinner, he's gonna give you your bottle and you can both take a little nap.  You keep him in a better mood when he's got you in his arms.  Hopefully he'll cheer up when your brother comes home."  She grabbed a plate and dished some food out onto it.  "Mommy will be back in a second."  She went to the living room and handed Hawkeye his plate.  "There you go."**

**"Wait," he said when she walked away.  "Aren't you gonna eat with me?"**

**"What?"**

**"I don't want to eat alone.  I want you to eat with me."**

**"Well, I have the baby in there, and…ah...okay," she said when she saw the hurt look on his face.  "Let me bring him in here and then I'll sit down and eat with you."**

**"Okay."**

**For someone who was always in a bad mood and everything bothered him, he didn't like to be alone.  She catered to him all she could.  It was only the first day he was home, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could take him with that attitude.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret had given the baby a bath the next evening and was in the nursery getting him dressed when she heard a loud noise and then heard her husband.  "Son-of-a-bitch!"  He yelled. **

**Margaret quickly pinned the baby's clean diaper up.  "Hawk, are you okay?"**

**"No, damn it!"**

**Margaret left the baby in just his diaper and placed him in his crib.  She ran out into the hallway.  "Oh god."**

**"Help me."**

**He was lying on the floor in pain.  She knelt down next to him.  "Can you get up?"**

**"If you help me."**

**She helped him up slowly and over to the couch.  "Are you okay?  Did you hurt anything?"**

**"My ego," he moaned.**

**"Are you sure that's it?  How's your arm and your knee?"**

**"Okay."**

**"Good."  She placed her hands on her hips and went into a Major Houlihan stance.  "What the hell is wrong with you?!"**

**He looked up at her, "What?"**

**"Have you lost your mind?"**

**"What the hell is your problem?"**

**"What do you think you were trying to do?"  She yelled.  "You know you can't walk on your own.  Why didn't you call me?"**

**"You were busy."**

**"And?  You couldn't wait two minutes until I was done with Matt?"  She thought about the baby all alone in his room and listened for him.  He was fine and not making any noise she let him stay in there.  **

**"I had to go to the bathroom?"**

**"Do you know what you could have done?"**

**"Yes, Major," he said with teeth clenched.  "But I'm fine."**

**"This time!"**

**"Shut up!  I don't need you treating me like a baby."**

**"WHAT?!"  She screamed.  "Don't tell me to shut up!  You're the one acting like an ass.  You could have hurt yourself."**

**"But I didn't.  Now leave me the hell alone."**

**She sighed with frustration.  "I can't believe…"  In mid sentence the baby let out a scream.  "Ooo, you're lucky!"**

**"Right," he mumbled as she walked away.**

**Margaret tended to the baby and got him dressed for bed.  He would need a bottle soon, but Hawkeye needed her more at the moment.  Matt was content for now.  She brought him out to the living room and laid him on the blanket that was spread out for him.  She placed one of the toys that he could lay under and look up at over him so he didn't get bored.**

**Hawkeye watched her the whole time and felt like a complete asshole.  He knew better than to take the chance to walk on his own.  He looked up at her when she looked at him and waited for her to talk.  "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"**

**"Yes.  Will you help me?"**

**"Yeah."  She helped him into the bathroom and held onto him.  He always took forever, but she didn't say anything to him.  When he was done she helped him pull up his shorts.  **

**"I wanna go to bed."**

**"Okay.  I'll be in after I feed the baby and put him down for the night."**

**"No.  Let me feed him in our room.  Okay?"**

**"Of course."  She helped him to the bed and let him get comfortable.  "I'll be back in a few minutes."**

**Margaret brought the baby to him and let Hawkeye feed him.  She went and picked up the rest of the house so she could go to bed as soon as she put the baby in his crib.  She walked back into the bedroom a half an hour later and picked the baby up and brought him to his room.  She was so tired.  Taking care of Matt and Hawkeye all alone was a lot.**

**Hawkeye was lying on his right side facing in towards the bed.  She crawled in and he placed a hand on her hip.  She rolled onto her side and looked him in the eye.  "I'm sorry," he whispered.  "I've been treating you like shit the last five days."**

**"Yes, you have."  He had been home for two days now and was treating her worse than he had been in the hospital.  She would continually forgive him because he was hurting, but it was getting harder and harder.**

**"Why do you put up with me?"**

**"Because I love you Hawkeye."  She brushed his cheek gently with her hand.  "You're hurt and you need to be taken care of.  If yelling at me makes you feel better than what am I suppose to do?  I'm here to make sure you get better."**

**"I've been so aggravated!"**

**She smiled, "I can tell."**

**"Margaret, I don't like people doing things for me."**

**"I'm not people, I'm your wife.  I'm here because I want to be.  I want to take care of you and get you better.  You may as well enjoy getting waited on hand and foot while you can, because it's not gonna last forever."**

**He smiled and gave her a kiss.  "I love you baby."**

**"I love you too."  He moved his right hand to her cheek and started to gently run his finger down her face and neck.  He got to her chest and started to grin.  "Pierce!"**

**"What?"**

**"How can your mind be on sex when you can barely move?"**

**"Because I'm me."**

**She smiled and shook her head.  "I'm not doing anything.  You could get hurt."**

**"You want to be wild."**

**"What?"**

**"You plan on being rough?  You know I like that."  He wiggled his eyebrows.**

**She rolled her eyes.  "You're crazy."**

**"Crazy in love."**

**"You're so corny."**

**He grinned and kissed her again.  "I'm gonna be nice to you from now on."**

**  
"Good."  She moved her finger to his chest and started to move it lightly.  "Even all banged up, you look really sexy."**

**"So do you."**

**"I'm not all banged up."**

**"I would like to bang you up."**

**Her eyes widen.  "Pierce!"  He laughed at her and she smiled and shook her head at him.  "You know, despite your bitchy attitude, I really like having you around."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Well, for one thing, you help with the baby when you can.  For another, you lie around in your sweatpants, and only your sweatpants."**

**"Why, Major Houlihan, are you telling me you like my body?"**

**She smiled at him.  "You have made some improvements.  Your chest, and look," she touched his stomach, "You have a six pack."**

**"Margaret, I may be injured, but I'm not dead.  You might want to move your hands up before some else starts to come up."**

**She grinned evilly, "What's the matter?  After all these years you still can't control it?"**

**"Not with you."  He moved her hand back up to his chest.**

**"What's the matter?  You started it."**

**"To tease you," he said honestly.  "I can't do anything."**

**She smiled at him.  "To tease me, huh?  It looks like your plan backfired."**

**"Yeah," he sighed.**

**She chuckled and gave him a kiss.  "I'll leave you alone.  Wake me up if you need anything."**

**"Okay.  Do you know what time it is?"**

**"9?"**

**"Yes.  Why the hell are we in bed?"**

**"We're old."**

**He smiled at her.  "As long as it isn't just me."**

**"No, it is," she nodded.  "I'm not old.  I've been taking care of two babies.  I have every right to be tired."**

**"Oh," he said sarcastically.  "Well, I was in a car accident.  I'm broken and bruised.  I have a right to be tired too."**

**"Then I guess neither one of us are old."**

**He nodded.  "Just tired."  They both slowly started to smile.  "I love you."**

**She kissed him, "I love you too."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**"Hawkeye, I'm going to go downstairs and meet your father.  He should be here soon."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I told him I would meet him down there when he called."**

**"Oh.  What about Matt?"**

**"He's sleeping.  He'll be fine.  Would you feel better if he was closer to you incase he cries?  I can move him out of his crib and into the bassinet in here."**

**"No.  I'll be fine."**

**She bent down and gave him a kiss.  "I'll be right back."**

**"I know.  I'll be right here exactly how you left me."**

**She smiled and grabbed her keys as she walked out the door.  She couldn't wait to see Danny.  She had missed him so much and she was hoping that having Danny home would cheer Hawkeye up too.  He had been very down and she wanted him to start to be happy again.  She thought that if his whole family was together again, it would cheer him up because family was everything to him.  His wife and boys were his life and having them together would make his life feel more complete.**

**She was standing outside the building on the sidewalk and saw when she spotted Danny and Dan walking down the street.  Danny saw her and slipped out of his grandfather's grip and started to run to her.  "Mommy!"**

**Margaret bent down and scooped him up into a big hug.  "Oh, Danny.  I missed you so much."**

**"I missed you too," he said as he laid his head on her shoulder and held on tight.**

**She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "You feel so good to hold."**

**Dan walked up smiling.  "That boy was ready to come home."**

**She smiled and gave him a one armed hug.  "Thank you for keeping him.  I really appreciate it."**

**"No problem.  Now, where's my son and my other grandson?"**

**"Matt's napping and Hawk's upstairs waiting for you."**

**"Mommy, is Daddy hurt?"**

**"Yes, so you have to be careful when you give him a hug.  Be gentle like you are with Matty."**

**"Did Matt miss me?"**

**"Of course," she smiled.  "You weren't here to tell him stories and show him how to play with cars."**

**"I can now," he smiled proudly.**

**"That's right.  Let's go upstairs and see Daddy.  He's been dying to see you."**

**UPSTAIRS:**

**"Hawkeye, someone's here to see you."  She sat Danny down on the floor and he ran over to his father.  Margaret and Daniel stood by and watched with smiles on their faces.**

**"Hey buddy," Hawkeye smiled brightly.**

**"Hi."  Danny looked at his father finny.  He was lying on the couch will bandages all over his knee.  He had some small ones on his face from scratches from the glass of the windshield.**

**"Well, can I have a hug?"**

**Danny hugged his father gently and stood strait and looked into his father's eyes.  "What happen to you?"**

**"I was in an accident."**

**"You got hurt!"**

**Hawkeye smiled.  "Yeah, I did.  But I'll be okay."  He looked Danny over.  "I really missed you, buddy."**

**"I missed you."**

**Dan walked over and sat down in the chair.  "How you doing?"**

**"Been better.  How about you?"**

**"A whole hell of a lot better now that I'm seeing you with my own eyes.  You're pretty banged up."**

**"Didn't you believe Margaret or I when we told you?"**

**"I did, but seeing your kid hurt is harder than hearing about it."**

**"I'm sure.  How was Danny?"**

**"Better than you ever thought of being when you were his age."**

**Margaret laughed and sat down in the other chair pulling Danny onto her lap.  "How was the drive?"**

**"Fine.  Where's Matt?"  He was dying to see his new grandson.  He had only seen him once when he was first born and it had been two months since that happened.**

**"Sleeping," Hawkeye said.  "You have to wait until he wakes up.  Margaret will kill you if you go in there and wake him up."**

**Margaret looked at her father-in-law.  "Can I get you a drink?"**

**"A nice martini would be wonderful," he said with a small smile.**

**"Me too."**

**She looked at Hawkeye disapprovingly.  "You can't have any.  You should know better than to mix alcohol with medication."**

**"Daddy, want some milk wif me?"**

**"Yeah.  That sounds good."**

**"Okay," he smiled.  "I get it.  Come on Mommy."  He hopped off of her lap and grabbed her hand to pull her to get up.**

**Dan looked at Hawkeye.  "I told him to be helpful."**

**"Ah," he nodded.**

**Daniel stated the night and then headed home the next morning.  Seeing that his son was fine made him feel much better.  Margaret had everything under control and he felt like he would be in the way if he stayed much longer.  She had her hands full with her three Pierces and she didn't need another one to take care off at the moment.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**A week later Hawkeye was able to get up and move around the apartment by himself.  He could lean on things and put a little weight on his leg now.  His favorite thing of all was that he no longer had to have an audience when he went to the bathroom.  He still had a lot of improving to do, but with each step back towards independence he felt better and better.  **

**He also had more fun lying around the house now that Danny was home.  He brightened up the place with his stories and laughter.  Margaret had too much to do and wasn't always able to keep him company, but Danny was right there.  He had become his father's right hand man and the two of them spent more time together now than they had ever done before.  Margaret was right; Danny made Hawkeye feel a lot better.  She knew that they had a special bond.  For two years it was just the two of them.  Danny may not have remembered that because he was too young, but he felt it.**

Thanks for reading and leaving those reviews.  I've been away from the romance for a little while here, but I promise there will be more.  If you have any ideas or suggestions, just let me know.  mashstories@yahoo.com  


	10. 10

**Chapter 10**

**May 1958**

**It had been two weeks since Hawkeye had come home from the hospital.  He was in much better spirits and was up and around.  He could take care of the baby for a few hours while Margaret and Danny went out so he could get out of the house and get some energy out.  Sometimes the baby would go with them, but if it was close to his naptime or if he was sleeping, he stayed home with Hawkeye.  Hawkeye was gaining his independence back which was putting him in a much better mood.**

**Margaret walked into the house with the boys.  "Hey gorgeous.  How was your walk?"**

**"Fine," she smiled.  She loved when he called her that or any other term of endearment.  "How was your peace and quiet?"**

**"Wonderful!"  He called from the kitchen.**

**"I wish I knew what that was like," she mumbled to herself as she shut the door behind her and pushed the stroller into the baby's room.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Nothing," she called.  Matt had fallen asleep so she placed him in his crib and shut his door.  Then she walked out to the living room.  Danny had taken his coat and shoes off and was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV.  He would fall asleep soon.**

**She walked into the kitchen and saw Hawkeye lying on his back with his head under the sink.  She looked at him for a moment before she said anything.  He was wearing a pair of shorts, but no shirt.  She couldn't see his face because it was under the sink, but the rest of his body was a sight for sore eyes.  She felt a burning in the pit of her stomach for him like she used when they were dating.  If it wasn't for Danny in the living room she would have jumped on her husband right then and there.**

**"Could you hand me that wrench?"**

**Margaret shook her head clearing her thoughts.  "What?"**

**"The wrench.****  Could you hand it to me?"**

**She grabbed it off the table and brought it over to him.  She walked over and squatted down next to his chest and handed it to him.  "Here honey."**

**"Thanks," he flashed her a smile that she caught because she was so close now.  **

**"How did you know I was in here?"**

**"I could smell your perfume."**

**"Oh," she smelled the collar of her shirt self consciously.  **

**"Don't worry.  It's good."**

**"Oh."  She looked at his chest and reached out to touch him.  "You…um…have some dirt."  She brushed it off and let her hand linger there longer than she had intended.**

**He smiled and picked his head up so he could see her.  She was looking at his chest and moving her hand over his pecks.  "Did you get it?"**

**Margaret moved her hand away like she had been burnt.  "Ah…yeah."**

**He scooted out from under the sink and sat up.  "The leak is fixed."**

**"Oh, good," she smiled.  **

**"Yes."  He saw that she was about to stand up, but grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so.  He smiled at her.  "I caught you checking me out."**

**A large smile spread across her face.  "Are you sure it wasn't you checking me out?"**

**His face mirrored her own with the smile.  "You saw me looking at your legs?  I didn't think you saw that."**

**She didn't see him because she was so focused on looking at him, but she didn't want to let him know that.  "I did see it.  You're not very sneaky."**

**"Neither are you."  He pulled her closer and kissed her.  He grabbed her by both of her arms and pulled her to him.  She fell forward onto his chest and he laid back down pulling her with him.  Their lips never parted and she fell easily with him, lost in his touch.  His hands moved from her arms to her back and then to her waist.  She didn't feel anything except his lips on hers until his hands moved her shirt up and he unsnapped her bra.**

**She pulled her lips away from him.  "Stop," she said breathlessly.**

**"What's the matter?"  He pulled her back to kiss her without waiting for an answer.**

**"Hmmm," she moaned.  "No," she pulled away slightly when his hands made their way up her back and started to take her bra off.**

**"What?"**

**"Danny."  She leaned down and kissed him once more.  She found him irresistible at the moment.  **

**"Damn," he mumbled.**

**"I know."  She sat up and hooked her bra again.  She wiped the sides of her mouth to take off any smeared lipstick.  **

**"What's he doing?"**

**"He should be falling asleep soon.  I'll go check."**

**Hawkeye pulled her down for another kiss and then let her go.  He missed making love to her so much.  It brought them closer together and it felt so damn good.  He watched her walk away and then sighed.  It had been three long weeks since they had done anything.  He wanted her so badly.**

**"Mommy," Danny whined.  He saw her walk into the room.**

**"Yes baby?"**

**"Me tired."**

**"Well, go to sleep."**

**"You too."******

**"No honey."**

**"Den me not gonna."  She sighed and sat down next to him on the couch.  He crawled onto her lap and closed his eyes.  Within a minute he was sound asleep.  She laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket.**

**Hawkeye was still on the kitchen floor when she walked back in.  He cleaned up the tools he was using and threw them back in the toolbox.  "He asleep?"  He asked eagerly.**

**She smiled and nodded.  "Come with me."  She offered her hands to him to help him up.**

**"I can do it."  He pulled himself up using the kitchen table for support and smiled proudly when he was standing on his own two feet.  "Now get over here."  He pulled her over to him and started to kiss her passionately.  His hand moved right to her back and unsnapped her bra again.  His hands moved up her ribcage and he brought her shirt up and wanted to pull it off of her.  She was putty in his hands and the next thing she knew she was standing there naked from the waist up; her bra on the floor and her shirt on the table.  **

**"Oh, Hawk," she breathed.  "We…ah…"**

**"Hmm?"******

**"Not…he…here."******

**He didn't listen to her and started to move from her mouth to her neck.  She knew she would be in trouble if he hit that certain spot on her neck so she pushed him away.  "What?"**

**She grabbed his hand and pulled him.  "Bedroom."  **

**"Slow down," he said with a smile.  "I can't move as fast as you."**

**"Let's hope not," she grinned.  "You shouldn't be fast.  Women don't like that."**

**He smiled and followed behind her to the bedroom.  He wanted to shout out because he as so excited, but if he did that he would wake up the boys and have to take another cold shower to stifle his excitement even longer.  When they got inside the room he shut the door and found his wife all over him.  Her lips were on his neck and her hands were roaming all over his strong chest and back.  She would rake her nails up and down his back lightly which caused him to shiver each time.  He pushed her onto the bed and laid between her legs as they kissed each other and explored their bodies once again. **

**Her hands found the waist of his shorts and she started to push them down.  He maneuvered his body a little so they fell.  He stood up and let them drop to the floor while he pulled off her shorts and panties.  Then he laid down nestling himself between her opened legs.  He realized then that he couldn't do anything in that position because of his knee, so he flipped them over so she was on top.**

**"Feels like forever," he breathed.**

**"I know."**

********

**Hawkeye laid there with a smile on his face and his wife in his arms.  He breathed deeply a few times.  "That felt so good."**

**"Uh huh!"******

**He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.  "We need to do that more often."**

**"Yes.  What time is it?"**

**He glanced over at the clock.  "Two."**

**"Oh," she sighed.  **

**"What?"**

**"The boys will be awake soon."**

**"So, they'll wake us up."**

**"We're naked."**

**"That's the best way to be."**

**She smiled and kissed him.  "You can stay here.  I'm gonna get up."**

**"I feel so…used."**

**She laughed at him.  "You're strange."  She gave him another kiss and then got out of bed.  "Wait, you know what?  I'm just going to take a shower.  You listen for the boys, okay?"**

**"Okay," he yawned.**

**"I'm serious."**

**"I know.  Give me another kiss, sexy."  She smiled and gave him one more.  "I love you, you know?"**

**"I know," she smiled and walked away.**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**Margaret tossed one load of laundry from the washer to the dryer and then threw one more load into the washer.  The laundry seemed to be a never ending task now, and of any chore around the house it was laundry she hated the most.  It just seemed to take forever.  She grabbed the basket of clean clothes and took them into the kitchen where it was cooler.**

**"I hate laundry," she stated as she placed the basket on the table.**

**Hawkeye smiled at her.  "Me too."**

**"It would be nice to send it out if it didn't seem so frivolous."**

**"Yeah."******

**She wiped her brow before she started to fold the clothes.  "Look at these.  It's full of Matt's clothes."**

**"He's messy.  You knew babies were messy before we had one."**

**She rolled her eyes good naturedly.  "He's worth his mess.  Did you get him to sleep?"**

**"Yep.****  Both of the boys are down for the night."**

**"Did you open their windows?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good.  This heat wave in May is a killer."**

**"Don't I know it.  I wish I could have a cold beer."**

**She smiled at him, "Well I can have one for you if that'll make feel better."**

**"No.  It won't."**

**She gave him a kiss.  "You should be off the pain meds soon and then I will get you what you want.  I will personally deliver it to you and your lazy ass on the couch."**

**"Margaret!"  He said in a whiny tone.  "I'm not lazy."**

**She laughed at him.  "I'm teasing you."**

**"You've been doing it all day."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**He pushed out his chair and stood up behind her.  "You're not wearing much," he said softly.  "Short shorts and bikini top is enough to make any man go wild."**

**She smiled and leaned back into him.  "Not when she's folding laundry."**

**He nuzzled her neck.  "Even when she's folding laundry.  You're very sexy."**

**"You're not so bad yourself walking around in your boxers all day."  She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes.  "That's enough to make a woman go crazy."**

**"This heat wave is making me hot in more ways than one."**

**"Uh huh," she kissed him threading her fingers through his soft black hair.  His hands moved up and down her back.  When they found the waist band of her shorts he started to tug on them.  "Hawk," she pushed back.  "No."**

**"Why?"**

**"We're in the kitchen."**

**"So," he grinned and pulled her closer.  "It's cooler in the kitchen.  We can do it here.  The boys are in bed."**

**She looked at him for a moment and then gave in.  "You're gonna get us in trouble."**

**"Not if you're taking birth control."**

**She shook her head and sighed.  "I have to.  If I recall, it was your idea to keep going without the condom."**

**"Shh.  Don't talk about that."**

**She laughed at him.  "Maybe we should go to our room."**

**"Why?"  He kissed her neck making her weak in the knees.**

**"What if Danny wakes up and comes looking for us?"**

**"He won't."  He was making his way down to her chest.**

**"Hawk…eye."  He was so hard to refuse.  Her neck was her weak point and he knew that.  "Oh, ah…wait."**

**"What?"  He mumbled as he kissed and licked his way from her chest to her stomach.**

**"What if he…ah…comes…looking for us?"**

**Hawkeye went back to her neck because he could tell she was starting to get her bearings back and was going to make him go to the bedroom.  He didn't want to.  He wanted her to live a little.  They never had a honeymoon phase because she was pregnant and not in the mood and then they had Danny to take care of and the whole pregnancy.  It was time for them to act like the newlywed couple they were.  They hadn't even been married a year.**

**"Hawk," she moaned.  **

**"He's sleeping, baby.  If he…looks for…us…he'll go to…the bedroom."  He said in between kissing and sucking on her neck.  "Why would…he go…to the…kitchen?"**

**"I don't…know," she moaned.**

**"He'll call for us…if he can't…find us.  We'll have…time…"**

**That was all she needed to be convinced.  "Okay."  She moved her hands to the side of his head and made him kiss her mouth.  He pushed his pelvis against her.  "Oh," she squealed.  She felt his hands untie the string behind her neck and then the one around her back.  She took the top and tossed it aside and then grabbed the waist band of his boxers and pulled them to the ground.  She ground her hips against him causing him to moan loudly.**

********

**The two of them were lying together on the kitchen floor both covered in sweat with smiles spread across their faces.  They were lying in the shape of a T with her head on his stomach.  His hand was resting on one of her breasts and they were both breathing hard trying to get back to normal.  "Oh, Margaret…that was great."**

**"Yeah."******

**"I told you we could stay in the kitchen."**

**She smiled.  "It was worth it."**

**"Good.  Maybe this will start a new pattern."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Being a little risky.****  We're still newlyweds and it's about time we act like it."**

**She rolled over and rested her chest against his looking into his eyes.  "I know.  We have a little different circumstance than other most people do."**

**"So, that just means we have to be sneaky and creative."**

**She bent her head down and kissed him.  "I thought we've already established that neither one of us are sneaky."**

**"Maybe so, but that means that our kids won't know how to be sneaky either."**

**"Ah," she smiled and nodded.  "Let's get dressed."**

**"Its so much cooler without our clothes."**

**"I can't walk around naked, and neither can you.  The windows are open, and we're not giving the neighbors a peep show."  He laughed at her and they got to their feet.  She threw him his boxers and then grabbed one of his clean t-shirts that she had just folded and put it on.  "Will you help me with the laundry?"**

**"What?"  He chuckled.**

**"It's almost done.  The load in the dryer is finished and then all I have to do is throw the one in the washer into the dryer."**

**"Margaret…"**

**"What?"  She turned around and smiled at him.**

**"How do you go from that," he pointed to where they had been on the kitchen floor.  "To 'let's do laundry'?"**

**She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know."**

**"You sure have a way of making a man feel used."**

**She wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed him.  "I didn't mean to.  You know I love you and would love to cuddle with you, but it's so damn hot."**

**"Wow, you're so romantic."  He teased and kissed her on the top of the head wrapping his arms around her back.  "But it is hot out."**

**"Yes," she yawned.  "This heat is a killer."**

**He rubbed her back as she rested against him.  He was starting to get his balance back enough that he could hold her.  "Grab the damn clothes and I'll help you."**

**She smiled and gave him a kiss.  "You're such a good husband.  I'm glad I married you."  He laughed as he watched her walk away.  "If only you were healed.  You would be a lot more fun."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Nothing."****  Hawkeye rolled his eyes and pulled on his boxers while he waited for her to come back.  He was sitting down at the table when she walked back with a basket full of clothes.  She placed the basket in front of him.  "Have at it."**

**He grabbed a small blue pair of pants.  "These are so little."**

**"They're Matt's."**

**"I know that."  He sat there and folded some clothes.  Most of them were Matt's and Danny's.  "What did you mean, I would be more fun?"**

**She smiled.  "Nothing.  I told you, nothing."**

**"You meant something.  Am I not…performing as good?"**

**She walked over behind him and leaned down wrapping her arms around his neck.  She kissed his cheek.  "Your…performance, is very good."**

**"Then why did you say that?"**

**"Well," she pressed her cheek against his.  "I do all the work now.  When that knee gets better, I'm expecting something good."**

**Hawkeye smirked and rolled his eyes.  "You had me worried for a few minutes.  When this knee is better, you're in for a treat."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yes.  When is our anniversary?"  She slapped him on the chest and stood up.  "Ow.  What was that for?"**

**"You should know!"  She grabbed some clothes and started to fold them with him.**

**"What?  I've never had one before.  How should I remember?"**

**"Because that should be the happiest day of your life along with the days the boys were born."**

**"It was."**

**"Oh?  Then what day was it that we were married?"  She challenged.**

**He thought for a minute and knew it was in the summer.  "It was a Sunday." She rolled her eyes.  "July 28th?"**

**"Yes," she smiled.  "You should get that tattooed on your hand.  You do remember the boys' birthdays right?"**

**"Yes.  Anyway, we need to do something for our anniversary."**

**"Yes."**

**"I need to get back to work soon too. Or we won't have any money to do anything.  We're gonna go broke."**

**"We are not."**

**"I still want to get back to work."**

**"I know you do.  There," she folded the last of the clothes.  "We're done.  Let's go to bed, we have a fan in there."  She picked up his hand and dragged him to his feet.  "How are feeling?"**

**"Fine."****  He watched her as she walked in front of him.  He found it so sexy when she was wearing his shirt, but when she was wearing only his shirt, that was the sexiest thing he could think of.  "Hey, where you going?"  **

**"To check on the boys.****  I'll meet you in bed."**

**"Okay."  Hawkeye walked into the bedroom and pulled down the blankets and sheets.  He turned the fan so it would be facing the bed and only the bed and then got in.  He sprawled out in the middle and closed his eyes.  **

**When Margaret walked into the bedroom she smiled at the sight on her bed.  Hawkeye was there with his legs spread out casually; naked.  One hand was over his head and the other was on his nice hard stomach.  She could see the ripples of muscles and wanted to reach out and touch him.  Thank God he was hers, because she could do that.  "Hawk?"**

**"Huh?"  He didn't bother to open his eyes.**

**"What happened to your boxers?"**

**"Over there," he pointed to the corner of the room.  "It's too hot."**

**"Oh."  She smiled at him.  She got in the bed and laid down.  The lights were off because they gave off too much heat.  "Hey!"**

**"What?"**

**"You set the fan so only you can feel it."**

**He smiled.  "Sorry.  You can fix it."**

**"I'm not getting up."  She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.  "You'll have to share."**

**He wrapped his arm around her back.  "You should take that shirt off.  You'll be cooler."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why?"**

**"What if Danny comes in here and sees?"**

**"True."  His hand slipped down towards her rear end and he felt something he wasn't expecting.  "Why did you put these on?"  He gently snapped the waist of her panties.**

**"Because of Danny.****  He doesn't need to see anything.  Why do you want me to sleep naked?"**

**"Because you'd feel more comfortable."******

**She smiled and rolled her eyes.  "You mean _you_ would be more comfortable."  He didn't say anything but knew he was smiling.  "The next time that we're alone, I promise I'll sleep naked."**

**"Good."**

**"Goodnight."**

‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡†º¤‡

**A week had passed and the heat wave was still in full force.  It was getting worse and starting to wear on everyone.  Hawkeye liked it at first because it seemed to have made his wife frisky, but she wasn't so frisky anymore.  He didn't mind too much because it was hot now.  It seemed to be hotter inside than out and he wanted to get out of the house.  His first opportunity came when a doctor's appointment came up.  He had convinced his wife that he was strong enough to go on his own, and he needed a break and some time alone.**

**"Okay, I'm leaving," Hawkeye said as he opened the door.**

**"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I could ask Mrs. Norton to watch the boys for a couple of hours."**

**"I'm sure," he smiled. This would be the first time he was going out on his own since his accident four weeks earlier. "I can do it myself. I need to do it by myself."**

**She smiled at him. She knew he needed to feel independent again, and she understood. "Okay. Be safe and be careful."**

**He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I will, and you know what? The hospital is air conditioned. I may never come home."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Get out of here."**

**"Bye. Bye boys."**

**"Bye," Danny called from his cool spot on the floor.**

**"Oh, wait," Margaret said. "Since you'll be out, can you get some powder and cream for the baby's rash?"**

**"Didn't we just get some?"**

**"Yes, but we need more. Can you pick it up?"**

**"Sure." He gave her another kiss and smacked her on the butt when he let go of her lips. She tensed up right away and looked at him with wide eyes. "Love you."**

**"Yeah."** She shut the door and walked back to the boys. They were in the living room enjoying the breeze from the fan. Danny was playing with his cars and trucks like he normally did and Matt was lying there in his diaper about to fall asleep. The poor baby had a heat rash. He was very good about it and was fine as long as he was in a cool spot with air. His parents felt worse than did about it.****

**"Mommy, me wants to go play."**

**"That's what you're doing." She was about to sit down, but changed her mind and stood up again.**

**"No, outside.** Can we go to the park?"****

**"I don't think so. Don't you think its hot out there?"**

**"Its hot in here."**

**"That's true." She thought about it for a minute and decided they could go. It would be nice to get out of the house and she and the baby could sit in the shade. With any luck there would be a nice breeze blowing too. "Go get your shoes on."**

**"Okay!" He smiled and jumped to his feet.**

**Margaret knelt down to where the baby was lying and smiled at him. "Maybe that fresh air will do you good. You do look awfully cute in just your diaper you cubby baby." Matt smiled and kicked his hands and feet wildly. "We'll get you a t-shirt to wear and if it gets too hot I'll take it off of you. Danny can get some energy out and then we'll come home for lunch and we can all take naps. How does that sound?" Matt started to make some little baby noises and was going to cry if she didn't pick him up. It was pure torture for him when someone talked to him without picking him up. Just before he let out a cry his mother reached down and picked him up. "I just fed you so your chubby little tummy is full, we'll change your diaper and be ready to go."**

**Margaret took the boys to the park and the three of them spent some much needed time out of the house there.  Danny ran around and played with the other children that were there and Margaret and the baby sat on a blanket that she placed under a shade tree.  They watched Danny play, they played together and enjoyed the breeze, and they talked to some other women that were there with their children.  Margaret was still getting used to people walking up to her and start talking out of the blue just because she had a baby in her arms.  **

**Hawkeye had his doctor's appointment that morning and then had a meeting with his boss.  He left the hospital in high spirits and couldn't wait to get home to tell Margaret the good news.  As he was walking down the sidewalk towards his apartment he spotted his wife and two boys.  He called to them, but Margaret didn't hear. So he called to Danny.**

**Danny heard his father and stopped dead in his tracks causing his mother to stop walking.  "What are you doing?"**

**"Daddy," Danny pointed.**

**Margaret turned around and looked and saw Hawkeye trying to make his way through the crowd on the sidewalk.  She pulled over to the side so that people could get by while they waited for him to catch up.  He had a smile on his face so she knew he had good news. **

**"Hey," he said when he got to them.  He gave her a kiss on the lips.  "What are you three doing out in this heat?"**

**"We needed to get out of the house.  We went to the park and to the store to get some powder and lotion."**

**"Good.  I forgot about it."**

**"I knew you would."**

**He smiled and grabbed the stroller from her and started pushing it.  "Did you eat lunch yet?"**

**"No.  We were on our way home to get some lunch."**

**"I see.  Why don't we go grab a pizza?"**

**"I have to get the baby home and feed him and Danny's so tired I don't think he's in the mood to go out."  As if to prove her point Danny got in front of her and held his hands up to her.  She took him and continued to walk next to her husband.**

**"That's fine.  Maybe Danny and I will grab a pizza and meet you and the baby at the house."**

**"That would work."  It was easier that way because she could feed the baby and put him down for his afternoon nap and then eat lunch.  She didn't like to take Matt out when he wasn't in the mood because he would scream and cry and it wouldn't only ruin their time out, but also everyone around them that had to listen to the baby.**

**"Good."  He stopped and took Danny, lifting him onto his shoulders, and gave Margaret a kiss.  "We'll meet you at home and I'll tell you my good news."**

**"Okay."**

**By the time Hawkeye and Danny got home Margaret had the table set with paper plates and cups.  The baby was sound asleep in his room with the fan cooling him down and keeping him from sweating and aggravating his heat rash.  She felt so bad for the poor baby and did everything she could to keep the rash from getting worse.**

**"Okay," she smiled when he walked into the kitchen.  "What's the good news?"**

**"Well," he sat the pizza on the table and lifted Danny into a chair.  "I'm in tip top shape and I got back to work in two weeks!"**

**"Two weeks?"**

**"Yes," he smiled.  "Aren't you excited?"  **

**She had to keep from laughing because he was so excited.  She knew that he missed work, but she didn't know how much until now.  "I'm very excited for you."  She sat down and gave Danny a piece of pizza before getting one herself.  **

**"I can't wait to go back.  Nothing against you or the boys, but I have to get back to work.  My sanity depends on it."**

**She smiled at him, "I can relate."**

**"You can?"  He was almost shocked.**

**"Of course I can.  I used to work you know.  I know what it's like to go from that to home all day with a newborn and a toddler."**

**"What are you saying?"**

**"I'm just saying I know the feeling."**

**That got him thinking.  "Do you want to go back to work?"**

**"Yes.  I never said anything to make you believe otherwise, have I?"**

**"Well, no, but I…"**

**"But what?"****  She was impatient now and the next step would be yelling if he didn't straiten things out.  "You knew I wanted to go back to work after the baby was born."**

**"Well, yeah, but I assumed you would change your mind once the baby came."**

**"You were wrong."  It was as simple as that to her.  She didn't know what he was thinking.**

**"I see," he said with a roll of the eyes.**

**"Do you have a problem with that?"**

**"No.  You do what you want to do.  You're a big girl."**

**She sat upright ready for a fight.  "What is that supposed to mean?!"**

**"Nothing."******

**"No.  What's the problem?  Why do you seem to have such a problem with this?  You never have before."**

**"Look, you're an adult.  You want to work, go to work.  Why should I stop you?  Why should you let your children stop you?"**

**"What is your problem?!"**

**He placed his elbows on the table and looked her in the eye.  "Look, if you want to ship the boys out to a sitter for eight to ten hours a day, then go ahead.  We don't need the money.  We don't need two incomes. I don't understand why you want to go to work and leave the boys with someone else."**

**"I never said that!"**

**"What did you think was going to happen?  I would stop working so you could go back?"**

**"Are you saying you wouldn't do that?"**

**"That's not the point.  I had thought that the boys would have their mother around.  Danny had to go to the sitters all day everyday.   I wanted better for Matt and Danny now.  Now one of us will pick them up at six or ****seven o'clock**,****** give them dinner and send them off to bed.  Their sitter will know them better than either of us."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "I never said I wanted them there all day."**

**"What?"**

**"You were the one that jumped to conclusions and gave me an attitude before I said anything except I wanted to go back to work."**

**He sighed.  He did jump to conclusions.  She was right.  "Sorry."**

**She gave him a small smile.  "You should be.  Now, do you want to know what I was thinking about this?"**

**"Yeah.****  It has to be better than what I was thinking it would be like."**

**She picked up her piece of pizza and started to eat again.  "I want to go back in the fall sometime."**

**"Okay."**

**"Part time."**

**He smiled at her.  "Are you sure?"**

**"Yes.  I don't want to miss my boys grow up.  I'm their mother and children need their mother around."**

**"They do."**

**"I also think it would be good for Danny to go to preschool in the fall.  He'll be four and it'll be nice for him to be around children his own age.  Don't you think he'd like that?"**

**"I do," he smiled.  "You're right once again.  What about the baby?"**

**"It'll just be mornings for about four of five hours.  He'll be fine wherever he is.  I was thinking Mrs. Mills would love to keep him for us.  She's offered many times, and he'll be older by that time."**

**"Yeah."******

**"Now, did you really think I would work all those hours again without concern for the boys?"**

**"No, I guess not."  When he thought about it, it was pretty stupid of him to do that.  "I don't know what I was thinking.  I know you, but…"**

**"But what?"******

**He got a serious look on his face and looked deep into her eyes.  "Can I be honest with you?"**

**"Of course you can."**

**"You won't get mad?"  She shook her head no.  He took a deep breath, looked at Danny for a second and then looked back at his wife.  "Sometimes I expect things to fall apart.  Danny's mother," he paused.  "Well the woman who gave birth to him, she ran off.  She couldn't take it and I was left to raise him on my own."**

**"What does that have to do with me?"**

**"Nothing, I guess.  It's me.  I don't want the boys to be without you."**

**"Hawkeye, you know I would never leave our boys."**

**"I know you wouldn't.  But you understand why I get worried, don't you?"**

**"I do," she nodded with a sad smile.  "But you have to remember I'm me, I'm not the women that left Danny.  I could never do that to either of the boys.  If something ever happened where we would get a divorce, you'd have an awful fight on your hands for the kids."**

**"That would never happen.  We're together forever."**

**She smiled at him.  "I love you and all your problems."**

**"Problems?****  Are you nuts?  I'm perfect!"**

**She laughed at him.  "Yeah."**

**"Was that sarcasm?"**

**"Of course not!"****  He narrowed his eyes like he was trying to find the truth and got out of his chair quickly and started to tickle her ribs.  "AH!  Hawkeye, stop it!  Stop!"**

**Danny started to laugh at the two of them.  "Do more!"**

**Hawkeye looked at his wife.  "You heard the man."  Then he started to tickle her again.**

**"Hawk!****  Stop it!"**

**"Do more!"  Danny egged on.**

**Hawkeye stopped and looked at Danny and then ran over to him and started to tickle him.  He laughed heartily and got sauce all over his father from his pizza.  "You want more, huh?"**

**"Daddy, stop it!"**

**Hawkeye continued for a little while enjoying the laughter from his son.  "Now finish your pizza."  Hawkeye sat his son back in his chair and looked at his shirt.  "Danny, you got me all a mess."**

**Margaret laughed.  "That's what you get."  Hawkeye held his hands up to her threatening to tickle her again.  "Don't you dare!"**

**He grinned evilly and then smiled sweetly.  "I won't."**

**"Good.  Now sit down.  You're setting a bad example for your son."**

**Hawkeye rolled his eyes with a smile.  "You're always in mommy mode these days."**

**"I can't help it."**

**"It's okay.  It's cute."  She smiled at him.  "You know what I was thinking?"**

**"I can only imagine what does through that mind of yours."**

**"Yeah.****  Anyway, before I go back to work, I think we should take a trip to ****Maine**** to see my dad and everyone."**

**"I don't know," she said uneasily.**

**"What do you mean?  Matt's over his colic, it's hot as hell here, and we haven't been to ****Maine** since we got married.  Almost a year."****

**"I know, but I don't feel like going at the moment."**

**"Why not?"******

**"Well, the baby is still so little and being in a car with his heat rash would only serve to irritate it."**

**"Are you sure?**

**"Yes."  She didn't want to be in a car that long with the boys right now.  There were other reasons, but she didn't want to say anything.  "It's not a good time.  Maybe later this summer we'll go."**

**"Okay.  You know best, I guess."**

**"What do you mean you guess?"**

**He smiled at her teasing.  They had become so much closer in the last month.  In a way his accident was a blessing.  He could see that now that he was getting better and more independent.  "I love you, you know that?"**

**She smiled and shook her head.  "I do know that."  She stood up and threw her plate in the trash.  "Danny, you done?"**

**"Yeah."******

**"Come with me.  We're gonna go take a nap.  Hawk, will you clean up here?"**

**"Yeah."******

**"Thanks.  I'm just going to go lay down with him for a few minutes in front of the fan."**

**Hawkeye cleaned up the kitchen taking his sweet time.  It was too hot to move fast.  After he was done he went to find his wife.  He thought she'd have been out of the bedroom by now, but she wasn't.  He saw both her and Danny lying on the bed.  Danny was on his back with his soft black hair being blown by the fan, and Margaret was on her stomach letting the cool air go over her body.**

**He shut the door and let them be.  It wasn't often that Margaret took a nap anymore, so he wanted to let her sleep.  He had taken his fair share of naps the last month and it was her turn to be able to relax while he was there.  She would only have two more weeks of it, so he thought it he would do the right thing and take on more responsibility again.**

**Hawkeye checked on Matt and saw that he was still sound asleep.  The poor thing had red cheeks and a chin from drooling on it.  Hawkeye smiled to himself and then walked out of the room.  All the fans were in the bedrooms and he wasn't about to stay inside.  He grabbed a shirt and his keys and then walked out the door.**

**Margaret opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back, but quickly rolled onto her side.  She blinked a few times, but then found something for her eyes to focus on.  There sitting on the dresser was a bouquet of red roses.  She smiled and got out of bed to read the card.  She smelled the flowers as she picked up the card.  Inside the tiny envelope in Hawkeye's hand writing were the words, "Just because it's Tuesday."**

**She walked out of the room quietly so as not to disturb Danny.  He could sleep a while longer.  When she stepped into the living room she watched her husband before making her presence known.  There he was in nothing but his boxers doing crunches in the middle of the floor.  His abs were rippling with sweat causing them to glisten.  He was still lean like he always was, but he was now all muscle.  His body was hard and very attractive to her.  She could watch him forever and never look at his face.  **

**That's exactly what she was doing and never thought to look at his face when he stopped moving and just lied there.  Hawkeye noticed what she was doing and liked the fact that she was ogling at his body as he had done to hers many times.  "Can I help you?"**

**Margaret shook her head.  "What?  Oh, I was…um."**

**Hawkeye just ginned.  "You were checking me out. I saw you."**

**A slow smile spread across her face and she nodded yes.  "You caught me.  I just never get to see my sexy husband work out."**

**"Now you do."**

**"Good."**

**"Did you see what I got you?"**

**"I did," she smiled brightly.  She walked over to him and knelt down to give him a kiss.  "Thank you, honey.  I love them."**

**"I'm glad."  He gave her another kiss and pulled her down so he was lying on his back and she was lying on him.  **

**"Mmm," she pulled back from the kiss.  "No, Hawkeye."**

**"What?  The boys are sleeping.  We did it on the kitchen floor like this before."**

**"That was when they were down for the night.  The baby will wake up soon and so will Danny.  We'd never be able to finish.  Besides, I'm not in the mood."  That last part was a boldface lie and she knew it.  Watching him like that would get any women in the mood.  "Okay?"**

**"Alright.****  I'll get back to my workout then.  Maybe one day soon I'll be able to go running again."**

**"Maybe."****  She gave him another kiss and then stood up.  That's when the baby started to cry from his room.  "See, I told you."**

**"You were right.  I know."**

**She smiled at him.  "Thank you for the flowers."**

**"You're welcome."  When he bought those for her he tried to remember the last time he gave her flowers and realized that it was when Matt was born.  He had been the one getting the flowers as of late and he wanted to change that.  "Hey," he said before she stepped into the hallway.  "I love you."**

**"I love you," she called as she walked to the nursery.  She picked up Matt and changed his diaper while she as in there with him.  She made sure to powder him down really well because he had some of the heat rash where his diaper was snug around his legs and waist.  She didn't bother to put any clothes on him because that would have made it worse on him.  When she was done she walked out to the living room and stood in the doorway once again looking at her husband.  Matt brought her out of her trance before Hawkeye spotted her.  **

**"Hey," Hawkeye smiled.  "Look who's awake."  Matt smiled at him.**

**"Yes, and in a very good mood apparently."****  Margaret brought the baby over and laid him down on the floor next to Hawkeye.  "You workout with Daddy and Mommy will go get the fan in your room and bring it out here so we can all cool down."**

**Hawkeye picked Matt up and held him in the air.  "You're like a barbell."**

**Margaret had started to walk off, but turned around.  "You better not pretend he's a barbell, or you'll get one dropped on your head."**

**Hawkeye laughed and looked at the baby.  "Mommy is crazy.  I would never do that to you.  Unless you had a twin and then it would be even weight."**

**"Pierce…"**

**"I'm kidding.  Go get the fan.  I'm not gonna hurt him."  Margaret walked away and was gone for a few minutes.  Hawkeye smiled at the baby and lifted him up so Matt was looking down at him.  "You could work as a barbell though.  We just won't tell Mommy."  He started to bend his elbows and life the baby up and down.  Matt loved it and started to laugh.  **

**Margaret walked out of the room and saw the two of them.  She smiled and sighed.  "You know, if you do that long enough you're gonna get a surprise."**

**"Drool?  Matt wouldn't do that to me."**

**"Fine, but that's not what I was thinking.  You're just lucky his tummy isn't full."**

**Hawkeye thought about that for a moment and brought the baby down to rest on his chest.  "Oh god, Margaret.  You're gross.  Puke in my mouth?!"**

**She started to laugh. "Babies have been known to do some pretty disgusting things."**

**"Yeah, but that's just gross!"  He sat up and put the baby on his lap.  "You would never do that to me, would you baby?"  Matt smiled at him.  "Maybe you would," he said uneasily. "You looked an awful lot like your mother when you did that."**

**Margaret smiled and rolled her eyes.  "Don't you listen to your father!  He's just paranoid."**

**"I am not."**

**"Whatever you say."****  Margaret turned the fan on so it was blowing around the room.  "Much better."  She grabbed the baby from her husband.  "You get back to your workout and I'll feed your barbell."**

**"Thanks.  Beef him up a bit."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "Ugh."**

**"Kidding," Hawkeye said as he watched her sit in the chair and prepare to nurse the baby.  "If he got any beefier he'd be a complete rash."  The baby had heat rash in all his chubby rolls from sweating; arms, legs, neck.**

**"Shut up.  He's cute this way."**

**"Very."**

**"I'm surprised you've been so energized today.  How does you knee feel?"**

**"It's a little sore," he said as he turned held his legs in the air.  He needed to work those muscles a lot more now because he couldn't run.  "I'll have to rest it.  I'll lay down on the couch for a while with it up unless you need me to do something."**

**"No, you take care of that knee.  We need to get you back to work."**

**"Yes."**

**"Next time, I think we should have twins.  It would really work better for me."**

**She sighed, rolling her eyes.  "You're so strange sometimes."**

**Hawkeye laughed causing his legs to fall back on the floor.  He sat up and watched her feed the baby for a second.  "You think I could do what he's doing tonight?"**

**"What?"**

**"I think I would have more fun then him."**

**"Ugh," she breathed.  "What has gotten into you?"**

**"This heat.****  Didn't we already cover that?"**

**"Yes, but not this week, if you get my drift."**

**He thought for a moment and then nodded.  "I gotcha.  I hate when that happens."**

**"You hate it?  Try being a woman or a girl."**

**"All I can say is thank god I don't have to."**

**"If we have a little girl, you'll have to learn to deal with it though."**

**"I told you before, Pierces only have boys.  We don't have to worry about that."**

**"I don't know, Hawk.  My sister has 3 girls, my parents had two girls; I think that the odds are 50/50 here."**

**"You're wrong.  My sperm has already produced two boys, and if we have another on, it'll be a boy."**

**"Well, I've only given birth once.  This time it happened to be a boy, next time it could be a girl.  You can't tell me that you wouldn't love to have a baby girl in pretty pink dresses and…"**

**"Yes I can.  Girls scare me, you know that.  Look what happens when your nieces are around."**

**"Cause you're a big wimp."**

**"Well now, aren't you the funny one today.  I'm gonna go take a cold shower.  I'll be out in a while."**

**"Okay."  Margaret relaxed while the baby ate, or as much as she could.  She wanted to get up.  She would make sure to pump the milk later that day so he could eat out of a bottle for a while.  Sitting down like that was almost unbearable, but she didn't have a choice at the moment.**

**Two days later Hawkeye was sitting on the couch watching TV.  The kids were in bed and had been for at least two hours.  Hawkeye was bored with TV and wanted to do more than just sit there.  When Margaret walked by he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap.**

**"Pierce!  Let go of me!"  She struggled to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her go.  He just held her on his lap.**

**"What?  Sit with me.  I want to hold you."**

**"Let go!"  She slapped his hands and jumped up out of his arms.  "You bastard!"**

**"Hey!  What the hell is the matter with you?  I didn't do it to be mean.  I just wanted to be with my wife."**

**She sighed.  She knew she went overboard.  "I'm sorry.  It's not you."**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Nothing."******

**"You're lying to me.  Sit down and talk to me."**

**"No Hawkeye," she shook her head.  "Its nothing really.  Its actually very silly."**

**"Good," he smiled.  "I love to be silly.  Tell me."**

**"I don't think I want to."**

**He stood up and held her arms gently.  "Unless you tell me, I won't know what's wrong.  I knew that you don't like to sleep close to me anymore, or like to sit with me and watch TV.  You don't even sit down and have dinner with us.  You always eat while you're cooking."**

**She didn't want him to think that something was wrong with their marriage, because there wasn't.  It was better than it had ever been.  "Okay, I'll tell you."  **

**"You want to sit down?"**

**"No."  She looked into his eyes trying to see whether she really wanted to tell him.  "You promise you won't laugh?"**

**"I promise."**

**"Okay," she breathed deeply.  "I have a small case of prickly heat."**

**"Oh, that's so cute," he smiled.  "That's why you've been a little more irritable than normal."**

**She stepped back and placed her hands on her hips.  "Than normal?!"**

**"You know what I mean.  So, where is it?"**

**"Where is what?"**

**"You know, your rash."**

**This is what she had been dreading tell him.  "On my…um…behind."**

**Hawkeye's eyes went wide and then he burst into laughter.  He fell backwards onto the couch holding his stomach cracking up with laughter.  "Oh…ah….ha," he couldn't catch his breath.  "Mar…marg…oh god!"**

**Her teeth were clenched.  "See!  I knew you'd laugh."**

**He tried to be serious for a moment, but that didn't work.  He burst into laughter again.  Margaret slapped his leg.  "Ouch."  He looked at her, but went back to his laughing fit.  "Ah…its…oh god.  This is…so funny!"**

**"No it isn't!  I knew you would do this."  She stomped off and left him and his laughter alone.  **

**Hawkeye composed himself after a few more minutes.  All he could think about was when that happened to her in ****Korea**** and the fun he had with that.  She would get so made at him every time he asked her to sit down.  There were many times in OR that she would walk behind him and he would purposely rub against her.  She wouldn't do anything except cringe and he would smile under his mask each and every time.  He loved to torture her back then.  After he finished his fit, he composed himself and went into the kitchen where his wife was.**

**She was standing at the sink with a wet cloth trying to cool off.  He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  "I'm sorry."  She pulled away.  "Hey, I said I was sorry."**

**"The hell you are.  Last time this happened to me you and BJ had a ball with it.  I don't know why it would be any different now.  I knew I shouldn't have told you."**

**"Margaret," he stepped in front of her so she had to look at him.  "I'm sorry.  I know it isn't funny to you and it's painful.  But I can tell you something, it's very different this time."**

**"How?"****  She looked into his eyes.**

**"Because I love you now."****  He felt her loose the tension and that meant that the anger was melting away too.  "And now, I can rub all the lotion you want all over your cute little red ass."**

**She smiled at little and slapped his chest playfully.  "You're lucky you said 'cute little ass', or you'd be in trouble."**

**He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  "You know I love your ass."  He moved his hand down, but she jumped.  "Sorry.  How bad is it?"**

**She looked up at him.  "It hurts like hell!"**

**"Ah, baby, let me see."**

**"Here?"**

**"We can go into the bedroom if you want.  That way you can lay in front of the fan."**

**"Yeah.****  That sounds better."**

**He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the room.  He was feeling bad now for laughing at her so much.  It just caught him off guard, and it was funny anyway.  He thought about all the times he had touched her or rubbed against her in the last week.  He didn't know that she was in pain or he would never have done that.**

**"Take your clothes off," he directed.  "Where's the lotion?  You have some, right?"**

**"Yes.  Why the hell do you think we've been running out of it so quickly?  I've been using it for me and Matt."**

**"Okay.  Where is it?"**

**"There's some in the bathroom cabinet."**

**"Okay.  Let me see."**

**"The rash?"******

**"Yes."  She didn't move so he walked over to her and unbuttoned her shorts.  **

**"I can do it!"  **

**"Then do it."  He watched as she slid her shorts down and then her panties.  "Oh my god!  You're on fire."**

**"I know."**

**"Lay down.  I'll be right back."  Hawkeye ran to the bathroom and grabbed the medicated lotion for her.  He felt really bad for her now and felt like a heal for laughing at her.  When he came back she was lying on the bed, stomach down, with a sheet draped over her ass.  "Margaret, what are you doing?"**

**"Laying down."**

**He sat on the edge of the bed and moved the sheet away.  "Let the air get to your skin.  You know that.  Take care of yourself like you take care of Matt.  You let him lay around without his diaper sometimes so it clears the rash."**

**"I know."**

**"Why don't you do that for yourself?"**

**"I can't.  What if Danny comes in?"**

**"He never wakes up.  You're sleeping naked tonight and I promise I won't touch you."**

**"Fine."****  Hawkeye started to apply the cream and was quiet for a few minutes.  Margaret laid there enjoying the cooling sensation and started to doze off.  That was until she felt some wandering hands inch their way between her legs.  "Hawkeye."  She felt his hands move back up.  "I think its fine for now."**

**"Okay."  He grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off.  Then he stripped and got into bed.  Even though it was hot out he wanted to do more than just lay there.  "Goodnight."**

**"Night."******

**It was some time after ****3AM**** that Hawkeye opened his eyes.  He was covered in sweat and more uncomfortable than he had been in the hospital a few weeks before.  He glanced over at his wife and saw her lying naked on her stomach like she had been when he fell asleep earlier.  He reached out and touched her back and felt that she was cool.  He thought for a second and realized that the fan was pointed directly on her.  Turning the fan so it was on both of them didn't seem like the right thing to do.  She needed the cool air more than he did.  He placed a gentle kissed between her shoulder blades and climbed out of bed.**

**He looked pulled on a pair of shorts and left the room quietly.  He looked in on Danny and saw that he was hot too.  He was sweating a little bit so Hawkeye changed the fan so it was blowing directly on the child instead of all around the room.  Then he went to check on the baby.  He was lying in his diaper on his stomach and was cool to the touch.  Margaret did everything possible to keep him cool.  Hawkeye now knew where the baby got his rash proneness from.  Both Matt and Margaret were not very good when it came to the heat.  Hawkeye had to admit that it was cute to see the similarities between the two of them.**

**When he was done looking at his youngest son he went to the living room.  The double windows were open and there was a breeze coming through and it was nice for once.  He turned on the TV and then stretched out on the couch.  Before he even figured out what he was watching, he was fast asleep.**

**He didn't move or open his eyes until later that morning when he felt an unusual amount of weight on his legs.  "Hey."**

**"Morning," Danny smiled.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Can we go swimmin today?"**

**"I don't know."  It was a little too early to think for him.**

**"Please?"**

**"I'll think about it."  Hawkeye sat up and swung his legs off the side and unto the floor.  "What are you doing awake so early?"**

**"Its hot."**

**Hawkeye smiled at the little boy.  "Nothing gets past you.  Since we're up, you want to get something to eat?"**

**"Yeah.****  I will go wake up mommy," he started to run off.**

**"No!"  Hawkeye said firmly.  He ran after Danny and stopped him.  "Let her sleep.  She doesn't feel good."**

**"Okay."**

**Before they could get breakfast done Matt woke up.  Hawkeye ran and got him before he woke up Margaret.  He wanted to let her sleep a while longer so she could lie around without her clothes on.  He would have rather of been in there with her than giving the boys breakfast, but he didn't have a choice.  The only way she was going to be able to relax and heal would be if he took care of the boys for her.**

**Margaret knew that she was alone in her bed.  Opening her eyes only proved that she was alone.  She laid there for a moment and listened to the goings on in the apartment.  She could hear Danny's voice and would occasionally hear Matt's squeal.  Her curiosity got the best of her and she got out of bed.  She stepped out of the bedroom wrapped in a light robe and stopped when she saw the boys.  She stood there for a moment to watch them.**

**Matt was lying on the floor in his diaper and Danny was sitting next to him with his doctor toys.  Matt would laugh and flail his arms at his big brother.  Danny, ever the ham, was right there to do more until he spotted his mother.  "Hi Mommy!"**

**"Good morning honey," Margaret smiled.  She walked over to the two boys and knelt down.  "What are you doing?"**

**"Fixin' Matt."******

**"I see," she smiled.  She gave him a kiss on the top of his head.  "Why does he need to be fixed?"**

**"Cause, he has a rash.  I'm his doctor.  Just like Daddy."**

**"Oh.  Where is Daddy?"**

**"Don't know."**

**Hawkeye walked into the living room at that moment.  "He's right here."  Margaret smiled and stood up.  She took the cup of coffee he handed her and gave him kiss.  "How are you feeling?"**

**"Better.  Not good enough to sit down though.  You fed the baby?"**

**"Yes.  Bottle and cereal.  He's all set, but we don't have anymore breast milk for him.  You might want to pump some unless you want to feed him."**

**"I would love to feed him, but I can't sit down.  He's going to want to eat again in a half an hour, so I should go pump some milk for him now."**

**"Do you need help?"**

**She smiled and shook her head no.  "I can take care of it.  You take care of the boys."**

**"You're more fun," he grinned.**

**"Not today.  Hands off unless you're going too put lotion on me."**

**"You know I will."**

**"Later."  She gave him a kiss.  "I'm going to go pump some milk.  Keep an eye on the boys."**

**"I will."**

**Later that morning the baby was sleeping again and Margaret went back to lay down in front of the fan.  Hawkeye put the lotion on her again and kept Danny out of their room so she could lay naked and let the cool breeze do some good.  Danny kept begging to go swimming all morning and the more he talked about it the better an idea it seemed to Hawkeye.  That afternoon after Matt was down for his afternoon nap, Hawkeye and Danny left and went swimming. **

**Hawkeye took care of everyone for the next couple of days all by himself.  It was the first time he had really done that and Margaret was proud of him.  He handled it all very well.  The boys seemed to love it because he was so relaxed and let them off their routine a little.  Margaret liked to see him handling the boys and knowing that he could do it gave her hope that one day she would be able to get out of the house for a few hours and do something for herself.  **

**After seeing him with the boys for the past few weeks Margaret knew that the boys were going to miss him when he went back to work.  She was going to miss him around all the time too.  Especially now that he was himself again and not always in a bad mood.  But, he had to go to work and life had to find some normalcy.  It seemed ever since the baby was born things had never found a normal place.  Life was a mess most of the time and they needed to find a balance and with Hawkeye going back to work, they were both hoping that would happen.  **

More to come.  Life is changing for everyone now.  Any new ideas for me?  I could use them.  I still don't have an ending in mind, so this could go on for a little while.  Thanks to all of you for reading and enjoying.  I'm sure if you're up to chapter ten, you're a faithful reader.  For those of you who don't like to review, you don't have to leave your name or email.  Please be nice though.  I would appreciate some new ideas, even if its just something small.  New chapter soon.


	11. 11

**Chapter 11**

**July 1958**

**Margaret was rummaging through the baby's closet trying to find him some nice clothes to pack.  He was growing so fast and she was having a hard time keeping up with him when it came to clothes.  He was five months old now and seemed to be changing everyday.  He was still a chubby little boy and was starting to grow some hair.  It was just some blonde peach fuzz, but it made him look a little different from the chubby bald baby that he had been.  In fact he had become more fun lately.  He would roll over and play on the floor with his toys and entertain himself.  He would laugh and smile and the best part about all of it was that he was easily amused.  **

**Danny would be four in September and he was growing intellectually.  He would carry on conversations learned the meaning of larger words all the time.  He liked his little brother more and more because Matt was more fun to play with now.  The only thing he didn't like was when Matt started screaming out of the blue.  Danny didn't understand it was because he was frustrated so he always ran to his mother and told her he didn't do anything.  He didn't want to get in trouble.  Getting in trouble from Mommy was not any fun.**

**Going back to work was one of the best things Hawkeye ever did.  He loved his job and missed working so much those six weeks that he was out.  As much as he loved his family, he needed to get out of the house and back out into the world.  Sometimes he didn't know how Margaret did it being with an infant and a toddler all day.  It was enough to drive him mad.  It was odd, because when he wasn't with them he missed them, but when he was with them for weeks on end without any other social interaction to really speak of, he couldn't wait to be alone.  Now he had a few days off and was ready to take them to ****Maine****.  He wanted everyone in his hometown to meet his youngest son, and he wanted to go back and spend some time there.  He missed home almost as much as he missed his father.**

**Hawkeye stood in the doorway to Matt's room watching Margaret rummage through a bin of baby clothes.  "Why don't you just go shopping?  Half of his stuff doesn't fit him anyway."**

**"Because I know we have some things for him.  It's all your fault."**

**"My fault?!"******

**"Yes.  You're tall, so of course he is too.  Both of the boys grow like weeds."**

**He smiled and shook his head.  "As I recall from the few times I've seen your father, he's a big man.  He's bigger than me."**

**"And?"******

**  
"And, I believe you gave Matt those genes, not me."**

**She stood up with an armful of clothes.  "Got what I was looking for."**

**"Changing the subject, huh?  I know how you are."**

**She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  "I'll just have to go shopping this afternoon.  You can stay home with the boys or we can all go."**

**"I'll stay," he said quickly.  Shopping with his wife and two young boys was not his idea of a good time.**

**"Okay."  She looked at the baby that Hawkeye held in his arms.  "You are just growing way too fast.  That's okay though.  We'll get you some nice new clothes and show you off to the whole state of ****Maine**!"  Matt smiled and leaned towards her.   He didn't stretch his arms yet to let someone know that he wanted to go to them, but he would lean his body to them.  She tossed the clothes on his changing table and took him into her arms giving him a kiss on the cheek.  "So," she looked at Hawkeye.  "What time do you want me home?"****

**"Before dinner please.  I'll make it tonight and clean up if you're here."  He hated when she was gone for dinner because that was when things could get hectic and he didn't like that.  It was a lot easier when there were two of them there because one could handle the kids and their messes and one could handle the kitchen mess.**

**"Fine.****  I shouldn't be gone more than two or three hours anyway.  I'll get all the things we need and we'll pack everything tonight."**

**"Whatever you want."******

**She smiled at him, "That's what I like to hear."  He grinned and she gave him a small kiss.  "I'll feed him before I go so he'll be sleeping most of the time for you."**

**"Good.  Then I can take a nap."**

**"Hmm…, let me think about that."  She pretended like she was giving it some though.  "No!"**

**"What?  Why?"**

**"Because we have too much to do.****  We're taking our first trip with the baby and we'll be gone for five days.  We need to get things together so we can leave in the morning."**

**He sighed.  "Fine."**

**"Go away.  I'm going to feed him and put him down for his nap."  He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and left the room.  She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and unbuttoned her shirt so she could feed her hungry baby.  Sitting down with him like that was one of her favorite times of the day.  She would just stare at him and memorize what he looked like at that stage in his life.  He would look up into her eyes as he ate and little by little she would see his gorgeous blue eyes start to flutter and doze off to sleep.  She could never describe how that one little baby made her feel inside and how he made her feel whole.  Danny had made her a mother, but Matt had filled that missing link she had always had in her life.**

**It had been a year since Margaret had been to ****Maine**.  The last time she was there was when they got married.  Matt had never been there and both Hawkeye and Margaret were dying to show him off to all of Crabapple Cove.  At five months old he was very relaxed and always had a smile on his face.  It was a great change from the first three months of his life.  Daniel had been waiting for them to take the trip for a long time now.  He had not had the joy of showing his hometown his grandson yet.****

**Margaret had spent the night packing things and making sure they had everything they needed for Matt.  She had never traveled with a baby before and she wanted to make sure she had everything for him.  The first time she had gone to ****Maine**** with Hawkeye and Danny, Danny had been over two years old.  All he needed at that time was clothes.  Matt was a lot younger and although Danny was her son too, Matt was her first baby.  She was experiencing a lot of firsts and would until he was about three.  Danny had not become her son until he was almost three.**

**The next morning Margaret was up early and ready to get going before Hawkeye even opened his eyes.  He usually took a long time to get going in the mornings so she woke him up first.**

**When she got out of the shower and was dressed he was still in bed sleeping peacefully.  She sat down on the edge of his side of the bed and placed a hand on his stomach.  "Hawkeye," she said.  "Time to get up.  Hawkeye, honey, wake up."**

**"Hmm," he groaned.**

**She smiled and gave him a kiss on the head.  "Wake up honey.  Time to get going."**

**"Nooo," he rolled over onto his stomach and put his head under the pillow.**

**"Yes," she smiled.  "Come on, get up.  I have to get the boys ready.  All you have to do is get in the shower and get dressed."**

**"Fine," he moaned.  He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes.  "What time is it?"**

**"****6AM.**** Go shower."  She leaned down and gave him a kiss.  "And brush your teeth."**

**"Go away," he said with a small smile.**

**She laughed and messed his hair up quickly before she stood up.  "Get out of bed!"  She yelled before she left the room.  She walked into Danny's room and turned his light on.  He was lying on his back.  She sat down on his bed.  "Get up baby.  Time to get up, honey."  She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "Danny, time to get up to go to ****Maine**** to see Grandpa."******

**Danny's little eyes fluttered and he looked at his mother.  "What?"**

**"Get up so we can go."**

**He remembered then where they were going and smiled and sat strait up in bed.  "Okay."**

**"Good."  She smiled and gave him a kiss.  "Go potty and meet me in Matt's room."**

**"Okay."  She stood up and lifted him out of bed and put him down on the floor.  He took off for the bathroom.  **

**The next place she had to go was to get the baby up.  She walked into his room and over to the side of his crib.  He always slept on his stomach, but now that he was rolling around he would roll all over the place at night and would end up on the other side of his crib.  "Matty," she smiled.  "Wake up baby boy."  She picked him and he opened his eyes slowly.  "Good morning baby!"  He smiled at her and snuggled to her.  She rubbed his back, "I love how you are in the mornings.  Let's get you some breakfast so we can get going soon."**

**Hawkeye rolled out of bed lazily trying to wake up. He sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt so tired and couldn't figure out why until he looked down and discovered that he was naked. He smiled to himself remembering the night before and why he was so tired. He had went running late that afternoon after Margaret had come home from shopping. From the moment he got back his wife was teasing him. He knew how to turn her on and showing her his newly hardened body was a surefire way of doing that. Her teasing ended once the boys were in bed, but that's when the workout began. She had made him work long and hard last night and he loved every second of it. Still smiling, he got out bed, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before heading to the shower.**

**It felt so good to feel the warm water cascading over his body, loosening all those muscles that had tightened the night before. He took his time in the shower letting the hot water not only relax him, but also wake him up. The drive to ****Maine**** was a good four or five hours and there was no telling how much longer that could be made by traveling with two very young children. He was hoping that they would be on their very best behavior, but there was no telling with those two. They were, after all, Pierce boys.**

**When Hawkeye was dressed he walked out of the bedroom and into the noise that was his family. Danny was running around banging two toys together. Matt was fighting with his mother as she was trying to change his diaper and get him dressed. He was yelling and screaming and trying to roll out of her grasp as she was talking to him trying to get his attention focused on her rather than the toy that he wanted. The look on Margaret's face told him she was ready to blow at any minute. Patience was not one of her strong suits and although she had improved, she had not mastered it yet. **

**Hawkeye picked Danny up as he ran by. "What are you doing making all that noise? Its too early in the morning for that." Hawkeye took the toys out of his hands and placed them on an end table.**

**"Daddy, ready to go see Grandpa?"**

**"In a few minutes.**** Did you eat?"**

**"Yeah," Danny nodded. "You wanna eat too?"**

**"Yes," he smiled. He looked down at Margaret. She was sitting on the floor still fighting with the baby. "I'll grab something quick."**

**"Okay," she said. "Matt, stop. Look at Mommy. If you would just cooperate this would get done a lot faster and you could play with your toy. Ah," she sighed as he continued to fight with her. "You're just like your father!"**

**"I heard that," Hawkeye said from the kitchen.**

**"Good!"**

**Hawkeye smiled to himself and grabbed a Swiss cake roll out of the cabinet. Danny saw that. "Daddy, you can't have that in the morning."**

**"Why not?"**** He asked as he started to unwrap it.**

**"Cause Mommy says no. I gonna tell her."**

**Hawkeye tore off a piece of the chocolate snack and handed it to his son. "Don't tell her."**

**Danny smiled widely, "Okay!"**

**Hawkeye sat down at the table with his son and they shared the cake. They had just finished it when Margaret walked into the room with a fully clothed Matt in her arms. She looked at Danny and saw chocolate around his mouth. "Did you have a Swiss cake roll?"**

**"No," he said innocently.**

**She looked at Hawkeye and he was smiling. Then she looked at her son again. "Is Daddy teaching you to lie?"**

**"No."**                            

**"He better not be," she said in a warning tone to her husband. "You ready to go?"**

**"All set. You?"**

**"Yeah.**** Just waiting for you to go get the car and bring it out front so we can toss the suitcases in it."**

**He stood up and gave her a kiss. "Hint taken. Come on Danny, you come with me." Hawkeye didn't wait for him to answer; he just picked him up and carried him out the door.**

**When the car was loaded and everyone was safely in, they started to drive off. Danny was in the back by himself like he always was. Without car seats Matt had to be held by his mother in the front. He was very easy going when it came to riding in cars and sat there quietly and was asleep before they made it out of ****Boston****. His older brother soon followed his lead and before they were too far into the trip both boys were sleeping. Danny had his head on a pillow and was curled up in the seat as best as his seat belt would allow him. Matt was cradled in his mother's arms snuggled up to her.**

**"You know something?" Hawkeye said.**

**Margaret had been staring out the window. "Huh?"**

**"We have really good cute kids."**

**She smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "We do." She looked in the backseat to see Danny curled up with a small blanket. "That little boy is looking more and more like you everyday. And this one," she said smiling at Matt. "Is starting to act like you."**

**"How so?"**

**"Cause he's a little brat."**

**Hawkeye laughed. "What did you expect? He's my son and a middle child."**

**"Middle child? What are you talking about?"**

**"Well he will be one day. He'll have a little brother and an older brother to compete with."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Just drive."**

**"Maybe you should drive. I'm really tired."**

**"I suppose I could. What's the matter? Didn't get enough sleep?"**

**He threw a grin her way and then looked back to the road. "I worked hard last night. You seemed to like it. A couple of times."**

**She smiled despite her better judgment. "I did. A couple of times. And, I'm hoping you'll be that good and willing to please when we're in ****Maine****."**

**"Are you kidding? With my father there we have a live in babysitter. He never goes out at night. As soon as those boys are in bed, you and I are out of that house."**

**"You mean you're going to be romantic for once?"**

**"For once!?**** I'm always romantic!"**

**"Ha!"**

**He smiled and reached over to touch her arm. "Okay, I admit, we've had a dry spell. We've had a busy year with a lot of changes, but now things are settling down. I will magically transform into the romantic Benjamin Franklin Pierce that you fell madly in love with."**

**"Good. Since we'll be at an ocean front town, I expect romantic walks on the beach with you. Not with all four of us. Just you."**

**"Okay, and just because we go out to eat or something doesn't mean we have to take the boys with us. They could care less where they eat as long as they eat. Believe me, we will not be using my father as a baby sitter either. He wants to spend time with the boys, so we'll let him."**

**"I don't know."**

**"Don't worry. He can take care of Matt too. He's an old pro. You wouldn't think so, but he's a softy under that gruff exterior."**

**"I know he is," she said.**

**"Besides, I told him we'd give him plenty of time with the boys while we're there. He'll be working for a few days, but the nights are for the boys. And my nights are for you and only you."**

**"You're so sweet," she smiled.  She scooted over to him closer and gave him a kiss.  "I love you."**

**"I love you."  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer.  She adjusted the baby so they were both comfortable and she laid her head down on his shoulder.  "You tired too?"**

**"Uh huh."****  She closed her eyes.  He held her tighter and looked ahead with one hand on the wheel and the other on her upper arm.  He loved her so much and thanked God everyday that she was his.  In her arms was their little oversight which turned out to be the best thing that every happened to them.  Having Matt so soon caused a lot of ciaos, but it brought them together much sooner.  Matt was what pushed them together as family, and pushed them together as husband and wife.**

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

**Margaret opened her eyes when she felt the car come to a stop.  She sat up in the seat so she wasn't leaning on Hawkeye anymore.  He was glad for that because his arm had fallen asleep, but he didn't want to stay anything.  She had looked so comfortable and peaceful and he didn't want to be the one to interrupt that.  **

**"Where are we?"**

**"We're in ****Maine****, but we still have about three hours ahead of us until we get home."  **

**She smiled at him and the way he called Crabapple Cove home even though he hadn't lived there for over five years.  "Okay.  I can drive now."**

**"Good."  Hawkeye put the car in park and then turned around to see Danny in the back.  He tapped the child on the legs.  "Time to get up buddy."  Danny opened his eyes and looked at his father.  He didn't know where he was.  "Go with Mommy and she'll take you to the potty."**

**Danny looked at his mother and then sat up.  He was starting to remember what they were doing.  "Okay."**

**Margaret took the boys inside and she changed the baby while Danny went to the bathroom.  It was nine in the morning and the baby wouldn't want to eat at least for another hour or maybe two.  He was a little off schedule this morning because of the driving.  She wanted to give Hawkeye a chance to rest for a bit so she would drive until the baby wanted to eat.  Then they would have to switch so she could feed him.  Which was fine as long as she could let her husband get some rest.**

**Hawkeye pumped the gas and checked the car to make sure things were all set.  He decided that the back seat looked much more comfortable than the front.  Danny was more than welcome to have the front and he and Matt would take the back.  He was hoping the ride would make Matt go back to sleep.  Normally it did.**

**"Mommy," Danny said pulling on her pant leg.  "Can I get gum?"**

**Hawkeye snuck up behind him and picked him up.  "Are you begging for food again?"**

**Danny smiled at his father.  "Can I have gum?"**

**Margaret looked at him.  "I have some in the car for you.  You can have that, okay?"**

**"Okay.  Can I have candy?"**

**"No," Margaret said immediately.  "You don't need that."**

**Danny looked at Hawkeye asking silently.  "No," Hawkeye said.  "Are you ready to check out?  You pay.  I have to go to the bathroom."**

**"Okay."**

************

**By the time they got to their destination Hawkeye was driving again. He had had his nap and took over when Matt wanted to be fed so Margaret could take care of that. Both of the boys were now wide awake and wanting to get out of the car, and Margaret was ready to pull her hair out because of them. Danny was in the back whining and constantly asking when they were going to get there, and Matt was getting irritable and didn't know what he wanted, and Margaret couldn't stand it much longer. All of their problems could be solved by pulling into Dan's driving and getting out of the car.**

**Margaret looked over at her husband, "We are not leaving in the morning ever again! When we go home we're leaving your father's at ****8PM**** so the boys will sleep the whole way."**

**"Sounds good to me."**** It really didn't bother him either way, but he knew that Margaret's patience were wearing very thin. "I wonder what my dad has for me. I can't figure it out." He turned down the last road that led to his father's house. "I guess I'll find out soon."**

**Danny noticed where they were and stood up. "YAY!"**

**"Sit down!" Margaret said sternly. "You know better than to get out of your seatbelt."**

**"Margaret," Hawkeye said. "He's just excited."**

**"I know, but he can't just jump up in the car when he feels like it. What if he does it going down the interstate in heavy traffic?" She looked back the little boy and he was trying to get his seatbelt back on. "Good boy." Looking back at her husband she saw him smiling. "What?"**

**"You were right." Ever since her had gotten in that car accident she had been very adamant about seatbelts and everything that had to do with a car. He could understand. **

**"I never had any doubt," she smiled cheekily.**

**"Of course not," he rolled his eyes.**

**She slapped his leg. "I'm always right!"**

**Hawkeye burst out laughing and then she started to laugh with him. He loved her so much and seeing and hearing her laugh only mad him love her more. "I can't wait to get you alone."**

**"Is your dad home?" She asked as they pulled up to the house. "I don't see his truck."**

**Hawkeye parked the car in front of the garage and turned off the engine. "He might not be here."**

**"Oh." She looked back at Danny and smiled at him. He was waiting patiently for permission to get out. "You can unbuckle now, honey."**

**He quickly bushed the button and whipped his seat belt off. Margaret got out and opened his door for him and he started to run for the house. "Wait a minute," Hawkeye called. Danny turned around and looked at his father. "Grandpa's not home, buddy."**

**"How come?**** Where did he go?"**

**"I think he's at his office. He said he might be there," he looked at his wife. "Go on in and I'll get all of this and give him a call to see if he's there."**

**"But the door…"**

**"Unlocked.**** We don't lock our doors here."**

**"Oh. Okay. Let's go Danny." She was dying to get into the house and put the baby down. He wanted to get down and moved around, which at his age constituted rolling around on the floor, but he didn't care. He wanted to move, and his mother wanted him to relax which would in turn would allow her to relax.**

**"Mommy, can we go see Grandpa?"**

**Margaret opened the door and they walked in. "I'll call him right now." She turned the light on in the living room and made sure that the floor was clean before putting Matt down. Then she quickly picked up anything that he could get his hands on that would harm him and tossed it all on the couch. "Will you play with your baby brother for a few minutes for me?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Thank you," she smiled and gave him a kiss on the head on her way out of the room.  "I love you," she called back.**

**"Love you too," he yelled.  He sat down on the floor and played with his little brother as best as he could.  It was hard for him to do anything with Matt because of the age.**

**Hawkeye made three trips back and forth to the car.  He placed everything in the entry way to the house.  Margaret had packed so much stuff and most of it was for the baby, and then there were her things.  He never knew another person who packed as much things as she did.  As soon as he had everything in the house he shut the door and saw the boys in the living room.  He watched them together for a second and then went into the kitchen where he could hear Margaret on the phone.**

**She was looking out the window above the sink while she was on the phone.  He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and attacked her neck with kisses.  She tried not to giggle and move away, but he wouldn't let her.  She hung up the phone and then turned to face him.  **

**"That was your father," she smiled.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him.  **

**"I figured."  He started to kiss her neck and jaw line.  **

**"He's working."  Hawkeye didn't seem like he was listening.  He kept kissing her.  "He wants us to…mmm," he kissed her mouth.  "Um, go…mmm…have lunch with him."  He pulled her tight and kissed her deeply running his tongue inside her mouth.  When he pulled back she smiled at him.  "What has gotten into you?"**

**"I want to be in you."**

**Her eyes widened and she slapped the back of his head.  "The boys!"**

**"They're in the other room."**

**"So!"  As soon as she said that Danny walked in.  "Look," she pointed.**

**Danny walked over and tapped Margaret on the leg.  She pulled away from Hawkeye and looked down at him.  "Did you talk to Grandpa?"**

**"Yes I did," she smiled.  It was wonderful how much Danny loved his grandfather.  "If Daddy can keep his hands to himself for a while, we'll go see Grandpa and have lunch with him."**

**"Okay.  Daddy, you has to not touch nothin'.  Okay?"**

**Hawkeye laughed and started to tickle his son.  "You listen to mommy too much!"**

**"Don't tell him that.  You ready to go to lunch?"**

**"Yes.  I'm starving."**

**Margaret went to get the diaper bag and make sure that there was some baby food in there for Matt, and then she got Matt and they headed into town.  Matt was not too happy to be back in the car and neither was Margaret.  Traveling with Matt was not one of her favorite things to do.  Luckily town wasn't that far away.**

*********

**They two hours in town eating lunch with Dan and talking to people.  Everyone had to come up and see the new baby.  It was a good thing that most of the town was working because they needed to escape and go back to the house to put Matt down for his nap.  Hopefully he would be in a better mood when he woke up.**

**Dan had to work all afternoon so he wasn't home.  When they got back Matt was already asleep so Margaret laid him down and let him finish his nap.  Hawkeye and Danny decided that they wanted to go swimming, but Margaret was stuck in the house until the baby woke up.  She didn't mind though, it gave her a chance to unpack everything and get things organized.  She also rediscovered the house since it had been a year since she was there.  What she discovered was that absolutely nothing had changed.  **

*********

**Hawkeye pestered his father all night about what the surprise was.  Dan never said anything or gave any hints.  It was driving Hawkeye crazy and he couldn't think of what it was, so he focused on something else.  He had wanted to take Margaret out that night, but he thought it would be best if they stayed in because it was their first night there and they were both tired.  He also wanted to spend time with her in bed and see if she would make love to him in his father's house.  She would never do that before, but they had never been married before.**

**It was after ****11PM**** when the two of them headed up to bed.  It had been a very long day for the two of them.  Hawkeye checked on the boys before he went to bed.  They were both sleeping in his old bedroom which meant that Hawkeye and Margaret were in the nicer bedroom with the balcony.  He hadn't stayed in there for a long time and just his luck it was a very romantic place to be.  After seeing that the boys were fine saw Margaret walk out of the bathroom dressed in a short nightgown.   Without saying a word he looked into her eyes and took her into his arms kissing her.  She melted into him and waited for him to break the kiss because she couldn't do it.**

**When he pulled away he smiled.  "The boys are fine."**

**Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek lightly.  "I'll meet you in bed.  I'm gonna go check on them."**

**"I want to see them with my own eyes.  You know how cute they are when they're sleeping."**

**He smiled at her and then walked the other way.  When he got into the bedroom he opened the French doors to let some fresh air in.  It was so clean and different from the city and it also let the soothing sound of the ocean in.  He turned off the lights and stripped down to nothing to get into bed.  When Margaret finally walked in the only reason she could see was because the moonlight coming into the room from the doors.**

**"Honey," she whispered.**

**"I'm awake."  **

**He pushed the covers down on her side.  She crawled into bed and cuddled up to him by lying her head on his shoulder.  He wrapped his arm around her and started to slowly pull the nightgown up her back.  She smiled and started to do what he was doing.  Her hand slid down his chest and stomach to find the band of his boxers, but she didn't find it.  She looked up at him and he grinned.  His hand moved down her back to tug at her panties, but he couldn't because they weren't there.  She gave him a grin and rolled on top of him.**

**He smiled up at her and placed his hands on her hips.  "I love it when you're playful."**

**"I know you do."**

**"You're being brave.  This is my father's house and he's just downstairs."**

**"So?"**

**"Don't think that I want you to stop, but wasn't it you who always told me we're not having sex with my father or your parents in the same house?"**

**She had said that many times before; they both knew that.  "Hmmm… I don't think so."**

**"Oh," he smiled as he pulled her nightgown up over her head.  "Must be my other wife."  He tossed the nightgown to the side.**

**"Must be," she smiled and leaned down to kiss him as she ground her hips into him.**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Dan had gone to work the next morning bright and early.  When he left everyone was still fast asleep so he left them that way.  He had wanted to take Danny to work with him, but he was sleeping and Dan didn't have the time to get him ready and he really didn't want to go knocking on his son and daughter-in-law's door.  He thought he had heard some noise up there late last night, but he wasn't sure.  He had noticed how touchy feely the two of them were and was happy for them.  He hadn't seen the two of them act that way since their wedding.  He rememberedhow difficult it was when he was first married; there was a lot of adjusting to do, but not nearly as much as when they had a baby.  Margaret and Hawkeye had to deal with all of that at one time on top of having a toddler running around.  Daniel couldn't describe how happy he was that they made it through the first tear and came out more in love than they went into the marriage.  **

**Dan was happy for himself because in the last year he had gained a daughter-in-law and a new grandson, but he was aware that things weren't as perfect in his son's house.  He was just thankful they stuck it out with each other because he knew the happiness of a good marriage.  It had been a long time since he had a happy relationship with a woman and was glad to see that his son now knew what that was.**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**The weather couldn't have been better that day.  The sun was out in full force without a cloud in the sky and it was a perfect 85 degrees.  Perfect weather for lounging around at the poolside, simple sandwiches and chips was what was on the lunch menu for the day.  The small family sat at the table on the patio eating lunch that afternoon.**

**Danny was starving and didn't say a word, but just kept shoving the food into his mouth.  Matt was on his mother's lap reaching for any food he could get his chubby little hands on, but she was faster than him and wouldn't let him get anything that he wasn't supposed to have.  He would have to deal with eating the food that his mother gave to him because she was insistent that he not eat anything else.  He would try to throw a fit, but she wouldn't let him.  Each time he would get ready to scream she would put a spoonful of baby food in his mouth and he was content with that for a moment.**

**"Did your father tell you what the surprise he has for you is?"**

**"I haven't talked to him today."**

**"Oh, that's right.  I can't believe you haven't been down there pestering him all day."  **

**"It's too relaxing here," he smiled.  "Besides, my wife is in a bikini and I don't want to miss that."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "It's nothing special."**

**"Sure it is."  He looked at her with the baby on her lap.  "Mom's can still be sexy.  Nobody ever said they couldn't be, and if they did they are dead wrong.  All they'll have to do is look at you."**

**"I love you."  She smiled brightly.  Those little things that he said made her feel wonderful.  Feeling good about herself was very important to her.  She had been so upset after Matt was born because she had gained more weight than she expected to.  Then with him having colic she was so tired and unable to exercise for the first two months.  After he started to get better and the says were calmer she was able to start exercising and pull of the weight pretty fast.  Now she had lost all the weight and tightened up her stomach like it was when she was younger.  That was the hardest part because it took the most work and daily exercise to keep it up.**

**"You know, maybe I should give my father a call to see what he's doing for dinner.  Maybe we'll go out tonight again."**

**"Whatever you want to do.****  I'm so relaxed here that nothing really matters as long as you and the boys are okay."**

**Danny guzzled down his drink and looked at him mother.  "I'm done.  Can I go swimming now?"**

**"Not yet, baby.  You need to wait a little.  Why don't you go play in the sand box," she suggested.**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret stood up and handed Matt to his father.  "You take him and I'll clean up the food."  She gave Hawkeye a kiss and whispered in his ear, "If these two go to sleep, we'll have some fun."**

**Margaret brought some of the food in with her and brought a bottle back out with her for Matt.  Hawkeye held him in the shade while he drank the milk.  Margaret cleaned up the table and then the kitchen.  When she came out after things were done she saw Matt sleeping in his father's arms.  Hawkeye had his eyes closed and his head back in the swing.  Margaret walked over there and took the baby out of his arms quietly and laid Matt in the crib out there in the shade.  Hawkeye opened his eyes when Margaret turned around and smiled.**

**"You are awake," she smiled.**

**"Yes."  He pulled her down on his lap and kissed her neck.  "Danny's awake."**

**"He's playing in the dirt."**

**"It would be better if he was asleep."**

**"But he's not," she smiled.**

**"I know."  Hawkeye stood up with her in his arms and grinned.**

**"You better not!"  She knew he was going to toss her into the pool.  He laughed.  "Pierce, I mean it!  Put me down."**

**"That wouldn't be as fun."**

**"It won't be that fun if you wake the baby up.  You better put me down."**

**Hawkeye looked over at Matt and didn't want to wake him.  He would never go back to sleep and then would be cranky all day.  "Okay."  Hawkeye put her down and then before he knew what was happening her hands were on his back and she had pushed him in.  Margaret stood on the side laughing as she watched him come up out of the water.  "That was real funny Margaret."**

**"I know!"**

**"I'll get you back later."**

**"No you won't,"**** she smiled.**

**Hawkeye swam away and left her standing there.  "Oh, yes I will.  It might not be in the pool, but I will get you."**

**She rolled her eyes and looked over to check on Danny.  He was busy playing in the dirt, so she walked over to the steps on the shallow end of the pool and swam across to her husband.  He was standing on the other end and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him.  "You'll never get me."**

**He smiled and kissed her softly.  "We'll see."  He started to kiss her hungrily and running his hands up and down her almost naked back.  He pressed her hips close to his and they started to make out oblivious to what was going on around them.  They were lost in each other once again until Margaret felt tiny hands on her shoulders and then realized Danny had latched onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck.  She pulled her lips away from Hawkeye and he saw Danny.  "Hi buddy."**

**"I swimmed by myself all the way."******

**Hawkeye smiled.  "Wow, good boy!  You're getting so good at swimming."**

**"I know."**

**Margaret smiled and brought Danny around to the front and put her feet down so she was no longer attached to her husband.  "Where did you learn to swim so good?"**

**He smiled at her.  "You teached me, member?"**

**"That's right," she said.  "I did a good job.  You're swimming like a little fish!"**

**He laughed, "Mommy, you're silly."**

**Hawkeye laughed and took his son into his arms.  "You should go practice a little more, buddy."**

**"No, I want to play with you and Mommy."**

**"Are you sure?  You'll have a lot more fun over there," he pointed to the other side of the pool.**

**"Hawkeye," Margaret scolded.  "He doesn't want to.  He wants to spend time with us.  Stop being such a baby."**

**"But I want to play with you," he grinned.  She rolled her eyes and swam away.  "Okay Danny, go get her."**

**The three of them played in the water for a while.  Then Margaret got out and laid down in the sun watching them and the baby out of the corner of her eye.  It was so nice to be outdoors and be able to relax rather than just walk like they did in the city.  She loved the country and the fresh air and room to roam.  It was freeing where as the city was confining.  Seeing Danny be able to run around made her want to move out of the city.  He loved the air and the freedom and always had a smile on his face and was into everything.  He would jump from one thing to another and always with a smile on his face and dirt on his hands.**

**After Matt woke up Margaret moved him into the house and he played with some toys on the living room floor.  He even liked to be outdoors and wanted to go back out.  He would roll over to the screen door and try to look out.  Finally Margaret grabbed a big sheet and set him up outside in the grass and she laid next to him getting some sun.  Danny ran around playing football with his father while Matt laughed and watched them.  Margaret loved the times that the four of them could just be together like that.  Those times were what made a family close and stick together.**

**When Dan got home the four of them were outback all relaxing on the large sheet playing with Matt.  That baby didn't lack for any attention and he knew it too.  He knew just what to do to get what he wanted.  "What are doing?  Spoiling that baby even more?"**

**Hawkeye looked up at his father.  "Hey, you're early."**

**"No I'm not.  It's after five."**

**"Oh."**

**Margaret looked up and smiled.  "Hi.  How was your day?"**

**"Same as always.****  Did I miss anything?"**

**"Not too much," she said.  "We've been lounging around all day."**

**"Hi Grandpa," Danny jumped up.  "We gonna eat?"**

**"Yeah.****  How long until everyone is ready?"**

**"About twenty minutes," Margaret stood up.  She picked up the baby.  "I'll be as fast as I can."**

**"No hurry," Dan said.  "Hawk, I need to talk to you."**

**Hawkeye thought his father was acting a little odd.  Maybe he had bad news for him.  He didn't know.  "Danny, go with Mommy and get ready to go out to dinner."**

**"But I don't want to."**

**"Too bad.****  Go get ready."**

**"Fine," Danny said and ran off towards the house.**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**Margaret had fed the baby and was putting him into some clean clothes when Hawkeye walked into the house.  He slammed the door and stomped upstairs without saying a word.  Margaret looked up and saw Dan come through the door.  "What's the matter?"**

**"Ah, he's acting like a child."  Dan said in a gruff voice.**

**Margaret snapped Matt's last snap and placed him on the blanket in the middle of the floor.  She looked at Dan, "What happened?"**

**"I told him that we're having company for dinner tonight."**

**"Who?"******

**Dan looked her in the eye.  "A woman that I've been seeing for a long time.  Her name is Dora."**

**"Ah."  Margaret suddenly understood.  "And Hawkeye doesn't like her?"**

**"He doesn't know.  He hasn't met her.  I want her to meet my family.  I'm sick of being alone, honey."**

**She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "I'll go talk to him.  Will you keep an eye on the boys for me?"**

**"Sure."**

**Margaret could understand where he was coming from.  He was a man in his sixties that lived alone, and he didn't want it to be that way any longer.  Margaret didn't understand why Hawkeye was so upset about going to dinner with the lady, but she would find out.  She walked upstairs and walked into their bedroom.  Hawkeye was out on the balcony looking out at the ocean.  She walked up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.  He glanced over at her, but then looked strait ahead.**

**"Talk to me," she said.**

**"I don't want to talk about it."**

**"Why not?"******

**He looked at her and moved away so she wasn't touching him.  "I said I didn't want to talk about it."**

**"Fine.****  Are you going to dinner?"**

**"Margaret, I really don't want to talk about this."**

**She sighed with aggravation.  "The boys and I are going to dinner.  You can stay here and pout if that's what you want."**

**He stared her in the eye.  "Bye."**

**She clenched her teeth and walked out of the room.  He was acting like an ass and she couldn't understand why.  She didn't want to be rude and she wanted to meet the woman that Daniel found companionship in.  She and the boys would go and have a good time.  She would just have to make excuses for her husband.**

**They four of them drove to the restaurant where they met a very pretty looking older woman.  She had a smile on her face and Margaret could tell that she was a little uneasy.  She did her best to make the woman feel at ease, but the fact that Hawkeye wasn't there wasn't helping.  Dora wasn't an idiot.  She knew Hawkeye wasn't here because she was there.  She felt horrible about that because she really wanted to meet him.  Dan talked about him all the time and she had hoped that she would be able to meet the one person that Dan lived for once his wife died.  **

**Matt took quickly to Dora.  She held him most of the way through dinner.  She had some of her own grandchildren, but the youngest was four years old already.  She missed having babies around and Matt fell in love with her and the way she spoiled him.  Danny liked her too and told her all about how he and his grandfather were going to go fishing tomorrow and invited her along.  She thought he was very amusing and loved the two boys immediately.  **

**After dinner was over they went for a little walk down the street to an ice cream parlor.  Dan had promised Danny some dessert and Danny always made sure to hold him to that.  Dora sat with Matt outside at a picnic table while Margaret went in with Dan and Danny.**

**Dan looked over at Margaret as they were standing in line.  "What do you think of her?"**

**She smiled, "I just left my baby with her.  What do you think I think of her?"**

**He laughed.  "Now that says a lot coming from you."**

**"She's great.  I really like her a lot, Dan."**

**"I wish Hawk would have come.  Sometimes that kid pisses me off like no one else can."**

**"I know what you mean.  He'll come around or I'll kill him."**

**It was their turn to order so they stopped talking.  They got their things and then they went outside to sit with Dora and Matt.  Danny couldn't wait to get his hands all over that chocolate.  Margaret made him sit to side so he wouldn't get everyone else covered too.  Matt saw his mother walk out of the ice cream parlor and smiled and flailed his arms and legs.  She smiled at him and traded him for an ice cream cone.  Then she took a seat across from Dora.**

**"Thanks for watching him for me."**

**"Not a problem," Dora said.  "He's an angel."**

**Margaret gave the baby a kiss on the cheek.  "He's my little angel.  Aren't you Mommy's chubby little angel?"  Matt smiled and reached for her face.  She kissed his hands.**

**She had a small bowl of vanilla ice cream for the two of them to share.  Matt loved to eat it too and he would throw a fit if he didn't have any.  His father was the one that had started that.  Hawkeye would feed him food that he wasn't supposed to have and Matt was now in the habit of eating food.  **

**"I wish I could have met Hawkeye."**

**"You will," Margaret said.  "I'm sorry he's not here."**

**"Oh, don't worry about it," Dora said with a smile.  "Its not your fault.  He's got a mind of his own and so do you.  I know what its like to be married."**

**"How long were you married?"**

**"Forty years, two kids, and four grandkids."******

**"Ah," Margaret smiled.  "Do they all live around here?"**

**"No.  I was born and raised here but my husband was in the army.  My kids grew up all over the place and they've both settled other states.  Dan tells me you're an army brat too."**

**"Yes.  I was an army nurse for years too."**

**"Dan told me all about you.  And Hawkeye.  You sound like a very happy couple."**

**"We are.  I am so sorry about him.  He usually doesn't act this childish."**

**"Stop apologizing for him.  I'm sure I'll meet him one day."**

**"If I have anything to do with it, you'll meet him very soon."  The more Margaret got to know the lady the angrier she got at Hawkeye.  She thought he was acting very rude and wanted to get to the bottom of it.  She didn't want him and his father to be upset with each other.  **

**The sun was going down by the time that they left.  They said goodbye to Dora and then headed home.  The baby was ready to eat and go to bed and Danny was tired too.  He hadn't had a nap and all that swimming took a lot out of him.  When they got home Margaret headed strait upstairs with the two boys.  She sat in their room and fed the baby while Danny got ready for bed and then got into his bed.  They were both fast asleep by the time that Matt was done feeding so she gave them both a kiss on the head and left the room.**

**She thought Hawkeye would have come in to say goodnight to the boys, but she didn't see any sign of him yet.  She walked downstairs and saw Dan sitting in his chair reading the evening newspaper.  "Have you seen Hawkeye?"**

**"No, he's probably out avoiding me."**

**Margaret took a seat on the couch.  "I don't understand why he's so upset."**

**Dan looked up from his paper.  "His issues are not with me; they're with his mother.  You'll have to talk to him about it."**

**"How long do you think he'll be gone?"**

**"There's no telling, but I'll bet he's out by the cliff.  If you look out the kitchen window you should be able to see him.  The moon's pretty bright today."**

**"The boys are asleep, could you just listen for them incase?"**

**"Yeah.****  Go talk to your husband."**

**"Thanks."**

**Margaret walked into the kitchen and looked out the window and sure enough Dan was right.  Hawkeye was sitting way out there barely visible from the house.  Margaret sighed and walked outside.  It was quite the walk from the house to the edge of the cliff where Hawkeye was.  She didn't want to scar him so she called his name before she got to him.  All looked at her and then looked back out at the ocean.  She knew that he saw her.**

**Hawkeye had sensed when she was standing behind him.  "Have you ever just watched the ocean?"**

**"What?"**

**"Look at it.  Its beautiful and dangerous.  I guess it's like love."**

**Margaret sat down next to him and placed her hand on his leg.  "Are you okay?"**

**He still didn't look at her.  He looked straight ahead.  "How was dinner?"**

**"It was really nice.  You would like her, you know."**

**"What if I don't want to?"**

**"I guess that's up to you.  You want to tell me what's really bothering you?"**

**He turned and looked at her.  "Do you know how long my mother has been gone?"  She nodded.  "Over twenty five years.  In all that time there wasn't a day that went by that I wished her death was a dream, but its not.  Two years after she passed away my father started to date again, but he never introduced them to me.  We never talked about it.  Not once."**

**"Well honey, he's getting older now and he doesn't want to be alone forever."**

**"I know and I don't want him to be.  It's hard.  I don't want a mother.  I had the best and…"**

**"Hawkeye, she doesn't want to be your mother."  She put her arm around him.**

**"Do you ever hear me talk about her?"**

**"No, not too much.****  Why don't you?"**

**He looked into her eyes and she could see the dears in his eyes.  They were threatening to come pouring down.  "I was ten years old when I lost her.  Every time I think about her I'm that ten year old kid who lost his mother.  You know how it is at that age; your mother is your whole life.  Please don't let that happen to our kids."**

**"If its in my control, it won't happen.  I'm sure your father never forgets about her.  He's not trying to replace your mother."**

**"I know."**

**She wiped a fallen tear from his cheek.  "I know you miss your mother.  That will never change, and it won't for your father either.  No one will forget her."**

**"I know you're right.  I've done a lot of thinking and I even talked to my mother tonight.  I'm not crazy, but sometimes I talked to her and it makes me feel better."**

**She smiled.  "I know what you mean."**

**"When my dad told me that he wanted us to meet that woman, I didn't know what to do except get angry.  It was something I never had to deal with as a child."**

**"She's very nice if that makes you fell any better."**

**"My problems have nothing to do with her or my father.  They're between me and my mother.  I needed to deal with it myself.  Yeah, sure I was angry at my dad.  He waited until the last minute to tell me.  He didn't give me a chance to get used to the idea and now that woman…"**

**"Dora, that's her name."**

**"Dora, probably thinks I'm an ass."**

**Margaret smiled, "She didn't, but I did."**

**"I am an ass."**

**She chuckled.  "Sometimes you act that way, but in this case I think it was because you were confused not because you were rude."**

**"Dad mad at me?"******

**She shook her head no.  "I think he understood all along."**

**"Yeah, he usually does.  Tell me about her."**

**She held his hand.  "Are you sure?" He nodded.  "Okay.  She was married for forty years.  Her husband passed away four years ago.  He was a general in the army."**

**"Anyone we know?"**

**"No."**

**"Your father know him?"**

**Margaret thought for a second, "He might.  I'll ask him.  Anyway," she smiled.  "They had four children together and have seven grandchildren so far, and two on the way."**

**"What happened to her husband?"**

**"Diabetes."******

**"Oh.  Where is she from."**

**Margaret was taking all his questions as a sign of interest which was very good.  "She's from ****Maine** but she said she hadn't lived her since she was a girl.  She and her family always lived on bases around the world.  Once her husband retired they moved to ******Florida****, but after he passed away she wanted to come back to ****Maine****.  Her children live in the northeast and she wanted to be close to them and connect with her old friends."**

**"Oh."  She seemed normal to him and like a nice person.  "Does she have money?"**

**She smiled, "I don't know about that.  She owns her own house and supports herself."**

**"That's good."  At least she wasn't after his father for his money.**

**"Anything else?"******

**"No."  Hearing a little bit about her made him feel more at ease.  Dora had a life outside of his father.**

**She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  "You'll be okay.  She's not looking for anything from you except to meet you."**

**"Yeah, I know.  How serious are they?"**

**"I'd say pretty serious considering this is the first woman your father ever wanted you to meet in twenty five years."**

**He looked into her eyes and questioned carefully, "Marriage?"**

**"Maybe."******

**"Ugh," he groaned.  "The boys are not calling her grandma!"**

**"Okay."**

**"They have one and that's your mother.  I'll make sure they know all about their other grandmother, but they will not call Dora Grandma!"**

**Margaret smiled at him.  "I agree.  I'm with you on that, now calm down.  Are you ready to go back into the house?"**

**"Are they boys sleeping?"  She nodded.  "Is Dad there?"**

**"Of course.****  You didn't think I'd leave our boys alone."**

**"Let's take that walk on the beach.  We've been here two days and haven't been alone."**

**"Okay."  He stood up and grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.  He stepped off the cliff like he was going to walk down it.  "What the hell are you doing?"**

**"Going down to the beach," he said innocently.**

**"Not that way!"**

**He looked down and thought about it.  Since he was a kid he would climb up and down it.  It probably looked pretty strange to her.  He smiled, "We'll go down a smaller slope."**

**"Down the rocks?****  I'm wearing sandals."**

**"Stop being such a baby," he pulled her along and they walked back toward the house.  "You'll be fine.  I'll be right there to catch you if you fall."**

**"Fine."******

**They walked a little way hand in hand and then started to climb down.  Hawkeye went ahead of her and held her hand to help her the whole way.  She knew she could have done it alone, but it was a lot nicer to have him there ready to catch her.  When he got to the bottom he jumped off of the last boulder and opened his arms to her.  She smiled at him and fell easily into his arms.  He held her feet off the ground and kisser her.  When he put her down he sat on the boulder and started to take his shoes off.**

**"A walk on the beach is not complete unless you're barefooted."**

**She chucked; he was right.  She kicked off her shoes and placed them next to his on the rock.  Then she placed her right hand in his left as they walked along the waters edge.  She always loved holding his hand like that.  They were big and strong and made hers look so tiny.  At the same time his hands were soft and gentle.  She couldn't help but think how much he was like his hands.  He was strong and protective and made her and the boys feels safe, and he was also gentle and loving.  Holding his hand always made her feel loved and safe.**

**"What are you thinking?"**

**When she heard those words they brought her out her thoughts and back to the real world.  "Nothing," she smiled.**

**He smiled back at her, "I know you were thinking about something."**

**"Just how much I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**They walked quietly for a while enjoying each other's company.  Margaret had never walked on the beach with him and she just realized it.  They were in the infancy of their marriage and unless they were alone and away from the boys that was hard to remember.**

**Hawkeye started to walk away from the water's edge and to the sand dunes.  He sat down and pulled her down to sit on the sand between his legs.  She didn't put up a fight at all and rested her head against his chest.  He played with her hand gently and she let herself relax without a care in the world.  **

**Hawkeye broke the silence, "I love this place."**

**"Me too.****  The boys do too.  They both love the outdoors."**

**"I know they do.  I was the same way when I was kid."**

**She smiled.  "You still are.  You've been outside more than you have inside since we've been here."**

**"Do you want to live here?"**

**"What?"**

**"Do you want to move?"**

**She looked back at him, "Do you?"**

**"I asked you first," he said.**

**"So."******

**"So you answer me and then I'll answer you."**

**"Okay.  I want to do exactly what you want.  If you're happy with your job and our life in the city, then so am I.  If you want to stay there, so do I."**

**"That's not a fair answer," he whined.**

**"So what?"******

**He smiled at her.  "Okay.  I love my job, I love our place, and I love my life.  I love all of it except one thing."**

**"What's that?"**

**"I don't want our boys to grow up in the city.  I want them to be able to run around and get in all kinds of trouble like I did as a kid.  Not city trouble, because that's different.  I want them to be able to ride their bikes and play in the woods.  They can't do that where we live now."**

**"You're right, but that doesn't mean that living in the city is wrong, its just different."**

**"I know, but I don't want that for them."**

**"They're still very young, and they're fine and happy right where they are.  You and I need to be happy and as long as we're happy, so are the boys."**

**"What will make you happy?"**

**She smiled and looked back out at the ocean relaxing against him again.  "I want to go back to work this fall.  When we get home I want to start looking for a job, and look into preschool for Danny and a nursery for Matt."**

**"What do you want to do?"**

**"Nursing."******

**He rolled his eyes.  "I know that.  What kind of nursing do you want to do?"**

**"Well to be honest with you, full time had crossed my mind, but the more I think about it the less I want it."**

**"You said you didn't want that.  Why would you even think of it?"**

**"Don't worry, I'm not going to.  It had just crossed my mind.  I would have worked second shift so I could have been with the boys, but then I would have never seen you.  It wouldn't have worked for us.  I was thinking more along the lines of something in the mornings."**

**"How about OR?"**

**"No.  I'll look into things when we get home.  There are always positions for nurses."**

**"I like having my very own personal nurse at home."**

**"Well," she smiled.  "Your 'personal nurse' needs to get out of the house."**

**"I know."**

**"I know you know," she looked back at him.**

**He smiled and kissed her.  "I have a position in mind for my favorite nurse."  She smiled and turned in his arms and pushed him to the sand.  "Ah, you can read my mind."**

**"That's not what I was reading," he smiled seductively.  "No one can see us out here, can they?"**

**"Not a soul," he grinned as he rolled her onto her back.**

***&*&*&*&*&*&**

**Hawkeye woke up at ****5AM**** feeling like he was dying of thirst.  He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and made his way quietly down the stairs to the kitchen.  He saw his father standing there making a pot of coffee.  Dan spotted his son out of the corner of his eye.  "Morning."**

**"Morning," Hawkeye mumbled tiredly running his fingers through his hair.  **

**"You came in late last night.  I take it your wife found you."**

**Hawkeye reached in the cabinet for a glass.  "Yeah, she did.  Thanks for staying with the boys."**

**"Sure.  What are you doing up so early?"**

**"I came down to get some water."  He took a tray of ice cubes out of the refrigerator.**

**"We have water upstairs."**

**"But no glasses."****  He dropped some ice cubes in the glass.**

**"That would pose a problem."  Dan sat down at the table and waited for his coffee.  "Margaret and the boys still sleeping?"**

**"Yeah."******

**"Do you want a cup of coffee?"**

**"I want to go back to sleep, so I'll settle for this water."**

**"Suit yourself."**

**Hawkeye ran some water from the faucet into his cup.  "Where are you going this morning?"**

**"I was thinking about doing a little fishing.  You wanna go?"**

**"Where ya going?"******

**"Out to the river."******

**Hawkeye nodded.  He hadn't been fishing for over a year, and he missed it.  "I'll go.  We have to bring Danny though.  He'd be pissed if we went without him."**

**Dan smiled and nodded.  "Bring Matt and Margaret if you want."**

**"She hates fishing, and she won't let Matt out of her sight for that long.  I don't know how she's gonna go back to work."**

**Dan chuckled.  "I'm sure she'll manage."  He stood up and poured another cup of coffee and fixed it with cream and sugar.  "Take this and go wake my grandson up.  We'll leave as soon as you're ready."**

**"Thanks."**

**Hawkeye walked up the stairs and into his room.  He sat the coffee on the nightstand and sat on the bed for a moment.  He needed some time to wake up before he got dressed and got Danny up and moving.  He felt a pair of warm hands snake around his waist and a nice sweet kiss on his back.  "Where did you go?"**

**"For a drink.****  We're going fishing."**

**"I'm not."**

**He smiled and sat sideways so he could see her.  She laid her head back on the pillow and looked up at him.  "I know.  I meant us guys."**

**"Matt's not going either.  He's too little; he can't be outside all day like that."**

**"Calm down.  Matt is staying home with you today.  My father, Danny, and I are going out to the river."**

**"The keep a careful watch on Danny.****  He knows how to swim now and he'll jump in that water without a second thought."**

**Smiling, he said, "Look, I know how to take care of him and Matt if he were going.  There was a time that I was a single father and had to do everything on my own.  I can assure you that Danny will be safe."**

**"You're right, but I just have to make sure that he's safe.  That's my job as his mother whether I was there for the first two years of his life or not."**

**"Good.  We're both doing our jobs so we should have the best children in the world."  He gave her a kiss.  "I'm going to get Danny up.  You going back to sleep?"**

**"I'm going to try.  Would you toss me your shirt over there?"  He picked it up and handed her one of the tops to his pajamas.  He never wore them because he only like the bottoms, so Margaret would wear the tops as a nightgown most of the time.  It was easier to feed the baby in the mornings because it was a button up shirt rather than a pullover like most of hers were.  **

**Hawkeye walked into the room that both of the boys were sharing and sat down on the bed.  He shook his oldest son's shoulder, "Danny.  Wake up."  Danny opened his eyes sleepily.  "We're going fishing, buddy.  Get up."  Danny jumped out of bed at those words.  "Go pee and brush your teeth."**

**"Okay."**

**Hawkeye stood up and grabbed some clothes for Danny.  He looked into the crib and saw that Matt was awake.  "Uh oh, Mommy's not gonna get anymore sleep, is she?"  Matt kicked his hands and feet.  "How long have you been awake?  You didn't make any noise.  You must have found yourself very entertaining."  Matt started to get fussy so Hawkeye picked him up.  "I'll take you to your mother."  He walked back into the bedroom with Matt in his arms.  "Margaret," Hawkeye said lightly.  **

**"Mmm?"******

**"Somebody wants you."**

**"Not now," she groaned.**

**"Not me.  Matt."**

**She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.  Matt smiled at the sight of his mother and started to squeal happily.  "Morning baby.  Why aren't you sleeping?  You shouldn't be awake at this hour.  You should be sleeping."**

**"Doesn't look like that's going to happen," Hawkeye said.  He handed the baby to her.**

**"You need a new diaper.  Why didn't Daddy take care of that for you?"**

**Hawkeye took the baby back.  "I'll do that right now.  Then we have to leave."**

**"Thank you."  She closed her eyes again.**

**It was only five minutes later that Hawkeye and the two boys walked into the bedroom.  Danny jumped onto the bed and gave his mother a kiss.  "Bye Mommy."**

**"Bye honey.  Be good and listen to your father and grandfather."**

**"I will."**

**Hawkeye handed Matt over to her and gave her a kiss.  "What are you going to do today?"  He reached for a pair of old jeans that were on the floor and slipped into them.**

**"We'll find something."**

**"Okay.  The keys to the car are on the table and remember that you don't have lock the doors."**

**"Okay."**

**Hawkeye gave her another kiss once he had his shirt on.  "Let's go buddy," he said to Danny.**

**"Bye Mommy.  Bye Matty."**

**"Goodbye sweetie.  Have a good time.  I love you."**

**"Love you too," Danny called as he left the room.  Hawkeye smiled back at his wife and then he left.**

**Margaret laid in bed and fed Matt.  She burped him and he was back to sleep, so she settled him down next to her on the bed and she closed her eyes and went back to sleep with him.  She woke up around ****9AM**** to a very quiet house and jumped into the shower before Matt woke up.  She took a quick shower and when she went back into the room Matt was still asleep.  She started to get dressed and that's when the baby woke up.  He rolled onto his belly and looked around for her.  When he spotted his mother he smiled brightly showing her the few teeth that he had.**

**"Hi baby boy.  Did you sleep good on Mommy's bed? Its been a long time since we took a nap together."  Matt smiled brightly and hit his hands on the soft bedding.  "Its just you and me today little guy.  What do you think of that?  You finally get that one on one attention that you love so much.  Yes you do!"  He smiled and tried to talk back to her the entire time she was getting dressed.**

**She ran a brush through her hair quickly and then picked up her son.  "Oh, you're getting heavy!  That wet diaper probably has something to do with that.  Once you're dressed we'll get some breakfast and decide what we want to do today.  I have an idea, but you have to be in the right mood.  We could go into town and see what they have.  I'm sure we'll meet a lot of people who know us, but we don't know them.  Daddy and Grandpa like to talk a lot."**

**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(***

**Matt was sitting in his highchair sucking and chewing on some plastic toys while he watched his mother in the kitchen.  It had been a quiet day with just the two of them and he was very relaxed.  He was normally high strung, but for the most part he had been very relaxed and easy going.  He didn't have to fight for attention from his mother or share her with anyone.  After he woke up from his afternoon nap he had been content to play with his toys just so long as he could see his mother.  As soon as she would leave his site he would start screaming even if she just left the room for a second.  He wasn't used to being alone and he didn't like it at all.**

**Margaret was sitting at the kitchen table husking some corn when she heard the squeak of the screen door open.  Then she heard a pair of little bare feet running through the house.  "Mommy, guess what?!"  Danny said excitedly.**

**"What?"  She smiled.**

**"I got some fishes!"  He smiled.  "This many!"  He held up three fingers.**

**"Wow!  Did you have fun today?"**

**"Uh huh.****  I had lots of fun.  I played in the water too and catched a frog!"**

**She smiled at his excitement.  There wasn't anything more in the world that she liked to see.  "What else did you do?"**

**"I played in the dirt and throwed rocks.  But in the water like you told me to."**

**"You're such a good boy.  Where are Daddy and Grandpa?"**

**"Puttin' the stuff away."******

**"Ah.  Why don't you go take a bath?  You smell like a little fish."**

**"Well," he paused and smelled his arm.  "How 'bout I go in the pool?"**

**She thought about it with a smile on her face as he looked up at her hopefully with his eyes sparkling in anticipation of her answer.  She couldn't say no to him.  "Okay.  You tell Daddy to come in and watch Matt for me and you and I will go in the pool."**

**He took off out the backdoor and ran into his father at the bottom of the steps.  He told him what his mother said.  Hawkeye told Danny to go see his grandfather while he waited.  Hawkeye walked into the kitchen and tried to sneak up on his wife, but it didn't work.**

**"Don't you dare touch me," she warned.**

**"Hey, how did you know it was me?"  He stood next to her at the table.**

**She looked up at him.  "I can smell you.  Did you have fun today?"**

**"A blast," he leaned down to kiss her, but when he did that she moved out of the way and stood up.  "What's the matter?"**

**"You stink.  Go shower."**

**"Just a kiss," he smiled.**

**"No!"**

**"Please," he begged.  "I didn't let the fish touch my mouth."**

**She looked at for a moment, "Fine."  He kissed her lightly and then harder as he pulled her body up to his.  He started to rub up and down her getting his fishy clothes all over her.  She slapped him on the chest and pulled away.  "You're a jerk!"  He laughed.  "I'm serious!"**

**"I know you are."  She rolled her eyes.  "Maybe I'll jump in the pool."**

**"Good!  Your shorts are in the laundry room."**

**"Come swimming with me."**

**"No.  Take Danny.  He wants to go in anyway, and I told him I would take him."**

**"I want you to go too.  You smell like fish."**

**"Because of you!"******

**"Come on," he urged.  "You're already in your suit.  Let me get in mine and we'll go for a nice swim before dinner."**

**"Okay.  Let me finish this.  We'll meet you out there."**

**"We?"******

**"Matt and I."******

**He smiled and looked around and saw Matt sitting in his highchair.  "I didn't even see you over there, buddy.  Did you have fun today with Mommy?  You look like you did with that big smile on your face." **

** He started to pick his son up, but heard, "Don't touch him."**

**"What?"**

**"You're dirty and you smell."**

**Hawkeye looked at Matt, "Sorry.  Mommy said no."**

**"Pierce, just get out of here.  You're making the whole house smell."**

**"Fine."****  He gave her another kiss and then headed for the laundry room to chance.  Hawkeye walked out and Margaret sat back down at the table to finish what she had been doing.  She loved that man with all her heart, but sometimes he was such a pain in the ass.  **

**Dan walked into the kitchen not five minutes later.  Margaret looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.  "Hi, did you have a good time today?"**

**"Yeah, we did.  I talked to your husband today and we straightened some things out with Dora."**

**"Oh, well that's good.  How come you don't smell as strong of fish as Hawk does?"**

**"Because I know what I'm doing."**

**She smiled at him.  "Fish for dinner?"**

**"Yes.  I'm cooking.  You finish husking that corn and I'll take over from there."**

**"Wonderful!  Is Dora coming by tonight?"**

**"No, she has one of her grandchildren with her for the next couple of nights."**

**"Really?****  Have you met her family?"**

**"Most of them."******

**"Why doesn't she bring her grandchild along?"**

**He paused for a moment thinking about Hawkeye.  "I don't know."**

**"How old is the child?"**

**"Same age as Danny.****  He's staying with Dora while his parents are at the ****Cape**** for a few days.  They live over ****Portland****."**

**"Do you think Dora would like to come?"**

**"I know she would, but what do you think Hawk will do?  He's such a baby when it comes to this."**

**"He'll be fine," she smiled.  "What's her grandson's name?"**

**"Sam."**

**"Danny and Sam can keep each other company and Hawkeye and Dora can get to know each other."**

**Dan smiled at his daughter-in-law and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "I'll call her and tell her to come over."**

**Margaret smiled, "Good."**

**Dan look at her, puzzled.  "Why do you smell like fish?"**

**She rolled her eyes.  "Because your son is a pest, that's why.  I'll jump in the shower in a few minutes and then I'll help you dinner."**

**"Thanks honey."  She nodded and smiled.  "Hi buddy," he said to Matt on his way out of the room.**

**Margaret looked over at Matt and smiled at him.  "What is Daddy going to think of all of this when I tell him?  Maybe you and I should go out there now and let him know."  Margaret picked up the baby and the two of them headed outside.**

****************************************************************************

**Sorry it had to end there.  There's another part coming soon.  It was just getting too long to keep as one chapter.  Tell me what you think please.  **


	12. 12

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**After Margaret was through doing what she needed to, she picked Matt up out of the highchair and they walked outside.  By that time Hawkeye and Danny had been in the pool for ten minutes and were laughing and splashing around.  Danny spotted them and waved, but went back to jumping in and out of the water.  Hawkeye saw Danny wave and turned to look.  Margaret was standing at the edge of the pool with the baby in her arms.  Hawkeye swam over to them and placed his hands on her bare feet, smiling up at her.  **

**"You coming in?"**

**"No, change of plans.****  I'm going to help your father make dinner."**

**"Okay, but that's not for a while.  You have enough time to come in."**

**"No, I'm going to shower instead."  She sat down on the ledge and dangled her feet in the water.  "Take him," she said handing Matt over.  He was going crazy not being able to get in the water.**

**Hawkeye gathered the baby into his arms and placed him in the water up to his belly.  "Just jump in and you won't have to shower."**

**"No, I want to shower.  We're having company."**

**"Who?"******

**"It was my idea."**

**"Well, who is it?"**

**She paused for a moment and looked into his eyes.  "Dora, and she's bringing her grandson Sam.  Your father already met him; he's the same age as Danny."**

**Hawkeye narrowed his eyes, not sure if he should be hurt or angry or either one.  "Why did you invite her?"**

**"You need to meet her."**

**"But now?"******

**"What's wrong with now?  Tomorrow we're going to that Fourth of July celebration and the next day we're going out alone.  Then we leave the day after that.  We don't have another time, and this seems like the best way."**

**He sighed knowing she was right.  "What time?"**

**"An hour.****  You can jump in the shower after me.  Keep the baby with you so your father doesn't have to worry about him."**

**"Fine.****  We'll play for a little while."**

**"Okay.  Give me a kiss."  He reached up and kissed her.  "Cheer up, honey.  She's a nice woman and she's not here to be your mother or the boys' grandmother."**

**"I know."**

**"You'll like her."  She stood to her feet.  "Be careful with him.  He's just a baby."**

**Hawkeye rolled his eyes as she walked away.  "She must think I'm an idiot.  I know you're a baby; you're five months old."**

***&*&*&*&***

**Hawkeye stayed in the water with the two boys for about twenty more minutes.  When the baby started to turn into a prune he decided it was time to get out of the water.  When the three of them got into the house Dan was in the kitchen gutting and cleaning the fish.  Hawkeye had Matt in his arms wrapped in a towel and Danny ran to the living room and turned on the TV.  He had been busy all day long and Hawkeye told him to go to the living room and hopefully he would nap.  He didn't want Danny to be in a bad mood for dinner.**

**"You cooking on the grill?"  Hawkeye asked.**

**"Yeah.****  When I'm done with this."**

**"So," Hawkeye said to Matt.  "Where does your mother keep the clean diapers?"**

**"I think she did some laundry today.  I saw some clean things on top of the dryer."**

**"Ah, okay."  Hawkeye took Matt into the laundry room and was back into the kitchen in two minutes.  Matt was out of his wet clothes and into a clean diaper and a new t-shirt.  "We'll let your mother pick out your clothes for dinner."**

**"She should be out of the shower soon," Dan said.  "I'll keep an eye on the boys if you want to get a shower before dinner."**

**"You sure?"******

**"Yeah.****  Stick him in his highchair with some toys and he'll be fine."**

**"Great.  Thanks."  Hawkeye place Matt in the highchair and handed him some toys to play with and try to eat.  Matt had been more content than he had ever been while they were in ****Maine****.  **

**Hawkeye looked in on Danny and saw that he had dozed off just as expected and then he headed upstairs.  He heard the water running in the shower and smiled to himself.  After grabbing a towel out of the linen closest he slowly and quietly opened the door to the bathroom.  He dropped his shorts and placed the towel on the counter.  Margaret hadn't heard or seen him so he took advantage of that.  He snuck in the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**"Ahhh!"****  She screamed.  She turned in his arms and started to hit him.**

**He moved his hand to cover her mouth.  "Shhh, shhh.  It's me.  Calm down."**

**She looked at him and moved his hand away.  "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"**

**He smiled and kissed her.  "No, I'm trying to take a shower with you."**

**"Where are the boys?"**

**"Dad's keeping an eye on them for us."**

**"Oh," she smiled.  "Does he know you're in the shower with me?"**

**"No."**

**She pulled him closer to her under the running water.  "Are you sure?"**

**"Uh huh."******

**"That's nice."  He started to kiss her desperately and she gave in completely.  The hot water was running down and steam covered everything.  Hawkeye's hands roamed up and down her back as she ran her fingers through his hair.  Before she really knew what was happening she had her legs wrapped around him and her back was pressed against the tile of the shower wall.  She didn't fight any of it, and loved every second.**

**After they got cleaned up in the shower they went back to the bedroom to change.  Margaret made Hawkeye holler down the stairs to his father to make sure the boys were okay.  She didn't like leaving them with him only because the boys were her and Hawkeye's responsibility and she didn't think it was fair to leave them to Dan when they were in the same house.  She loved the fact that she could leave them with him for a few minutes, but she didn't want him to feel like they were taking advantage of him.**

**"What should I wear?"  Margaret asked as she looked through the closet.**

**"You look good in that," he smiled.  He was sitting on the bed watching her.**

**"A towel?****  You're crazy."**

**"What does it matter what you wear?  We're staying at home."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "You're such a man."**

**"Just throw on some shorts."**

**"Never mind.****  I found something."  She pulled out a pale yellow strapless sundress.  "What do you think?"**

**"Perfect."**

**"Good," she smiled.  "Now get off your ass and get dressed.  We still have to get the boys ready."**

**"Fine."****  He stood up and left his towel on the bed.  "What do you want me to wear?"**

**She pulled out a nice collared polo shirt.  "You can wear it with a nice pair of pants or khaki shorts.  Whatever you want."**

**"I'll pick the shorts to show off my nice legs.  You can't be the only one around here looking sexy."  She laughed at him.  "You know, I'm looking forward to meeting this woman now."**

**"Good."  She said as she started to get dressed.**

**"It'll be good for Dad.  At least he's not alone all the time."**

**"Hawkeye, I don't think he's ever really been alone all the time.  You just didn't know he was keeping company."**

**"Eww, Margaret, don't talk to me."**

**She laughed and walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  "Don't be such a baby, and put some clothes on."  He gave her a long slow kiss and then pulled away like nothing happened leaving her standing there with her mouth open wanting more.  She watched him as he pulled a pair of white boxers on and then walked away into the bathroom.  She shook herself out of her trance and finished dressing before heading to the bathroom herself.**

**Hawkeye was in there shaving.  Half of his face was lathered up and the other half was freshly shaven.  She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair looking at his chest and stomach through the mirror.  "What are you doing?"  Hawkeye smiled.**

**"What?"**

**"You're staring at my chest."**

**She looked into his eyes through the mirror and smiled.  "So?  I catch you staring at mine plenty of times and I don't say anything."**

**"Touché."****  He picked up his razor and finished shaving while she blow dried her hair.  Her hair was shoulder length now so it didn't take long to do and it was easier to wear it down even in the warm weather.  The only problem with wearing it down was that Matt was starting to pull hair and he loved hers.**

**As soon as Hawkeye was done shaving and brushing his teeth he went back to the bedroom and got dressed.  Margaret was still in the bathroom doing her hair and applying makeup when he walked downstairs.  He could hear Dan talking to the baby and knew that Matt was getting fussy.  It was getting close to dinner time and he wanted a bottled before his meal.  **

**When Margaret came downstairs she had clothes in her arms for both of the boys.  She knew that Danny wouldn't stay clean for long especially with another little boy around, but she wanted him to look presentable.  He was sleeping on the couch wrapped in his wet towel when she walked in.  He had slept long enough to be in a good mood, and that's all she was worried about.  She sat down on the couch with him and woke him up so that he would cooperate with her when it came to getting dressed.  She put him in a pair of jean shorts and a nice blue collared shirt like the one his father was wearing.  When he was done he laid on the couch and watched TV quietly while he woke up a little more.**

**She moved over to the play pen where Matt was just finishing his bottle.  She picked him up and burped him, and then dressed him in a red onesie and a pair of jean overall shorts.  He was a chubby little baby with very little blonde hair on his head and looked so cute in that outfit.  She would have dressed him in that everyday if she could have.  When he was dressed she placed him on the floor on his tummy in front of some toys.  He reached out and started to play not caring what his mother did.  **

**"You play for a little while and Mommy will go help with dinner."  He didn't care that she left the room without him because his big brother was in the room with him.  He wasn't alone, so he was fine.**

**When Margaret walked into the kitchen Dan was gone, and it was just Hawkeye.  "Hey baby," he smiled.**

**"Where's your father?"**

**"He's outside getting the food started."**

**"What do you need me to do?"**

**He gave her a sweet peck on the cheek.  "We have the fish and potatoes under control out there, so you can just…"**

**"Do everything else," she smiled.**

**"Please."**

**"Sure."  She didn't mind doing that because someone had to stay in the house with the boys, and she liked to see Hawkeye and Dan together.  They were very close and they didn't get to see each other as often as they used to.  She wanted her boys to be close to their father when they were grown men like Hawkeye was close to Dan.  The two boys adored their father and were off on the right track.**

**Fifteen minutes later Hawkeye and Dan were still outside sipping on their beers chatting and laughing.  Danny was in the kitchen with his mother talking up a storm.  He was wide awake now and back to his normal energetic self.    Matt didn't like being alone and threw a fit when his brother left him alone in the living room.  Now he was on his mother's hip slowing her down.  She had to do things one handed which prevented her from getting some things done.  **

**Danny followed his mother around the kitchen as she tried to get things together with Matt attached to her.  "Mommy, I'm hungry."  **

**She got some plates out of the cabinet and sat them on the counter.  "I know honey.  Dinner will be done soon."**

**"Can I have a snack?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you can't."****  Just then the doorbell rang.**

**"I get it," Danny yelled as he took off for the front door.  He loved opening the door at his grandfather's house.  At home he couldn't because the door was always locked and he couldn't reach the top two locks.  He never understood why it was like that because at his grandpa's house the door was never locked.**

**"Danny, wait a minute," Margaret called after him.**

**It was too late and he had opened the door.  "Hi honey," Dora said with a smile.**

**"Hi.  Who's that?"  He pointed to the blonde headed boy in front of him.**

**Margaret and Matt walked up to the door.  "Hi," she smiled.**

**"Hi honey."**

**"Come in.  Danny move out of the way."  She gently pushed him to the side to let their guests in.  "I'm so glad that you could come."**

**"Mommy," Danny tapped on her leg.  **

**"One minute, Danny.  I'm talking."**

**He looked at the little boy that seemed to be his age. Since his mother wasn't going to answer him he decided to find the answer to his question himself. "What's your name?"**

**"Sam," he said.**

**"I'm Danny.  Wanna go play?"**

**Sam looked up at his grandmother, "Can I?"**

**Margaret smiled at Dora.  "Danny is not shy at all.   He's like his father.  If you would like," she said to the two little boys.  "You two can go play outside."**

**"Okay," Danny said.  **

**"Sam, I would like you to meet Mrs. Pierce.  Margaret, this is my youngest grandson, Sam."**

**"Hi sweetie," Margaret smiled.**

**"Hi."**

**"Mommy, can we go now?"  Danny said impatiently.**

**"Go say hello to Dr. Pierce," Dora said to her grandson.**

**"Where is he?"**

**"Danny can show him."**

**Danny looked up at his mother with confusion.  "Who's Dr. Pierce?"**

**Margaret smiled.  "That's Daddy.  Oh, and Grandpa."**

**"Okay."  Danny and Sam took off running for the back door.  **

**"I'm glad you came," Margaret motioned for Dora to follow her to the kitchen.**

**"I know how much Dan wanted me to meet his son.  I've heard so much about him.  Where are they?"**

**"They're outside."  She pointed out the window in the kitchen.  "They're supposed to be cooking, but they picked the easy job."**

**Dora peered out the window looking at Hawkeye.  "He's a good looking man.  Danny does look just like him."**

**"I know."**

**Dora moved away from the glass.  "Can I help with anything?"**

**"You could take Matt for me.  That would be the biggest help."  Dora took the chubby baby into her arms gladly.  "Thank you."**

**"No problem.  I just love holding this little guy."  Margaret smiled and started moving around the kitchen doing things as fast as she could while talking to Dora.  She really did like the woman and she could tell how happy she made Dan.  She was a little nervous about introducing her to Hawkeye only because she didn't know how he would take seeing his father interact with Dora.  **

**Ten minutes later everything was set inside and they were just waiting for the corn on the cob to get done.  Dora was anxious to go meet Hawkeye, so she, Margaret, and the baby went outside.  Hawkeye spotted them and watched carefully as they made their way over to him.  Dora looked harmless, but at the sight of her he couldn't help but miss his mother more than normal.  He felt that old void open wider.**

**He didn't allow himself to fall apart; instead he pasted a smile on his face and stood up politely.  "Hi," he extended his hand.**

**"Hi Hawkeye.****  It's nice to finally meet you."**

**"You too.****  I'm sorry about yesterday."**

**"Oh, honey, don't worry about it."**

**He motioned for her to sit down, and then sat back down.  "No, no.  I shouldn't have been so rude; it was just a little bit of a shock to me."**

**She waved her hand to dismiss what he said.  "I understand.  I didn't think you'd be a complete jerk to have a father like Dan, and a nice little family.  I don't know your wife very well, but I don't think she'd be with someone that acted so silly all the time."**

**"Believe me; I've heard it from her.  She keeps me in line."**

**"She needs too," Dan added with a teasing smile.  He reached for Matt and Margaret handed him over before taking a seat next to Hawkeye.**

**"Did the two boys come over?"  Margaret asked.**

**"Yes," Hawkeye said.  "They became fast friends," he nodded to where the boys were playing by the tire swing.  "They tried to get us to let them in the pool."**

**"I don't mind if its after dinner," Margaret said looking at Dora.  "Do you?"**

**"No, it's fine with me.  Sam brought his swim trunks just incase."**

**"Good."**

**"Margaret," Dan said.  "How long until the corn is done?  Everything else is finished."**

**"Oh, it might be done."  She stood up, "I'll get everything."**

**"Let me help," Dora volunteered.**

**"I'll get it," Hawkeye said.**

**"No," Dan stood up.  He passed Matt over to his son.  "Margaret and I will go.  You two stay here and get to know each other a little bit.  Be nice, Son."**

**Hawkeye rolled his eyes as he accepted his son.  "Tell Grandpa he's crazy.  Daddy is the nicest man in the world."**

**"Oh brother," Margaret groaned.**

**Margaret and Dan walked inside and talked a little bit while they got things together to take outside.  They spied a little on Dora and Hawkeye while they were in there.  They couldn't make out any words and both found themselves wishing they knew how to read lips, but they looks on their faces was a good sign.  They were laughing some and seemed to be getting along just fine.  Hawkeye was very easy to get along with anyway, and so was Dora.  The only thing that would have prevented them from getting along would have been if Hawkeye's feelings got in the way.**

**Throughout dinner Hawkeye kept talking and laughing like he normally did.  He was very mature and put on a nice front for Dora.  Inside he was torn, but no one needed to know that.  He needed to act like an adult, and he did.  He took a little break from everything after dinner and went swimming with the boys.  For some reason being around Dora made him want to run away from it all.  Having someone there where his mother was supposed to be was odd and it hurt.  It was something that he would have to get used to for his father's sake.**

**Dora and Sam left around eight thirty that night and headed home.  The sun was going down and it was getting to be time for the kids to get to bed.  Matt was getting very fussy and he was ready to eat and go down for the night.  He would get breastfed at night and first thing in the morning.  Margaret was weaning him off of the breast for when she went back to work.  It would be better for everyone.  **

**She and Hawkeye took the two boys upstairs and got them ready for bed.  Margaret sat down in the chair in the boys' bedroom and fed the baby after he was in his pajamas.  Hawkeye took care of Danny and had him take a quick shower and brush his teeth before bed.  He had had a busy day and was one very sleepy toddler.  By the time that he was tucked in bed Margaret had finished feeding Matt and had him in the crib tucked in safely and warmly.  She sat down on one side of Danny's bed while Hawkeye sat on the other.  **

**Hawkeye leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  "Did you have a good day today, buddy?"**

**"Yeah."******

**"How did you like Sam?"**

**"He's fun."**

**Margaret smiled at him.  "I'm glad you had such a good day, honey."**

**He looked into her eyes curiously, "Mommy?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Is Miss Dora my grammie?"**

**Margaret looked over at Hawkeye who looked like he was about to cry.  "No, honey.  She's not.  Why would you think that?"**

**"Cause Sam calls her that, and Grandpa told me she's a grammie."**

**"She is a grammie, but she's not yours."**

**"Oh.  Where is my grammie?"**

**"Grammie is at home."**

**"No," he shook his head.  "Not your grammie, Daddy's grammie."**

**Margaret looked at Hawkeye to see if he wanted to answer that, but he shook his head no with wide eyes.  "Well, when Daddy was a little boy, she got very sick and she died.  That means she's in heaven watching out for you."**

**"How?"******

**"She's…well…"  Margaret tried to find the words, but they wouldn't come.**

**"She's our angel," Hawkeye said remembering what his father had told him long ago.  "She watches out for us."**

**"Oh.  Can I see her?"**

**Hawkeye stayed silent and let Margaret handle that.  "No, honey.  Angles are in heaven and we can't see them.  They can only see us."**

**"Oh.  Does she love me like my otter grammie does?"**

**Margaret smiled and nodded.  "Of course she does."**

**"What her name is?"**

**Hawkeye smiled.  "Sophia."**

**"Okay.  Can I call her Angel Grammie?"**

**"Sure," Hawkeye said.**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret smiled.  "Anymore questions baby?"**

**"No."**

**She bent down and gave him a kiss.  "I love you sweetie.  Goodnight."**

**"Love you."**

**Hawkeye and Margaret both stood up together.  "Goodnight, buddy.  Love you."**

**"Love you too Daddy."**

**Margaret grabbed her husbands hand and they walked out of the room together.  She pulled him into their bedroom and gave him a hug.  She saw how hard it was for him to talk about his mother.  It was the first time that Danny had ever been curious as to why he didn't have a grandmother other than Margaret's mother.  Margaret felt him relax and then he pulled away wiping a fallen tear.**

**"You did good tonight, baby," she said.**

**He sat down on the bed with his shoulders slumped.  "No I didn't."**

**She sighed seeing how defeated he looked.  "Hawkeye, you did fine.  You were pleasant company and then you answered some of Danny's questions."**

**"No," he shook his head.  "That's not what I mean."**

**She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his leg gently.  "What do you mean?  You can tell me."**

**"Ah, would you go outside with me?"**

**"Huh?"  She thought he was ready to talk to her.**

**"Please?  We can ask my father to listen out for the boys."**

**She smiled sweetly, "Okay."  She leaned over and gave him a tender kiss.  "I love you."**

**"I'll ask him."**

**"Do you mind if I change?  **

**"Sure.  I'll be on the back porch."**

**Margaret nodded and watched him get up and walk out the door.  She felt so bad for him.  He needed to talk and get some things out.  He had never really talked about his mother and she knew that it was because he had buried those feelings deep inside.  It broke her heart to see him looking like a lost little boy**

**She got up and shut the door and then grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and one of his oversized pajama tops and put them on quickly.  She looked in on the two boys and then headed downstairs.  She saw Dan in the living room sitting on the couch reading the evening newspaper.  She smiled at him and told him thanks for agreeing to listen out for the boys.  Then she went out back.**

**Hawkeye was sitting on the porch swing looking out to the ocean in the distance through the moonlight.  She sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg.  "Peaceful, isn't it?" **

**"I know.  My mother loved the ocean.  She was the one that made my dad buy this land."**

**"Did they own it when you were born?"**

**"Yes.  I've lived in this house all my life.  Grew up in the same bedroom that the boys are in right now."**

**"Wow.  I wish I could say that."**

**He looked at her and smiled sadly.  That was a weak spot for her and he knew it.  He had always known it.  "You saw the world."**

**"I did, but if I had to chose one of those for our boys, I'd want them to know what home and family are."**

**"Me too.****  I had a pretty good childhood…mostly."**

**"I can see that."**

**"It would have been perfect had my mother not died."**

**She wrapped an arm around him.  "I know.  What happened?"**

**"Well," he started.  "At the time I wasn't sure because my father never told me.  I just thought that my mom was sick and that she would get better, but she never did.  Later I found out that she had cancer."**

**"Where?"******

**"Started out as breast cancer, but then it spread quickly all over her body.  Of course you and I both know that there isn't anything anyone can do for cancer."**

**"Maybe one day they will."**

**"I pray for it everyday.  I had thought about going into that field in medical school, but I couldn't do it.  It was too hard for m and I couldn't handle it."**

**"You were meant to be a surgeon just like your father was meant to be a family physician."**

**"I know."**

**"Maybe one of our kids will be the ones to go into that field.  You never know."**

**"Maybe.****  Just don't leave the boys like my mother left me."**

**"Honey, I'm sure she didn't mean to leave you, just like I wouln't want to leave my boys.  But it isn't always in out control."**

**"You know what pisses me off?"**

**"What?"**

**"They didn't tell me she was dying until a week before she passed away.  Why didn't they tell me?"  **

**He looked at her for a moment and then spoke.  "Why did my mother have to die of cancer like that?  She was fine and then it seemed like one day she got sick and never got better.  Why didn't they tell me?  I never knew until a few days before she died.  I was ten, Margaret!  I never got to say goodbye!"**

**She wasn't sure how to answer that or even if she should.  He was looking for answers to questions he had always kept to himself.  "I'm sure the fact that it was 25 years ago had a lot to do with it."**

**"No," he shook his head.  "Don't give me that old reason: 'Those were different times.'  That doesn't cut it.  That's what my father always said to me.  I let him get away with it because I didn't want to open old wounds."**

**"Okay."  She thought of another way to explain it.  "We have two boys and you're a father now.  How would you be able to tell them that their mother has cancer and is going to die?"**

**A tear dropped down his cheek thinking about that.  "I don't think I could ever do it."**

**"Maybe they didn't know how to either."**

**More tears fell down his face.  "Margaret, I miss her so much.  It hurts to think about her sometimes.  When Danny asked about her I didn't know what to do."**

**She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back comfortingly like she did to their children when they were upset.  "You know something?"  She asked when he pulled back to compose himself.  "We're a team, honey.  If there's something you can't do, I can do it.  If you can't tell Danny about his grandmother, then I will."**

**"I didn't think Danny would ask so soon.  And it was the way he asked that caught me off guard."**

**"I could tell.  Maybe now you'll have to deal with it a little more.  Danny loves to ask questions and now that he's figured out he's missing a grandmother he'll be asking a lot more."**

**"I know.  Today was a little much for me.  I wasn't expecting Danny to ask questions tonight.  I didn't see it coming."**

**"Look at it this way; now Danny knows that Dora isn't his grandmother and now that he knows so will Matt.  Danny will teach him just be example and telling him."**

**Hawkeye smiled.  "I love having two kids."**

**"Me too."******

**"We should have another one."**

**"Wow," she smiled.  "Two months ago you were ready to get a vasectomy because you didn't want anymore."**

**"Yeah, but look at them now."**

**"Well, they're both at a good age right now.  How would you like another colicky newborn around?"**

**"There is no way in hell that I want to do that again!"**

**She laughed at him.  "We have to take that chance if we have another one."**

**"You know, one second thought the two boys we have seem good to me."**

**"You feeling better?"**

**"Yeah.****  I have the greatest wife in the world who knows just what to say."  He leaned over an gave her a soft kiss.  "My boys have the best mother in the world too.  That's why I would like to think about having another one.  I could just see three little boys playing out in the dirt."**

**"Maybe a girl," she smiled.**

**"Maybe not."******

**She hit his stomach.  "Why not?  What do you have against girls?"**

**"Nothing.****  I married one didn't I?"**

**"So why don't you want one?"  She asked curiously.  He had made plenty of comments about not wanting to have a baby girl, but he never really said why.**

**"I just think its senseless to think about it because Pierces always have boys."**

**"Well, we're not having another one for a while anyway.  I'm going back to work and I like being thin again."**

**He wrapped his arm around her, "I like you thin again too.  You're one sexy Mommy."  She smiled up at him.  "I have an idea."**

**"No!  You're father is in the house awake."**

**"Not that!  How about the two of us go for a nice relaxing swim?  I can get rid of some of this tension."**

**It didn't take much convincing her.  "Alright.  I haven't been swimming without the boys for a long time."**

**"I don't know what it is with those two.  Everywhere we go, there they are."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "They're our kids.  They're supposed to be with us."**

**"Not tonight.  Lets go get changed."**

**He pulled her up and they walked into the house.  Hawkeye walked into the living room to talk to his father, but saw that he wasn't there.  He knocked on his bedroom door and saw that he was in bed reading a book.  He asked him to keep and ear open for the boys and Dan didn't have a problem with that.  **

**Margaret was standing in the kitchen in a bathrobe and bare feet when Hawkeye walked in.  He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed a clean pair of swim trunks off the dryer.  Margaret watched him without him knowing as he undressed in the laundry room and slipping into a pair of trunks.  He had really started to take care of himself and his body and she loved it.  His arms were still thin in comparison to a lot of other men, but they were strong.  She could see the veins and the muscle bulging out, and he had a new washboard stomach.**

**"Ready, baby?"  Hawkeye said before he turned around.**

**"Ah…yeah."******

**He grabbed two towels and then opened the back door for her.  When they got to the pool he put the towels down on the table, and then dove in.  Margaret still had her robe around her when he came up for air.  "Come on in."**

**She tossed the robe to the side and sat down on the  edge of the pool putting her legs in.  "Oh, that's cold."**

**"Don't be a baby," he said swimming over to her.**

**"It's cold!"**

**Hawkeye stood up between her legs and kissed her pressing his wet body to hers.  "Come in.  You get used to it."**

**"I don't know, Hawk.  This is really cold."  He gave her an evil grin complete with sparkling eyes.  "Whatever you're thinking, don't you dare!"  He laughed and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in.  "Hawk!"  She slapped him.  "You jerk!  What's the matter with you?!"**

**"Stop being a baby.  You're fine."  She glared at him and headed for the stairs.  "Where are you going?"**

**"I'm getting out!"**

**He rolled his eyes when her back was turned to him.  "I'm sorry," he swam over to her.  "I didn't mean to make you mad.  Stay in here with me and I'll keep you warm."**

**"Get away from me."**

**He stood up in front of her to stop her from moving anymore.  "Margaret, don't be mad.  I didn't do it to make you mad."**

**She sighed.  "What do you want?"**

**"Stay in.  I promise I'll make you warm."  He wrapped his arms around her and at first she was very tense, but then she put her arms around him and hugged him back.  "How often do we get to be alone at night?"**

**"Not much after we get back home to ****Boston****."**

**"Exactly."****  He pulled out of the hug and grabbed her hand and started to walk back toward the deep end.  She pulled back when the water reached her waist.  "Just dive in.  You're gonna torture yourself."**

**"You're right."  She let go of his hand and dove in swimming across the pool.  Hawkeye followed her and when he came up she wrapped her arms and legs around him.  "This is better."**

**He shook his head letting the water from his hair fly all over the place.  His arms were wrapped around the bottom of her back and he leaned in to kiss her softly.  "How would you like to be a little daring?"**

**"I don't know.  What did you have in mind?"**

**"Skinny dipping."******

**"No," she smiled.  "You're crazy!"**

**"Why?  We're the only ones out here."**

**"Yes, but the lights are on and if your father looks out the window he'll see us."  She ground her hips into him just to tease him.  "You'll have to suffer with your clothes on."**

**"I'll keep mine, and you can take yours off.  Doesn't that sound better?"**

**"NO!"  She said with a smile.  "No sex in the water."**

**He gave up on that and started to kiss her passionately.  When he sensed that she was losing her composure he moved to her neck to keep her from gaining her senses.  After a few minutes of making out he pulled the string behind her neck that kept her top on.  She didn't realize what he was doing so she didn't do anything to stop him, and that's just what he was counting on.  He knew how to get to her and took advantage of that when he could.  He had figured it out long ago and was now using it.**

**Margaret didn't come back to reality until she felt Hawkeye's hands moving down her bottoms.  She pulled away from him, "Mmm, no.  Stop," she breathed.**

**He pulled her against him.  "Yes."**

**She moved back away from him and swam out of his reach.  She looked down and noticed that her top was down floating in the water.  She quickly reached out and grabbed it putting it back on.  "We can't do this here."**

**"I know where.  Follow me."**

**"No, Hawkeye, we can't."**

**"Come with me," he said as he jumped out of the water.  Margaret climbed the stairs and grabbed his hand.  He pulled her along and over to the pool house.  He shut the door behind them and pinned her against the wall ravishing her with kisses and roaming hands.  **

**She couldn't resist anymore and gave in completely.  "Oh, Hawk, ahhh."**

**"I know."  He started to strip her of the little clothing that she was wearing.  **

**"Be fast," she moaned.**

**"Only if we can be rough," he said as he kissed down her body and pulled the two of them to the floor.**

**"Oh, yes," she hissed as he got on top of her.**

**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(***

**The annual Crabapple Cove Fourth of July Festival ran most of the day in town.  People had food stands set up, game booths, balloons, crafts stands, local business had stands set up.  It was like a small fair that was held for one full day each year where everyone in town got together and socialized.  Parents didn't have to worry about their children because everyone looked out for everyone else.  **

**Margaret had never seen anything like it in her life and Hawkeye was looking forward to showing it to her.  The year before they hadn't gone because they were on their honeymoon.   He knew that she would love it because she loved almost everything about small town life.  The more thought he gave to that the more he came to think that the reason she liked it so much was because of the boys.  They were all happy in ****Boston****, but he had to start to put some serious thought into moving out of the city.  Hawkeye didn't want his boys to grow up in the city and Danny was getting older.  Maybe they would stay in the **Boston****** area and move to a suburb, or maybe they would go to **Maine******.  That was something that Hawkeye was going to have to start thinking about.**

**From the minute Danny woke up from his nap that afternoon he began pestering his mother about going into town.  Dan and Hawkeye had been telling him how much fun it was earlier that day and when he got up from his nap they could go.**

**"Mommy, it's time to go."  He said following his mother around the kitchen.  She was cleaning things up.**

**"We can't leave right now, baby.  Your brother is still sleeping."**

**"I will go wake him up."**

**Margaret caught him before he left the room.  "No.  He needs to finish his nap."**

**"But Mommy,, its time to go," he whined.**

**"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait."**

**"No!"**

**"Daniel Sherman Pierce," she said in a warning tone.  He looked at her with his jaw clenched and anger written all over his face.  He was about to talk back, but thought better of it.  He had tried to fight with her before and lost each and every time.  Instead of doing it again he stomped off and went out the back door.  He was now free to go in and out of the house because there was a fence up around the pool that he couldn't get into.  Margaret looked out the window to see where he was going.  He had walked over to the shed where his father and grandfather were cleaning it out.**

**Danny sat down on a stump that was near the door to the shed.  A minute later Hawkeye walked out of the shed and saw Danny sitting there with his head down and his arms crossed.  "Hey buddy, what's the matter?  Did Mommy yell at you?"  He didn't say anything so Hawkeye knelt down in front of him.  "What's wrong?"**

**"Mommy said we can't go," he pouted.**

**"Is your brother still sleeping?"  Danny nodded.  "That's why.  We have to wait for him to wake up."**

**"You said when I wake up.  I awake now."**

**"Sorry buddy.  Mommy's right.  You have to wait."**

**"But I don't wanna!"**

**"Stop whining.  We'll go, but you have to wait."  Hawkeye stood up and rustled Danny's black hair.  "Dad, you want a drink?"**

**"Yeah," Dan yelled.  "Get me a glass of lemonade if we have some."**

**"Okay.  Danny's out here."**

**"Oh, good.****  Danny come here and help your old grandpa."**

**Hawkeye walked back toward the house and Danny did as his grandfather asked.  Hawkeye walked in the side door and through the laundry room and into the kitchen where Margaret was making some lemonade.  "Hi," she smiled over at him.**

**"Hi.  Perfect timing."**

**"Huh?"**

**He have her a kiss on the cheek.  "Dad and I are dying of thirst out there."**

**"How's Danny?  Is he still pouting?"**

**"He'll get over it.  Dad recruited him for helping."  **

**"Good." **

**"I hate when he whines."**

**Margaret smiled at him.  "He's just a little boy.  You and your father got him so excited about going into town today."**

**"I know, but I still don't like it.  He's part of a family and he has to realize that.  We can't just do things because he's ready."**

**"You're right.  He'll learn."  She gave him a kiss as she walked by to get some ice out of the freezer.  "I don't know how much Matt's going to like being out for that many hours though."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, he likes to get down and play.  He won't be able to do that, will he?"**

**"Sure he will.  We'll bring a blanket and he can roll around while we eat.  He'll love it."**

**"Maybe you're right."  She handed him three glasses of lemonade.  "Take these out there."**

**Just then Dan and Danny walked into the house.  Danny had a smile on his face and ran in and took a glass of lemonade from his father.  Hawkeye handed another glass to his father.  "What did you do to him?"**

**"Well," Dan smiled.  "We came up with a new plan.  Danny and I are going into town in a few minutes and you, Son, can finish cleaning the shed on your own.  When you're done and Matt's ready, you can meet us there.  Is that okay, Margaret?"**

**"Well…yeah, I guess so.  You're not doing it because he conned you into it, are you?"**

**"No.  I like to get there around this time.  Dora and Sam will be there too and we'll meet up with them."**

**"Its okay with me, is it okay with you Hawk?"**

**"Sure.  Come with my buddy, and I'll get you some clean clothes."**

**When Danny and Hawkeye left the room Margaret looked over at her father-in-law.  "You're going to spoil him."**

**"That's my job honey," he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.  "Let me jump in the shower quickly.  I'll be ready in ten minutes; make sure my grandson is ready to go then too."**

**"I will."**

**Five minutes later Hawkeye and Danny were back.  "Where are his sneakers?"**

**"By the front door."******

**"Danny, go get your shoes on."**

**"Okay."**

**Margaret looked at her husband, "What time should we go into town?"**

**"I don't know.  I was thinking about it and you might be right about the baby.  Maybe we should wait a little while after he wakes up so he'll be in a good mood."**

**"We have to be back by ****eight thirty****."**

**"What about the fireworks?"**

**"We have a five month old.  He can't stay up that late and I don't want him to be scared of the noise like his mother."**

**"So we don't get to see the fireworks?"**

**"Sorry.  I thought you knew that."**

**"I guess I didn't think of it," he said trying to hold back his disappointment.**

**"You can stay with Danny, but Matt's too little.  He needs to be in bed and I don't really like fireworks anyway."**

**"What?!****  You must be kidding."**

**"No.  I never have liked them.  I really don't mind staying home with the baby."**

**"Oh, but honey it would be so romantic."**

**"Hmm," she thought.  "We have a little boy that's almost four that will be running around, and a five month old that will be screaming.  I don't see how that can be romantic."**

**"You're right, but I don't want to stay without you."**

**"Sorry, maybe next year."**

**"Fine.****  I guess I'll live."**

**She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  "We'll be together today."**

**"Yeah, but we'll have the kids."**

**"They'd have been with us tonight too."**

**"Yeah, but that's different."**

**Margaret looked over at Danny who had walked into the kitchen with his shoes on, but untied.  "Mommy, will you help me?"**

**"Sure."  She placed him on the countertop and started to tie his shoes.  "I think we need to start teaching you how to tie your own shoes."**

**"Yeah!"****  He said enthusiastically.**

**"There you, hon.****  All done."**

**"Thank you."  He gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

**"You're welcome," she smiled.  He was such a good hearted little boy and showed his love with affection like his father did.**

**"Oh, good."****  Dan said.  "You're ready."**

**"Yep!****  Time to go?"**

**"Sure is."**

**Margaret put him down on his feet.  "Behave yourself."**

**"I will.  Bye," he waved as he ran out of the room.**

**"Bye," his parents called to him.**

**When the door shut Hawkeye looked at his wife and grinned.  "Let's have some fun!"**

**She smiled slightly.  "I'm going to do some laundry and I believe that you have to finish cleaning that shed before we can do anything."**

**"Oh, damn!"**

**"Ha ha," she teased.**

**He drank the rest of his lemonade.  "If you need me you know where to find me."**

**"Okay."  There really wasn't any laundry for her to do, but she didn't want him to think that just because she didn't have anything to do he didn't have to do anything either.  She had at least thirty minutes before Matt woke up and wanted to sit on the couch and read a magazine.  She couldn't remember the last time she did that.  Their vacation had been relaxing, but busy.  She hadn't had a moment to herself without Hawkeye or one of the boys hanging off of her.  It was nice to be loved so much by them, but sometimes it could be a little suffocating.  **

**Matt slept a little later than normal and Margaret let him.  It would be nice for him to stay up later tonight so they could all stay out a little longer.  She wasn't planning on being out too long, but it would it wouldn't hurt for Matt to be up a little later.  Margaret got to hang out and relax a little longer.  When Hawkeye came back in he was all sweaty so she sent him up to the shower.  They never left the house until after ****5PM**** that evening.**

**When they got into town they had to park the car at Dan's office.  They took the baby's carriage out of the trunk and got him all set up and comfortable before they went a foot.  If he wasn't completely satisfied he would let his mother know and then would only want to be held.  As long as he was sitting up somewhat and could look around at the people and the things that were going on around him he was fine.**

**Margaret stuck close to her husband all evening.  People would come up and talk to her like they knew her and she had no idea who they were.  With Hawkeye there they would talk to him and focus more on him than they would her.  People wanted to hold Matt, but if he didn't know a person he didn't want to be held by them and all he would do is look at his mother and cry yearning to be in her arms.  Margaret had to admit to herself that she liked that because with Matt being her first baby she was a little overprotective when it came to him and other people holding him.  They were all wonderful people, but they were mostly strangers.**

**They met up with Dan, Dora, Danny, and Sam at dinner time.  They set up a blanket on a grassy hill and had some dinner together.  After that they all walked around together looking at different things and letting the two toddler boys run around.  Matt was fine as long as he was with his mother.  Being in the crowd made him a little uncomfortable.**

**As it got closer to eight Margaret started to put it in Hawkeye's head that it was time to start heading home.  He didn't seem to pay attention and that was only because he didn't want to go.  Finally when it passed eight and the baby was getting fussy Margaret had had enough.  It was time to go.  On the ride back to Dan's house she could tell that he wanted to go back into town.  She didn't mind and told him to go back if he wanted.  Danny was with his grandfather and Dora having fun, so all that they had was the baby with them.  It didn't take much convincing on Margaret's part to get Hawkeye to go back into town after he dropped her off.  Sometimes it was easier to put the baby to bed when he wasn't around.  It allowed her time to be with Matt alone.  Feeding him at night was something she loved to do.  It was just the two of them and no one else.  **

**By the time that the baby was done eating he was fast asleep like he always was.  She laid him in his crib and went to her bedroom where she changed into a nightshirt for bed.  Her only plans were to relax and then go to sleep.  She went downstairs and made herself a cup of tea and sat in the living room watching a little bit of TV.  She had found an old movie on TV that she hadn't seen in years, so she cuddled up with a blanket and watched.**

**About a half an hour later Margaret saw lights headed up the driveway.  As far as she knew all of the Cove was in town except her and Matt.  She stood up and opened the front door and saw that it was Hawkeye's car.  Maybe he forgot something or something happened to Danny, but that didn't make sense because he would have called.**

**"What are you doing here?"  She asked when he got out of his car.**

**He walked up to the porch and gave her a kiss.  "It wasn't any fun without you.  I'd rather be here doing nothing with you than being in the middle of the biggest party of the year."  She smiled and they headed back into the house. "So, what are you doing?"**

**"Nothing really.****  I was watching a movie, but the signal's bad now."**

**"Ah.  Nice pajamas," he smiled at her shirt.  It was a very short one.**

**"Thanks."**

**"So, what do you want to do?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Well…why don't you get us a couple of glasses of wine and I'll meet you upstairs?"**

**"Okay.  Check on the baby for me."**

**"Sure."  He gave her a kiss and slapped her ass.  "I love you."**

**"I love you too."  She thought it was very odd that he came home because she knew how much he loved to be in town.  She hoped it wasn't because she made him feel guilty, because if that happened she didn't mean for it to happen.**

**Margaret walked upstairs carrying two glasses of red wine and went into the bedroom.  She didn't see any lights on, but she saw candles flickering.  "Hawk, where are you?"**

**"Out here."**

**She followed his voice to the balcony and saw him laying on a blanket out there in just a pair of shorts looking up at the stars.  She smiled at him and knelt down next to him.  "What are you doing?"**

**"Looking up at the sky."****  He grabbed his glass and took a sip before setting it to the side.  "Have you ever done that?"**

**"When I was a kid."**

**He patted the spot next to him.  "Lay down next to me."  He grabbed her glass and made some room for her.  She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.  "All settled?"**

**"Yeah."******

**"Not a cloud in the sky tonight.  I love it when its like this."**

**"Better than fireworks?"******

**He smiled.  "Yes.  Fireworks can't be all that great if you're scared of them."**

**"I never said I was scared of them."  She said in her Major Houlihan tone.**

**"I know you're scared of loud noises like that.  So why wouldn't you be afraid of that?"**

**She smiled up at him.  "You're right.  They do make me jump, just like a storm.  I know there's nothing to be afraid of, but that doesn't seem to matter."**

**"That's okay."  He stroked her cheek.  "Can I let you in on a little secret?"  She nodded yes looking into his eyes.  "I like it when it thunders.  You always stick close to me at night."**

**She smiled, "You make me feel safe.  When I'm alone I can't even sleep when the storms going crazy outside."**

**"If these arms make you feel safe, then you can stay in them forever."**

**She looked up at the stars.  "That's what I plan on doing.  Have you ever seen a shooting star?"**

**"A couple of times."******

**"Did you make a wish?"**

**"Once."******

**"Did your wish come true?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh.  Will you tell me what it was?"**

**"I was ten.  It was the night my mom passed away.  I was sitting out there on the cliff with my dog when I saw it.  I wished that she would come back.  I never made another wish after that."**

**"That's so sad," she whispered.**

**"There's a lot of sadness in the world."**

**"I know.  So, you never once tried to make another wish?"**

**"I thought about it before, but I never did it.  How about you?  Have you ever seen one?"**

**"Yeah.****  I've seen a lot."**

**"Did you make a wish?"**

**"Same one every time."**

**"So, yours didn't come true either."**

**"I wouldn't say that."**

**"So it did come true?"**

**She smiled.  "Uh huh."**

**"Well what was it?"**

**"Do you really want to know?"**

**"Of course."******

**She turned around and rested her body against his looking into his eyes.  "To find the love of my life and be happy."**

**He felt his love grow for her as he looked into her eyes.  He needed to kiss her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her lips to his.  "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"  She couldn't do anything except smile.  "If you weren't already my wife I'd ask you to marry me."**

**"If I wasn't already your wife," she paused for a moment because she couldn't think of anything else to say.  "Well…"**

**"Yes?"  He said with an amused smile.  She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  "Yes?"  He asked again.  "I leave you speechless, don't I?"**

**She laughed at him.  "I love you," she whispered looking deep into his eyes.  She felt his arms go around her as he pulled her down for another deep kiss.  She moved her hands to the sides of his face as she pressed her body on top of his.  His hands moved up her legs and moved her night shirt as far up her back as he could get it.  He couldn't move it much past the middle of her back because her stomach was pressed against his preventing the shirt from moving.  **

**She pulled her mouth away from his for a moment and looked into his eyes once more.  She knew what he wanted and she wanted the same.  She was so much in love with him that all she wanted to do was be with him.  He made her feel good and not just sexually.  Sure, he made her feel sexy, but he also made her feel wanted and needed.  He made her feel good about herself deep inside like no one had ever done before.  **

**He looked into her eyes and nodded his head yes in question wondering if she wanted the same as he did.  She smiled back at him and sat up some so he could take off her night shirt.  As his hands slip up the sides of her body she lifted her arms so he could take the shirt all the way off.  He tossed it to the side and brought his hands to rest on her hips noticing the panties that she wore were his favorite ones.  They were red lace leaving little to the imagination.  Sometimes he wondered how she could go from taking care of two kids one minute and then being the sexiest women he ever laid eyes on.**

**His hands moved up her rib cage toward her breasts kneading them in his large hands.  She closed her eyes and breathed enjoying the sensations he was bringing to her.  "Hawk," she whispered.**

**"Hmm?"****  He moved his hands up to her face and pulled her back down so he could kiss her neck.**

**"Can anyone…ah…see?"**

**"No."  He rolled over so she was on the bottom and he kissed his way from his neck downward.  She laid there and let him have his way with her doing as he pleased.  Being out there on that balcony in the moon and starlight was the most romantic thing she could think off.  Her hands grasped the blanket that was underneath her as he did what he wanted.  As he was kissing and licking her stomach his hands moved to her panties and started to tug on them.  She lifted up so he could slip them off her.  He did it slowly kissing his way down her legs until he got to her feet.  He tossed the flimsy red panties to the side and worked his way back up.**

**The made love for 45 minutes out there under the moon and stars relishing in one another.****  Hawkeye  rolled off of her and onto his side only to have her roll over and rest her head against his chest listening to the pounding of his heartbeat.  He rubbed her back slowly as they both calmed down.  **

**"I love you," she whispered.**

**He kissed the top of her head.  "I love you."  As much as he hated moving from that spot he knew that they had to.  They couldn't have Dan or Danny walking in on them when they returned home.  "We gotta get up."**

**"No," she pouted.**

**"Sorry.  You know we can't stay here."**

**"I know.  You have to help me up."**

**He stood up and then pulled her to her feet.  He grabbed all of their discarded clothing and threw it in a pile in the corner of the bedroom.  Margaret pulled out one of her husbands t-shirts and put it on quickly and laid in bed watching Hawkeye go about the room naked looking for a clean pair of boxers.  "Help me," he finally said.  She smiled and pointed to a pile of clean clothes on a chair.  "Thank you."  He blew out some of the candles that were still flickering and got into bed next to his wife.  Margaret rolled into his arms and was greeted by a warm welcoming embrace.  "Goodnight."**

**"Night," she said softy as she closed her eyes.  She couldn't have asked for a better man.  All those years of wishing on fallen stars had paid off for her.  She was in the arms of the most wonderful man on earth and loved every second of their life together.  **

**The both drifted off to sleep holding onto one another.  When Dan and Danny come home they stayed asleep.  Danny had fallen asleep so his grandfather brought him to bed and that was it.  By ****11PM**** the whole house was in a peaceful sleep.**

**By the time that they left ****Maine**** everyone was relaxed and happy.  Danny loved to be in ****Maine**** and would have stayed if he was allowed, but his parents wouldn't let him this time.  Dan didn't have the time to take off at the moment and Margaret wanted Danny home.  She wanted to get him into a preschool and she wanted him there to go with her when they found one for him.  Her mission when she got home was to get started on daycare for the boys and look for a job.**

**Matt like it in Maine, but he missed home.  He was just more comfortable there.  He was in his own room and his own house.  Margaret felt better with him in their own home too because she knew what there was that he could and couldn't get into.  She had baby proofed their apartment, but Dan's house had a lot of things Matt could get into.**

**Hawkeye was even ready to go back to work.  He loved his time in ****Maine**** and had learned a lot about himself and his father.  He straightened out some things with his mother that he had buried deep inside with the help of his wife.  He came to understand that Dora was a part of his father's live and therefore was a part of his.  Had to accept it.  As much as he loved his time in ****Maine**** he wanted to get back to the city and back to their lives there.  **

**Margaret absolutely loved it in ****Maine****.  Hawkeye had treated her like a queen.  She couldn't have asked for a better man.  They had come a long way in their marriage since Matt was born.  Getting over that rough patch in their marriage made them stronger.  Getting back home would prove it better than a vacation.  They would have to work together with the boys and the house.  With Margaret going back to work things were going to have to change some.  **

************************************

**I hope you liked this.  Please review.**


	13. 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**September 1958**

**Margaret could almost feel the cool breeze from the ocean flow over her.  She was lying on a huge bed under a canopy on a secluded island.  The only other person on the island was the man lying next to her tangled in the white sheet that was covering the bed.  With her eyes still closed she smiled to herself letting the breeze and sounds of the ocean run through her senses.  She could feel the sun beating down and the breeze coming off the water.  She didn't know how she got there, but she was in love with the spot.  She started to hear the birds go wild all around her and opened her eyes.  They started to get louder and louder and their normal noise changed.  **

**************

**Hawkeye didn't open his eyes when he heard the noise, but rolled over on his side and tapped his wife.  "Baby," he mumbled.  "Get up.  Hurry up."**

**Margaret opened her eyes and realized that the annoying sound she was hearing wasn't coming from seagulls on a deserted island, but from the little black clock on her nightstand.  She rolled over and grabbed it trying to shut it off as quickly as she could.  She hated the sound of the alarm clock.  "Ahh," she sighed.**

**"You getting up?"  Hawkeye asked sleepily.**

**"Yes," she mumbled.  She pushed back the covers and got out of bed heading for the bathroom.  There was nothing like a nice hot shower to wake help wake a person up in the morning.  **

**Everyone was on a new routine now.  She had to wake up at ****5AM**** now rather than eight when the baby would wake her up.  Starting work had changed things for everyone and it was all still new.  After letting the warm water wash over her for a while she got out and started to get ready for work.  She had found a position back at the same hospital she had worked at along with Hawkeye, but she could no longer be the head nurse.  She was a part time OR nurse which allowed her the flexibility to schedule her surgeries.**

**Danny would sleep until the minute his father would wake him up.  Hawkeye was now the one that got the boys up and fed them and then took Danny to preschool and Matt to daycare.  Needless to say the mornings were very hectic for him and the boys.  Margaret would get up, take care of herself, check in on the boys, and then head off to work.  It was Hawkeye that was left with everything concerning the boys.**

**Margaret made sure Hawkeye was awake and then she went and looked in on the two boys.  She laid out their outfits and packed their bags for the day and then she left to go to work.  **

**There were times that she would be with Hawkeye in surgery and if not she would go see him before she left to go get the baby at daycare.  She wanted to see how the boys were that morning and make sure everything was okay.  Danny was usually never a problem because he liked going to preschool, but Matt never liked being left at daycare.  He was okay once his father left, but he would cry at first.  **

**Margaret knocked in her husband's office door because the secretary was out for a few minutes.  She opened the door when he answered and walked in.  He was at his desk doing some paperwork and smiled when he saw her.  "Hey baby."**

**"Hi."  She leaned over his desk and gave him a kiss before sitting down.  "How were the boys today?"**

**"Same as usual."**

**"Matt screamed and cried?"  Hawkeye nodded.  "Danny was happy to go?"  He nodded again.  "Anything I need to know about?"**

**"Not that I can think of.  How was work this morning?"**

**"Good.  Do you have time to get lunch?"**

**"I wish.  I don't even know if I'll be home on time tonight.  Things are pretty hectic for me this week."**

**"I know.  Should I make dinner for just the boys and I or will you there?"**

**"I don't know yet.  I'll call later this afternoon."**

**She could see that he wasn't in the talking mood so she stood up and gave him another kiss.  "I'll talk to you later.  I should go get Matt now."**

**"Okay.  Bye honey."**

**"Bye."  Margaret picked up her purse and coat and left the room.  Hawkeye seemed awfully distant but she passed it off as having to do with work.  He would get like that when he was busy.  She had other things that she needed to do anyway.  She would have to go pick up Matt at daycare and give him lunch.  It was nice to be alone with him in the afternoons, although he slept most of the time before they had to go get Danny at preschool.  It was a nice afternoon walk right now, but when it got colder they would have to find another way to get Danny home.  She didn't want Matt out in the extreme cold taking chances with getting him sick.**

**********

**Hawkeye sat at his desk with his head pounding.  He looked at the stack of papers on his desk and his head seemed to pound harder at the thought of having to finish those.  If there was anything he didn't like about being a doctor, it was the politics in the hospital and the paper work.  **

**He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up from his papers.  The first thing he saw made him smile.  Margaret had recently got the boys' pictures done.  Matt was sitting up smiling with his arms outstretched slightly and Danny was sitting next to him Indian style with his hands on his lap.  He loved those two little boys more than life itself and looking at them made him want to get up and go home.  Next to that picture was a picture of Margaret and the two boys from when they went to Maine.  The three of them were sitting on a blanket in the grass.  Matt was on his belly, Danny was next to him on his belly and Margaret was sitting to the side of Matt.  They had been playing and were all laughing and smiling.  When he called their names all three of them looked up at him with those big smiles and he snapped the perfect picture.  He chuckled to himself remember how mad Margaret had been.  She was sure she looked terrible, but was pleasantly surprised that the picture had come out so well.  On the corner of his desk was a picture of him and Margaret.  It had been taken recently.  When Margaret made the boys get their pictures done she had made him too.  He didn't like the idea at first, but once he saw the picture of the two of them and the family portrait, he changed his mind quickly.  The family portrait wasn't on his desk, but in the center of the same wall that he had all of his diplomas on.**

**He needed a little break so he put down his pen and picked up the phone.  He dialed home realizing that he seemed to have been a little mean to his wife earlier that day.  He didn't mean to be; he had just been so busy and frustrated.  After six rings there still wasn't any answer.  Looking at the clock he knew why; Margaret and Matt had gone to pick Danny up from preschool.  He hung up the phone and went back to his stack of papers.**

*********

**Finally six o'clock came and he jumped up from his desk and left the hospital.  He hadn't had a terrible day, but it wasn't good either.  It seemed to take an eternity to walk home that night, but he finally made it and when he did he realized that it didn't take longer than normal, in fact the trip was shorter than normal.  Unlocking the door to the apartment he found the noise of home comforting.  No one was in the living room; they were all in the kitchen.  Danny was on a chair at the counter pouring something in a bowl while Margaret stood next to him mixing and telling him what to put in.  Matt was on the floor banging plastic bowls together making as much noise as he possibly could.  A bright smile spread across his face when he saw his father.  He threw the bowls out of his way and crawled as fast as he could over to Hawkeye.**

**Hawkeye picked him up and gave him a kiss.  "Hi, little guy."  Matt laid his head down on his father's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck.  "Ooh, I missed you today too."**

**Margaret looked over when Hawkeye walked into the kitchen.  Matt had picked up his head and was smiling proudly as he was perched in his father's arms.  "Did you find Daddy?  You missed him today, didn't you?"**

**Hawkeye smiled and bent down and gave his wife a kiss.  "He loves his father."**

**Margaret nodded.  Matt had been getting closer and closer to his father the older he got.  "How was your day?"**

**"Boring as hell," he said.  "Hi buddy," he said to Danny.  "What are you doing?"**

**"Helpin' Mommy cook."**

**"Ah.  What are you making?"**

**Danny paused and looked at his mother with confusion.  "What am I makin'?"**

**She smiled at him.  "You're making a pie."**

**"Yeah."  He looked at his father.  "I'm making a pie."**

**Hawkeye smiled and took a seat at the table with the baby on his lap.  "Okay.  What's for dinner?"  He asked his wife.**

**"Steak and rice.  I'm just about to start it."**

**That sounded so good to him.  "I love you!"**

**She laughed.  "Anything new at work?"**

**"Nothing that I want to talk about right now.  I'll tell you later.  Anything new happen today?"**

**She turned around and looked at him.  "Well, your son has something to tell you.  Don't you Danny?"**

**Danny turned around in his chair and looked at his father with wide eyes.  "Do I have to?"**

**"Yes you do," his mother said.**

**"Okay," the four year old sighed.  "I got in trouble today at school."  He quickly turned around hoping he wouldn't be asked any details.**

**Hawkeye looked at Margaret.  "What happened?"**

**She glanced over at Danny and saw that he was scared to tell his father anything more.  "He said a bad word at recess."**

**Hawkeye rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.  "What the hell is the matter with you, Danny?  You know better than that!"**

**"I didn't mean to," he turned around and looked at his father.**

**"Get down and go get washed up for dinner."**

**Danny looked at his mother with pleading eyes.  "But I was…"**

**"Go!"  Hawkeye said firmly.**

**Margaret helped him down.  "Go do what your father said," she said gently to him.  When Danny was out of ear shot Margaret fixated Hawkeye with a piercing look.  "What the hell is wrong with you?  Why did you do that to him?!"**

**"I didn't do anything wrong.  He knows better.  I don't want him to grow up to be a little hoodlum."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "He's four years old!"**

**"So?  He's old enough to know better."**

**"Hawkeye, he's a good boy.  He knew it was wrong."**

**"Good.  Maybe next time he'll think before he does something bad."**

**"Oh my god!  You don't even know what happened!  He thinks you're mad at him."**

**"I am.  He needs to be punished."**

**"You think I let him come home and get away with it?  Do you think they let him get away with it in school?  For god sake, he didn't let himself get away with it."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**She took a deep breath before she lunged at him.  He was being so…she didn't even know what he was being.  "It was a mistake."**

**"How can that be?"**

**"He was at recess and he and another little boy were running around.  Danny tripped and fell to his knees.  When he did, he said, 'shit'.  The other little boy ran off and told the teacher.  Danny started crying and apologizing.  He knew what he did the second he let the word out of his mouth.  The teacher said he spent the rest of the afternoon like that.  He sat in the corner of the room while the other children played, and when she asked him to come out and play he wouldn't.  He stayed there sad, but he stopped crying."**

**Hawkeye started to feel a little guilty.  He rarely yelled and when he did it scared Danny.  "What about when you got there?"**

**"Oh, I felt so bad.  He started crying again.  You know what's been wrong?"**

**"What?"**

**"He's been scared that you would be mad at him."**

**Hawkeye closed his eyes and shook his head.  Now he really felt bad.  He made his son's fear come true.  "I'm not mad at him.  I know he's little and he'll make mistakes.  What I don't understand is why he said that."**

**"Believe me, I thought that same thing at first, but then I realized that its our fault."**

**"Ours?  How?"**

**"Neither one of us have been known to have clean mouths.  He picked it up from us.  We have to be more careful from now on."**

**"You're right."  It wasn't like him to jump to conclusions and get mad.  Especially when it came to the kids.  "I should go talk to him, huh?"  She nodded.  He stood up and handed the baby over to her.  "I'll go fix it."**

**"Good."  Margaret placed the baby in his highchair and gave him some toys to play with.  She didn't want him to follow Hawkeye and she knew he would do that if she put him down on the floor.  When he was settled she went back to starting dinner.**

**Hawkeye looked in the bathroom to see if Danny was still in there washing his hands.  He didn't find the child in there so he looked in the little boy's bedroom.  Danny was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head hung low and his hands folded on his lap.  "Hi buddy."**

**"Hi," Danny didn't look up.**

**Hawkeye sat down next to him.  "What's the matter?"**

**He looked into his father's eyes and started to cry.  "I'm bad…and you…you're mad at me."**

**"You're not a bad boy.  You're a good boy.  You just made a mistake.  I don't want you to ever make that mistake again or you're going to be in a lot of trouble."**

**"Okay."**

**"And, I'm not mad at you, buddy.  I'm sorry I yelled at you."**

**"I'm sorry I said a bad word."**

**"Did Mommy punish you?"  Danny nodded his head.  "What did she do?"**

**"She made me stay in my room and I couldn't play."**

**Hawkeye thought that sounded a little odd.  That was a light punishment for Margaret to give.  She was normally the one that was more firm and strict.  "Go wash your face and then finish helping Mom."**

**"Okay.  Daddy, I'm sorry."**

**"I know you are."  Hawkeye gave Danny a hug.  "Tomorrow will be a better day."**

**That little face with the bright blue eyes looked up at him.  "Promise?"**

**"I promise," he smiled.  "I've never lied to you, have I?"**

**"No."  Danny jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom satisfied that the next day would be better just because his father said it would.**

**Hawkeye got up and walked back to the kitchen.  He didn't have the best day and he was taking it out on his son.  Margaret would make him talk about it later after the boys were in bed or at least taken care of and content enough so that they could talk.  Margaret saw him walked into the kitchen.  "Would you set the table, please?"**

**"Yeah."  He walked over to the cabinet and got the plates.  "You want me to feed the baby before we eat?"**

**"Yes."  Matt loved to eat, but when he had a choice between eating his food or the other food on the table, he wouldn't pick his baby food.  "I have some jars right there for him."  She pointed to the counter.  "Did you fix things with Danny?"**

**"Yes.  You were right."**

**Margaret smiled.  "What, I couldn't hear you."**

**"I said you were right."  Hawkeye pulled a chair up to Matt and sat down.**

**"What was that?"**

**"I said…"  He caught on to what she was doing.  "You know what I said," he grinned at her.**

**"I just like to hear you say it."  **

**"Well that's the last time you'll hear me say that."  Margaret choked down a laugh.  Hawkeye looked at Matt.  "Your mother thinks that's funny.  Do you?"  Matt smiled and clapped his hands off the tray.  "You're just alike."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The boys were in bed at their normal time that night which left Margaret to her normal routine after they were asleep.  She would clean up their toys, which sometimes she didn't know why she even bothered because they would get their toys out in the morning anyway.  She would finish tidying the house and then she would find her husband. It was really the only time of the day that they had a chance to be together.  Normally Hawkeye would follow her around like a little puppy while she tidied up the house, but tonight he didn't.  He stayed right on the couch staring at the TV all night.**

**"Honey," she tapped his feet so he would pick them up and she could sit down.  "Did you have a bad day?"**

**He put his legs back on her lap.  "No…I don't know.  It was just boring.  I was stuck in my office and had people coming in and out bothering me."**

**"Oh."**

**"And to top it all off, I have a fundraiser banquet I have to attend."**

**She smiled at him.  "That's not so bad.  What's the big deal?"**

**"I hate that stuff."**

**"So, you get dressed up for a night and pretend you're having fun.  Its for a good cause, I'm sure."**

**"Its for the pediatric ward."**

**"That's not so bad."**

**"You know you have to go with me, don't you?"**

**"Oh?"  She questioned.  "Because we're married now, you don't have to ask me?  I'm just supposed to go?"**

**He rolled his eyes.  "I didn't mean it like that.  Would you please go with me?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Why is that such a big deal?  You've been acting like a grump all night."**

**"Because I hate those things."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "You are such a brat!  One fundraiser a year and you act like someone cut off your arm."**

**He pulled his legs off of her lap and sat up.  "You know I don't like them, and there's something else too."**

**"What?"**

**"You know that conference that I seem to keep missing?"**

**"Yes."**

**"They're making me go."**

**"And?"**

**"And?!  I don't want to go.  Look what happens every time I go.  Something bad happens."**

**"I wouldn't call Matt's birth bad!"**

**"Look, when they tried to send me the first time I ended up staying home because you were on bed rest.  Then they tried to make me go again and I missed our son being born.  Who the hell knows what's going to happen next.  Besides, I can't go anyway.  I'm the one who takes the boys to daycare and preschool.  You're already at work by that time."**

**"We'll manage for a few days, honey.  Don't worry about it."**

**He looked her in the eye.  "You said that last time."**

**"Yes, but I'm wiser now," she smiled.  "Go, try and have a good time.  I'll arrange something for the boys for a few days."**

**"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," he mumbled.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I needed a good excuse to stay home."**

**"You're such a baby."**

**He smiled at her.  "Am not!"**

**"Are too!"**

**"Am not."**

**She smiled and slapped his knee.  "I'm heading to bed.  Give me the details on the fundraiser tomorrow.  Actually, I'll stop by your office after work."**

**"I'll come to bed with you."  They stood up together.  Margaret shut all the lights off and Hawkeye made sure that all the locks were secure.  They both stopped in to check on the boys and then they headed off of to bed.  **

**Margaret was in their bathroom taking off her makeup and getting ready for bed.  She popped her head into the bedroom.  "When do you have to go?"**

**"Oh, I have to leave next Monday."**

**"And when is the fundraiser?"  **

**"Saturday."  He pulled the covers down on his side of the bed and got in.  **

**"This Saturday?"  She went back to cleaning her face.**

**"Yes.  Is that a problem?"**

**"Why didn't you tell me before?"**

**"Because I was trying to get out of it.  I didn't think I was going to have to go."**

**She rolled her eyes.  Shutting off the bathroom light she walked back into the bedroom.  "That's not enough time for me."**

**"Time for what?  I know you didn't have any plans."**

**She pulled down the covers and got in.  "How do you know that?  I didn't say anything to you."**

**"Because we're not going anywhere.  We didn't have any plans."**

**"That doesn't mean I didn't have plans of my own.  I could have been planning to leave the boys with you and gone and done something for myself."**

**He smiled.  "You weren't going to do that."**

**"How do you know?!"  She turned to look at him.  **

**"You never do anything for yourself."**

**She sighed audibly.  "You still should have told me.  I need to find a dress, we need a sitter, I have to get a manicure…"**

**"Okay."  He stopped her before she could go any further.  "I get it, honey.  What do you need me to do so you can get yourself ready to go?"**

**"I need time to go shopping.  I need someone to take Matt one afternoon so I can get my nails and hair done, and maybe pick Danny up."**

**"I'm calling in sick tomorrow.  I'll take the Danny to school in the morning and Matt and I will spend the day together.  I'll get Danny too.  You take the afternoon to yourself."**

**"No.  I need to make an appointment.  You can't take the day off anyway.  You just want to get out of all that paper work."**

**Hawkeye laid down, pounding his pillow until he got it how he liked it.  "What do you want me to do?"  He shut the lamp off.**

**"I'll make calls and see if we can get a sitter and get myself in to get my hair done.  Can you see if you can take the afternoon off the day after tomorrow?  Maybe you could bring some work home."**

**"I'll see what I can do."  He kissed her.  "Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight, honey."  **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hawkeye rummaged through the closet looking for one more piece to his tux.  He couldn't express how much he hated going to banquets, balls, fundraisers, or anything else that required dressing up.  He was always on edge.  "Margaret, where the hell are my damn cuff links?!"**

**"I don't know.  I don't where them."  At the moment she was trying to squeeze into her dress.  **

**"Could you help me?"**

**"Give me a few minutes.  Finish getting dressed."**

**"Fine," he sighed.  He walked back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.**

**Margaret did her best to get into her new dress.  She wouldn't be able to take another deep breath for the rest of the night, but at least she would look good.  She was all ready to go now.  She just had to get her husband ready and wait for the sitter for the boys.  **

**Danny walked into the bedroom.  "Mommy."**

**"Yes, honey?"**

**"Matt is being bad."**

**"He is?  What's he doing?"**

**"He keeps trying to eat my toys!"  Danny stated.  He was very mad.**

**Margaret sighed.  "He's teething."  Danny looked up at her with confusion.  "I'll get him."  Margaret lead the way out of the room with Danny following on her heals.  Matt was sitting in the middle of the living room floor chewing on his brother's favorite toy.  "Matty, what are you doing?"  He smiled up at her.  She reached down and picked him up as best as her dress would allow her.  "You're coming with me."  She looked over at Danny.  "There you go, honey."**

**"Thank you."**

**Margaret took the baby with her into the bedroom and sat him down in the middle of the bed.  She handed him a teething ring and he laid down and concentrated on it.  "Do you think you can relax for a few minutes while I get Daddy ready to go?  I'll take your silence as a yes."**

**Hawkeye walked out into the bedroom without even looking at his wife.  "Did you find my cuff links yet?"**

**"No."  She was expecting him to say something about her dress, but he didn't.  "I'll look now."  She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled them out.  "Here you go."**

**"Why were they in there?"**

**"I picked them up one day when I was cleaning and just tossed them in there."**

**"Why?"  He took them from her.**

**"I just did."  **

**He rolled his eyes.  "We need to get out of here."**

**"I'm waiting on Jamie.  She should be here soon."  Just then there was a knock on the door.  "That should be her."  She picked Matt up.  "You finish getting ready."**

**"Fine."  He mumbled.**

**Margaret wiped her son's slobbery chin.  "Your father is being a pain tonight.  I can tell its going to be a long night already."  Margaret opened the door and was greeted with a smile from Jamie.  "Hi honey, come on in."**

**Jamie stepped in and Margaret shut the door behind her.  "You look very nice Mrs. Pierce."**

**"Thank you."**

**She smiled at the little baby.  "Hi cutie.  I haven't seen you for over a week.  Where have you been hiding?"**

**"Tell her we've been very busy."  Matt smiled as he was handed over to the sitter.  "Let me see…the boys have both been fed and bathed.  They'll want a snack in about a half an hour.  Matt gets one more bottle around eight or eight thirty.  He'll let you know when he's ready, and then they both go to bed.  You're more than welcome to anything we have here.  Dr. Pierce and I should be home around midnight.  Is that okay with you?"**

**"That's fine.  Don't worry about anything.  The three of us will have a good time together."**

**Danny saw her and jumped up.  "Hi Jamie.  Wanna play with me?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Don't let Matt play with us.  Okay?"**

**"Danny," Margaret scolded.  "Be nice."  Margaret looked at the sitter.  "Matt's teething and he likes to chew on his brother's toys.  You just have to watch him."**

**"Alright."**

**"Let me go see how my husband is doing and then we'll be ready to go.  Is there anything you need?"**

**"Not that I can think of."**

**"Okay."  Margaret smiled.  She turned and walked back into the bedroom.  She shut the door behind her now that there was someone to keep an eye on the boys.  "Hawk, are you almost ready?"**

**"Where are my shoes?"  He was looking in the closet again.**

**Margaret pulled him out of the way and he sat on the edge of the bed while she went through the closet.  She pulled out his shoes and handed them to him.  "What else do you need?"**

**"I don't know."**

**She looked him over for a moment.  "You need to fix your hair.  I thought you were going to get a hair cut?"**

**"I didn't get to it."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "Well at least fix your hair."  **

**He put his shoes on and ran his hand through his hair.  "How's that?"**

**She reached for her shoes and slipped into them.  "I'm all ready."**

**"Me too."**

**Margaret stopped him from walking out the door and fixed his bow tie for him.  He hated them so much.  Margaret knew that, but she didn't think it was any reason to act like such a baby.  "Can you do me a favor and act like a mature adult tonight.  I know you don't like these events, but that's no reason to act like an ass."**

**"Fine!"**

**"There, you're all done now."**

**"Are you sure?  You don't want to make sure that I went potty first?"  She narrowed her eyes.  "You are treating me like a child."**

**"Gee, I wonder why."  She picked up her purse that was sitting on the dresser and opened the bedroom door.  Hawkeye followed behind her.  "Okay Jamie.  We're all ready to go.  I left a note on the kitchen table for you."**

**"Okay."**

**"Just make sure that the baby is asleep by nine, please."**

**"Margaret," Hawkeye said.  "She's watched the boys before.  She knows what to do."**

**"I know.  I just want to make sure."  Margaret walked into the living room and knelt down where the baby was.  She gave him a kiss on the head.  "Bye sweetheart.  You be a good boy for Jamie.  She'll take good care of you."**

**"Danny," Hawkeye said.  "Come here."  He wanted to talk to him before they left.  Danny and Matt weren't getting along very well anymore because Matt followed his big brother around and wanted to play with the same toys.  Danny didn't seem to like it much and Hawkeye wanted to lay the law down before they went out for the night.  Danny was not to treat his baby brother badly.  **

**Margaret looked at Jamie and filled her in.  Then she gave the baby a kiss goodbye and Danny too.  After a few minutes they were finally out the door and in a cab.  Hawkeye tugged at his tie the whole time complaining about everything.  Margaret tried not to listen, but he seemed determined to get her to.  She wanted to have a good time with him, but it didn't look like they were going to.  Just because it was something that he didn't want to do, he was bound and determined to make her night just as miserable.  **

**When they arrived at the hotel Margaret made Hawkeye change his attitude and remember why he was there.  It was for children.  He knew she was right, and hated it.  She took his arm and they walked in with fake smiles plastered on their faces.  **

**As the night went on Margaret loosened up and forgot about Hawkeye.  She was getting a lot of attention from some of the other doctors there.  Since her husband wasn't paying her any, she found it elsewhere.  Her night out wasn't going to be as miserable as his.  She smiled and laughed at the jokes the other men were making, and had a good time.  Hawkeye let her and even found himself enjoying the night a little bit.  As long as Margaret didn't flirt with the other men then he was fine.  There was no sense in getting jealous.**

**As the night wore on Hawkeye became more and more board.  He had a little glimpse of fun at one time that night, but then his focus went to his wife.  There was one particular man that was paying a little too much attention to her for Hawkeye's taste.  It didn't help any that the doctor was someone Hawkeye didn't like.  In fact they had been more of enemies than acquaintances.  **

**It was getting close to midnight and Hawkeye was tired and now angry.  He walked onto the dance floor to where his wife and Dr. Williams were dancing.  "May I cut in?"  Dr. Williams ignored him.  "Excuse me.  May I dance with my wife?"  Again there was no response from the man, but instead the response came from Margaret.**

**"I'd love to."  She removed herself from the other man's arms and went into her husbands.  "I had a lovely time," she said to the other doctor.**

**"It was a pleasure nurse Houlihan."**

**Hawkeye's eyes widened.  "Its Pierce."  That man had worked with Margaret before they got married, and although he knew full well that she was now Mrs. Pierce, he always called her by her maiden name.  **

**"Well, it was nice all the same.  I'll see Monday."**

**"Goodbye."  Margaret smiled.  **

**Hawkeye looked at her and they started to dance, all be it very tensely.  "What the hell was all of that?!"**

**"What?"**

**"Did you forget you were married?"**

**"Hawkeye, you told me I could dance with him."**

**"You should have known I didn't mean it.  I can't stand him.  He wants my wife."**

**"That's ridiculous."**

**"No its not."**

**"Hawkeye, listen to yourself.  We were just dancing.  Nothing more.  You know I wouldn't…"**

**"Don't even say it."  He stopped her.  "Let's just get out of here and go home."**

**She was dead on her feet and her husband was acting like a fool.  "Fine!"  She moved out of his arms and walked off the dance floor making him follow.**

**He rolled his eyes.  _This is going to be great._  He thought to himself.  _She's pissed now.  _"Margaret, slow down."  He caught up with her and walked next to her to get their coats and her purse.  Outside he hailed a cab and they rode home in complete silence, as far away from each other as they could get.**

**When they got to the apartment Margaret paid Jamie and then checked on the boys.  They were both tucked into their beds sleeping soundly.  Margaret went into the bedroom to get out of her clothes and into some comfortable pajamas.  Hawkeye came in a few minutes after her but went straight to the bathroom.  When he came back into the room Margaret was already in bed with all the lights off.  He walked over and turned his bedside lamp on so he could see what he was doing and when he was in only his boxers he crawled into bed.**

**"Turn the light off," Margaret mumbled.**

**He rolled his eyes and shut the light off.  He hated going to bed mad.  It was Margaret who never seemed to care, but he couldn't sleep when they were fighting.  Truth be told, she could either, but she would never admit that to him.  "Margaret?"**

**"What?!"**

**"I know you wouldn't cheat on me.  I'm sorry."**

**"You should be."  She still had her back turned to him and wouldn't look at him.  **

**"What am I supposed to think?  All night you were on someone else's arm."**

**"Because you didn't want me."**

**"What?"**

**She rolled over and looked at him in though the lights that came in from the street.  "You didn't want to go to this thing, you didn't notice me at all.  Do you know how much effort I put in to looking good for you and you didn't even notice it?  Those other people did."**

**He thought about that for a second.  She was right about that and he felt like a heal.  "You looked beautiful and I'm sorry I didn't say so.  I did notice, honey."**

**"Why didn't you say anything?  You made me feel like you didn't want me there.  You acted like a complete jack ass since before we left the house."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Good."  She rolled over and closed her eyes.  "Goodnight."  She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of forgiveness just yet. **

**He wasn't ready to go to bed.  There was no way he would be able to sleep yet.  "Margaret," he touched her shoulder.**

**"I said goodnight!"**

**"Don't go to bed mad."**

**"Look," she turned back over to see him.  "I have a eight month old that will be up in six hours.  I don't have the energy to fight with you right now.  Goodnight."**

**He clenched his jaw.  Sometimes she could be such a bitch.  "Goodnight!" **

*********

**Hawkeye ended up falling asleep two hours later, but it didn't last long.  He was up by seven and ended up being the one that got up with Matt.  Margaret knew that he couldn't sleep when they were fighting.  She had gone to bed with things unresolved on purpose.  Why did she always do that?  That wasn't good for them.  **

**Margaret ended up sleeping in and when she woke up Hawkeye had already taken care of the boys as far as breakfast was concerned.  When she walked out of the bedroom the three of them were in the living room.  Hawkeye was lying on the couch while the two boys played on the floor together.  It was rare that Danny willingly played with his baby brother anymore.  Margaret said good morning to the boys and then went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.**

**She was sitting at the table sipping her coffee when she saw Hawkeye walk in.  She knew that he didn't sleep well.  "Morning," she said.**

**"We need to talk."  He sat down.  "I slept for three hours last night."**

**"Okay.  Let's talk."  She placed her coffee on the table and had her hands wrapped around the cup.**

**"I know I was a jack ass last night.  I'm sorry."**

**"And…"**

**"And I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for dancing with someone else.  But, I've given this a lot of thought and I wasn't the only one in the wrong."**

**"What?!"  She didn't like to be told she was wrong.  In fact she hated it.**

**"Yes.  You know I can't stand that guy, and yet you still danced with him."**

**"You said you didn't mind!"**

**He huffed.  Okay, so he did say that.  "Margaret, you stayed away from me all night.  You didn't have to do that.  You danced and flirted with other men right in front of me!"**

**Her eyes threw daggers.  "I danced, I talked, I laughed.  I did not flirt with those other men."  She stood up and grabbed the toast that had popped up.  "And even if I did, why would you care?  All week you've been ignoring me.  You've been so worried about yourself and how you didn't want to go to that fundraiser that you forgot about me.  And if you weren't whining about that you were complaining about that damn conference you have to go to."**

**"I said I was sorry for that, but either way, that's no excuse to do what you did."**

**"I didn't do anything!"  She raised her voice.  She sat down at the table.**

**"I am not the only one at fault here, Margaret."**

**She rolled her eyes.  "You're pissed because I didn't coddled you like you wanted me to.  I'm not your mother.  I'm your wife."**

**"And as my wife you should have stood by my side."**

**"I saw you last night.  You were having a good time without me.  You're just mad because I danced with Dr. Williams.  He's more of an ass than you are anyway."**

**"Listen.  You're a married woman with two boys at home.  Last night you were acting like a single woman."**

**"I didn't do a damn thing.  If you didn't want me to dance with that man, all you had to do was say so.  For God sakes, Hawkeye, you were in the same room.  I wasn't sneaking around."**

**"Margaret, I will not take all the blame."  Okay, so maybe he was to blame for a lot of it.  But that didn't mean she was entirely innocent.**

**She downed the rest of her coffee.  "I'm going to get a shower."  She stood up and walked out of the room.  **

**When she returned from the shower she saw that he was sound asleep on the couch while the boys made a mess of the place.  The toys were spread throughout the entire apartment, along with some things that they shouldn't have gotten into.  "Danny, Matt, what are you two doing?"**

**"Just playing.  Shhh, Daddy is asleep."**

**"Yes, I see that."  She bent down and picked Matt up, putting him in his playpen in the corner of the room.  "Help me clean this up."**

**"But I'm playing."**

**"Don't argue with me.  Get this cleaned up and then go get dressed."**

**"But why?"**

**"Danny, just do what I say!"**

**He knew that tone meant business.  "Yes ma'am."**

**Danny helped her pick up the room.  She ended up taking Matt out of the playpen and throwing most of the toys in there for the time being.  When they were done, she got the two of them ready to go out, and they left for the afternoon.  She wasn't in the mood to fight and if they stayed him that's what she would have done.  She didn't want to be in the same room as Hawkeye at the moment.  **

*******************

**Margaret wasn't the least bit surprised when she walked back into the house that night around six and saw that Hawkeye was still on the couch.  He was lying down watching a football game on the TV.  She took the baby's coat off of him and sat him down on the floor as Danny took his own off.  She hung them up along with her own and then walked off to the kitchen.**

**Danny walked over to his father.  "Hi Dad."**

**"Hi, buddy.  Come watch the game with me."**

**"Okay."  He said happily.  He had been watching football with his father since before he could remember.  He climbed up on the couch and sat in the crook behind his father's bended knees.**

Hawkeye looked around and didn't see Margaret, but he heard her in the kitchen. "Is your mother still mad at me?" Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Did she say anything?" He nodded. "What did she say?"

"Its a bad word."

"Ah, okay. ****

Hawkeye heard the banging of pots and pans in the kitchen and assumed Margaret had taken Matt in there with her.  That was until he saw the baby crawled over to him.  "Hi, little guy.  I didn't know you were in here."  Matt smiled up at him and sat down, holding his arms up.  "Do you want to watch the game with us?"  He pulled the baby up and sat him on his stomach like he was the baby's chair.  Matt leaned back and watched the TV. "You're built like a little football player."****

Margaret was in the kitchen banging pots and pans together trying to get something ready for dinner. It was Sunday and normally she would make a nice dinner for them, but she just wasn't in the mood. She threw something quick in and then went to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. If she could, she was going to try to avoid her husband and fighting with him. It drained too much out of her.

She had made enough food for the four of them that night. It was pretty quiet at dinner except for Danny. Hawkeye and Margaret avoided eye contact. Hawkeye pretended to be fully engaged in his conversation with Danny about Mickey Mouse while Margaret concentrated on feeding the baby. As soon as dinner was done, Margaret picked up the baby and handed him off to Hawkeye saying he needed a bath. That was the last thing that was said between the two of them until after the boys were in bed. Both were being stubborn.

Margaret had gone to bed shortly after the boys were sleeping. She had to get some rest. She was going to be the only on taking care of the boys all week. When Hawkeye walked into their bedroom around ten, he saw that his suitcase was packed.

What did you think?  What do you think should happen?  Review or email please.


	14. 14

Chapter 14

Margaret was awake reading a magazine and saw the look on his face. "It's for the conference."

His face immediately softened. "Oh. Thank you."

"Uh huh."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make sure you had everything that you needed."

"Oh."

"I set your alarm for four." She placed her magazine on the table and shut off her lamp. Hawkeye got into bed and got as comfortable as he could on his side of the bed. She was lying as far away as she could, telling him she didn't want to be touched.

"Goodnight," he mumbled.

"Goodnight."

**********

That morning Hawkeye rolled out of bed when his alarm went off. He cursed it, but got out of bed and jumped into the shower. He let the water wake him up for a while before he got out. He hadn't noticed the night before that Margaret had also laid out his clothes for the day too. He stepped into them and then went to make himself some coffee. He checked in on both of the boys and whispered goodbye to them. He wouldn't get to see them until Friday. He took a moment and watched each of them sleep and then went back to get his coffee. Noticing that there was still a mess in the living room, he picked up the trash and the dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

It was time for him to go and catch his flight, so he downed his coffee as quickly as he could and then went back into the bedroom to get his suitcase. Margaret was lying on her side hugging a pillow. He sighed; he really hated fight with her. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the head. "I love you."

"Love you," she mumbled back. "Call me when you get there."

"I will. Bye."  At least he knew she still loved him.  Maybe she was over it now.

"Bye." She drifted back to sleep.

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Less than an hour later, Margaret's alarm clock went off.  Normally Hawkeye would have nudged her to shut it off and then go back to sleep, but he wasn't there.  She rolled out of bed reluctantly and shut the alarm off.  This morning she had to get herself ready and then the boys too.  Most mornings all she had to worry about was herself, but not this week.  

After jumping in the shower she got dressed as quickly as she could and then went to wake the boys up.  Danny was a pain to get out of bed and didn't want to cooperate with her when it came to getting dressed and brushing his teeth.  He fought her every step of the way.  Matt was fine for the time being.  He was just happy to have his diaper changed and get a morning bottle.  It was always nice to see his mother in the morning too.

She made the boys some breakfast and sat down and ate with them.  When she was finished she cleaned up while they continued to eat, and then she changed Matt into a pair of clothes.  If she didn't get going she was going to be late for work and then she would be in a lot of trouble.  

"Danny, get your things ready."

"But I don't want to go," he whined.

"You're going to school.  Mommy has to go to work and Daddy left for his conference.  Now get your shoes on."

"Mommy!"

"Now Daniel!  Don't make me tell you again."

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Daniel!"

"Yes ma'am."  He corrected himself.

Margaret was sitting on the couch putting shoes and a coat on the baby.  He was being cooperative for the moment, but she knew that wouldn't last long.  Once they got to the daycare, he always changed.  Hawkeye was the one that would bring him, but now it was up to her.  She had to do it and listen to her baby cry as she walked away.  Just the thought of it was stressing her out.

"Danny," she hollered.

"What?"  He asked softly.  He was standing right behind her.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't see you there, honey.   Are you ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go get your coat on."  She sat Matt down on the floor for a moment and stood to grab her own jacket and put it on.  She gathered the baby back into her arms once again and then grabbed her purse and the diaper bag.  She held out Danny's book bag for him.  "All set?"

"Yes."

The first stop was to drop Danny off at preschool.  She walked him to his class room and made sure he was okay and then she and Matt walked over to his daycare down the street.  She talked to him as they walked pleading with him not to cry when he was dropped off, but that failed.  He became very clingy as they walked into the room and then didn't want to let go of her.  Once she pealed him off of her she had to leave.  The caretakers had to hold him back because he tried to crawl after her.  Margaret walked out as fast she could wiping her own tears as she went.  She was glad that Hawkeye was the one that normally dropped the boys off because if she had to go through that everyday with the baby she would just quite her job and stay home.  Matt was fine once his parents were gone for a few minutes and he really enjoyed playing with the other babies, but he threw a fit when his parents left him.

When she arrived at work that morning she was five minutes late, but no one seemed to notice.  She tossed her things into her locker and got ready to go strait to the OR.  She was there when she had to be, and no one was the wiser.  She went through the routine surgery just fine and when she got out she had a message from Hawkeye.  He had arrived safely.

After the first surgery Margaret was cornered by Dr. Williams.  He asked her to go to lunch with him and she politely declined.  It would have been strictly platonic, but it still would have made Hawkeye mad.  She told him that she had to pick up her son and had some things to do.  After a few more minutes of trying to convince her that she should have lunch with him, he finally gave up.  She had one more surgery to do that afternoon and then she went to pick up the baby.

It was a hectic day and it stayed that way all day.  Once the boys were home all they did was fight.  Danny was in a bad mood all day, and he had no patience for his brother.  Margaret was a little on edge and didn't have much patience for the fighting.  She finally put the baby in his highchair while she made dinner. It kept the two of them apart.

"Mommy," Danny said walking into the room.  "Can we call Daddy?"

"Honey, I've been trying.  He must still be in a meeting."

"I want to try."

Margaret had her hands full at the moment and couldn't try to call.  "You'll have to wait until after dinner."

"Please Mom.  I just want to try."

"Not right now."

Danny's eyes narrowed.  "Fine," he spat and then he walked off.

  
Margaret rolled her eyes.  She didn't want to deal with that at the moment so she let him get away with that.  For someone who wasn't her biological child, Danny acted like her at times.  It was learned, not inherited.  "Why is your brother in a bad mood today?  Did he get up on the wrong side of the bed?"  Matt smiled and jabbered with her.  He was still smiling and in a good mood.

After dinner was cleaned up and things around the house were a little more settled, they tried to call Hawkeye again.  No one picked up in his room once again, and Danny's mood became worse.  Margaret tried to take his mind off of his father, but it didn't work.  The more Danny mentioned his father, the more Matt started to understand.  By this time their father would have been home and have been there for a while spending time with the boys.

By 8:30 the boys were sleeping, finally.  Their moods were not pleasant and neither was their mother's.  That night was a glimpse of what things would be like the rest of the week.  After the boys were in bed Hawkeye finally called.  It wasn't a very pleasant conversation to say the least.

The next morning was a repeat of the first.  Margaret was going crazy.  If she wasn't dealing with the boys, she was cursing Hawkeye for various things. While she was working her mind was in her husband.  The more she thought about him, the angrier she became.  They were fighting over something that never happened, but now all that was building.  She was kicking herself for not trying to fix things sooner.  Now things were messed up more than they should have been.  She was angry, he was angry; the boys were upset and confused.  It was all unnecessary because they were too stubborn to talk things out.

****

Margaret was standing in the scrub room washing up after her last surgery.  She could be on her way home now.  Dr, Williams walked up nest to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "I think your hands are clean."

Margaret looked down realizing that she had been scrubbing her hands for a good five minutes while she was lost in thought.  "Could you hand me a towel please?"

"Isn't that your job?"  He said with a smug smile.

Margaret held back the fighting urge to roll her eyes and give him a piece of her mind, but she chose not to.  Instead she reached for a towel, but he handed it to her before she could.  "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"How would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

"I don't think so.  My husband wouldn't appreciate that."  She tossed the towel in a nearby hamper and took off her mask doing the same.

"Your husband isn't here."

She was well aware of that.  "No, thank you."

"Margaret Houlihan…"

"Pierce," she corrected sharply as she moved toward the door.

He stepped in front of her but not before cringing lightly at the correction.  "Okay.  Margaret Pierce, would you please go to lunch with me?"

She stood her ground and looked at him.  "Look Dr. Williams, you're a nice man and I'm sure I would have an enjoyable time eating lunch with you, but my husband doesn't like it when I date.  Excuse me."  She pushed him to side and made her way to the nurses' lounge to gather her things and head off to get Matt.

When she arrived at the daycare Matt crawled over to her as fast as his little arms and legs would allow him.  She picked him up and gave him a kiss.  One of the daycare attendants walked over to Margaret with the baby's coat and diaper bag.  "How was he today?"

"Not his normal self.  He didn't want to play with the other children.  All he wanted was to be held.  I thought he may be getting sick."

Margaret felt the baby's head and took a good look at him.  "He's fine.  I think he just misses his daddy."  She started to get him all bundled up to go out into the cold.

"Aww, poor little guy.  When is Dr. Pierce due back?"

"Friday morning.  I may just have Matt stay home with him all day."

"I'm sure he'd love that."

Margaret smiled.  "Thank you.  I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye.  Bye Matt."

After the baby was all set Margaret slung the diaper bag and her purse securely over her shoulder and adjusted Matt as best as she could.  He just clung to her laying his head on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck.  Normally he was very alert and happy, but he was different today.

When Margaret arrived home she tried to but the baby down, but he didn't want anything to do with that.  All he wanted was his mother.  She tired to get him some lunch, but he threw a fit when she put him in his high chair.  He was having a bad day and was so was she.  She did the only thing she could do which was hold him and do what she would with him in his arms.  She had had a lot of practice doing that when he was a newborn, but he was a lot heavier now.

Matt didn't go down for his nap until close to two o'clock.  She didn't want to wake him up to go get Danny, so she called the mother of one of Danny's friends and asked her if she could pick him up and bring him home.  The woman didn't have a problem with it because Margaret had done the same for her numerous times.  They had become pretty good friends since the boys started school two months ago.  It was nice to have a back up.

Once Danny arrived home at three o'clock he started right in on asking to call his father.  Margaret tried to tell him that Hawkeye was in meetings, but his four year old mind couldn't comprehend that.  He continued to ask every ten minutes if his father was there yet.  She gave in and started to call the hotel.  Much to her surprise Hawkeye picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hawk?"

"Yes."  Of course it was him.  It was his room.

"What are you doing there?"

"I skipped out on a conference."

She rolled her eyes, but kept her comments to herself for the moment.  "Danny wants to talk to you."

"Why did you call me if you didn't think I would be here?"

"Because your son misses you and he's been pestering me to call you."

"Let me talk to him."

Margaret handed the phone over to the child and went to wake Matt up. S he didn't want him to sleep too late and be up all night.  She needed her sleep for the next day too.  Matt clung to her once gain and wouldn't let go.  That was rare, so she didn't really mind.  Danny stayed on the phone with his father telling him about the last two days.  Hawkeye tried to get Danny off of the phone, but he didn't want to.  Finally after a half an hour Danny handed the phone back to his mother upon his father's insistence.  

"Margaret, why did you let him stay on the phone so long?"

"He's wanted to talk to you for two days now."

"It's been thirty minutes!  Where have you been?"

"I walked down to the corner store," she said sarcastically.  "I've been right here!  Where the hell do you think I've been?"

"Well why didn't you get him off the phone?"

"Do you just want to fight with me?  If you do I'll just hand up.  I have more important things to do you know."

"Are you saying I don't?"

  
"Yes!"  She knew he wasn't doing anything that night.  There were no meetings.  To her knowledge he wasn't going anywhere."

He groaned clenching his fist.  "I have to go."

"Fine.  Do me a favor and call your son before he goes to bed every night."

"Okay.  Bye."

"Bye."  Margaret took the receiver away from her ear.

"Wait."

"What?"

"How's Matt?"

"Clingy."

"He sick?"

"No.  He misses you.  He's just too little to talk to you on the phone."

"Well give him a kiss for me and Danny too."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Bye."

Neither one of them wanted to fight, but they didn't know how to stop it.  Hawkeye was going out with an old friend that he caught up with while he was there.  He didn't want to think about his wife at the moment.  Margaret had the boys to deal with as a constant reminder that Hawkeye was gone.  Her anger just sat there and became stronger.  Hawkeye could just go out, but she couldn't do that.

That night the phone rang about eight o'clock.  Danny answered it and talked to his father for a few minutes.  Margaret spoke to him and could tell he was in a bar.  The noise was unmistakable.  She didn't say much to him.  She had to get the boys to bed.

*******

Margaret went through the torture of bringing Matt to daycare the next morning.  She called once she got to work and found out how he was doing before she went to the OR.  She needed come kind of break from all of it.  That opportunity presented itself at lunchtime.  Dr. Williams asked her to lunch again and this time she accepted under the condition that they did it as two colleagues in the hospital cafeteria.  He accepted the terms and after she made a call to Matt's daycare she went to lunch 

Part of the appeal was being able to get a break.  The other part was being able to piss her husband off.  Maybe she shouldn't have done that, but at the moment she didn't really care.  It was a harmless lunch in the cafeteria.  He had done that with other women, she what was the difference?

****

There was no phone call from Hawkeye that night. She had been to these sorts of conferences and she knew he had plenty of time to call home; he chose not to.  The two boys were almost unbearable at night.  Danny had an attitude and was very whiney.  Matt was more clingy than he had even been and would cry at the drop of a hat.

Hawkeye was due home Friday morning and Margaret couldn't wait until he got there.  If nothing else at least the boys would be in better moods.  She was ready to get the fighting over with and go on.  Her head was pounding each and ever day and it was time things were straightened out.

Margaret had thought that Hawkeye would be home early Friday morning, but he never showed up.  She brought both boys to preschool and daycare and then headed off to work.  Her mind was on her husband hoping that he was okay.    For the first time in a week she wasn't angry at him, but rather scared and worried.  She hadn't heard from him in days and then he didn't come him when he was supposed to.  

As soon as her shift was over she hurried off to get Matt and then go home.  When she got there Hawkeye still wasn't there so she started making phone calls.  She found out that he did check out of the hotel.  She couldn't find any information out on his flight except that he missed the plane that morning.

Two o'clock came around and Margaret heard keys trying to unlock the door.  She jumped up from the chair and unlocked the door quickly knowing it was Hawkeye.  She threw herself at him when she had to door open.  He was alive and safe.  "Where have you been?"

Hawkeye was more than a little surprised to get that reaction from her.  "I missed my flight."  He dropped his suitcase and hugged her.  

She moved back.  "And you couldn't call and tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

She moved out of his arms realizing he was holding on her.  She was mad at him.  She couldn't be hugging him.  "It didn't matter?!"

"No."

"I've been here taking care of your two boys for the past five days.  You may be a jackass, but you're my husband.  I was driving myself crazy with worry."

His two boys.  After she said that he didn't hear anything else.  "Where's Matty?"

"Sleeping.  He's been almost as unbearable as Danny."

"What are you talking about?  They're little boys.  Hell, Matty's just a baby."  Hawkeye moved in further and shut the door behind him.  "You shouldn't have expected them to be perfect."

"I didn't!"

She was going to fight with him.  He thought this was all over with.  When he left it seemed like things were fine, but then she was always in a bad mood on the phone.  He assumed it was the boys.  "Can I at least see my son before we fight?"

"Fine!  Don't you dare wake him up."

He rolled his eyes.  No wonder he went out every night he was gone.  His wife could be such a bitch sometimes.  It was nice to be able to relax without her telling him to take his feet off the table or pick up his dirty clothes.  Hawkeye opened the door to Matt's room all the way and walked in.  He smiled at the baby and reached out to touch his cheek lightly.  He looked a lot like his mother, but he was starting to look more and more like a Pierce.

Margaret had picked up his suitcases and brought them to the laundry room off of the kitchen.  She knew they would be full of dirty clothes.  She had one load started and that was when she saw Hawkeye standing at the refrigerator looking for something to eat.  He pulled out some cold cuts and cheese.  "Do you want a sandwich?"

"No.  I already ate with the baby."

"Okay."  He sat everything down on the table and grabbed the bread.  "I haven't eaten all day."

Margaret stood there looking at him as he made his sandwich.  "Why didn't you call?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't call for three days.  Your four year old son was worried about you.  Thought you forgot about him."

"Of course I didn't."

"He doesn't know that.  We didn't even know if you were okay."

"I'm fine.  I'm sitting right here."

He talked as though nothing was wrong with what he did.  "Just because you're angry with me doesn't mean you have any right to do that to Danny."

"He'll be fine.  I'll pick him up from school today and by the time we get home he'll be fine.  You won't have to worry about taking care of him anymore.  I'll take care of Matt too."

He made it sound like she was unfit and didn't want to take care of the boys.  "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means."  While he was gone he had figured out what her problem had been.  She was pissed because he wasn't there to take care of the boys for her.  All she did was complain about them when he talked to her.   He had given it a lot of thought while he was away, albeit drunk thought, but thought nonetheless.

"Care to enlighten me?"  This had to be good.  
  


"You're angry with me because I left you alone with the boys."

"That's absurd!"

"Oh?"  
  


"Yes.  Where would you come up with a crazy idea like that?"

"It's not hard.  You're mad because of the boys.  You don't want Danny and I'm not so sure you want Matt either.  You blame me for getting you into this."

"What?!"  She couldn't believe her ears.  It was all so far fetched.  She loved those two boys with all her heart.

"Danny's not your child and you made it very clear that you didn't want to take care of him.  You're mad because I left him here with you."

She was shocked.  "I cannot believe you just said that to me!"  He couldn't have been farther from the truth.  

"Well it's true.  And then there's Matt.  You blame me for him."

"I do not!"

"I seem to recall many times where you threw it in my face about that damn condom breaking.  It takes two to tango _darling_."

"Matt is my child.  There isn't another person on earth that I love like him."

"So you admit you don't want Danny!"

"I didn't say that!"  He was putting words into her mouth.

"The games over, baby.  You're free to go if you want."

"I'm not going anywhere.  Where are you getting these things?  Yes, Danny may not be my biological son, but I love him as much as Matt.  What right do you have to doubt that?"

"I forced you into all of this.  I had a two year old and then got you pregnant.  You don't want a family and you're angry at me for leaving my two boys with you/"

"You son-of-a-bitch!  You've gone crazy."

He wasn't crazy.  She gave him every reason to feel that way.  She yelled at him for not calling Danny and was mad because she had to take care of the two kids alone in the morning.  "I don't even know why you're still here."

"Neither do I," she spat.  "But I'm not going anywhere without my boys, I can tell you that much."

"Danny is my child.  You can't touch him."

"He's mind too, Pierce.  Why are you being like this?"  She was on the edge of tears.  Never in her life had she been accused of something so awful.

He looked at the clock.  "What time do I have to get him?"

"Half an hour."

"I'll take Matt."  

"You will not!  I think he's getting sick and I don't want him out there in that cold weather if he doesn't have to be."

"Don't pretend you want him," he said harshly.

Margaret closed her eyes for a moment trying to compose herself.  It didn't work very well because tears started to stream down her cheek.  "Go to hell!"

She couldn't stand to be in the same room as him and walked away.  She went to their bedroom to try to stop crying, but that didn't work.  The pictures on her dresser made it worse.  Pictures of the boys, of all of them.  They looked like a happy family, but it seemed so far away.  How could her own husband accuse her of not wanting their children?  She tried to see why he would have said that, but she couldn't think of anything that she had ever done that would make him think that.  

She wasn't in there for five minutes when she heard a knock on the door.  "Go away."  
  


"Margaret, I want to talk to you."

"No!"  Why would she want to speak to that man?

Hawkeye opened the door and walked in to see her sitting on the edge of the bed.  "Can we talk?"

She got up and went into the bathroom.  "No."  It was her not wanting to talk that made their simple little fight go so far.  This wasn't so little anymore.

Hawkeye opened the door and walked right in.  She turned her head away from him when he entered.  "Look, I'm sorry I upset you."  

"Sorry you upset me?  What did you think you were going to do?"

He had been so sure that that was what her problem had been the last week, but now he wasn't so confident.  He felt like a complete ass seeing her reaction to what he said.

"You can't even answer me!"

"Why have you been so angry with me?"

"You must be kidding."

"I thought we were okay when I left.  You were angry at me because of the boys.  What was I supposed to think?"

"Hawkeye, we weren't okay!  The boys had nothing to do with all of this."  She turned and looked him in the eye.

"Then why did you yell at me for…."

"Because he missed you and you didn't bother to call him.  How do you think you made him feel?"

"I didn't mean to.  By the time I remembered it was always past his bedtime."  Hawkeye put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.  "You don't resent me for pushing you into being a wife and mother?"

"No, damn it!  How could you ever doubt that?  What was going on in your head?"

He knew then that he had better keep anymore of his drunken thoughts to himself.  It was for the best.  "I'm sorry, honey."

"Don't you 'honey' me, you mean bastard.  Do you realize what you just said to me?  I try hard to be a good mother to those two boys.  Danny has no idea that I'm not his birth mother.  He doesn't see me treat Matt any different than I treat him."

It was very true.  "I'm sorry."  What else could he say at this point?  He knew she was right and he was in the wrong for accusing her of not wanting their boys.  It sounded so stupid now that he had said it out loud.

"This is almost impossible to forgive!"  She pushed past him and went back to the bedroom.  "Do you know what you said to me?!"

"I do and I'm sorry.  It didn't sound that bad in my head."

She glared at him and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  Her makeup was running down her face and she looked like hell.  "Why don't you just leave now to go get Danny?"

It wasn't even close to the time to get him.  "No."  Hawkeye walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm.  "Not yet."

"Don't touch me!"  She moved away from him once again.  Her eyes looked at the picture of the boys on her dresser.  She picked it up and made him look at it.  "Do you honestly think I would hate my life with these two boys?  What do you really think of me?"

"I love you, and I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough here."  Tears continued to stream down her face as she took a seat on the side of the bed.

He hated to see her like that.  What had he done?  That may have been the biggest mistake of his life.  He needed to say something, but what could he say?  His foot was pretty far into his mouth.  "Margaret, what's been going on between us?  I didn't think it was something that big.  The only thing I could think of was the boys.  You were so upset about…"

"No, Hawkeye.  I wasn't mad about them.  It was you."

"Me?  Still angry about that night?  What were we fighting about anyway?"  She glared at him, but truth be told she didn't remember either.  "I'm an idiot."

"Yes."

Hawkeye sat down next to her and tried to wipe away a tear, but she wouldn't let him.  "Hey, I could spend the rest of my life telling you how sorry I am, and that wouldn't be long enough.  You can be mad at me for the rest of our lives if you want.  I would understand."

She looked at him.  "I don't want to be mad anymore."

"Neither do I.  What's been bothering you lately?"

"Aside from being told by my husband that I don't want our boys?"  He nodded with embarrassment.  "I was working and taking care of two little boys that missed their father very much all alone for five days.  It was a little stressed.  You didn't call me or Danny," her tears started to stream down her face again.  "What was I supposed to tell him?  He's been in a horrible mood for the past three days and then Matt," she sighed.  "He's so clingy and emotional.  You didn't show up today and I thought something happened to you, and then you didn't call."

"Slow down."

"I thought something happened to you.  I've been alone for five days and I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life, but then you came home and told me…"

"I know what I said."  He wiped her face.  "I was wrong.  Very wrong."

"Yes."  She allowed him to wipe away some stray tears.  She looked deep into his eyes.  "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Neither do I.  Can we move on?"

She nodded.  "You really hurt me."

"I'm sorry.  What have we been fighting about?"

"It was silly.  That night we went to that fundraiser I danced with other men and you didn't pay attention to me at all.  You were in a bad mood because you didn't want to be there and we fought about all of it."

He remembered now.  "And you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Right.  If I would have just talked about it, it would have made things easier."

"Yeah, it would have."

"Don't ever let me do that to us again."

He put his arm around her and held her close to him.  "I love you, you know."

"I love you."  She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  It felt so good to have his arms around her like that and to finally be able to let go.  She didn't have to be strong or angry anymore.  She started to cry harder.  "I…I… you… and…I…"

"Wow, baby.  Calm down."  He rubbed her back.

"I was scared… and then…you and me…the boys…hurt… I couldn't…."

Hawkeye listened to her and tried his best to decode what she was saying, but it didn't work.  He just let her cry and get it out.  She was only like that when she was hurt and confused.  It would be a pretty good guess that she was over tired and stressed out from everything.  After five minutes of her nonstop crying she started to calm down some.  "You okay now?"

She pulled back and looked at him.  "I guess so.  I'm sorry."

"Me too."  He gave her a kiss.  "I should get going."

She turned and looked at the clock behind her.  "Yeah."

"Are we okay?"

Margaret smiled.  "We'll work on it some more, but yeah, we're okay.  Go get that little boy.  He missed a lot."

"Should I wake Matt up now?  It's getting late for him to be sleeping."

"No, he's fine.  He's been going down for his naps later than usual.  He's so clingy."

"He must be getting sick."

"Maybe so, but the reason he's been that way is because he misses you."

Hawkeye gave his wife a kiss.  "I'll be back soon."

"Bye."  

Margaret stood up and headed for the bathroom.  She needed to wash her face and clear her mind a little bit.  Her heart still hurt from what he said to her, but in some way she supposed she could understand that.  It was better to let things go then to hold on to them.  She knew Hawkeye didn't mean any real harm.  If he said that to her then he must have thought he was right.  When he thought enough he could get himself believing anything.

Hawkeye walked down to get Danny.  When Danny saw his father he ran to him and gave him a hug.  He rode on his father's shoulders all the way talking a mile a minute about anything and everything.  Hawkeye laughed and smiled all the way home.  He had forgotten how much Danny was like him.  Danny was the one person on earth that could outtalk him, and Hawkeye would actually shut up and listen.

Back in the apartment Matt had woken up shortly after his father left.  Margaret grabbed him out of his crib and told him Hawkeye was back, but he didn't understand.  He just clung on to his mother again and cried every time she moved to sit down with him or do something he didn't like.  He was very picky and on edge.  

Margaret was walking around the living room with him picking up toys and such when she heard keys unlocking the door.  "Oh, who is that?"  She pointed to the door.  Matt looked and saw his father walk in and he squealed.  His arms started flapping wildly and he started to kick his legs.  "Daddy's home."

"Dada!"  He yelled excitedly.

Hawkeye shut the door and sat Danny down on the floor.  Matt was throwing himself from his mother's arms.  "Whoa, little guy.  You're going to throw yourself on the floor."  

Margaret handed the baby over to Hawkeye and watched the two of them for a moment.  Matt clung to his father like she had never seen before.  Hawkeye's hand was the same size as the baby's back as he held him there.  Margaret had never noticed that before.  Matt looked so much smaller when he was in Hawkeye's arms.  It was nice to see Matt with a smile on his face and looking so happy again.  Danny had some time alone with his father already and was content for the moment showing his mother some drawings he had done in school.

Everyone's demeanor had changed for the better that weekend.  All that matter was that the four of them were together.  If the boys hadn't been so miserable without their father Margaret would have gotten a babysitter so that she and her husband could go out, but she didn't want to do that to Danny and Matt that weekend.  They were both very young and needed the reassurance of their father being around.  

******

Monday morning came and things went back to the way they had been.  Margaret was so relieved that Hawkeye was now taking the baby into daycare.  Listening to him cry like that started her day off on the wrong foot.  Hawkeye could tolerate it better than she could.  Danny was to school on time and everything seemed to be running normally.  

Margaret had spend a nice calm morning at work and then headed to pick up Matt.  This time when she got there he was happy.  He was playing on the floor with some of the other babies, but when he saw his mother he was ready to go home with her.  The say seemed to be running so smoothly.  She would go home and she and Matt would spend some time together before he went down for his nap.  Then at three they would go pick up Danny.  Hawkeye would be home by six and they would have dinner as a family again.

It was just after noon when Margaret opened the door to the apartment.  She was surprised to see Hawkeye sitting on the couch watching TV.  "Hi," she said with surprise.

"Hey."

Margaret took the baby's coat off of him and carried him over to Hawkeye.  "What are you doing home?"

"They sent me home."  Hawkeye looked at his son.  "Hi, buddy. "

Margaret sat down next to him on the couch.  "What do you mean?"  She started to take off her shoes.

Hawkeye stood up and headed for the kitchen with the baby.  "Just what I said.  They sent me home."

"Why?"  Margaret followed him.

"It's complicated."  He opened the cabinet and grabbed a couple of jars of baby food to give Matt for lunch.

"Something wrong?"

"The hospital seems to think so."

"What are you talking about?  Something happen with a patient?"  Margaret placed the baby in his highchair.

"No."  He sat down and pulled the highchair close to him so he could feed the baby.  

"Aren't you going to tell me?"  She opened the refrigerator to find something for the two of them for lunch.  She grabbed some sandwich meat before he could answer.  "This okay with you?"

"Fine.  Mustard on mine please."

She grabbed the mustard and sat it on the table.  "Now tell me what's going on."

"It's stupid."

Margaret tossed the bread on the table and sat down to make the sandwiches.  "Just tell me."  He was stalling and there had to be a reason.  

"They're pissed off because I didn't go to every single meeting while I was away."

She knew there was more to the story than that.  Normally Hawkeye didn't have a problem talking to her about such things, but he was beating around the bush on this issue.  "Every meeting?  Just how many did you go to?"

Hawkeye focused on feeding Matt so he didn't look at her.  "I went to the morning ones on the first day."

Her face contorted into confusion and anger and then disgust.  "You're kidding?!"

"No."

"You were supposed to go over a year ago.  What were you thinking?"

"It's so damn boring."

She rolled her eyes.  He just didn't get it.  Part of being a doctor in his position was to be there and be an example to others under him.  "So what did they do to you?"

He looked at her after giving Matt a spoon full of food.  "Well, we won't have to send Matt to daycare for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Eight weeks, no pay.  It'll be kept quiet and everyone will think I'm on a sabbatical."

"That's two months!"

"I know."

"Hawkeye, what were you thinking?  What did you do when you were gone?"  He gave her a look.  "You were drunk!"

"Not the whole time."

"Hawkeye, what were you thinking?  Now you're going to go two months without pay."  There was so much more that she wanted to say to him.  She knew that had to be the reason that he never called and the reason that he came up with that harebrained idea.  They had agreed not to bring all of that up again; they worked through it over the weekend.

"So?  It's not like we're going to starve.  We have plenty of money to live off of.  Our only bills are rent and utilities, and from what I make that's nothing."

"Yes, but you won't be making anything for a couple of months."

"We'll be fine."

She handed him his sandwich and started to make her own.  "So you're planning on keeping Matt home with you?"

He nodded.  "No use in sending him to daycare if I'm home.  Besides, it'll be one last bill that we have to worry about."

"And you'll still take Danny to school in the mornings?"  
  


"Of course.  I'll even have lunch ready for you when you come home.  I'll be a housewife for two months."

She smiled.  "Could be fun." 

"For you."

"Matt and Danny will like it too."  She knew that Hawkeye was going to drive himself crazy staying home that long.  That was more punishment than she could ever hope for.  "What will you be doing with all your spare time?"

"Haven't thought of that yet."  He took a quick bite of his sandwich and gave Matt another spoonful of food. 

"Well I know you won't be sleeping in.  The boys won't let you."

"I'd have to get up to get Danny to school anyway."

"And Matt will be awake then so you won't be able to go back to sleep."

"Sleeping late is not all I think about."  He looked at her.  "I think about sex too."

"Hawkeye!"  She pointed to the baby.  

He laughed.  "He doesn't understand.  All he cares about is his food.  He gets that from his mommy."

Margaret narrowed her eyes and slapped him on the arm.  "You're taking all of this pretty good.  You could have been fired."

"I know, but I wasn't.  Its fine and I can assure you it won't be happening again.  Next time I go I'm taking you and the boys along to keep me on the strait and narrow."

"You've never stepped foot on the strait and narrow in your life."

"Hey, I'm a married man with two boys, a great career…"

"Both of which you almost threw away because you thought it was better to drink than to go to your meetings."

"I thought we weren't going to mention that anymore."

"Sorry."  She tied up the bread bag and placed her sandwich on a plate.  She went to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips.  "What about future jobs?  What's going to happen if we ever move to Maine?  Will you be able to get a position?"

"Please," he said pompously.  "I've had that job in the bag for years."

"And you're waiting for what?"

"I'm just not ready to go back.  Are you?"

"Not really."  She loved her work and their life there.  It was hard for a married woman with two children to find a job like the one she had.  Had her husband not had such a high standing in the hospital and she had not worked there, she never would have landed the job.  "I thought you didn't want Danny to go to school here."

"He's in preschool."

"Next year he'll be in kindergarten."

"That's just kindergarten.  By the time he's in the third grade we'll move."

Margaret shook her head.  "By that time we will have outgrown this apartment."

"We'll get another one."  She always made everything seem so difficult.  "It's not that hard."

"Expensive."

"We make plenty of money."

"What if we decide we want another baby?"

"We'll make room or move before he's born."  

He had an answer for everything.  He made things seem easier than they really were.  It wasn't going to be easy to look for a bigger place than they had in Boston unless they bought a house.  Neither of them wanted that yet although the idea was appealing.  It would give the boys a yard to play in instead of always having to go to the park or being wild inside the apartment.  Despite the benefits they choose to stay where they were.

"Fine."  She took a bite of her sandwich.

"You mad at me?"

"No, just disappointed.  I guess now is a good time to bring up the fact that I was offered a job."

"Really?"  He wiped the baby's chin.

"Yes."

"You gonna tell me about it?"

"I had lunch with Dr. Williams last week and…"

Hawkeye's head spun around and he stared her in the eye.  "You did what?!  I can't believe you, Margaret.  You know how I feel about him!"  Suddenly it dawned on him why she did it.  "You did it just to piss me off."  Margaret's mouth was open ready to respond, but nothing came out.  "I knew it."

"Honey, you're getting carried away."  He had hit the nail on the head, but she didn't want him to know that.  They were leaving everything else that happened in the past, so he didn't need to know about that.  "It was just a lunch between two colleagues in the hospital cafeteria."

"You know I hate that bastard.  Why would you…  Oh, never mind.  I don't want to know."

"He offered me a full time position working down in OB again.  It wouldn't be what I was doing before though.  It would be more hands on."

"You're not taking it."  He started.

Margaret couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.  That didn't sound like him.  Maybe he had been hit in the head.  "What did you just say to me?"

"Margaret, you're not taking the job."

Her fist hit the table causing everything on it to shake.  "You have no right to say that to me!  I'll do what I damn well please.  One of us needs to work around here."  

He gave her a hurt look and she realized what she said.  "You are mad at me."

"I'm sorry.  I'm not mad at you."

"I'm sorry too.  Honey, I just don't like the idea of you working for that creep."

"He's harmless."

"No he's not.  He wants my wife and she doesn't see it.  There isn't anything harmless there," he rolled his eyes with sarcasm.  "If anything it's asking for trouble."

"It's a very good offer."

He looked her in the eye.  "Please don't take the job.  I don't mind if you work, you know that, but please don't work for him."

"Hawkeye, I worked for him before."

"I know, and I hated it.  I was so happy when the doctor put her on bed rest and said you couldn't go back to work.  Honey, I'm asking you this one thing.  You know I wouldn't do that under normal circumstances."

She nodded.  "Okay.  I'll turn it down."

"Thank you."

"Since you'll be staying home for a while would you mind if I scheduled a few more surgeries?"

"Go ahead," he said nonchalantly.  "I know you're in high demand in the OR anyway."

"I'm good," she smiled.  "What can I say?"

"No, you're great, but you only think that you're good.  That's what makes and keeps you great.  You never stop learning and you've seen more than any of those doctors at that hospital."

She smiled brightly at the compliment.  "I guess we'll be trading places for a while."

"Seems that way."  Hawkeye wiped the baby's face clean again and handed him a toy that was sitting on the kitchen table.  "Just stay away from Williams.  I won't be there to look after him."

"I can take care of myself.  I won't even be working with him."

"No more lunch dates with him."

"That's a little ridiculous.  You have lunch dates with colleagues all the time."

"Williams is off limits."

"Okay, then so is that slut Rebecca Hanson."

He smiled.  "Deal.  Now which one of us will go get Danny today?"

"I vote for you.  It's cold out there."

"Then you make dinner."

"Deal."  Little did he know that dinner was take-out tonight.  She needed to go grocery shopping, but since he was going to be home from now on she would just make him a list and he could go.

******

Once again life threw them a curve, but they went with it.  The boys got to know their father very well and spent more time with him than they did with their mother.  Margaret had worked a lot more while he was at home.  Hawkeye told her to relax, but she couldn't do that.  She didn't know how.  Eventually he gave up on her and let her run herself ragged.  It was then that she got the flu and had to stay home.  Hawkeye took care of her every need and then they both took care of the boys when she passed it on to them.  It was all part of being a family.  

Hawkeye's little stint at being a stay at home parent didn't work out as well as he thought it would.  It was the dead of winter in Boston and too cold for Matt to go out places meaning that he was stuck in the apartment all day.  Margaret was almost working full time now and that left Hawkeye with all the responsibilities of home.  No wonder why Margaret was always so happy when they went out.  Taking care of everything was hard.  

Margaret would come home and Hawkeye wished he could just get out, but she was the only adult he really had much contact with and he wasn't going to pass that up.  So he stayed home and they did their routine stuff with the boys.  She knew it was killing him to stay home like that, but he was the one that got himself in that boat in the first place.  She still wanted to make it better for him so she made some plans for the two of them one night.

It was a cold snowy Friday in December when she walked into the apartment.  She had picked Danny up on her way home from work so Hawkeye didn't have to bundle up the baby and take him out in the cold.  "Danny, take your boots off."  She said as soon as they stepped in.  He had a tendency to walk around with his shoes on and Margaret wanted him in the habit of taking them off.

"Where's Dad?"  He asked as he kicked them off and tossed his coat on the floor.

"Pick that up.  He's here somewhere."  Margaret had already taken off her coat and sat her purse down on the table next to the door.  "Hawkeye, Matt."

"In here."  She heard him call from Matt's room.

She looked at Danny.  "In your brother's room."  He ran off to see his father and Margaret went to the kitchen to start writing a note.  She looked up when she saw Hawkeye walk into the room with the baby.  She took him into her arms and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.  "Hi my baby boy.  Did you have a good day with your daddy?"  He smiled at her.  "You did?  I missed you today."

"How was work?"  Hawkeye asked.

"Good."  She sat the baby down on the kitchen counter and straightened his clothes.  "Where's Danny?"

"Bathroom."

"Did he show you his book?"

"Yeah."  Hawkeye pulled down two coffee cups and poured some coffee.  "He's excited about it, isn't he?"

"He knows the alphabet and he's learning to put letters together.  I'm glad he's excided about learning."  Margaret took a seat with the baby on her lap.  

"So am I."  Hawkeye placed a cup of coffee in front of her and gave her a kiss when he did.  "I missed you today."

She smiled at him.  "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"I have a sitter for tonight."

"You do?"  He grinned.

"Yes.  I figured you and I could use a night to ourselves."  She took a sip of coffee.  "Are you up for it?"

"Are you kidding?  I've been dying to get out of this damn place."

"Good.  Jamie will be here at six."

"That's early."

"I thought we could have an early dinner and then go Christmas shopping together.  It's a lot better when you're with me."  

"It's a date."  He gave her another kiss.  "Are you buying?"

She laughed.  "You are."  All their money was dumped into a joint savings and checking account so that didn't really matter anyway.  He just played like he was poor.  

"And we'll stay out until the boys are in bed?"

"Yep."

"And come home and not go straight to bed."

"Right."

Hawkeye smiled at her and looked at Matt.  "Oooh, Daddy's gonna get some tonight."

Margaret gasped.   "Hawkeye!"  She coved the baby's ears.  "You're going to poison his mind."

"Oh, stop it."  Danny came into the kitchen.  "Hey buddy."

"What's for snack?"  He looked at his mother.

"What's for snack, Daddy?"  She looked at Hawkeye.

"What do you want?"

"Um," Danny tapped his finger on his chin.  "Cookies?"

"Sure."  Hawkeye stood up and grabbed some cookies and a small glass of milk.  He gave Danny three and handed one to Matt.  "No choking."

"He's just going to make it soggy first."  Margaret leaned back in her chair and let Matt get comfortable so he could suck and chew on his cookie.  

"Did you make dinner reservations?"

"No.  You can do that if you want."

Danny looked at his mother.  "Where are we goin'?"

"Daddy and I are going out tonight.  Jamie is coming over to watch you and your brother."

"Okay," he smiled.  He loved it when Jamie watched him because she spoiled him rotten while she was there.  All she did was play with the two of them.  She didn't sit at the table or on the couch and watch TV.  She was very hands on.  "And she can read me my new book?"

"I'm sure she will if you ask her."

"Good.  When are you leaving?"

"Not for a few hours."

"Oh," he said with disappointment.

"She's going to order some pizza for you for dinner.  Does that sound good?"

"Yep."

******

Hawkeye was standing in the bedroom watching his wife.  Jamie had arrived ten minutes ago and he had been ready for twenty.  Margaret, however, was not.  She had been telling him she would be ready in five minutes for the last half hour.  He looked at his watched and huffed.  

"Be patient."

"Patient?  I've been waiting for you for at least four hours."

She rolled her eyes.  "You're exaggerating just a little there."

"Just hurry up."

"Did you give Jamie money for the pizza?"

"Yes."

"Did you show her where the boys' pajamas are?"

"She knows."  

Margaret slipped into a pair of shoes and looked down at her feet.  "I don't know if these will be comfortable enough to shop in."

"So change them.  Quickly."

"Okay, okay."  Margaret kicked them off and slipped into a more comfortable pair.  "Do these look good with these pants?"

"Wonderful."  He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.  Her purse was on the dresser and he handed it to her when they walked passed.  "You look beautiful and I'm starving.  Let's get out of here."

"Fine."  She pulled her hand from his and shut the bedroom door.  "You're so impatient."

"Me?"  That was a joke coming from her.  She was the most impatient person he had ever met in his life.

"Yes."   The two of them walked into the living room where Jamie and the two boys were.  "Hi honey," Margaret smiled.  "Did Dr. Pierce go over everything with you?"

"Yes.  We're all set."

"Okay."  Margaret bent down and kissed the two boys.  "Be good tonight and go to bed when Jamie tells you to."

"I will," Danny said.  "Bye Mom."

"Bye honey."

Hawkeye had Margaret's coat in his hands and helped her slip into it.  "Bye boys.  Be good.  Let's go," he said to his wife.

"Bye.  Have a good time."

"Thank you."  Hawkeye led his wife out the door before she could say anything else.  He mad sure that the doors were lock and then guided his wife down the hall by the small of her back.  "I didn't think we were ever going to get out of there."

"What did it matter?"

"We're paying her to watch the boys, not to play with them while we're in the other room."  She rolled her eyes.  "I'm starving and you take forever."

"I do not.  It's not like you made reservations for us anywhere."

"So we'll have pizza."

She stopped and looked at him.  "Pizza?!  I don't want to go to pizza!"

"Calm down."  He pressed the button on the elevator.  

"You calm down."

"No you."

"You."  She smiled.  She leaned in and gave him a kiss.  "We're not really having pizza are we?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

The elevator doors opened up and they stepped in.  "On how good of a kiss you give me."

Margaret pressed the first floor button and then wrapped her arms around his neck.  She gave him a soft kiss.  "What will that get me?"

"Hmm?  Chinese take out."

She kissed him again letting it last a little longer.  "How about that?"

He gave it some thought.  "A sub shop."

That didn't sound too appealing.  She pressed her body up against his and then kissed him running her tongue into his mouth.  Her hands held the sides of his face as she kissed him until neither one of them could breathe and had to pull apart.  "What about that?"  She breathed heavily.

"Steak," he smiled.  "And lobster."

"Good."  She wiped the lipstick off of his face with her thumb.  The doors opened and he picked up her hand.  "It's so cold out."   She could feel the breeze coming in the lobby doors.

"Let's take a cab."  It was too cold to wait for the car to warm up and it was just easier to take a cab around the city.  They never had to worry about finding a parking spot.

Hawkeye and Margaret went to dinner that night.  It was nice to get out and have a nice meal without worrying what they said in front of Danny or keep spooning baby food into Matt.  It was just the two of them and if they choose to stay quiet and just look across the table at each other then they could.  They shared their dessert with each other instead of with the boys.  

After dinner they walked around a toy store shopping for their two boys.  Unless they were playing with toys they were holding hands.  Margaret would have to pull Hawkeye away because he was enjoying the toys too much.  She wanted to get the boys a couple of outfits because they were growing so fast, but he didn't like the idea.  He kept telling her that was gifts that aunts and uncles gave, not Santa Clause.  So they didn't end up buying anything that night.

They arrived home earlier then they planned on.  It was so cold outside that they just wanted to go home.  At ten o'clock they paid Jamie and let her go home.  Both of the boys were sound asleep and tucked warmly in bed just like they had hoped.  Hawkeye made sure that everything in the house was shut off and locked while Margaret checked on the boys.  

She was just walking out of Matt's room when he came up behind her.  "Hey gorgeous."

"Hi Handsome," she took his hand and pulled him to their bedroom and shut the door.  Hawkeye pinned her up against the wall and started to kiss her.  "You're very eager."

"Shh.  Don't ruin the moment."  He scooped her up and brought her over to the bed.  "I miss doing this."

"Hmmm," she moaned.  "Me too."  

********

Hawkeye's little stint at home was worth it.  He learned what it was like to be on the other side.  To be the one that had a lot of responsibility and had to take care of most everything.  It wasn't all bad though.  He was able to wine and dine his wife a little more. Changing places for a little while wasn't a bad thing.  They both learned a little more about the other and it helped in their relationship.  Margaret eventually cut back on her hours to her normal time again and she and Hawkeye spent more time together.  He taught her how to relax again, something she had forgotten to do.  If she hadn't cut back on his hours and spent more time at home with him he wouldn't have known what to do.  It not only improved their relationship but also their sex lives.  They had to find a happy medium again and were working on it.


	15. 15

LAST CHAPTER / EPILOGUE 

The day after Labor Day Danny started kindergarten.  Hawkeye didn't see it any differently than he did when his son was in preschool.  Margaret saw it as a big step, but she also felt that way when Matt was moved from the infant class at daycare to the toddler group.  He was a year and a half old now and walking and talking and learning more each day.

That summer was more hectic than the previous one.  Most of the afternoons Danny had a friend or two come over or he would go to their houses.  Having a couple of four and five year old boys in an apartment could get loud so Margaret  had taken to bringing them to the park and meeting some of the other mothers there.  She had gotten to know a few of them over the past year and had even befriended some.  Having other women with children around the same age was nice.  They could vent and knew what the other was talking about.

Hawkeye had been in a great demand and they never got a chance to get to Maine like they did every summer.  Margaret had taken the boys and the three of them went to see her mother for a week.  Margaret would have preferred that Hawkeye went along, but she and the boys had a good time just the same.  Her sister and nieces were there so the boys had some playmates.

Hawkeye probably had the worst summer.  He worked so much that when he had a day off all he wanted to do was sleep.  The nice weather was wasted on him.  He had a lot on his mind and thought that it was time to start making some decisions.  It wasn't fair to the boys or to Margaret to be cooped up all the time in that apartment.  For some people that lifestyle was okay, but not for them.  He knew that Margaret loved the outdoors and so did their two boys.  Living in that apartment just didn't seem right anymore.  Now with Matt walking and running around it seemed so cramped.

It was now the beginning of September and it still felt like the summer heat was in full swing.  He was walking home one Monday afternoon and the wind was blowing fiercely, but it was beautiful weather other than that.  He couldn't stand being in the hospital any longer and told his boss that he was taking a week off to rejuvenate.  It felt good to be going home and knowing that he wasn't on call or didn't have to go back in the morning.

Margaret had just put Matt down for his afternoon nap when she felt someone slap her ass playfully.  She turned around alarmed but smiled when she saw Hawkeye standing there.  She picked up his hand and pulled him out of the baby's room.  Once they were in the hall and the door was closed she spoke.  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation."  He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him and gave her a kiss.  "Let's go to Maine."

"Vacation?"

"Yes.  I told Don I needed some time off and I'd be back in a week."

"Really?"

He nodded.  "Let's head out of town."

"We can't.  Well I can't and you're not allowed to go without me."

"I'm not allowed?"

"Last time you went without me you were in an accident.  You're no longer allowed to go alone."

He smiled and gave her another kiss.  "Come with me then."

"We can't go, Hawkeye."  She moved out of his grasp and to the living room where she started to pick up some of the toys that Matt had all around the room.

"Why?"  He followed her and started to help.

"I'm scheduled to work this week and Danny's in school now.  We can't just take off anytime."

His shoulders slumped when he realized she was right.  "I just want to get out of here."

"Sorry."

"What am I supposed to do all week?"

"Spend time with your sons.  They haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah.  Have you listened to the weather today?"

"No.  Why do you ask?"

"I heard something about that hurricane heading to New England."

"I'm sure we'll be fine."  She tossed the last toy into the chest in the corner of the room.  "How often do hurricanes even get this far north with any amount of strength left?"

"Not often, but I would still like to know what its doing."  He turned the radio to one of his favorite stations.

"Fine.  Will you be able to pick Danny up today?"

"Yeah.  Sit down with me."

"And listen to the radio?"

He smiled.  "You make it sound like you've never done that.  You must have listened to those old radio shows growing up."

"Of course, but this isn't a show.  It's just music."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch.  "Just sit with me."

"Honey, I have things to do."

"Like what?"

Even though she was saying she didn't want to sit there and relax, her body was telling him otherwise.  She had almost completely relaxed against him.  "The bathroom needs to be cleaned."

"So you'd rather clean a bathroom that's already clean then be with me at the only time of the day that we have any peace and quiet?"

When he put it that way she couldn't get up.  "Using guilt now?"

"Just fact."  He smiled and gave her a kiss.  "I haven't seen you much lately."

"I know.  It's good to see you're in a better mood today."  Lately he had been very moody.  They hadn't been fighting, but he had certainly not been himself. She knew that something had been bothering him but it hadn't been the right time to talk about it.  "I'm glad you're going to be around for a while."

"So am I.  I just wish we could get out of this damn city.  Do you know how long I've been stuck here?"

"I know, honey.  Maybe this Friday after Danny gets out of school we can go up to see your father."

"That sounds really good.  I'm beginning to hate this living in the city."

"Yeah."  She sighed.

"You too?"  He looked at her with surprise.  The last time they talked about it neither of them wanted to get out of the city.

"I don't know.  Maybe it was just the summer or that the boys are getting older.  All I know is that they need more space to run around and play in.  I would love to have a yard."

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first," he smiled.

She looked at him for a moment.  "I want to get out of this apartment.  Matt's walking and climbing the walls of this place.  Danny has more energy then anyone I've ever met.  They drive me mad some days."

"Then let's get out of here."

She smiled.  She had been hoping he would say that for months now.  "Where do you want to go?"

He sighed.  "That's where the problem comes in.  I don't want our boys to grow up in the city and I mean that.  If we buy a house here I'm afraid that's what we'd end up doing."

"Do you want to go back Maine now?"

"I don't know.  Maybe.  Or maybe it's just because I need to get out of town for a little.  I've been so busy the last few months that I haven't had time to stop and enjoy anything.  Matt took his first step and I wasn't around for two days to see it.  I don't want to miss Danny's first little league game or Matt's first football game."

"Football?"

"He looks like a little football player, why not?"

"He could get hurt." 

Hawkeye rolled his eyes.  "He can get hurt in anything.  That's pretty far off right now anyway."

"Why don't we…"

"Shh.  The weather."  After a few minutes of listening to it he stood up.  "I have to call my father."

"I'm sure he knows."  Hawkeye gave her a look.  "Okay, call him."

Hawkeye went into the kitchen and called his father.  The hurricane was now heading to New England and it was predicted to be at full strength.  His father's house was built over thirty years ago and wasn't built to withstand a hurricane.  He was on the phone for over a half an hour trying to convince his father to go somewhere else and board up the house.  Dan kept insisting that it wasn't going to land there and if it did all the force would have gone out of it when it hit the colder New England waters.

Margaret walked into the kitchen when she heard Hawkeye slam down the telephone.  He was sitting at the table then, but stood to his feet and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator.  "He made you mad?"

"Yes!"  Hawkeye slammed his beer down on the counter before popping the top.  The foam went all over the counter.  "Damn it."  He grabbed a towel and started to wipe it up.

She was confused as to why he was so upset.  His father was an intelligent man and wouldn't put himself in the face of danger if it could be avoided.  "What's the matter?"

"It's heading right for Maine and he won't leave."

"You don't know its heading strait for Maine.  I listened to that weather bulletin too."

"Would you stop being on his side."  He sat down heavily.

"His side?  There are sides now?"

He rolled his eyes.  "Why do you have to be a pain in the ass too?  I'm worried about him and he seems to be taking all of this like a joke."  He looked at her.  "Just like you!"

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry."  She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.  He moved his head away from her lips.  "Don't be mad."

"Margaret, this isn't funny.  He won't listen to me."

She moved around and took a seat at the table with him.  "I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than need be.  He's a grown man."

"So am I.  I just want him to say that he'll go farther inland if it heads his way."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes.  What can I do?"

She thought for a moment.  "You can call Dora."

"What?!  I am not calling her."

Margaret rolled her eyes.  "I thought you were over this?"

"I am not calling her."  He started forcefully.    

"Why?"  
  


"Why would I?  What could she do?"

"If you're father won't listen to you then he'll listen to her. You know he will.  She has him wrapped around her finger."

Hawkeye help up his hand.  "I don't want to hear it."

She sighed with disgust.  "You're acting silly.  If you were really that worried you would do it.  You know it's all you can do from here.  Even if you were there you know you wouldn't be able to take him by the hand and make him leave."  Her husband could be so pig headed at times.  

He looked at her with narrowed eyes.  "I hate when you're right."

"What are you going to do?"

He looked down at his bottle.  "I'll call the old bag."

"Benjamin Franklin Pierce!"

"It was said with kindness."  He hid his evil grin by taking a sip of his beer.

"I'll get you the number."  Margaret stood up and headed to the bedroom.  Matt's room used to be the office, and they had kept a desk in there up until recently.  Now he was into everything and they couldn't do that.  They had moved as much of that stuff into their room as possible.  The apartment seemed to be getting smaller and smaller the bigger the boys became.

Hawkeye finished off his beer and then got up.  He went to find his wife in the bedroom.  She was sitting on her side of the bed looking through the nightstand drawer.  "Did you find it?"

She pulled out the address book and showed it to him.  "Here you go."  

"You mad at me for that?"

"I just don't understand why you have to be like that.  She's a nice woman and she cares about your father very much, and what's more is that he cares about her."

"Yeah, I know.  That doesn't mean I have to like it."  He sat down next to her and grabbed the address book.  

"You're an adult now.  Your mother isn't coming back, you know that."

"I know."  She didn't have to remind him.  

"What's going to happen if the two of them get married?"

Hawkeye's head whipped around to look at her.  "That will not happen."

Her hand patted his leg.  "You never know."  She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "Go call her."

"I will."  He stood up and headed to the kitchen to make his phone call.

Margaret took the time to clean the bathrooms before the baby woke up from his nap.  After he was up she couldn't do things like that.  Most of her time was devoted to him whether it was playing with him, changing him, cleaning him, or picking up after him.  He was a very busy little guy and he kept his mother on her toes.  She usually had to get the deep cleaning done while he was napping because he would be into everything if he was awake.  Sometimes she missed the days when she could place him on a blanket on the living room floor and he would play with some toys in that one spot.  Those days were long gone.

When she was finished she checked on Matt and he was still sleeping and then she went to the kitchen to see how Hawkeye made out.  He was sitting on the counter next the phone eating a cookie his must have snatched out of the cabinet.  "Did you call her?"

"Yep."

"And?"  She walked over to him.

He locked his ankles around her and pulled her in close.  "She's going to take care of it for me.  She'll call later and let me know what's going on."

"I told you."

"Yeah, yeah."  He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.  "You were right, but I still don't like it."

"Then get used to it.  I don't want the boys to start acting like you do towards Dora."

"What?  I don't treat her bad!  I treat her very well."

"You do, but I'm talking about things like you just said a little while ago.  If either of those boys ever said something like that I'd kill them."

He rolled his eyes.  "You're such a loving mother."

She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.  "You know what I meant."  Her arms were wrapped tightly around him.  "You watch what you say when they're around.  They don't understand how you feel about this.  It's normal to them."

"I know, and I don't like that either."

"I know you don't.  There isn't anything you can do though.  Can't change the past."

"Don't remind me."  He pushed her back a little.  Just enough so that he could jump down and stand on his feet again.  "What's for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know."

"You're the cook around here."

"What?"  She gave him a look he knew all too well.  

"I'm kidding."  He smiled like he had meant to say that to tease her, but in reality he didn't.  He gave her a soft kiss.  "But really, what is for dinner?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Whatever you make."

"Take out, it is."

"For a doctor you don't eat very healthy."

"I'll cook you something nice tomorrow."  He gave her another kiss and held her close to him.  "How much time do we have before Matt wakes up?"

She looked into his eyes knowing what he was after.  "Not enough, so don't even think about it.  You have to go get Danny soon anyway."

"If we lived in the country he could take a bus to and from school."

"Are you saying that you want to move to the country?"

"I'm not saying anything."

Margaret sighed and moved out of his arms.  "You need to make up your mind."

"I will.  Where are you going?"

"Get Matt up.  I don't want him sleeping all day."

"I'll get him."  Hawkeye grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away.  "Are you feeling okay?  You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine," she smiled.  "Tired, but fine."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "Relax some.  Matt and I will go get Danny and go to the park.  You have some time to yourself.  Do whatever it is that you do when you're alone."

"I don't even know what that is anymore."

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Hawkeye spent the next two days worrying about his father.  He wanted to go to Maine, but there wasn't anything he could do anyway.  Margaret had to practically strap him to the living room chair so that he would stay put.  When he found out that the local schools were going to be canceled because of the threat from high winds and even spin off tornados from the hurricane he almost went crazy.  The hurricane was being forecasted to hit Maine. 

The night that the hurricane hit Hawkeye didn't sleep well at all.  Margaret eventually got him to bed, but that didn't mean he stayed there.  He had tossed and turned all night and when he wasn't doing that he was up pacing the floors eating.  He just couldn't sit still not knowing that his father was okay.  It wasn't possible.  His father was the only family he had outside of Margaret and the boys and as the only child it was his duty to look after him.  

The next morning Hawkeye started to make calls again.  The phone lines were still down in Crabapple Cove and he couldn't get through.  That wasn't a good sign since the hurricane had already passed through there.  He was in a panic that morning after Margaret went to work.  It was just him and Matt at the apartment and he was going crazy not knowing if his father was alright.  He called Margaret at least four times that morning because he didn't know what else to do.

*******

IN MAINE

Margaret made arrangements with her sister to drop the two boys off at her house in New Hampshire.  She and Hawkeye were headed to Maine and it just wasn't the right time to bring the boys with them.  Dan had some news that he needed to tell his son and asked Margaret if they could leave the boys behind this one time.  She knew something was really wrong if he was asking that so she did what he asked.

The two of them met with Daniel and Dora at her house.  That was when Hawkeye found out what had happened.  He was devastated and almost heartbroken when he heard the news.  It took a little while for it to all sink in.  It was a lot for him to take in all of a sudden.  Dan brought Hawkeye and Margaret to the house, or rather to the pile of rubble that used to be the house.  One of the tornados that spun off of the storm had landed on the house and ruined practically everything that was there.  The only thing that was not ruined was the things in the basement.  With the house being up so high from sea level there was no worries that it would flood, so the things would be fine until some of the debris could be moved to get to them.

Dan left his son and daughter-in-law alone and went back with Dora to her house.  The whole thing was very uncomfortable for Hawkeye.  Dora had offered for him and Margaret to stay at her place, but he decided to get a hotel room.  Just knowing that his father and she were sharing the same room was enough to make him want to throw up.  Now he was standing on top of a pile of rubble that had been his childhood home and the one place that was always there no matter what else was going on in the world.  

Margaret walked Dan to the car and said goodbye to the two of them.  When she turned around she saw Hawkeye standing on what used to be the kitchen looking out at the ocean in the distance.  His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he was kicking around some of the debris below him looking down at his feet.  She felt horrible for him; he was like a lost little boy and she didn't know what to do for him.  He was taking it awfully hard and on top of that his father gave them something else to think about.

She watched her husband for a moment and then decided to go to him.  He didn't need to be alone at the moment.  She walked up the pile as best as she could and almost made it to him without slipping.  It was steep and very unstable.  Hawkeye caught her by the hand before she fell down.  

"You okay?"

"Yes," she breathed.  "Thank you."  She brushed off her hands on her pants and stood next to him.  "How about you?"

"Ah, I've been better."  He pulled her close to him wrapped his arm securely around her waist so that he knew she wouldn't slip and if she did he would be there to catch her.  

"I know you have."

"Look at this place.  It was so beautiful.  I'm standing on my home now.  I knew something like this was going to happen."

"You got your father out of here, didn't you?  You couldn't save the whole house."

"I know.  What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet."  He was referring to the offer Dan had made them.  The property was now theirs to do as they wished.  All that Dan was going to do was get the insurance money out of the damage and move on.  He didn't want to build another house there; he didn't want to build another house at all.  

"We need to think this through."  

"Yes."  In her head she was thinking about what he had been saying recently about getting out of the city.  She wanted to say that they should do it.  It was a wonderful opportunity.

Hawkeye looked at his wife.  "We've been talking about moving out of the city."

"Yes."

"Do you want to move here?"

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know."  He wasn't sure if he wanted to take that step yet.  "Are you?"

She nodded yes.  "If you are."

He sighed and shook his head unsure of what to think.  "I just don't know yet."  He hadn't been happy with his work lately, but maybe that was just a phase.  The city had been getting to him and he wasn't as happy as he had once been.  Moving was a big step.  "What do you think of this?"  He hadn't looked at her, but was continuing to look down at his feet.

"We can't stay in that apartment forever.  We need to get out there some day.  This is a good opportunity for us."

"Are you saying you want to move here?"  He looked at her.

"What are you doing for work?  Are you happy?"

"I'm not miserable, but I think I need a change.  I want what's best for my boys."

She smiled proudly at him.  "Are you ready to leave the big city to come back here to this sleepy little town?"

He sighed.  "This is harder then I thought it would be."

Margaret knew what he wanted to do.  He had said many times before that he wanted the boys to grow up in Maine and he just said he wanted what's best for them.  Maybe he didn't know it yet, but he was telling her in an off handed way that he was ready to go.  She had something to tell him; something very important and now seemed like as good as time as any.  "Maybe I can help you make up your mind."

He looked at her with confusion.  "What do you mean?"

"Well…"  She paused for a moment.  "We're going to have another baby soon."  His eyes went wide and he swallowed hard making her think that he was going to say something, but he didn't.  "Honey, are you okay?"

"You're pregnant again?"

He didn't sound too excited about it.  Maybe she shouldn't have said anything to him at the moment.  They were standing on what used to be the home he grew up in.  "Yes."

"We're going to have another baby?"  She nodded.  "How long have you known about this?"

"Two days."

A large smile spread across his face and he nodded slightly.  "A baby, huh?  That makes three."

"You're very good at adding.  Are you happy?"  

He gave her a kiss.  "Oh yeah.  I'm so good."

"What?"  She looked at him oddly.

"We used protection and my little swimmers still get through."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."

Hawkeye laughed and gave her another kiss, but then his mood suddenly changed.  "We're going to have three little boys in that apartment if we stay there."

"I don't know about boys, but there will be three kids."

"Margaret!"  He said tersely.  "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant.  You need to get off of here.  Look how high up were are."  It seemed like he suddenly realized that.  

"I'm fine."

"You could fall.  You almost did!"

"Yes, but you caught me."

"Here we go again."  He took her by the arm and they started to make their way down the mountain of debris.  "Didn't you learn anything with Matt?"

"Yes.  I seem to remember when I was pregnant with him that you took me down a cliff.  What's the difference?"

He slipped a little as he was walking down, but caught himself before he did.  "This isn't stable.  That cliff isn't going anywhere."

"You're getting carried away with this."

"No I'm not."  She didn't take things serious enough.  "You're pregnant and you need to be careful.  Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Hawkeye…. "

"Don't even try to fight with me."  He jumped down and then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down so her feet were on the ground.  "You're not going to win.  I let you do too much when you were pregnant with Matt."

"Fine."  She knew he was right so there wasn't anything that she could say.  He picked up her hand and they started to walk away toward the ocean.  

She didn't say anything else to him for a few minutes.  "Are you mad at me?"

"No," she said softly.  "Are you happy about this baby?"

He stopped and looked at her.  "Yes.  I'm sorry honey, but you scare me sometimes.  You hold my whole world in the palm of your hands and now you have a growing baby inside you.  Our baby.  I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"But you want the baby?"

"Yeah," he smiled gently.  "And I want to come back home."

"You do?"  She was thrilled. 

"We better get started on this before that baby comes.  We need a place for him."

"I don't think that's going to happen, honey.  Look at this place."

"No, I know.  We need to build as soon as we can."  
  
"Hawkeye, think about it.  Its not possible.  This baby is coming in seven months and we can't build a house in that time."  Everything needed to be cleaned up and shipped out of there.  Then they needed to find a house that they wanted to build and by the time that all that happened the ground would be frozen and there was no way that they could start a house in the middle of winter in Maine.  

"I think we could do it.  We may have to move right before the baby is born, but if they could get the outside of the house finished they could work on the inside during the winter months."

"No.  We have a chance to build any house that we want.  That's going to take a lot of thought and time just to pick on out.  Besides, I'm not moving before this baby comes.  You and I both know that my body won't allow me to.  I know I won't be able to drive up here, and there's no way I can get a house in order before the baby comes."

That would be asking a lot from her and he had just yelled at her for not being careful enough.  "What do we do?"

"We spend the winter deciding what we want.  In the spring they can start to build.  This baby is due in April so while they're building I'll be taking of him."

"You just said him."  He smiled.

"Her," she smiled.  "I'll be taking care of her and the two boys.  It'll be fine.  We'll just have to stay in Boston and it might be a little crowded and loud in the apartment, but we have to do what we have to do."

"Why do you make things sound so easy?"

"One of us has to.  And when I have a screaming newborn, a whining toddler, and busy kindergartner all driving me crazy then you remind me why we're doing it.  You tell me that we have a big house waiting for us and places for the boys to run and a home that they can grow up in."

He smiled and nodded.  "I will."

They walked for a little not saying a word.  Hawkeye was thinking about the baby and grinning to himself.  Hopefully this baby wouldn't have colic like Matt did.  It would make things so much better.  Having Matt was very trying on their marriage.  The only downfall about having another baby was that they wouldn't have any time to themselves, not alone anyway.  They were just now starting to spend time alone and he'd have to kiss that goodbye for a while.

"Where are we going?"

"What?"

She asked him again.  "Where are we going?"

"For a walk."  

"I can see that."

"I needed to get away from all of that.  I don't like seeing it."

"Well you're father is waiting for us back at Dora's house."

"He can wait.  I want to be with my wife for a little."  He squeezed her hand gently.  "Let's go down to the beach."  

"And do what?"

"Take a nice walk or maybe sit down.  Just be together."

She smiled brightly.  "I'd like that a lot.  We'd better take advantage of it while we can."

"That's right."  He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.  "I love you."  His other hand went to her flat tummy.  "I love you too, whoever you are."

*****

*****

Epilogue

3 years later

It was a beautiful summer day; they perfect day to be outside and enjoy the weather.  Eight year old Danny was tossing a football around with his father on the far end of the yard.  Matt, now four and a half, was playing in the sandbox with his little brother.  They were two years apart and always fought, but they had their moments when they were the best of friends, and that's what they were at the moment.

When they built their new house they decided not to put a pool back there.  They wanted to make it more kids friendly, at least until the kids were a little older.  They chose to put a sandbox out there, a swing set, a tire swing, a small pool for the little boys to play in; their boys didn't lack for anything.  Margaret kept telling Hawkeye that they were spoiling the boys, but he didn't seem to think so.  The boys all loved being outside and giving them things to do out there wasn't considered spoiling.  That was an issue they went back and forth on all the time.

As all of the boys were playing Margaret was pulling weeds from the flowers she had planted near the patio earlier that summer.  It wasn't long until she heard someone start to cry.  She looked over to the younger boys and saw Ben stand up and run towards her.  He was chubby just like Matt had been when he was that age.  Now Matt would be considered solid, but no longer chubby.

"What's the matter?"  She figured he was just upset.  She didn't see Matt do anything wrong, but that really didn't mean anything.

"Mommy," he cried as he ran to her.  She was on her knees at his level so he just ran into her wrapping his arms around her neck.

"What's wrong baby?"  She held onto him for a moment.  She looked over at Matt and he was looking at her from the sandbox.  Margaret pulled the toddler back and looked at his face.  He was covered in dirt and now so was she.

"Matt being bad!"

"He is?  How come?"

"He not sharing."

She wiped the big crocodile tears off his face.  "Why not?"  The little dark haired boy shrugged his shoulders and hugged his mother again.  "You're tired, aren't you?"

"No."  He mumbled into her shoulder.

Matt wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not.  He decided it was best to go find out rather than sit where he was.  "Mom, I didn't do anything wrong."

Ben was too young to be able to explain what happened and he was tired and oversensitive at the moment.  "What happened?"

"He wanted my shovel but I was using it."

"Didn't he have one too?"

"Yes, but he wanted mine.   That's not fair."

"I know sweetheart.  You're not in trouble.  Go back and play."

"Can I play with Danny and Daddy?"

"Yes."  Margaret rubbed her youngest son's back comfortingly.  "Would you like to help me?"

"Can me use that shobble?"  He pulled back and looked at her.

"You don't need a shovel for this.  You see these little green things that look like grass?"  He nodded.  "I need you to help me pull them out.  Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.  "Okay."

Hawkeye had been watching what was going on and couldn't help but smile.  Margaret had learned to handle the kids a lot better than when Matt was first born.  She knew how to take things in stride now and not get stressed over something as small as fighting over a shovel.  When Matt walked over Hawkeye let him join in, but soon he left the two boys to their own.  Danny liked to teach his little brother to do things and he was very good at it.

He needed to get a drink anyway, and his wife looked very sexy in an odd sort of way.  "You got a new helper."  Hawkeye ruffled Ben's dark hair.

"He's very good," she smiled up at him.  "What are you doing?"

"Getting a drink.  You want one?"

"Just bring a pitcher of lemonade out here and five glasses.  I'm sure all the boys could use a drink too."  

"Okay."  He bent down and gave her a kiss.  "You're sexy with dirt all over you."  

"You too."  She wiped her dirt covered hand on his cheek.

"Sexy, but not funny."  Hawkeye turned and went into the house.  

This was his weekend off.  Every other weekend he was on call, but not this weekend and it was the perfect weekend to be off.  The weather couldn't have been better.  Danny would be leaving later that night to spend the night with his grandfather and a babysitter was coming over to take care of the other kids which meant Hawkeye was taking his wife out to a romantic dinner and then hopefully a quiet night at home provided the kids would be in bed by the time they arrived home.

Hawkeye got some cups together and then went to get the lemonade, but he didn't see any.  He opened the back door and yelled out, "Where's the lemonade?"

Margaret looked up.  "You have to make some."

"How does water sound to you?"

"Lemonade sounds better."

"Fine."  He knew she did that on purpose.  He hated making lemonade and she knew it, but now he was all set for lemonade and he couldn't disappoint his taste buds any more than he could the rest of his family's.

When he came back out he sat everything down on the table.  Margaret was still working away, but he little helper wasn't.  He was just sitting there watching her.  Hawkeye went over and picked him up.  "You look tired."

"No."  His little namesake told him.  

"Okay."  

Margaret stood up and brushed her hands on her shorts.  Ben reached out to her and she took him.  He was a momma's boy through and through and clung to her more than any of the other kids ever had.  "He should have taken a nap an hour ago."  She said to her husband.  

"At least he's not like Matt when he used to miss his naps."

"No, he doesn't scream."  Margaret sat down on a chair and placed Ben comfortably on her lap.  "Is Emily still sleeping?"  As soon as Margaret said that they heard a cry come from inside the house.  

"I'll get her."  Hawkeye went inside and came back out five minutes later after changing his daughter's diaper.  She was wide awake already and happy as a clam in her father's arms.  There was no question that she was a daddy's girl.  

Hawkeye had made it very clear that he didn't want to have girl many times over.  After three boys he was confident that if they had forth it would be a boy.  Margaret had begun to believe him when she was pregnant with Emily and they didn't have a thing for a little girl.  Luckily Dora took Hawkeye shopping while Margaret was in the hospital after the baby was born and they bought enough clothes for the baby until Margaret could go herself.  

The day Emily was born was amazing.  Hawkeye cried like a baby when the nurse placed her in his arms.  He never expected to feel that way about a little baby girl.  Something clicked in him that hadn't when the boys were born.  He was so protective over Emily, didn't want anyone to hold her except him or Margaret.  When he came home from work he scooped her up and didn't let her go until Margaret put her to bed at night.  From the time he came home until the time she went to bed was only two hours anyway and it never seemed like enough time to him.  

"Hi pretty girl," Margaret smiled.  She looked very much like her mother; curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that melted your heart.  "What are you smiling at?  Are you happy just to be outside in Daddy's arms?"

Hawkeye gave his daughter a kiss on the head.  "It's me," said proudly.  He took a seat at the table next to his wife.  Ben was already dozing off.  "Did the other two want a drink?"

"They'll get one when they're ready.  They look like they're having too much fun at the moment."  Matt was running away with the ball laughing as his older brother chased him down.  

"Do we have to get these monsters dinner before we leave?"

"No.  Helen will take care of it.  I believe that was the first time you ever referred to Emily as a monster."

"She wasn't included in that."  Hawkeye grinned.  

"You're going to spoil her rotten."

"Oh, look whose talking."

Margaret smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.  She had waited so long to have a little girl and Emily was the perfect baby.  She was a happy little girl that couldn't care less what was happening around her as long as her mother or father was there.  "We need to get home early tonight."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow we're all going over to your father and Dora's houses.  It's their third anniversary, remember?"

Hawkeye rolled his eyes.  "Yes."  He still didn't like the fact that his father had remarried.  "Do we have to stay long?"  Margaret fixed him with a look.  They were just having a little family lunch after church over there, but Hawkeye always made it seem like that was painful to him.  "Fine, then I'm not going to church."  

"You never go anyway."

"And I'm not going tomorrow either.  I don't know why you and my father always try to drag me to go.  You know I won't."

"We can still try."  She turned Ben around in her arms so his body was pressed against her chest.  He slept better like that when he could hear her heartbeat.  When he was a baby all she would have to do with him is hold him close to her and he would calm down.  

"Matt, Danny," Hawkeye called.  "Come get a drink."  The bugs were starting to become attracted to the lemonade.  

Margaret looked behind her to see the boys.  Not only were they covered in dirt, but Matt now had grass stains all over his clothes.  "Look at them."

"Look at you," Hawkeye said.  "You're covered in dirt too.  I like it when you're dirty, but not like this."

She narrowed her eyes.  "You better watch your mouth buster or you won't have a nice ending to the night.  At least not the ending you were hoping for."

"You've been saying that for years and you never do it.  You can't keep your hands off me anymore then I can keep my hands off of you.  We had three kids together and not one of them was planned."

"That's your fault."

"Let's not get into this again."

Matt walked up to his mother and grabbed her glass and started to drink it.  "You thirsty?"

"Ah," he sighed placing the glass down.  

Danny poured himself a glass and took a seat at the table.  "When am I going over to Grandpa's house?"

"As soon as you get cleaned up and your mother brings you."  

Danny looked at his mother for the answer.  "He's right."  The eight year old downed what was left of his drink and ran for the house.  "Take your shoes off!"  He was already half way through the kitchen when she said that.  "You're cleaning that up!"

"I will," he yelled back.

Hawkeye smiled.  "Trade kids with me.  I'll go put him down.  Emily might be more help to you then Ben was."

"That's okay.  I'm finished here.  I have to get cleaned up to bring Danny over to your father's anyway."  Margaret stood up with Ben in her arms and walked into the house.  She put him down before she went upstairs to get washed up.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

The move to Maine was the best thing that they ever did.  It relieved a lot of pressure on both of them and they were a much happier couple.  Hawkeye was very happy with his position at the hospital and for the first time in her life Margaret was happy staying at home with her children.  It was nice to be there when Danny got off the bus in the afternoon and listen to how his day was.  Matt would start school in the fall and then it would be her and the two youngest children.  Sometimes Hawkeye would sneak out of work early and come home just to be with her when it was nap time for the kids.  

Problems came and went with the two of them, but after getting through those early years together things calmed down tremendously.  They learned that they had to make more of a conscious effort to be alone with children around.  In the long run everything worked out just fine and they had one of the strongest marriages of anyone that they knew.  

OKAY…that was it…thank goodness its over.  That was way too long…  
Anyway, hope you liked it and please give me your final review…better yet, don't write a review, just write a nice h/m fic that's more than 20 pages.  I like that better.

HM Writer


End file.
